Tiny Claws Against The World
by cahayamonokrom
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang hybrid kucing feral yang membenci peraturan negeri tempat ia tinggal yang memberlakukan sistem kasta berdasarkan ras. Suatu hari ia tanpa sengaja bertemu Sehun, hybrid dari kasta atas yang memiliki perangai susah ditebak. Siapa sangka pertemuan tersebut adalah awal dari perubahan nasib Luhan. HUNHAN/Yaoi/Cat Hybrid!AU/ Tough!Luhan/Mysterious seductive!Sehun
1. The Feral, The City, and The Encounter

.

.

 ** _Hybrid_** _:_

 _Gabungan dari dua spesies yang berbeda; dalam cerita ini adalah manusia dan kucing._

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **The** ** _Feral_** **, The City, and The Encounter**

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan duduk tegap di sebuah kursi sembari menetapkan pandangannya pada empat orang—tiga pria dan satu wanita—bersetelan formal dan rapi yang duduk di balik meja panjang tepat di hadapannya saat ini. Bunyi gesekan kertas halaman yang dibuka terdengar di ruangan tersebut. Luhan meremas tangannya ketika salah satu pria berambut klimis yang menggunakan dasi merah beraksen putih berdeham untuk menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Ehem… Lu Han… Lulusan terbaik Universitas Ailuros yang merupakan salah satu institusi pendidikan terbaik di negeri ini. Peraih Summa Cum Laude dengan IPK 3,98 nyaris sempurna. Aktif sebagai relawan di berbagai kegiatan sosial masyarakat selama tiga tahun terakhir…"

Pria tersebut berhenti bicara sampai situ. Ia mengangkat kedua alisnya sembari menggeleng pelan tanda takjub saat membaca resume yang tengah dipegangnya. Wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya membetulkan letak kacamata kemudian melanjutkan kembali apa yang terhenti.

"Pernah melakukan magang di dua perusahaan besar masing-masing selama tiga bulan dengan hasil memuaskan saat masih menjalani studi, dan… wow, anda seorang _polyglot_ …?"

Ia memahami dan mampu berbicara dalam tujuh bahasa dengan fasih. Ya, tentu saja ia seorang _polyglot_ , dan hebatnya lagi ia mempelajari semuanya secara otodidak.

Luhan mengiyakan seraya mengangguk meskipun ia tahu sebenarnya itu adalah pertanyaan retoris karena keempat orang di hadapannya masing-masing mengetahui fakta tersebut lewat resume yang telah mereka baca sebelumnya.

"Saya tak sanggup berkomentar apa-apa lagi. Kualifikasi anda melebihi ekspektasi kami. Jelas sekali orang seperti anda adalah yang kami butuhkan untuk bekerja menempati posisi penting di perusahaan ini…" Ucap pria lain yang—dari perawakan serta tampilannya—tampak lebih senior dibanding ketiga lainnya. Hal tersebut terlihat dari siratan uban tipis di sisi kepala.

Luhan mencoba mengatur ekspresi wajah agar tidak menampakkan rasa senang atau tersanjung atas pujian-pujian tersebut. Ia tidak mau lagi banyak menaruh harapan besar setelah belasan perusahaan sebelumnya yang memanggilnya untuk melakukan wawancara, juga melontarkan pujian yang sama, namun semua berakhir dengan mengatakan kalimat yang sama pula setelahnya.

"Tapi…"

Ini dia.

Kata 'tapi' yang selalu muncul dan telah Luhan dengar berkali-kali dalam hidupnya.

"Seperti yang anda tahu, berdasarkan kebijakan dan peraturan negeri ini, hanya _hybrid_ kucing ras murni yang diizinkan untuk menempati posisi-posisi tinggi di segala bidang pekerjaan… jadi—" Pria itu menghela napas sambil memandang ketiga rekan lainnya yang kini memberi Luhan tatapan yang tidak pernah ia sukai.

Tatapan belas kasihan.

Pria berambut cepak yang duduk di ujung sebelah kiri membuka halaman terakhir resume Luhan yang merupakan lampiran berisi hasil tes kesehatan, tepatnya tes DNA. Sudah merupakan standar di negeri ini bahwa pihak perusahaanlah yang memfasilitasi cek kesehatan pada setiap pelamar kerja terseleksi yang mampu sampai ke tahap akhir.

"—dengan sangat menyesal kami harus menolak anda karena—"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya kembali meremas tangan lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Ia tahu kalimat seperti apa yang akan terlontar setelah ini, dan itu akan menjadi yang ke-tujuh belas kalinya ia dengar dalam kurun waktu satu tahun.

"—anda hanyalah _hybrid_ kucing _Feral_ biasa."

Ya. Luhan hanya seorang _hybrid_ kucing _Feral_ biasa atau yang biasa disebut dengan 'kucing kampung'.

Ia tahu betul tentang itu, namun mendengar fakta tersebut diperjelas dan keluar dari mulut orang lain berulang-ulang, membuat dirinya terkadang masih merasa sulit menerima kenyataan hidup yang—kini ia mulai berpikir—mungkin tidak dapat diubah.

Luhan mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan untuk tersenyum dan berusaha menunjukkan kepada keempat orang tersebut bahwa situasi yang terjadi padanya bukanlah kesalahan mereka, dan ia baik-baik saja dengan keputusan tersebut—meskipun sebenarnya, tidak.

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih atas waktu Anda, sudah memberi saya kesempatan untuk sampai ke tahap ini." Luhan pun berdiri dan membungkuk memberi penghormatan terakhir kepada keempat orang tersebut. Ia pun segera berlalu melangkahkan kaki keluar dari ruangan yang membuat dadanya sesak, setelah dipersilakan. Kini yang tertinggal di ruangan itu adalah empat orang yang wajahnya menyiratkan penyesalan teramat dalam.

"Aku menyukainya…" Ucap pria yang paling senior. Ia menghela napas dan membantingkan punggungnya ke bantalan kursi.

"Bukan Anda saja, kami pun begitu… tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kadang saya merasa negeri ini terlalu kejam." Wanita berkacamata menimpali sembari tangannya sibuk membereskan kertas-kertas resume Luhan yang terhampar di meja.

.

.

Luhan berjalan lurus dengan kepala tertunduk melewati pintu utama hingga ia tiba di pelataran gedung. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak, kemudian ia membalikkan badan dan untuk terakhir kalinya menetapkan pandangan pada gedung perusahaan ke-tujuh belas yang seharusnya bisa menjadi tempatnya untuk berkarir kalau saja tidak terganjal peraturan bodoh yang dibuat dan ditetapkan oleh petinggi negeri ini.

Setelah puas memandang, ia kembali berjalan menyusuri trotoar sembari kepalanya sesekali mendongak menatap hamparan langit biru cerah yang dihiasi ornamen balon udara warna warni. Langit hari itu sangat cantik. Ia mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya pada tali bahu ransel dan berpikir, mengapa indahnya lanskap langit saat ini tidak bisa seindah hidupnya. Setelah menghela napas panjang, kaki Luhan lantas menendang kerikil yang tergeletak di jalanan seraya bergumam pelan.

"Aku membencimu, Necopolis…"

.

.

.

.

.

Necopolis.

Negara kecil berbentuk satu kota metropolitan yang dihuni oleh _hybrid_ dari _genus Felis_ —atau sebutlah 'kucing'. Terbilang padat karena memiliki luas 2.187,66 kilometer persegi dengan populasi sebanyak 13.185.502 _hybrid_ _Felis_ dari berbagai ras. Bentuk pemerintahannya adalah Monarki Konstitusional, dengan Kaisar sebagai simbol sekaligus kepala negara, sedangkan kepala pemerintahan dan pimpinan badan eksekutif dipegang oleh Perdana Menteri.

Kota ini begitu unik dengan akulturasi perpaduan budaya barat dan timur, serta sisi tradisional yang masih berkesinambungan dengan alam mampu berjalan selaras dengan modernisasi dalam bidang pembangunan. Hal tersebut dapat terlihat dari tata kota Necopolis di mana kita bisa menemukan gedung perkantoran dengan nuansa _Art Deco_ berdekatan dengan komplek perumahan ala _Victorian_ , lalu tak jauh dari keduanya adalah ruang terbuka umum dengan konsep taman _Zen_ yang menenangkan dan sangat cocok untuk berlatih meditasi. Itu hanyalah salah satu contoh untuk menunjukkan keharmonisan Necopolis. Pendek kata, secara planologis—atau keilmuan tata ruang— Necopolis adalah kota yang sangat nyaman dan ideal untuk ditinggali.

Sayangnya, keharmonisan budaya yang tercermin dari segi pembangunan tidak berbanding lurus dengan kondisi sosial yang terjadi di masyarakat. Semua karena Necopolis memberlakukan sistem kasta dalam aspek kehidupan—khususnya dalam bidang pekerjaan—berdasarkan ras. Ada empat tingkatan kasta di Necopolis, yang jika digambarkan akan berbentuk seperti piramida.

Kasta tertinggi adalah _W – Wild Cat_ , atau ras kucing hutan. _Hybrid_ dengan ras ini adalah bangsawan, baik dari kalangan istana maupun bukan, jadi wajar jika jumlah _hybrid_ ini adalah yang paling sedikit. Secara genetika, bingkai tubuh mereka lebih kokoh. Mempunyai sifat dasar untuk selalu ingin menjaga teritorinya. Karena alasan itulah, _hybrid_ kucing hutan dipercaya untuk memimpin dan mengatur negeri. Sebagian besar mereka yang bekerja di pemerintahan adalah _hybrid_ jenis ini. Perdana Menteri Necopolis yang menjabat saat ini adalah _hybrid Felis Bieti_ —Kucing Gunung Tiongkok.

Kasta berikut yang berada di bawahnya, adalah _P – Pure Breed_ , atau ras kucing domestik murni. Sebutlah _Siamese, Persian, Angora, Russian Blue, British Shorthair, Maine Coon_ , dan masih banyak lainnya. Semua masuk ke dalam kasta ini. _Hybrid_ ras murni bertindak sebagai pelaku ekonomi negeri. Mereka kebanyakan adalah pengusaha besar, pesohor terkenal, profesor serta profesional, dan jika beruntung mereka bisa menempati karir di pemerintahan dengan jabatan tertinggi sebagai Menteri.

Kasta ke-tiga adalah _M – Mix_ , atau ras campuran, yaitu _hybrid_ hasil perkawinan silang antara ras murni dan ras kucing kampung. Bisa dibilang sebagai kasta rendah yang masih memiliki zona nyaman. Dari segi karir, mereka memiliki keterbatasan namun setidaknya masih diizinkan untuk memegang jabatan seperti manajer, supervisor, atau kepala bagian. Banyak pula _hybrid_ ras ini yang menjadi pengusaha kecil, seperti membuka toko roti, atau _mini market_ di kawasan tempat tinggal mereka.

Kasta terakhir sekaligus yang terendah adalah _F – Feral_ , atau ras kucing kampung. _Hybrid_ kucing kampung memiliki kemampuan adaptasi lingkungan paling baik di antara semua ras, namun hal tersebut tidak membuat mereka dianggap istimewa. Justru karena alasan tersebut _hybrid_ ras ini dianggap yang paling cocok untuk ditempatkan sebagai pekerja lapangan dan pelayan masyarakat. Sebut saja kuli bangunan, petugas kebersihan, kasir, pelayan restoran, resepsionis, _bell boy_ hotel, dan masih banyak lagi jenis pekerjaan di mana mereka diposisikan sebagai pihak yang menerima perintah dari ras kasta atas.

Penduduk Necopolis pada awalnya semua terlahir sebagai manusia, dan baru akan mendapatkan DNA _Felis_ setelah mengalami pubertas. Untuk perempuan ditandai dengan menstruasi sedangkan laki-laki ditandai dengan mimpi basah yang pertama kali. Saat itu sistem tubuh mereka akan mengalami perubahan. Suhu tubuh meningkat hingga maksimal 52 derajat celsius, dengan detak jantung 120-140 per menit dan laju napas 16-40 per menit. Pada awalnya banyak _hybrid_ pra-remaja akan panik tatkala gejala tersebut muncul karena mengira diri mereka sakit.

Gejala tersebut tentu saja akan diikuti dengan perubahan fisik beberapa hari kemudian. Bentuk telinga yang perlahan bertransformasi menjadi telinga kucing, tumbuhnya ekor di ujung tulang punggung, taring dan ujung kuku yang meruncing, serta diameter pupil yang membesar. _Hybrid_ baru biasanya belum mampu mengontrol tubuh mereka, dan fisik mereka selalu berubah setiap detak jantung meningkat, entah itu dipicu rasa takut, terancam, terlampau sedih, bahagia berlebihan, dan lain-lain. Namun seiring dengan pertambahan usia, mereka belajar sedikit demi sedikit dan pada akhirnya akan mampu mengendalikan kapan harus menggunakan bentuk manusia dan kapan harus berubah ke bentuk _hybrid_ jika dirasa diperlukan.

Proses perubahan menjadi _hybrid_ setiap orang tidak sama, karena masing-masing _hybrid_ memasuki masa puber pada usia yang berbeda. Luhan mendapatkan DNA _Felis_ -nya saat berusia 15 tahun, dan yang kebetulan menjadi model dalam 'mimpi basah' Luhan saat itu adalah mahasiswa universitas yang kebetulan adalah _tutor_ privatnya.

Luhan berasal dari sebuah panti asuhan dan diadopsi ketika berusia 8 tahun oleh seorang nenek pensiunan dari kelas _Pure Breed_ yang dulunya pernah bekerja sebagai staff di Kementrian Sosial. _Hybrid_ _Egyptian Mau_ bergaya nyentrik namun baik hati tersebut ia panggil dengan sebutan Nanny. Luhan tumbuh tanpa tahu siapa dan ras apa orang tuanya, karena itulah masa puber adalah masa yang sangat ia nanti-nantikan. Saat itu Luhan akan tahu ras apakah dirinya, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang menentukan kelanjutan hidupnya kelak. Sehari setelah gejala tersebut muncul, Luhan pun langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit terdekat sepulang sekolah untuk melakukan tes DNA yang memang diwajibkan dan untungnya tidak dipungut biaya—khusus untuk _hybrid_ baru.

Sebuah amplop coklat dari rumah sakit yang dikirim via pos tiba di rumah Nanny dua hari setelahnya. Luhan menerimanya dengan perasaan berdebar-debar kemudian berlari membawa amplop tersebut naik ke atas kamar tidurnya. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, ia menyobek ujung amplop itu perlahan. Luhan mengeluarkan isi amplop tersebut sembari memejamkan mata. Ia mengangkat kelopak matanya sedikit demi sedikit dan detik berikutnya kertas hasil tes DNA tersebut terlepas dari genggaman tangannya, terhempas ke lantai saat ia membaca satu kata.

 _FERAL_

Ia hanyalah _hybrid_ kucing kampung.

Penghuni kasta terendah.

Hari itu Luhan mengurung dirinya di kamar seharian, ia tidak nafsu makan, bahkan ketika Nanny mengetuk pintu kamarnya berkali-kali, ia bergeming. Nanny memutuskan untuk membiarkan Luhan sementara dan menaruh nampan berisi makanan di depan pintu kamarnya. Efek keterkejutan akan hasil tes DNA tersebut berlanjut selama dua minggu setelah Luhan mulai bertransformasi dan mengetahui warna bulunya.

Calico. Kucing dengan tiga warna. Di mana calico pria adalah termasuk langka dengan rasio satu di antara tiga ribu dan dapat dipastikan, steril. Dengan kata lain, ia tidak dapat memiliki keturunan. Bayangkan, seorang _hybrid_ remaja 15 tahun harus menghadapi kenyataan hidup yang sangat tidak bersahabat.

Luhan mendadak tak banyak bicara, ia mengurangi interaksi dengan teman-teman sekolahnya, tidak fokus belajar, bolos latihan di klub sepak bola, bahkan sampai tidak mau menemui _tutor_ privatnya yang datang ke rumah tiga kali seminggu. Padahal saat itu mendekati ujian kelulusan SMP.

Suatu hari, Luhan pulang ke rumah dengan keadaan basah kuyup akibat kehujanan—lebih tepatnya ia sengaja hujan-hujanan dengan dalih mendinginkan pikiran. Nanny membantu Luhan mengeringkan badannya, dan ketika ia mengusap-usap kepala Luhan dengan lembut menggunakan handuk, wanita tua bijak itu mengatakan sesuatu yang membangkitkan sesuatu dari dalam diri Luhan, sekaligus mengubah pola pikirnya yang sempit.

" _Kau tidak bisa memilih untuk dilahirkan sebagai apa… namun kau selalu punya pilihan untuk menjadi siapa._ "

Kalimat Nanny yang selalu diingat oleh Luhan hingga detik ini.

Kalimat yang mengantar Luhan meraih semua prestasi dalam hidupnya.

Luhan selalu mencoba untuk berpikir realistis, namun ketika Nanny mengatakan kalimat tersebut, ia tiba-tiba ingin menjadi seorang pemimpi. Mungkin saja jika ia mampu melakukan sesuatu yang lebih, yang tidak mampu dilakukan oleh _hybrid_ dari kasta atas, maka lambat laun ia akan mendapat pengakuan.

Luhan tahu, kecil kemungkinan hal itu terjadi, namun _hybrid_ _Feral_ mana yang pernah melakukan hal itu? Bukankah sistem kasta tetap berjalan karena belum pernah ada yang mencoba mendobraknya? Dengan pemikiran itu, Luhan mulai membenahi diri. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik dan tidak cepat puas. Ia melahap semua pengetahuan yang dirasa perlu untuk bertahan dan mengubah nasib hidupnya.

Sebenarnya tidak ada batasan pendidikan untuk semua _hybrid_. Setiap penghuni kasta berhak mendapatkan pendidikan yang sama dan setara. Hanya saja, tidak banyak _hybrid_ _Feral_ yang mau mengambil risiko untuk menggunakan kesempatan itu, karena melihat realita, setinggi apa pun mereka menuntut ilmu, akan berakhir sebagai pelayan masyarakat juga. Jadi bisa dikatakan, sangat jarang _hybrid_ _Feral_ nekad seperti Luhan yang selalu haus untuk meningkatkan kualitas diri.

Luhan adalah _hybrid_ istimewa, tapi tetap saja ia bukan _hybrid_ super yang mampu mengubah sesuatu semudah membalikkan telapak tangan. Apalagi sesuatu itu adalah kebijakan negeri yang sudah mengakar dan berlangsung selama puluhan tahun. Mungkin butuh waktu seribu tahun lagi untuk bisa mewujudkan mimpi naif Luhan menjadi kenyataan.

Muncul dalam salah satu artikel di surat kabar pagi dengan judul 'Lulusan Universitas Terbaik Tahun Ini', tidak memberi pengaruh apa pun pada perubahan hidupnya. Meskipun lulus dengan segudang prestasi dan pengalaman, hingga setahun setelahnya, Luhan masih menggantungkan hidupnya dengan berdiri di balik _counter_ mengenakan celemek dan melayani pesanan kopi orang-orang.

Luhan punya mimpi untuk mengubah nasibnya, mungkin juga dunia—oke, untuk yang ke-dua memang harus diakui, terlampau naif dan berlebihan, mungkin ia harus mencoretnya dari daftar impian. Luhan bahkan masih belum berhenti mengusahakannya hingga sekarang. Namun realita yang kerap menamparnya terkadang memunculkan niat untuk berhenti. Jika saja bukan karena kalimat sakti Nanny yang tertanam dalam otaknya, mungkin ia sudah menyerah sejak awal.

Seperti itulah Luhan… tapi seperti itulah juga Necopolis.

Wajar saja jika ia membencinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ini pesanan Anda, Nona. _Macchiato Caramel with extra sugar_. Selamat menikmati dan silakan datang kembali ke Necoffee." Ucap Luhan dengan suara lembut dan tak lupa senyum manis sumringah yang mampu membuat pelanggan wanita di hadapannya tersipu.

Mungkin ia memang hanya seorang _hybrid_ _Feral_ biasa tapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya pesona, karena ketika ia mengatakan 'silakan datang kembali' kepada pelanggan, besar kemungkinan orang tersebut akan kembali lagi. Pertama, faktor rasa kopi yang memang tiada dua. Ke-dua, faktor Luhan dengan mata indah dan rambut pirang karamel yang menggoda.

Itulah kenapa selama hampir satu tahun bekerja sambilan di sebuah _coffee shop_ bernama Necoffee, ia lebih sering dipercaya untuk bertugas sebagai _front liner_ , walaupun keahliannya sebagai seorang barista sebenarnya tidaklah buruk. Ia bukan yang terbaik, tapi setidaknya ia bisa berguna ketika barista andalan Necoffee—Minseok—sedang tidak ada di tempat.

Luhan melirik jam tangan. Waktu menunjukkan sebentar lagi pukul empat sore yang merupakan batas akhir dari _shift_ -nya, namun pegawai yang seharusnya menggantikan tugasnya tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Biasanya ia tak keberatan untuk menunggu, namun tidak hari ini, karena hari ini adalah hari istimewa untuk Luhan di mana ia harus melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh ia lewatkan begitu saja.

Luhan spontan menoleh ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan di pundak. Seorang pria mungil berambut hitam dengan bola mata lebar tersenyum padanya.

"Pergilah. Biar aku yang ambil alih sementara."

"Tapi, Hana belum datang dan—"

"Hana baru saja menghubungiku. Dia bilang akan sedikit terlambat karena rantai sepedanya putus di tengah jalan saat menuju kemari."

"Kyungsoo, kau manajer…" Luhan mencoba menerangkan situasi dengan memperjelas posisi pria yang sedang ia ajak bicara. Manajer tidak seharusnya melayani pelanggan secara langsung—begitulah jika menurut aturan Necopolis. Pria yang dipanggil Kyungsoo lantas bersedekap tangan.

"Luhan, toko ini milik keluargaku. Secara teknis aku adalah boss-mu. Boss punya kuasa untuk melakukan apa saja, dan sekarang aku ingin mengambil alih tugasmu dan menyuruhmu segera pergi dari tempat ini, karena aku tahu hari ini penting untukmu." Ia mengutarakan niat baiknya dengan nada _bossy_ agar Luhan tak lagi berkilah dengan seribu alasan untuk menolak tawarannya.

Luhan tersenyum geli dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung memeluk pria itu dengan erat lantas mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan kiri seolah-olah ia adalah boneka raksasa hadiah dari karnaval yang didapat dengan susah payah.

"Terima kasih Kyungsoo… _you're the best. I love you!_ " Luhan lantas mengusap kepala dan mengacak-acak rambut Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia berlari ke arah ruang ganti sambil tertawa tanpa mempedulikan korbannya yang kini berteriak kesal.

"Kau melunjak! Ingat, aku ini boss-mu. Jangan lakukan itu!"

Do Kyungsoo adalah manajer di tempat Luhan bekerja sambilan, tapi ia lebih dari sekadar itu. _Hybrid_ campuran dengan ayah _Scottish Fold_ dan ibu kucing kampung tersebut adalah tetangga Luhan, teman bermain dari kecil semenjak ia diboyong dari panti asuhan pindah ke rumah Nanny, dan teman satu SMA meskipun mereka tidak pernah sekali pun sekelas selama tiga tahun. Jadi, soal kedekatan hubungan mereka, sudah tidak perlu diragukan lagi.

Luhan menanggalkan celemek dan seragam. Setelah mengganti pakaian, ia meraih ponselnya dari dalam loker untuk menghubungi seseorang yang dianggap penting dalam kelangsungan rencananya hari ini. Luhan menjepit ponsel di antara telinga dan bahunya sambil mengencangkan ikatan tali sepatu, dan tak lama kemudian panggilannya tersebut dijawab oleh seseorang dengan nada komikal.

"Kau sedang bicara dengan Kim Jongdae, montir terbaik ke-tiga di Necopolis. Jika kau hendak bertanya apakah Mini Cooper merah-mu sudah siap untuk turun ke jalan menjalankan misi hari ini, maka jawabannya adalah, tentu saja! Jangan pernah kau meragukan kemampuan _The Kim Jongdae_."

Luhan tertawa renyah mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut pria yang berbicara di saluran seberang. Satu lagi teman SMA Luhan dari kasta yang sama—Kim Jongdae. Ia memiliki nasib yang hampir mirip dengan Luhan, dalam artian sama-sama punya keahlian di atas rata-rata—apalagi jika sudah berhubungan dengan mesin. Menurut Luhan, Jongdae punya potensi menjadi teknisi yang andal, sayangnya jalan yang ia pilih tidak sama dengan Luhan. Jongdae memutuskan untuk tidak mengenyam bangku kuliah dan langsung memilih untuk terjun berkarir sebagai montir selepas lulus SMA. Ya, walaupun kepribadiannya sedikit komikal tapi setidaknya ia masih seorang _hybrid_ realis yang sadar akan posisinya di masyarakat.

"Terima kasih, Jongdae. Sebentar lagi aku akan ke sana mengambilnya… tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ke-tiga? Siapa montir terbaik pertama dan ke-dua?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin memuji diri sendiri tapi tidak ingin terdengar terlalu sombong, jadi aku pilih ke-tiga."

Luhan kembali tertawa kali ini sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ok, Jongdae terserah kau saja…"

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan memperlambat laju Mini Cooper merah-nya ketika ia tiba di depan sebuah gerbang besi raksasa yang tengah terbuka lebar. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia membawa masuk mobilnya ke area komplek tersebut dan mencari posisi parkir paling strategis. Ia menemukannya dengan mudah karena tak banyak orang yang berkunjung pada hari itu. Tangan Luhan meraih sebuah rangkaian bunga lily dari jok belakang sebelum akhirnya ia turun dari mobil dan berjalan menyusuri kavling demi kavling hingga tiba di area yang dituju.

"Selamat sore, Nanny…" Luhan berjongkok kemudian meletakkan rangkaian bunga lily yang dipegangnya di atas sebuah gundukan tanah berhiaskan nisan dari batu marmer.

Hari penting bagi Luhan adalah hari peringatan satu tahun kepergian Nanny—orang tua angkat satu-satunya. Nanny meninggalkan Luhan satu bulan setelah ia diwisuda dari universitas, dan bahkan hingga menjelang akhir hidupnya, wanita tua itu tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyokong Luhan dengan kalimat-kalimat bijak.

" _Jangan berhenti, karena semua akan indah pada waktunya… Percayalah…_ "

Luhan masih percaya, meskipun tingkat kepercayaannya tidak sebesar dahulu.

Ia pun mulai bermonolog, bercerita di depan batu nisan Nanny tentang kehidupannya akhir-akhir ini, termasuk tentang perusahaan ke-tujuh belas yang menolaknya tiga hari lalu. Luhan menghentikan ceritanya ketika melihat langit mulai memerah pertanda hari sudah senja. Ia harus segera meninggalkan komplek pemakaman sebelum gelap. Setelah memberi salam terakhir kepada Nanny, Luhan pun berjalan kembali ke arah area di mana mobilnya terparkir.

Setelah keluar dari komplek pemakaman, Luhan sedikit menaikkan kecepatan Mini Cooper-nya karena jalanan saat itu sedang sepi. Sambil terus melihat ke depan, tangannya meraba tombol pemutar musik kemudian menyalakannya untuk memecah kesunyian.

Luhan baru hendak membuka mulut untuk bernyanyi ketika sesuatu tiba-tiba melintas di tengah jalan, membuat Luhan yang terkejut spontan membanting setir untuk menghindari mobilnya mengalami kontak dengan benda tersebut, namun ia terlambat, dan merasakan sisi kiri mobilnya menyerempet benda tersebut hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang cukup keras.

Luhan langsung menginjak rem saat itu juga. Ia tampak syok, matanya terbelalak, kedua tangannya gemetar menggengam setir. Tanpa sadar telinganya berubah akibat dari detak jantungnya yang meningkat tajam.

 _A-apa yang barusan tadi?_

Luhan yang telah berhasil menenangkan dirinya lantas buru-buru turun dari mobil untuk mengecek keadaan, dan benar saja matanya menemukan sesuatu. Bukan benda mati, bukan binatang, dan sudah jelas bukan hantu atau sejenisnya, melainkan tubuh seseorang dengan posisi telungkup terkapar di jalanan.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari menghampiri tubuh tersebut dan berlutut di sisinya. Luhan membalikkan tubuh itu perlahan, kini ia dapat melihat bahwa korbannya adalah seorang _hybrid_ pria yang usianya kira-kira tidak jauh dengan dirinya. Luhan meraba leher pemuda itu untuk mengecek nadinya. Tidak ada denyut di sana. Ia lantas menempelkan telinganya ke dada kiri pemuda tersebut. Tidak terdeteksi detak di jantungnya.

 _Ya, Tuhan… A-apa dia mati? Apa aku baru saja membunuh orang?_

Luhan panik, namun ia menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Setelah otaknya mampu kembali berpikir, Luhan pun memutuskan untuk melakukan CPR atau pernapasan buatan. Ia masih mengingat prosedur pemberian napas buatan yang pernah dipelajarinya ketika menjadi relawan di sebuah rumah sakit kecil di dekat perbatasan kota. Ia menjepit hidung pria tersebut dan mulai menyalurkan napas mulut antar mulut. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kemudian menekan-nekan dadanya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang saling ditumpukan. Tak ada reaksi, dan Luhan mulai kembali panik.

"Aku mohon… bernapaslah…" Ia tak menyerah dan melakukan proses tersebut sekali lagi. Kali ini ia melihat tubuh pria itu sedikit tersentak dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah erangan pelan meluncur dari bibirnya.

"Ya, Tuhan syukurlah! Anda baik-baik saja? Apa Anda bisa mendengar saya?" Luhan bertanya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi pemuda itu. Ia hanya mengerang sambil mencoba menggerakkan kepalanya.

Luhan tidak melihat ada luka di tubuh pemuda itu, tapi itu bukan jaminan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja. Bisa saja ia mengalami luka dalam atau ada bagian tubuhnya yang mengalami retak, atau yang lebih parah, patah tulang.

Luhan berniat membawa pemuda itu ke rumah sakit terdekat, namun ia harus memastikan dulu kondisi tubuhnya. Tangan Luhan menekan-nekan dengan perlahan hampir seluruh bagian tubuh pemuda tersebut untuk mengetahui reaksi apakah ia mengerang atau berteriak kesakitan ketika tangan Luhan menekannya di daerah tertentu.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada efek benturan yang serius, ia lantas membantunya berdiri dan memapah pemuda itu dengan susah payah untuk masuk dalam mobil mungilnya. Luhan merebahkan tubuh lunglai tersebut di jok belakang, dan saat itu Luhan baru sadar jika kaki pemuda itu sangat panjang. Ia pun mengatur posisinya sedemikian rupa agar ia berbaring dengan nyaman meskipun dengan kaki sedikit tertekuk.

"Bertahanlah… Saya akan membawa Anda ke rumah sakit." Ucap Luhan dekat di telinga pemuda itu agar ia mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan bagian lengan jaketnya dicengkeram dengan erat. Ia lantas menatap pemuda tersebut yang mulai membuka mulutnya untuk merespons Luhan.

"Tidak… Rumah sakit… Jangan…" Lirih pria itu di antara erangan pelan.

"Ta-tapi—"

"Ke mana saja… asal jangan ke situ…" Selanya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"O-oke… oke… Simpan tenaga Anda. Jangan banyak bicara."

Luhan segera menutup pintu belakang mobil dan berlari untuk duduk di balik kemudi. Ia menengok sejenak ke arah jok belakang dan melihat pemuda itu sudah kembali tak sadarkan diri. Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya ke setir lantas membenamkan kepalanya di sana selama beberapa saat untuk memikirkan langkah selanjutnya yang harus ia ambil.

Tak lama kemudian ia mengangkat kepala dan memutuskan untuk membawa pria tak berdaya itu ke rumahnya untuk sementara. Urusan berikutnya, akan ia pikirkan lagi nanti. Luhan pun segera menghidupkan mesin, tancap gas, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang menjauh dari situ.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan menyentuh kening pemuda itu untuk kesekian kali demi mengecek temperatur tubuh. Ia sedang mencoba memastikan bahwa pemuda tersebut tidak mengalami infeksi atau luka dalam yang biasanya ditandai dengan peningkatan suhu tubuh yang cukup signifikan. Untung saja tidak ada perubahan kondisi negatif dari pemuda itu semenjak Luhan membawanya kemari. Namun ia belum bisa yakin bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja sampai pemuda itu sadarkan diri.

Luhan memandangi wajah tidur pemuda itu yang kini ia terlihat lebih tenang dengan saksama. Kulitnya bersih cerah, rambut berwarna gelap dengan aksen keabuan, sepasang alis tebal, tulang hidung yang tinggi, garis rahang tegas, pendek kata… ia menarik—bukan, tapi tampan dan menawan— dan Luhan mengambil kesimpulan awal berdasarkan tampilan fisik bahwa pemuda itu kemungkinan besar berasal dari kasta atas. Bukan berarti _hybrid_ kasta bawah tidak ada yang menarik—toh Luhan sendiri tidak jelek—hanya saja Luhan mendapati kesan _terawat_ terpancar dari fitur wajah pemuda tersebut.

Tangan Luhan kembali menyentuh keningnya sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut dari sana, dan entah kenapa ia mulai mengusap-usap kepalanya perlahan dengan lembut. Luhan mencondongkan tubuh, mengikis jarak dengan pria yang sedang terbaring kemudian mengucapkan sesuatu dengan pelan di telinganya.

"Cepatlah bangun, Tuan Tampan… siapa pun dirimu."

"Mana bisa, jika kau terus melakukan hal itu."

Luhan terperanjat ketika mendengar suara bariton membalas ucapannya. Ia lantas mengangkat kepala dan mendapati mata pemuda tersebut telah terbuka penuh dan kini menatap Luhan lekat-lekat. Kegugupan menyerang Luhan seketika itu juga. Ia menarik diri dan memperlebar jarak dengan pemuda tersebut hingga tanpa sengaja terjun bebas dari sisi ranjang. Tubuhnya terhempas ke lantai dengan pantat mendarat lebih dulu, membuat Luhan meringis sembari mengusap-usap tulang ekornya.

" _Ouch!_ "

Pemuda tersebut lantas bangkit setelah melihat kegaduhan yang dibuat Luhan—yang sebenarnya disebabkan oleh dirinya. Ia turun dengan mudah dari tempat tidur seperti tidak pernah mengalami apa-apa sebelumnya. Ia kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Luhan dengan jarak sangat dekat hingga membuat Luhan sedikit terperanjat melihat wajah dengan jarak hanya beberapa sentimeter dari miliknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil membantu Luhan berdiri.

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada yang salah, pikir Luhan. Pemuda itu yang mengalami kecelakaan tapi kenapa sekarang malah dirinya yang diposisikan seakan-akan ia adalah korban? Luhan membuka mulut hendak bicara, namun belum sempat satu kata pun meluncur dari bibirnya, pemuda tersebut tiba-tiba menyela lebih dulu.

"Aku lapar."

 _Apa?_

Luhan kembali mengatupkan kedua bibirnya. Pemuda itu menatap Luhan dengan intens seolah-olah ia sedang menunggu reaksi Luhan atas pernyataannya barusan. Luhan pun segera tersadar.

"Oh… o-oke… tunggu…" Entah kenapa ia langsung mengiyakan. Luhan pun melangkah ke dapur dan membuka kulkas untuk mengecek bahan makanan tersisa yang bisa ia olah. Untungnya masih ada sedikit daging, kentang, dan wortel. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk memasak nasi kari dengan menggunakan bumbu instan yang dicampur dengan ketiga bahan tadi.

Luhan mengaduk kuah kari di dalam panci, dan sambil menunggu masakan tersebut mendidih ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri pemuda asing tersebut—yang kini telah duduk manis di ruang makan—dan mengajaknya bicara demi menggali informasi yang ia bisa dapat tentang dirinya. Luhan menggeret sebuah kursi dan mengambil tempat duduk tepat di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Anda? Adakah bagian tubuh yang masih terasa sakit?" Tanya Luhan. Pemuda itu menatapnya dan hanya menggeleng, setelah itu sunyi senyap. Ia seperti tidak memiliki niat untuk mengatakan apa pun lagi. Luhan pun berdeham dan mencoba mengambil inisiatif untuk kembali memulai pembicaraan.

"Nama saya Luhan. Boleh saya tahu nama Anda? Di mana Anda tinggal? Adakah nomor kontak keluarga yang bisa dihubungi? Saya akan mengantar Anda pulang, jika Anda memang baik-baik saja." Pemuda itu kembali menatap Luhan dan jawaban yang ia lontarkan setelahnya membuat Luhan mendengus kesal seraya menggaruk-garuk kepala kebingungan.

"Aku lapar." Ia kembali mengulang kalimat yang sama.

Luhan mulai berpikir apa jangan-jangan kepala pria itu terbentur hingga mengakibatkan dirinya amnesia, atau yang lebih parah mungkinkah ia seseorang yang memiliki keterbelakangan mental? Tidak, itu belum seberapa, bagaimana kalau ternyata ia adalah buronan dan aksi diamnya adalah cara agar identitasnya tidak terbongkar.

Luhan menggeleng cepat berusaha menghapus khayalan negatif dari otaknya, sekaligus mengingatkan dirinya kembali agar tidak terlalu banyak menonton drama di televisi di saat senggang, karena acara tersebut sungguh tidak sehat dan mulai meracuni pikirannya. Mungkin pemuda itu memang hanya lapar dan akan bicara jika perutnya sudah terisi. Luhan pun kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan untuk pemuda aneh itu.

Luhan meletakkan sepiring nasi kari di atas meja makan dan menyodorkannya ke hadapan pemuda itu. Ia tidak lantas memakannya dan malah mengendus masakan tersebut untuk mengecek benda di hadapannya itu layak makan atau tidak. Perilakunya membuat Luhan menganga, sedetik kemudian ia memicingkan mata dan mengernyitkan kening tanda kesal.

 _Dasar tidak sopan…_

Di luar dugaan, pemuda itu menyantapnya dengan lahap. Luhan hanya memperhatikannya, otomatis suasana di ruangan begitu hening hanya dihiasi oleh denting piring, sampai tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi lain yang ternyata bersumber dari perutnya sendiri. Saat itu ia baru sadar kalau dirinya pun belum makan malam akibat menunggu pemuda itu hingga ia sadarkan diri. Luhan menyentuh perutnya dengan perasaan malu.

Pemuda itu lantas mengangkat kepalanya. Fokusnya berubah dari nasi kari kepada Luhan yang wajahnya kini sedikit merona merah. Seakan membaca situasi, ia menyendok nasi kari di hadapannya kemudian menyodorkannya tepat ke depan bibir Luhan.

"Makan."

Luhan melongo. Apa pemuda itu sedang mencoba untuk menyuapinya? Yang benar saja. Mana mungkin ia menerima suapan dari orang asing begitu saja. Bahkan orang-orang terdekat saja tidak pernah melakukan itu padanya.

"Tidak. Saya akan ambil sendiri."

"Makan… Aku akan beritahu namaku." Ia memaksa sekali lagi, kali ini dengan mengajukan sebuah tawaran yang sebenarnya tidak begitu menggiurkan. Yah, apalah artinya sebuah nama. Luhan bisa saja membawa pemuda tersebut ke pos polisi terdekat dan menyuruh petugas untuk mengantarnya mencari keluarga atau tempat tinggalnya tanpa harus terlibat lebih jauh.

Namun… Luhan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Pemuda itu seakan memiliki aura intimidatif di mana setiap kata yang meluncur dari mulutnya terdengar seperti sebuah perintah, dan Luhan mendadak kehilangan kuasa untuk menolak. Ia semakin yakin dengan kesimpulannya bahwa pemuda tersebut memang berasal dari kasta atas, karena hanya _hybrid_ dari kasta tersebut yang memiliki perilaku dominan sepert ini. Wajar saja, mereka adalah pengatur dan pelaku ekonomi negeri.

Luhan lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya perlahan dan membuka mulut dengan ragu-ragu. Ia pun melirik pemuda itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya meraup nasi kari dari sendok yang tengah disodorkan ke hadapan wajahnya. Tanpa disangka, pemuda itu lantas tersenyum dan mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sehun," gumamnya pelan tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Luhan yang tak menangkap dengan baik kata tersebut, bertanya dengan mulut masih penuh dengan nasi.

"Namaku… Sehun…"

Luhan menatap pemuda itu yang kini tengah tersenyum, dan lidahnya secara reflek mengulang nama tersebut ketika seluruh makanan di mulutnya telah ia kunyah dan telan.

"Sehun."

Saat itu Luhan tidak tahu bahwa nama yang ia ucapkan akan menjadi nama yang akan ia ingat seumur hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

 **#Author's note**

Bayangkan Necopolis itu bentuk negaranya seperti Vatikan, bentuk pemerintahannya seperti Jepang, dan tata kotanya seperti San Fransokyo di film Big Hero 6 (kalau masih belum kebayang, silakan googling).

Seperti biasa FF saya chapternya pendek saja, tapi mungkin kali ini saya ga bisa fast update rutin tiap minggu, karena hanya bisa nulis seadanya waktu luang (yang jelas ga akan saya terlantarkan). Bagi yang kurang familiar dengan istilah-istilah yang muncul di FF ini, bisa googling atau tanya langsung via PM juga boleh.

 **#About Cat Breed**

Faktanya, tidak semua _Pure Breed_ itu ras murni, karena jika ditinjau dari originalitas, ada breed yang memang natural, namun ada juga yang merupakan _crossbreed_ dan hasil mutasi (contohnya Himalaya). Tapi semua _cat breed_ yang punya nama resmi (sudah terdaftar dan diakui dunia internasional) saya masukkan ke dalam kasta ke-dua, karena bingung juga kalau bikin kasta kebanyakan.

 _Feral cat_ bukanlah sejenis ras, melainkan sebutan untuk kucing liar, yang artinya tak bertuan, hidup di alam bebas dan bertahan hidup dengan cari makan sendiri. Kucing Angora kalau dia hidup di jalanan disebut _Feral cat_ juga. Berhubung saya ga nemu istilah yang tepat dalam bahasa asing untuk 'kucing kampung' jadi saya pinjam istilah ' _Feral_ ' ini. This is just a fiction anyway.. let's just make it that way, hehe.

Saya merasa perlu menjelaskan ini karena takut didemo sama para pecinta kucing dengan tuduhan menyampaikan informasi sesat *haha, lebay deh ah*

.

.


	2. The Stranger's Behavior

.

.

 ** _WARNING (for this chapter)_**

 _\- Smut (dub-con oral sex and fingering) -_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **The Stranger's Behavior**

* * *

.

.

.

Luhan menatap ke layar _laptop_ sembari bertopang dagu. Tangan yang satunya sibuk menggerakkan _mouse_ dan mengarahkan kursor ke tautan bertuliskan 'kotak masuk'. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk _mouse_ sekali, setelah itu menggulirkan halaman yang terpampang di hadapannya. Ia menghela napas ketika mengetahui _e-mail_ yang ia tunggu-tunggu tak ada di sana. Sebuah _e-mail_ balasan dari Universitas Ying Mao perihal panggilan wawancara untuk mendapatkan beasiswa pendidikan magister yang ia ajukan dua bulan lalu.

Universitas Ying Mao adalah salah satu institusi pendidikan prestisius yang telah banyak mencetak para praktisi serta profesional dan kerap menyediakan beasiswa penuh tiap tahunnya. Persaingan untuk mendapatkan beasiswa tersebut sangatlah ketat karena para pelamarnya rata-rata adalah _hybrid_ berotak encer—seperti Luhan—tapi tentu saja dari kasta yang lebih tinggi darinya. Bukan Luhan namanya kalau ia tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Sebelumnya ia telah berhasil lolos di tahap seleksi berkas, dua kali tes tertulis bermuatan pengetahuan umum dan kompetensi dasar, serta psikotes.

Wajar saja jika ia menanti surat tersebut meskipun sebenarnya batas akhir pengumuman hasil seleksi masih seminggu lagi. Luhan hanya terlalu penasaran karena tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan di rumah sembari menunggu jarum jam menunjukkan pukul dua untuk berangkat ke Necoffee. Hari ini kebetulan ia mendapat _shift_ sore hingga malam. Luhan baru akan keluar dari akun _e-mail_ nya ketika tiba-tiba…

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Suara bariton mengalun dekat di telinganya disertai dengan embusan napas yang membuat Luhan terperanjat, dan ia lebih kaget lagi ketika menoleh, mendapati wajah seseorang dengan jarak sangat dekat hingga ujung hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Luhan spontan menarik tubuhnya ke belakang.

" _Oh my God!_ Sehun… bukankah sudah kuberitahu berkali-kali soal _personal space?_! Jaga jarakmu!" Tangan Luhan menyentuh pipi pria itu kemudian mendorong wajahnya menjauh dengan paksa.

Oh, benar juga. Luhan tidak sendirian di rumah.

Ada seseorang yang terlupakan.

Seseorang yang membuat perhatiannya teralihkan akhir-akhir ini—atau lebih tepatnya, ia dengan terpaksa harus memperhatikan pria tersebut.

"Aku lapar, Luhan…"

" _Self service_ , Sehun… _self service_ … Kau bisa ke sana kemari dengan bebas di rumah ini. Pergi ke dapur dan masaklah sesuatu. Urus dirimu sendiri."

"Kau ingin aku meledakkan dapur? Lagipula, aku lebih suka masakanmu."

Luhan menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya meniupkan udara dari mulut untuk menyingkirkan poni rambut yang menjuntai di atas alisnya. Ia pun segera bangun dari kursi dengan tampang malas dan melangkahkan kaki ke dapur sembari menggerutu. Pria itu tampak tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi Luhan, karena lagi-lagi ia berhasil membujuknya untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya semenjak ia datang ke rumah ini. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun segera membuntuti Luhan ke tempat yang dituju.

.

.

Sehun…

Selain nama, tak ada informasi lain yang Luhan ketahui mengenai pria itu. Luhan sudah memastikan bahwa ia sehat jasmani rohani, tidak mengalami amnesia, keterbelakangan mental, atau sejenisnya, dan yang jelas ia punya rumah. Sehun hanya menolak memberitahu di mana ia tinggal juga nomor kontak keluarganya, yang otomatis membuatnya tidak beranjak dari rumah Luhan terhitung sejak ia membawanya lima hari yang lalu.

Ya. Lima hari.

Ia sudah tinggal selama itu di rumah Luhan.

Bukannya Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menyuruhnya pulang—oh, ia sudah mencobanya puluhan kali—namun Sehun selalu berhasil mematahkan usahanya jika ia sudah mengatakan kalimat yang kerap membuat Luhan tak berdaya menolak.

" _Kau sudah menabrakku, tunjukkan sedikit tanggung jawabmu._ "

Dan tanggung jawab yang dimaksud pria itu adalah menampungnya di rumah Luhan. Untuk berapa hari? Entahlah, ia hanya mengatakan akan pulang jika sudah merasa siap untuk pulang.

Luhan mengira, mungkin ia adalah _hybrid_ kasta atas yang sedang kabur dari rumah karena konflik keluarga atau semacamnya, dan aksinya tersebut bertujuan untuk membuat keluarganya khawatir. Selanjutnya, ia akan mengajukan negosiasi, dan jika keinginannya terpenuhi, ia akan pulang ke rumah dengan sendirinya.

Jangan salah sangka dulu—Luhan tidak memikirkan skenario tersebut berdasarkan cerita drama di televisi.

 _Hybrid_ kasta atas memang punya kecenderungan untuk berbuat semaunya jika merasa tidak puas dengan sesuatu. Alasannya sederhana, mereka jarang terikat oleh aturan-aturan yang mengekang pergerakan mereka di masyarakat. Jadi, jika ada sedikit saja hal yang tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya, mereka akan bereaksi.

Apa yang dilakukan Sehun sedikit mengingatkan Luhan kepada Baekhyun, teman kuliahnya, seorang _hybrid_ _Exotic Shorthair_ yang selalu kabur pergi berlibur setiap mengalami perdebatan dengan ayahnya—meski kebanyakan masalahnya bukanlah suatu hal yang serius. Padahal uang yang ia pakai berlibur berasal dari rekening ayahnya juga. Bukankah terdengar… aneh?

Kembali ke Sehun.

Luhan awalnya ragu membiarkan orang asing menetap di rumahnya, namun Sehun tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa ia berniat jahat. Ia lebih memilih tidur di sofa ruang tengah meskipun Luhan telah mengizinkannya untuk menggunakan kamar yang dulunya ditempati Nanny. Ia pun mengisi kulkas Luhan dengan bahan makanan ketika sudah hampir melompong.

Sehun hanya akan berada di rumah jika Luhan juga berada di sana. Jadi, ketika Luhan pergi bekerja sambilan, maka ia akan mengikutinya. Pria itu bisa duduk berjam-jam di sudut Necoffee dari awal hingga akhir _shift_ Luhan, atau pergi entah ke mana di tengah-tengah jam _shift_ namun selalu kembali lagi jika waktu Luhan hampir selesai. Dengan kata lain, beberapa hari terakhir ini Luhan tidak pernah datang dan pulang kerja sendirian. Awalnya ia merasa risih, namun setelah dijalani selama beberapa hari ternyata pulang pergi kerja didampingi seorang partner, rasanya tidak terlalu buruk.

Kegiatannya tersebut tentu saja tidak luput dari perhatian para pekerja di Necoffee, apalagi Kyungsoo yang hingga detik ini masih menaruh rasa tidak percaya kepada Sehun meskipun Luhan telah menceritakan semuanya tentang pria itu mulai dari kronologi pertemuan dengannya hingga mengenai kelakuannya di rumah yang terkadang merepotkan namun tidak mengganggu.

Ya, Sehun tidak mengganggu hanya saja… terkadang pembawaan pria itu membuat Luhan tidak tenang. Karakter dan kepribadian membingungkan. Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa membaca perilaku ataupun menebak isi kepala Sehun. Kadang ia terlihat cuek, namun tiba-tiba berubah perhatian. Kadang ia seperti menjaga jarak dengan Luhan, namun detik berikutnya ia bahkan seolah tidak tahu 'jarak' itu apa. Kadang merajuk seperti anak kecil, namun di lain waktu bisa terlihat lebih dewasa dari Luhan.

Tetapi… dari cara Sehun yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan tidak sanggup menolak permintaannya—seakan-akan ia tahu hal apa saja yang jadi kelemahan Luhan—ia menemukan tiga kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan pria itu.

Persuasif—karena ia pandai membujuk rayu.

Manipulatif—karena ia pintar memainkan situasi.

Seduktif—karena ia lihai dalam menggoda.

Sehun adalah _epitome_ dari ketiga kata tersebut, dan Luhan sedang berusaha keras untuk tidak terjerumus lebih dalam lagi ke dalam jeratannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memicingkan mata menatap pria yang selama lima hari berturut-turut selalu datang ke Necoffee hanya untuk memecah konsentrasi salah satu pegawai sekaligus sahabat kesayangannya yang bertugas di balik _counter_ dengan mengajaknya bicara sepanjang waktu ketika sedang tidak melayani pelanggan.

" _Café_ ini bukan tempat persinggahan anak terlantar." Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada datar namun maksud yang terkandung di dalamnya sangat jelas hingga mampu membuat pria yang diajaknya bicara mengalihkan perhatian dari pria manis di balik _counter_ kepada Kyungsoo yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak puas.

"Pertama, aku bukan anak," sanggahnya sembari menurunkan pandangan mata ketika menatap Kyungsoo yang mungil untuk menunjukkan bahwa secara ukuran tubuh, Kyungsoo-lah yang lebih pantas disebut anak dibandingkan dirinya yang berdiri menjulang setinggi 183 sentimeter. "Kedua, aku tidak terlantar… aku punya rumah."

"Kalau begitu pulanglah. Jangan ganggu Luhan-ku."

Pria itu menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar kata 'Luhan-ku' keluar dari mulut Kyungsoo dengan lantang.

"Siapa yang mengganggu? Apa aku mengganggumu, Luhan?"

Luhan baru saja akan membuka mulut hendak mengutarakan pendapatnya, namun Sehun sudah kembali menyela.

"Aku akan pergi jika aku merasa ingin pergi. _Plus_ … aku menunggu di sini tidak gratis karena aku membayar semua yang kupesan, yang artinya itu adalah pemasukan untuk _café_ ini. Dengan kata lain, keberadaanku di sini menguntungkan usahamu. Bukan begitu?"

Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya seraya tersenyum puas karena ia berhasil membuat Kyungsoo menganga tanpa mampu berkata apa-apa lagi. Yah, secara logika, semua yang dikatakan Sehun memang ada benarnya juga.

"Sekarang, Tuan Manajer, bagaimana kalau kau kembali ke ruanganmu yang nyaman dan biarkan pegawaimu bekerja, karena aku akan memesan sesuatu lagi… atau, kau yang mau melayani pesananku?"

Saat itu Kyungsoo mungkin sudah melempar wajah sombong Sehun dengan patung _maneki neko_ yang terpajang di sebelah mesin kasir kalau saja Luhan tidak buru-buru berlari keluar dari _counter_ untuk menahannya dan menarik Kyungsoo sampai ke depan pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Makhluk macam apa yang kau bawa ke _café_ ku, Luhaaan…?!" Suara teriakan Kyungsoo terdengar bersamaan dengan bunyi pintu yang dibanting. Luhan pun kembali ke _counter_ sembari memijat-mijat kening, pusing menghadapi ketidakharmonisan hubungan sahabatnya dengan 'anak pungut'nya tersebut.

"Apa? Ucapanku tidak salah, kan?" tanya Sehun santai setelah Luhan memasang tatapan sinis kepadanya. Ia tidak menjawabnya dan membiarkan pertanyaan itu berlalu. "Sahabatmu pasti jarang pergi kencan, itulah kenapa dia begitu kaku dan keras… persis sepertimu." Luhan mengernyitkan kening tanda ia tersinggung dengan perkataan spontan Sehun.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

"Kapan terakhir kau kencan, Luhan?" Sehun bertanya tiba-tiba sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati _counter_ untuk mengikis jarak dengan Luhan, namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, Luhan buru-buru menempelkan telunjuk ke kening Sehun dan mendorongnya agar ia menjauh.

"Itu… bukan urusanmu. Sekarang katakan apa yang ingin kau pesan sebelum ada pelanggan lain datang."

"Aku bisa jadi partner kencan yang ideal, jika kau mau," tawarnya dengan senyum menggoda.

Oke, jujur saja Luhan tidak mengingat kapan terakhir dia pergi kencan, mungkin ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMA. Ia bahkan lupa nama dan wajah teman kencannya saat itu. Bukan karena ia punya ingatan yang buruk—ingat, kemampuan otaknya di atas rata-rata—hanya saja Luhan merasa bahwa hal yang disebut dengan kencan, berpacaran, atau sejenisnya adalah sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkan pencapaian tujuan hidupnya saat itu.

Sekarang, setelah ia mengalami jatuh bangun untuk mengaktualisasikan diri dengan melamar ke banyak perusahaan besar dan mengalami banyak pula penolakan, mungkin ia memang butuh sedikit pengalihan yang membuatnya rileks… tapi bukan berarti Luhan seputus asa itu untuk menerima tawaran Sehun.

" _No, thanks_ Sehun…" Balas Luhan tak lama kemudian dengan senyum yang dipaksakan tersemat di wajahnya.

Bunyi bel terdengar ketika seseorang mendorong pintu Necoffee. Luhan baru saja akan mengucapkan salam khas 'Selamat sore. Selamat datang di Necoffee.' namun tamu tersebut berteriak lebih dulu dengan volume suara kencang hingga mampu membuat pandangan semua orang yang berada di Necoffee beralih padanya.

"Yo! Luhaaeen…!"

Seorang pria dengan perawakan mungil—lebih pendek dari Luhan namun lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo— berambut coklat keemasan dengan senyum lebar sumringah memperlihatkan giginya yang putih rapi, masuk ke dalam Necoffee dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk terdekat dari _counter_. Luhan langsung mengenali sosok tersebut sebagai Byun Baekhyun, teman kuliahnya yang sedikit hiperaktif, pelanggan setia Necoffee bahkan sejak Luhan belum bekerja di sana.

Baekhyun mengenakan topi jerami serta kaos dengan warna dan corak yang mencolok, kemudian di kedua lengannya tergantung beberapa kantung belanjaan warna-warni yang begitu menarik perhatian. Dari penampilannya hari ini, Luhan langsung tahu bahwa pria itu baru saja pulang dari berlibur, entah ke mana lagi, dan entah hal apa lagi yang menjadi alasan kepergiannya kali ini.

Pria itu meletakkan barang bawaannya di atas meja yang ia pilih, kemudian menghamburkan diri ke _counter_ untuk menumpahkan seluruh cerita liburannya kepada Luhan tanpa menyadari bahwa ada pria lain yang sedang berinteraksi dengan Luhan sebelum ia datang.

"Tebak…" Baekhyun menyuruh Luhan untuk menebak ke mana destinasi liburannya kali ini. Pria itu pun memperhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari atas hingga bawah kali ini dengan saksama. Ia melihat corak kaos yang dikenakan Baekhyun bergambarkan pohon kelapa dan ombak.

"Um… Pulau tropis?" Tebak Luhan seraya memiringkan kepala. Baekhyun langsung terkesiap, mulutnya sedikit menganga karena Luhan bisa mengetahuinya hanya dengan sekali tebak.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Oh, aku lupa kau Luhan Si Jenius."

Setelah itu, cerita panjang meluncur dari mulut Baekhyun tanpa jeda. Selain pengalaman liburan, tentu saja ia menceritakan alasan di balik dirinya pergi berlibur, dan benar saja, seperti yang sudah Luhan perkirakan sebelumnya, ia lagi-lagi berdebat dengan ayahnya. Permasalahan kali ini adalah mengenai kapan Baekhyun akan mulai bekerja di perusahaan kosmetik milik ayahnya—Mewrity. Ayahnya ingin Baekhyun segera memulai _training_ , sedangkan ia masih ingin menikmati bebasnya hidup setelah baru saja merayakan kelulusan tiga bulan yang lalu. Ya, meskipun Luhan dan Baekhyun memulai studi di tahun yang sama, tapi otak Luhan mampu mengantarnya lulus lebih cepat.

Kadang memang ironis jika membandingkan kehidupan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Di mana yang satu memiliki kemampuan dan kemauan untuk berusaha keras agar bisa bekerja di perusahaan besar namun tidak pernah punya kesempatan, sedangkan yang satu, kemampuannya tidak terbilang istimewa namun kesempatan bekerja baginya sangat terbuka lebar, hanya saja ia tidak memiliki kemauan untuk melakukannya. Luhan hanya mampu mengulum senyum jika mengingat kenyataan tersebut.

"Ehem…" Seseorang berdeham di samping Baekhyun yang kontan saja membuat pria itu menghentikan ceritanya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat seorang pria dengan postur tinggi semampai tengah bersedekap tangan. Wajahnya tampan namun ekspresinya tidak bersahabat. Baekhyun awalnya mengira ia adalah pelanggan yang akan memesan namun merasa terganggu oleh kehadiran dirinya. Ia baru saja akan meminta maaf, namun apa yang dikatakan pria itu selanjutnya membuat Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia bukan pelanggan biasa.

"Jika kau ingin berbicara dengan Luhan, mengantrelah. Jangan main serobot."

"Siapa dia?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan sembari telunjuknya mengacung ke arah pria tersebut.

"Aku? Sehun. Teman kencan Luhan… jika saja dia menerima tawaranku," jawab pria itu cepat dan tanpa disangka-sangka.

"Apa?!" Tanya Baekhyun dengan ekspresi kaget ketika mendengar kata 'kencan', karena ia tahu betul Luhan dan kencan bukanlah padanan yang tepat. Baekhyun berkali-kali merancang kencan buta untuk Luhan selama ia masih kuliah dan semuanya ditolak mentah-mentah. Wajar saja jika ia terkejut. Ia pun langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan untuk meminta konfirmasi kebenaran atas pernyataan tersebut.

" _No!_ Sehun, jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan! Baek, dia hanya—" Luhan berhenti karena ia tidak tahu harus memperkenalkan Sehun sebagai apa. Pria itu hanyalah orang asing yang tanpa sengaja ia temukan lima hari yang lalu. Sebutan 'teman' masih terlalu cepat untuk disematkan kepada pria itu karena Luhan tidak benar-benar mengenal siapa Sehun. "—seorang kenalan yang kebetulan sedang menginap di rumahku." Akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mendeskripsikan Sehun seperti itu kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya merespons dengan 'oh…' dan tidak terlalu penasaran untuk bertanya tentang pria itu lebih jauh kepada Luhan. Namun detik berikutnya ia mengernyitkan kening ketika memandang wajah Sehun, seolah-olah mencoba mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, wajahmu tampak familiar. Kau pernah muncul di majalah atau semacamnya? Apa kau selebriti? Model?"

Sekarang Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu, Luhan baru tersadar bahwa itu benar. Jika diperhatikan dengan saksama, wajah Sehun memang tampak familiar, namun Luhan tak terlalu ambil pusing karena ia tahu, bukanlah hal aneh bagi _hybrid_ kasta atas muncul sebagai figur publik. Seperti Baekhyun yang wajahnya pernah menghiasi sampul sebuah majalah remaja. Sehun tidak menjawab rentetan pertanyaan tersebut dan hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

Fokus Baekhyun tiba-tiba berubah ketika ia mengingat sesuatu yang terlupakan. Ia berlari ke arah meja dan membawa semua kantung belanjaannya ke hadapan Luhan. Oleh-oleh liburannya yang diperuntukkan bagi semua pegawai Necoffee yang ia kenal dekat. Baekhyun memisahkan oleh-oleh untuk Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Minseok. Luhan memanggil Minseok agar pria itu menerima langsung bingkisan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya, sedangkan bingkisan untuk Kyungsoo, Luhan yang menyimpannya karena ia tahu mungkin saat ini Kyungsoo masih dalam tahap menenangkan diri di ruangan kerja setelah kepalanya dibuat pusing oleh Sehun.

" _Thanks_ , Baek…" Ucap Minseok.

" _Anything for my favorite barista_ ," balas Baekhyun sembari tersenyum. Minseok lantas meraih kantung belanjaan untuknya kemudian menepuk pundak Luhan dan meminta tolong untuk mengambil alih tugasnya sebagai barista jikalau ada pelanggan datang, karena ia akan keluar sebentar sekitar 10 menit. Luhan mengangguk sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

Luhan hendak menaruh bingkisan untuknya di bawah _counter_ , namun Baekhyun bersikeras menyuruh Luhan untuk membukanya. Ia harus yakin bahwa Luhan akan menyukai oleh-oleh yang sudah ia pilihkan. Luhan pun membukanya kemudian mendapati sepotong kaos berwarna hitam berhiaskan sablonan gambar ikan-ikan kecil berwarna putih dan sebuah toples kaca yang berisikan ornamen berbentuk ubur-ubur.

"Tunggu sampai kau melihatnya di kegelapan," ucap Baekhyun. Luhan langsung memasang ekspresi kaget bercampur takjub dan secara reflek tangannya menggenggam erat milik Baekhyun.

" _Glow in the dark?_ " Tanya Luhan dengan antusias. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan ekspresi puas setelah melihat reaksi Luhan. Ia tahu betul bahwa sahabatnya tersebut punya ketertarikan yang sangat besar dengan benda-benda macam itu. Sehun menangkap ekspresi Luhan yang tersenyum sumringah karena mendapatkan benda yang dapat menyala dalam gelap. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan bisa terlihat begitu bahagia hanya karena benda sederhana.

"Kau suka benda-benda _glow in the dark_? Kenapa aku tidak pernah tahu sebelumnya?" gumam Sehun pelan namun terdengar oleh Luhan.

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Kita baru bertemu lima hari yang lalu." Luhan buru-buru menyanggahnya karena perkataan Sehun barusan terdengar seolah-olah ia telah mengenal Luhan dengan sangat lama. Sehun langsung terdiam dan mencoba mengatur ekspresinya seakan berusaha menutupi sesuatu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, Luhan melihat sosok seseorang hendak mendorong pintu Necoffee. Ia pun buru-buru membereskan bingkisan dari Baekhyun dan meletakkannya di bawah _counter_ , lantas menyuruh kedua orang di hadapannya untuk menyingkir. Bunyi bel kembali terdengar dan Luhan langsung melakukan tugasnya.

"Selamat sore. Selamat datang di—" Kalimat Luhan terhenti begitu melihat pelanggan yang masuk melewati pintu Necoffee. Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan tubuh atletis yang terlihat begitu _fashionable_ dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan setelan ala _rocker_. Meskipun ia tengah mengenakan kacamata hitam yang menghalangi sedikit fitur wajah, Luhan langsung dapat mengenalinya.

Pria tersebut lantas berjalan ke arah _counter_ dan ketika melihat _front liner_ café dengan wajah manis itu tak berkedip menatapnya, ia sedikit mengernyitkan kening untuk mengingat sesuatu karena wajah pria itu tak asing baginya.

"Luhan…?" tanya pria itu seraya membuka kacamata hitamnya. Luhan terkesiap ketika mendengar namanya meluncur dari mulut pria itu. Ia tidak menyangka pria itu masih mengingatnya setelah sekian tahun lamanya tidak bertemu.

"Jaejoong _hyung_ …"

Kim Jaejoong. _Hybrid_ _Russian Blue_ dari kasta _Pure Breed_. Seorang _entrepreneur_ muda sukses yang bergerak di bidang _fashion_. Pemilik sekaligus perancang dari _brand_ terkenal MaoDir yang produk pakaian, tas, serta sepatunya banyak digunakan oleh para pesohor Necopolis. Tak terhitung sudah berapa banyak selebriti dan sosialita yang puas serta merekomendasikan produk hasil rancangannya kepada masyarakat luas.

Ya, bagaimana mungkin Luhan tidak mengenali pria tersebut, dan itu bukan karena statusnya yang sekarang, melainkan karena sosoknya di masa lalu. Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya, yang sekaligus mengantarkan dirinya menuju pubertas. Model dalam mimpi basah pertamanya.

Mantan tutor privat Luhan.

"Ternyata benar kau… Lama tak bertemu." Jaejoong mulai bertanya tentang hal-hal kecil pada Luhan. Tentang bagaimana kabarnya dan kabar Nanny—ia sedikit terkejut dan mengungkapkan penyesalan ketika Luhan memberitahunya bahwa Nanny sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Ia juga bertanya apakah Luhan masih tinggal di alamat yang sama.

Di sisi yang berlainan, ada dua orang yang menatap mereka dengan wajah melongo. Sehun jelas tidak tahu siapa pria itu, lalu Baekhyun—ia tahu siapa Kim Jaejoong, tapi ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa Luhan ternyata mengenal pria menawan nan populer itu, dan dari cara berkomunikasi serta topik pembicaraan keduanya, mereka sepertinya bukanlah orang yang baru saling mengenal.

Setelah selesai berbincang dan saling berbagi informasi, Jaejoong merasa sudah siap memesan.

"Aku pesan—"

" _Cappucino_ ," sela Luhan cepat tanpa sadar.

Ia teringat ketika Jaejoong selalu bertaruh untuk mentraktirnya minuman di _coffee shop_ jika Luhan berhasil memecahkan soal yang diberikan pria itu dalam jangka waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Saat itu Luhan pra-remaja yang belum menyukai sensasi mewah pahitnya kopi, lebih sering memesan _Matcha Latte_ , sedangkan Jaejoong selalu memesan _Cappucino_. Luhan menyimpan informasi tersebut dengan baik dan rapi di otaknya.

" _Yes. Flat White, please._ " Jaejoong pun tersenyum. Matanya kemudian mengikuti Luhan yang segera beranjak untuk meracik pesanannya. Namun, selain milik Jaejoong, ada sepasang mata lain yang turut memperhatikan Luhan. Mata tersebut menangkap sosok Luhan yang tengah mencampur _espresso_ dengan _steamed milk foam_ penuh kehati-hatian sambil tersenyum.

Mengapa Luhan tidak pernah tersenyum saat tengah membuatkan dirinya sesuatu? Pikir pria itu, tanpa sadar menunjukkan ekspresi wajah tidak senang. Ia tidak tahu jika Baekhyun diam-diam tengah memperhatikan perubahan raut wajahnya.

"Aku baru saja membuka _branch store_ di dekat sini. Mungkin nanti kita akan sering bertemu," ucap Jaejoong setelah Luhan menyerahkan _paper cup_ berisi _Flat White Cappucino_ pesanannya. Pria manis itu hanya mengangguk tersipu.

Jaejoong kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, mempersempit jarak dengan Luhan untuk memberikannya sesuatu. Saat itu, ada pria lain yang berpikir, mengapa ketika ia melakukan hal yang sama pada Luhan, yang didapatnya justru adalah penolakan? Mengapa perlakuan Luhan kepada pria bernama Jaejoong dan kepada dirinya sangat jauh berbeda?

"Ini kartu namaku. Ada nomor kontakku di situ. Hubungi aku jika kau sedang tidak sibuk." Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong mengusap-usap kepala Luhan dengan lembut, persis seperti yang pernah dilakukannya dulu setiap Luhan mampu menjawab soal-soal sulit dengan benar.

"Y-ya… Luhan akan… ma-maksudku… Aku akan menghubungimu, _hyung_ …" Luhan langsung merasa gugup dan jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang ketika merasakan sentuhan yang dirindukannya.

Jaejoong tertawa melihat reaksi Luhan, namun ia meredam dengan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ternyata tidak hanya Jaejoong, Baekhyun pun terkekeh-kekeh, tapi pria yang satu lagi… pria yang sedari tadi tidak senang melihat interaksi kedua insan tersebut—Sehun—ia malah justru ingin sekali membungkam mulut kedua orang tersebut karena apa yang membuat mereka tertawa bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin dilihatnya.

Telinga Luhan telah bertransformasi tanpa disadarinya.

Telinga kucing Luhan yang didominasi warna hitam dengan bercak-bercak kecil putih dan kuning sehingga terlihat seperti galaksi bimasakti, muncul setelah pria bernama Jaejoong itu mengusap kepalanya.

Sehun tidak suka itu.

Jaejoong pun mengucapkan salam kepada Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dari Necoffee dengan masih berusaha mengulum senyumnya. Baekhyun pun belum berhenti terkekeh, dan hal tersebut akhirnya berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan yang menjadi penasaran dengan penyebab mereka berdua tertawa tanpa henti. Apa reaksi gugupnya begitu memalukan?

"Telingamu, Luhan," jelas Baekhyun singkat.

"Apa?" Luhan spontan menyentuh telinganya, ia langsung terperanjat dan reaksinya sungguh di luar dugaan.

" _Oh My God!_ " Luhan memekik kaget begitu merasakan telinga kucingnya muncul. Ia langsung berjongkok dan meringkuk di bawah _counter_ sambil terus meratapi kebodohannya karena tak sanggup mengendalikan diri. "Apa dia melihatku dengan bentuk seperti ini sedari tadi? Ya, Tuhan… mau ditaruh di mana mukaku?"

Luhan sedang mencoba menenangkan dirinya, namun ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk _counter_ sambil memanggil namanya 'Luhan… Luhan… Luhan…' berkali-kali. Luhan langsung tahu siapa yang melakukan hal tersebut, dan ia kesal karena pria itu tidak bisa melihat situasi. Luhan pun segera berdiri memunculkan kembali dirinya dari balik _counter_. Ia tidak peduli meskipun wujud telinga kucingnya masih belum lenyap.

"Ya, Sehun… apa lagi kali ini?" tanya Luhan dengan nada dan raut wajah tidak bersahabat.

"Minuman apa yang menjadi _best seller_ di sini? Aku mau itu."

"Oke," jawab Luhan singkat. Ia mengetik pesanan Sehun dan hendak memberikan kertas hasil cetakan tersebut kepada Minseok—yang kini sudah kembali bersamaan dengan keluarnya Jaejoong dari Necoffee—namun Sehun buru-buru mencegahnya.

"Tidak. Aku mau kau yang membuatnya. Bukan dia."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya lantas menoleh ke arah Minseok—yang kebetulan mendengar kalimat tersebut—untuk saling bertukar pandang. Mereka berpikir, ulah apalagi yang akan dibuat oleh pria aneh satu ini. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih di sana, hanya menonton 'pergulatan' yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi, karena setelah melihat gerak-gerik Sehun saat Luhan berinteraksi dengan Jaejoong, ia langsung dapat mengambil kesimpulan dan tahu alasan di balik sikap yang ditunjukkan Sehun saat ini.

Luhan menghela napas sambil menyibak poni rambutnya.

"Sehun… Minseok adalah _barista_. Aku adalah _front liner_. Bukankah itu sudah cukup jelas?"

"Tapi kau membuat _Cappucino_ untuk pria yang tadi. Aku juga ingin mendapat pelayanan yang sama."

Itu dia. Kalimat yang diucapkan Sehun membuktikan bahwa analisis Baekhyun benar.

Sehun cemburu.

"Itu karena Minseok sedang ke luar, sedangkan pesanan harus tetap jalan. Sekarang dia sudah kembali, jadi dialah yang akan melakukan tugasnya."

"Kalau begitu kalian tukar posisi sementara. Khusus untuk pesananku."

"Sehu—"

"Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan membayar semua pesananku yang sebelumnya." Luhan memicingkan mata. Ia tahu Sehun saat ini tengah mengeluarkan keahliannya dalam membujuk Luhan dengan ancaman. Namun Luhan kali ini mencoba untuk melawan. Ia tidak mau selamanya menjadi pihak kalah yang selalu berakhir dengan melakukan apa yang diinginkan pria itu.

" _Fine_. Tidak usah bayar. Biar dipotong dari gajiku saja."

Respons Luhan sedikit membuat Sehun tercengang, karena ia tak menyangka Luhan akan berusaha sekeras itu untuk menolaknya. Sehun jelas tidak puas. Ia masih punya satu kartu terakhir yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia gunakan. Namun bagi _hybrid_ kasta atas, penolakan sedikit banyak mencoreng harga dirinya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan alasan itu.

"Aku akan pulang."

"Apa?" Kalimat tersebut berhasil menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Jika kau melakukan seperti yang kuminta, aku akan pulang ke rumah… saat ini juga." Luhan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Ia menatap mata Sehun untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu serius dengan ucapannya, dan keputusan akhir, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Luhan lagi-lagi mengalah. Ia pun segera bertukar posisi dengan Minseok dan mulai meracik minuman untuk Sehun.

Luhan menyerahkan _Frappe Freeze Ice Blended Coffee_ kepada Sehun tanpa bicara. Pria itu menerimanya sambil tersenyum puas.

" _I'll see you_ , Luhan… _soon_ …" Tangan Sehun yang panjang melintasi _counter_ dan meraih tengkuk Luhan lantas mengusap-usapnya.

Luhan merinding dan terkesiap dengan sentuhan tiba-tiba tersebut hingga telinganya sedikit terlipat ke bawah, membuat Sehun yang melihat reaksinya menyunggingkan sebuah seringai nakal, karena dengan itu ia tahu bahwa ternyata sentuhannya juga mampu memberi dampak kepada Luhan.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun menyedot minuman itu hadapan Luhan dengan gerakan seduktif yang disengaja. Caranya memasukkan sedotan ke dalam mulut terlihat seperti orang yang melakukan seks oral. Luhan langsung menelan ludah karena fantasi-fantasi aneh otomatis terbayang di pikirannya.

Sehun, harus cepat pergi… karena apa yang dilakukannya membuat Luhan ingin menghantamkan kepala ke mesin kasir saat itu juga.

.

.

.

.

.

Malamnya Luhan mengalami mimpi aneh. Bentuknya seperti _sleep paralysis_ , di mana seperti ada seseorang yang menimpa tubuhnya dan Luhan tidak mampu melakukan apa-apa. Awalnya terasa bagaikan mimpi buruk, namun sensasi berikutnya yang muncul mengubah mimpi tersebut menjadi mimpi paling sensual yang pernah ia alami sepanjang hidupnya.

Luhan tidak menyangka bahwa bertemu kembali dengan cinta pertamanya sore tadi langsung membawa dampak seperti ini.

Hanya saja… lawan main Luhan dalam mimpi itu bukanlah seperti yang diharapkannya.

Luhan tengah tertidur pulas ketika merasakan sesuatu menyentuh dan menelusuri wajahnya. Ia pun membuka mata dan terkejut bukan main melihat sebuah sosok di atas tubuhnya menatap dengan pupil menyala terang di kegelapan. Luhan melebarkan pupilnya untuk melihat dengan jelas sosok yang tengah mengurung tubuhnya di antara dua lengan tersebut, namun belum sempat ia melakukannya, kedua matanya ditutup oleh telapak tangan yang lebar.

Ia memberontak dan berusaha menepisnya dengan susah payah. Setelah berhasil terbebas, ia hanya merasa harus lari dan sudah tidak punya keinginan untuk mengetahui siapa penyerang dalam tidurnya tersebut. Luhan pun spontan menggulingkan badan hingga terjungkal dari tempat tidur.

Luhan merangkak dan mencoba bangkit untuk menjauh dari situ. Namun tiba-tiba ia merasakan sebuah gigitan kuat di tengkuknya dan itu langsung membuat tubuh Luhan lumpuh seketika. Dua buah tangan menegakkan punggungnya dan beberapa detik kemudian Luhan merasakan ia telah duduk di pangkuan seseorang. Punggungnya bersandar pada dada yang bidang kemudian sebuah lengan panjang melingkar mengunci tubuhnya.

"Le-lepaskan… aku…" lirih Luhan lemas karena tengkuknya masih dicengkeram oleh gigi-gigi yang kuat. Pintanya tersebut tidak membuat tubuhnya lantas terbebas, ia malah merasakan sebuah tangan menjalar dan terselip ke dalam celana kemudian bersentuhan dengan kejantanannya. Luhan terperanjat, ia ingin menggeliat melepaskan diri namun daya seakan lenyap dari tubuhnya.

"Si-siapa… Ke-kenapa… A-aku…" Luhan sebenarnya ingin bertanya 'Siapa kau? Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?' namun ketika tangan itu menggenggam dan menekan ujung kejantanannya dengan gerakan memutar, susunan kata-kata dalam otaknya hancur lebur seketika.

Degup jantungnya meningkat dan hal tersebut otomatis menimbulkan reaksi pada sistem tubuhnya. Telinganya mulai bertransformasi menjadi telinga kucing dan ekor Luhan mulai tumbuh perlahan. Gigitan di tengkuknya terlepas, kemudian sepasang bibir bermain lembut di telinga kucing Luhan sebelum akhirnya meluncurkan sebuah bisikan dengan nada seduktif.

"Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah, sebagai rasa terima kasih karena kau sudah merawatku." Luhan terhenyak mendengar suara bariton yang melontarkan kalimat tersebut karena ia langsung tahu siapa orang yang sedang mencoba berbuat tidak senonoh padanya saat ini.

"Se-Sehun?"

"Yup. Ini aku," jawabnya pelan dan santai.

Mata Luhan terbeliak, ia tidak menyangka orang yang sudah diselamatkannya malah membalas budi baiknya dengan perbuatan macam ini. Jika saja ia tahu sejak awal bahwa Sehun adalah seorang _hybrid_ mesum, mungkin ia akan membiarkan tubuh pria itu tergeletak di jalanan terlindas truk hingga terbelah menjadi dua dengan usus terburai.

Wow, Luhan bahkan baru sadar sekarang kalau ia ternyata bisa memiliki pemikiran sadis seperti itu. Mungkin ia sudah terlalu muak dan jengah dengan kebijakan-kebijakan Necopolis yang begitu menekan hidupnya, sehingga otaknya kini mulai terkontaminasi oleh hal-hal tidak sehat. Luhan kembali terhenyak begitu tangan yang menggenggam kejantanannya mulai bergerak naik turun.

"Ja-jangan… ini tidak benar… He-hentikan…"

"Sstt… diamlah kucing kecil dan nikmati saja." Dengan itu, Sehun kembali menggigit tengkuk Luhan dan tangannya bekerja dengan lihai mengurut dan memompa kejantanan Luhan dengan intens. Mata Luhan otomatis terpejam dan mulutnya terbuka.

Otaknya mengatakan ia tidak menginginkan sentuhan itu, tapi tubuhnya berkata lain, karena terus terang saja, ia tidak ingat kapan merasakan kenikmatan seksual seperti ini dalam hidupnya akibat terlalu fokus belajar, dan sekarang semua ini benar-benar bagaikan pelampiasan yang terakumulasi.

Sehun yang merasa pergerakan tangannya terbatas, langsung menarik turun celana Luhan hingga ke lututnya. Bukan hanya kejantanannya, namun ekor Luhan yang panjang pun kini terekspos. Sehun melepaskan tangannya yang melingkar di tubuh Luhan, kemudian tangan itu meraih ekor berbulu tiga warna tersebut. Luhan terkesiap ketika merasakan bagian sensitif lain di tubuhnya diremas dengan kuat. Tubuhnya sudah tidak lagi terkunci, namun ia sama sekali tak berdaya. Bagaimana tidak, tengkuknya digigit, kejantanannya dicengkeram, ekornya diremas.

Satu kata untuk Luhan.

Mati.

"Kau pasti belum pernah digoda dengan cara seperti ini…" Sehun mengucapkannya sembari mengecup tengkuk Luhan. Ia membuka tiga kancing teratas piyama Luhan lantas menarik ekor Luhan melewati selangkangannya kemudian menyentuhkan ujungnya ke puting pria itu. Bulu ekor tersebut membuat Luhan merasa geli, sampai Sehun menggerakkannya memutar di atas kedua putingnya secara bergantian. Kini yang ia rasakan adalah sensasi aneh dalam perutnya. Ini pertama kali ekornya sendiri dipakai untuk merangsang bagian tubuh lainnya.

"A-aah…" Ia tanpa sadar mendesah pelan. Sehun berseringai kemudian berbisik menggoda di telinga Luhan.

"Aku suka responsmu… Aku ingin tahu reaksimu jika aku melakukan ini…" Genggaman di kejantanan Luhan terlepas. Sehun melumuri dua buah jarinya dengan cairan _pre-cum_ yang mencuat keluar dari ujung kejantanan Luhan lantas mengarahkannya ke sela-sela paha pria itu. Ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya memutari 'pintu masuk' lubang Luhan yang masih sangat rapat. Seketika Luhan terkesiap dengan sentuhan yang tak pernah ia rasakan di bagian situ.

"Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit, karena lubangmu masih 'perawan'… tapi tahanlah, kau akan segera menyukainya." Dengan itu, Sehun memasukkan telunjuknya perlahan membuat Luhan memekik dengan mata terpejam ketika merasakan perih di sekujur dinding lubangnya.

"Ke-keluarkan… rasanya aneh…"

"Sabarlah… _No pain no gain_." Sehun lantas mulai menggerakkan jarinya di dalam, menyentuh titik-titik saraf yang bersarang di sana sebelum akhirnya menarik keluar dan memasukkannya kembali berulang-ulang selama beberapa saat. Luhan mulai mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sehun barusan dengan ia akan menyukainya, karena ia mulai merasakan sensasi nyaman namun menggelitik bergumul di perutnya. Tubuhnya gemetar terutama di bagian bawah.

Ketika Luhan sudah mulai beradaptasi dengan sensasi tersebut, Sehun memasukkan jari tengahnya. Ukurannya yang lebih panjang membuatnya mampu menyentuh bagian-bagian yang tak dapat dicapai jari telunjuk sebelumnya. Kini dengan kedua jarinya, Sehun melakukan gerakan yang sama namun dengan kecepatan yang lebih. Tak lama kemudian Luhan merasa jemari Sehun menumbuk suatu bagian yang membuatnya tanpa sadar mendesah panjang hingga kepalanya mendongak bertumpu di bahu Sehun.

"Mana yang lebih kau suka? Aku memainkan kejantananmu atau lubangmu?" Tanya Sehun dengan nada menggoda. Ia kemudian menjilat bagian dalam telinga Luhan hingga membuat bagian itu terlipat ke belakang tanda ia kini telah tunduk. Luhan membuka dan menutup bibirnya seperti ikan yang kehabisan udara. Ia mencoba berbicara namun tak satu pun kata yang mampu meluncur keluar.

"Bagaimana jika aku berikan keduanya?" Luhan merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dan detik berikutnya ia sudah kembali terbaring di tempat tidur. Celana yang tadi masih melingkari lututnya sudah hilang entah ke mana.

"Jangan terlalu serius menjalani hidup, Luhan… Kau harus santai sedikit. Tubuhmu perlu dimanjakan sesekali." Sehun menurunkan posisi tubuhnya untuk kembali mengincar kejantanan Luhan yang kali ini akan ia goda dengan lidahnya.

Lidah Sehun dengan lihai memanjakan puncak kejantanan Luhan sebelum akhirnya ia meraup seluruh bagian masuk ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat kemudian bergerak naik turun. Luhan kembali mendongak hingga lehernya menjenjang. Kedua bibirnya tak sanggup mengatup. Ketika ia merasa menginginkan lebih dari itu, Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti. Luhan spontan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat ke arah Sehun yang ternyata juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kau ingin aku melanjutkannya?" tanya Sehun dengan tatapan menggoda. "Cukup mengangguk saja jika kau merasa kesulitan mengutarakannya."

Luhan mengangguk dengan cepat tanpa pikir panjang. Ia menginginkannya orgasme tersebut. Orgasme yang sesungguhnya. Sehun pun kembali melanjutkan apa yang tadi terhenti, membuat Luhan membantingkan kepalanya ke bantal.

Sembari rongga mulutnya terus bekerja, tangan Sehun melebarkan kedua kaki Luhan kemudian ia kembali memasukkan kedua jari ke dalam lubangnya. Tubuh Luhan tersentak namun detik berikutnya ia merasakan sensasi luar biasa ketika jemari Sehun kembali menumbuk titik yang membuatnya serasa melayang.

"Aaah… Ngghh…" Luhan tidak berhenti mendesah dan melenguh akibat dari dua bagian sensitif tubuhnya dimanjakan pada saat yang bersamaan. Ketika Sehun semakin mempercepat gerakan keduanya, punggung Luhan terangkat melengkung, ekornya tertekuk ke dalam, kuku-kukunya tumbuh membuat kedua tangannya yang mencengkeram erat seprai tanpa sengaja mengoyaknya hingga sobek.

Luhan tidak tahan lagi. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat. Tak lama kemudian bola matanya berputar dan bersamaan dengan itu ia menembakkan cairan maninya ke dalam rongga mulut Sehun, dan pria itu tidak berhenti mengulum kejantanan Luhan hingga cairan tersebut ia lahap habis tanpa sisa. Luhan belum pernah merasakan orgasme yang begitu kuat selama hidupnya. Orgasme yang ia alami bisa dihitung jari dan semuanya terjadi di dalam mimpi ketika ia terlelap.

Tunggu!

Bukankah yang ia alami sekarang ini juga mimpi? Tapi kenapa rasanya begitu nyata?

Luhan yang merasa lelah mulai menurunkan kelopak matanya perlahan ketika pandangannya mulai mengabur. Saat itu ia melihat Sehun yang kini memposisikan diri di atasnya telah berubah ke dalam bentuk _hybrid_ , karena samar-samar matanya menangkap telinga kucing dan gigi taring yang meruncing. Ia pun merasakan ekornya bergesekan dengan ekor lain yang yang berbulu lebih lebat. Luhan tidak sempat melihat _hybrid_ ras macam apa pria itu, karena kelelahan segera mengambil alih kesadarannya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, kucing kecil."

Bisikan itu mengantar Luhan kembali ke kegelapan.

.

.

Luhan yakin semua kegiatan seksual yang ia alami semalam hanyalah mimpi belaka karena ia menemukan dirinya terbangun dengan masih menggunakan piyama lengkap, namun yang membuat ia tersadar bahwa keyakinannya ternyata salah besar adalah keadaan seprainya yang sudah tidak karuan, sobek terkoyak di kedua sisi. Ia terperanjat kaget sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

 _Astaga! Semuanya adalah sungguhan!_

Luhan pun segera turun dari tempat tidur dan lari tunggang langgang menuju kamar mandi. Tanpa menanggalkan piyama, ia lantas menghidupkan _shower_ dan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya. Ia butuh mendinginkan kepala untuk mencerna semua yang telah ia alami.

 _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

 _Apa yang sudah dia lakukan padaku?_

 _Siapa dia sebenarnya?_

Luhan bersumpah, jika kali ini ia bertemu lagi dengan Sehun, ia akan mencecar pria itu dengan puluhan pertanyaan dan meminta penjelasan akan semua ini.

Tapi… saat itu Luhan tidak tahu jika pada pertemuan berikutnya, ia sudah tidak bisa lagi memandang Sehun dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

 **#Author's note**

Saya sedikit mengedit judulnya, from the previous ' _Against The World_ ' to ' _Tiny Claws Against The World_ ' supaya terlihat lebih tematik sesuai isi cerita. Maaf kalau bikin bingung, hehe… I know, this chapter is long and boring, dan belum ada adegan intens, karena tujuannya hanya untuk mengenalkan lebih jauh kepribadian para tokoh.

Buat yang sudah baca (nge-view), review, fav, atau follow, makasih banyak… berhubung FF HunHan dengan tema _hybrid_ (or cat boy) kayaknya kurang populer di FFN, jadi saya kira tidak ada yang tertarik. So yeah, thanks for bear with me =)

.

.

.


	3. The Distraction

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Distraction**

* * *

.

.

.

Pukul setengah delapan pagi, ketika matahari masih belum tinggi, adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengurus kebun. Luhan yang kebetulan hari ini sedang bebas tugas dari segala _shift_ , melangkah keluar menuju halaman dengan menenteng ember berisikan sekop kecil, gunting rumput, sarung tangan karet, serta alat semprot berisikan pupuk cair. Karena tahu kegiatan tersebut tidak akan luput dari kotor dan basah, ia hanya mengenakan _tank top_ bermotif garis horizontal, celana _cargo_ pendek, dan sandal jepit, serta tak lupa selembar handuk kecil yang ia kalungkan di lehernya.

Berkebun bukanlah hobi Luhan, melainkan Nanny. Namun setelah wanita itu tidak ada, Luhan tidak mungkin menelantarkan semua tanaman yang sudah dirawat oleh Nanny dengan susah payah sepanjang tahun. Lagi pula, waktunya sungguh tepat karena ia pun sedang butuh pelampiasan untuk melupakan sesuatu dengan beraktivitas menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Ya, Luhan sedang mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian malam itu, seminggu yang lalu—dan seseorang yang terlibat di dalamnya. Terlepas dari kejadian tersebut adalah mimpi atau kenyataan—walaupun Luhan tahu betul itu nyata.

Pria aneh misterius bernama Sehun yang pernah ia _pungut_ dari jalanan dan kemudian menginvasi hari-harinya, tidak menampakkan diri terhitung sudah seminggu semenjak ia memberikan pelayanan orgasme gratis kepada Luhan. Bukankah ini namanya sudah keterlaluan?

Tidak, ia bukannya merindukan pria itu, namun ia sudah bersumpah untuk mengonfrontasi Sehun bila bertemu lagi dengannya. Ia merasa Sehun punya tanggung jawab untuk memberi penjelasan tentang malam aneh yang dialaminya tersebut. Saat itu Luhan lupa, bahwa ia tidak memiliki akses sama sekali untuk berhubungan kembali dengan pria itu. Ia tidak punya nomor kontak, tidak tahu alamat tempat tinggalnya. Jadi yang ia lakukan hanya dengan menunggu kemunculan batang hidung pria itu di Necoffee.

Sehari, dua hari, ia menunggu dengan perasaan berapi-api. Tiga hari, empat hari, ia mulai tak sabar dan selalu melongok ke luar kaca untuk mendeteksi keberadaan pria tersebut. Lima hari, enam hari, ia mulai sadar bahwa dirinya mungkin hanyalah korban dari permainan dan keisengan seorang _hybrid_ kasta atas yang sedang bosan dengan rutinitas hidupnya. Tujuh hari, ia merasa harus melupakannya, dan itulah yang sedang Luhan coba lakukan saat ini.

Luhan melepas sarung tangan ketika hampir sebagian besar tanaman-tanaman kecil telah ia urus. Ia memutar keran lantas menarik selang untuk menyiram rumput di halaman serta tanaman-tanaman besar. Luhan menyemprotkan air dari selang dan mengarahkannya ke rumput di sekeliling halaman serta ke arah pot-pot yang berjajar rapi berisi tanaman yang ia tidak tahu apa namanya. Ya, meskipun ia pintar bukan berarti ia harus tahu semua hal, apalagi terhadap hal-hal yang tidak menjadi minatnya.

Ia tidak sadar, dirinya menyiram ke arah pot-pot yang sama sedari tadi. Semua karena ia melakukannya sambil melamun. Ternyata melupakan tak semudah yang dibayangkan, yang ada malah potongan-potongan adegan malam itu tanpa izin melintas di kepalanya. Luhan buru-buru menggelengkan kepala cepat untuk menghapus bayangan tersebut, kemudian menghela napas.

"Kau tahu ,tidak? _Anthurium_ dan _Bromeliad_ tidak seharusnya diberi air sebanyak itu."

Sebuah suara familiar diikuti embusan napas tepat di tengkuknya, mengejutkan Luhan hingga ia spontan membalikkan badan dalam keadaan masih menyemprotkan air dari selang. Hal ini kontan saja membuat sang pemilik suara memejamkan mata karena wajah dan tubuhnya tersiram oleh air. Mata Luhan terbelalak saat melihat sosok pria dalam bayangannya tengah berdiri mematung dengan mengenakan _track suit_ berwarna abu-abu dalam keadaan basah. Genggamannya pada selang otomatis terlepas.

"Astaga, Sehun!"

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan saat itu. Ia secara reflek meraih handuk dari lehernya kemudian mengelap wajah Sehun. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Luhan pun langsung menarik turun retsleting jaket pria tersebut dengan tujuan untuk membuka dan mengeringkannya. Namun apa yang dilihatnya setelah itu membuat matanya lagi-lagi terbelalak dan kini giliran handuk terlepas dari genggamannya.

Sehun tidak mengenakan apa pun di balik jaket _track suit_ -nya sehingga otot dada dan perutnya yang sempurna kini terpampang jelas di depan mata Luhan.

Luhan tak berkedip menatap Sehun yang tengah dalam keadaan basah. Air menetes dari rambut dan mengalir di wajahnya, kemudian turun membasahi dada serta susunan otot di bagian abdomen. Pria itu terlihat jauh lebih… Seksi? Sensual? Apa pun itu sebutannnya.

Luhan tak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikannya, yang jelas isi pikirannya mulai dipenuhi oleh hal-hal kotor.

Ini sama sekali bukan Luhan.

Sebelumnya, ia telah bersumpah akan mencecar habis pria itu dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan jika kembali bertemu dengannya, namun bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melakukannya dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini? Luhan mengambil langkah mundur perlahan.

"Luhan?" Sehun otomatis maju selangkah ketika pria itu menjauh mundur.

" _Shit…_ " Setelah menggumamkan kata umpatan tersebut Luhan tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari ke arah pintu untuk memasuki rumahnya.

"Hei! Luhan!" Melihat sikap Luhan yang membingungkan, Sehun secara reflek mengejar pria itu. Sebelum Luhan benar-benar menutup pintu, Sehun menyelipkan kakinya di antara kusen dan daun pintu kemudian menahan pintu dengan lengannya.

"Pergi kau dari sini!" gertak Luhan sambil mencoba mendorong pintu.

" _What?!_ Ada apa sebenarnya? Kau menyiramku lantas menyuruhku pergi? Di mana tanggung jawabmu? Setidaknya persilakan aku masuk dan pinjamkan handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhku."

Aksi saling mendorong pintu pun terjadi di teras rumah Luhan. Luhan berusaha keras menutup pintu sedangkan Sehun mendorong sekuat tenaga agar membuatnya terbuka lebar.

"Tanggung jawab apa? Jangan bicara soal tanggung jawab padaku! Kau sendiri melakukan hal tidak senonoh padaku lalu lenyap begitu saja. _Poof!_ Seperti Jin yang menghilang bersama asap setelah selesai mengabulkan permintaan," gerutu Luhan panjang lebar sambil satu tangannya menirukan gerakan asap yang membumbung di udara.

"Oh… jadi ini tentang malam itu…" Ekspresi wajah Sehun mengendur. Kalimat tersebut layaknya sebuah konfirmasi bahwa kegiatan seksual malam itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Ternyata itu benar-benar bukan mimpi." Luhan bergumam pelan terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"Kau menganggapnya hanya mimpi? Apakah semua perlakuanku kurang nyata bagimu? Kau ingin lebih?"

" _What?—No!_ Bukan itu!" Luhan menyanggah dengan nada suara meninggi demi membela citra dan harga dirinya.

"Jika kau memang ingin penjelasan, biarkan aku masuk lebih dulu." Dengan itu, Sehun menambah kekuatan tekanan pada lengannya dan berhasil membuka pintu secara paksa hingga membuat Luhan terdorong mundur beberapa langkah. Luhan langsung berlari ke arah meja ruang tengah dan meraih ponselnya untuk berjaga-jaga, siapa tahu Sehun melakukan hal berbahaya, ia bisa langsung menghubungi pihak berwajib.

"Katakan padaku! Apa kau seorang maniak seks? Apa kau mengincarku sejak awal sebagai korbanmu? Aku akan melaporkanmu ke polisi," gertak Luhan sembari mengacungkan ponselnya ke hadapan Sehun.

Pria itu hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar rentetan pertanyaan Luhan yang dianggapnya konyol. Bukan ia tidak mau menjawabnya, hanya saja Luhan saat ini terlihat begitu lucu dan menggemaskan sehingga ia tidak ingin melewatkan momen tersebut dengan buru-buru menenangkan pria itu.

"Jika aku memang seperti yang kau tuduhkan, aku pasti sudah menerjang tubuhmu dan mengerjaimu dari awal sejak pertama kali kita bertemu… tapi, yang kulakukan hanyalah mencoba membantu membuat tubuhmu rileks dan mendapatkan apa yang dibutuhkannya."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan seperti itu darimu!" sergah Luhan cepat.

" _Oh, really?_ " Tanya Sehun dengan nada sarkastik seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, karena reaksi Luhan yang bertolak belakang malam itu masih terpatri jelas dalam ingatan. Luhan mengabaikan kata-kata barusan karena ia tiba-tiba terpikirkan sesuatu yang masih berkaitan dengan kejadian malam itu.

"Kau… masuk dari mana?" Luhan mengganti topik dan bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Pintu. Tidak dikunci," jawab pria itu sambil telunjuknya mengarah ke pintu belakang di samping dapur.

"Kau bohong. Aku selalu memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci rapat sebelum tidur." Luhan tidak lantas percaya begitu saja karena ia memang benar adalah seseorang yang teliti. Selelah dan semengantuk apa pun dirinya, mengecek keamanan rumah sebelum tidur adalah prioritas utama.

"Mungkin kali ini kau lupa." Sehun menyahut dengan santai sembari mengedikkan bahu. Tentu saja Luhan tidak serta merta menerima alasan itu. Ia yakin Sehun tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu. Jika ia memang bukan seorang penjahat maniak seks seperti yang diperkirakan, namun berani melakukan hal seperti itu padanya, kemudian masih punya nyali untuk menampakkan diri, ia pasti bukan orang biasa. Satu hal lagi, Luhan ingat betul malam itu Sehun mengatakan padanya untuk tidak terlalu serius menjalani hidup seakan ia tahu kehidupan macam apa yang dijalaninya selama ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Luhan memicingkan mata menatap pria itu penuh rasa curiga.

"Sehun. Apa aku perlu memperkenalkan diri sekali lagi?" Sehun berlagak pura-pura tidak tahu maksud pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku."

"Dengar Luhan—" Pria itu menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya."—aku datang malam itu untuk mengambil barangku yang masih tertinggal. Kebetulan pintu belakang samping dapur tidak terkunci. Aku masuk ke kamarmu untuk mengecek apakah kau sudah tidur atau belum, dan ternyata sudah… tapi, aku melihatmu mengerang dalam tidur sambil meraba tubuhmu sendiri…"

Luhan terperanjat kaget.

Apa? Ia menyentuh dirinya sendiri dalam tidur? Dan Sehun menyaksikan aksinya? Jika apa yang dikatakan pria itu memang benar adanya, bukankah itu sangat memalukan?

"Itu tidak benar." Dibandingkan sebuah sanggahan, kata-kata barusan ia utarakan lebih untuk meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa peristiwa seperti itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

"Itu benar, Luhan. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk sedikit _membantumu_ walaupun awalnya aku tidak yakin untuk melakukan itu, tapi di luar dugaan ternyata kau sangat menikmatinya, jadi… kelanjutan ceritanya kau tahu sendiri."

Tentu saja Luhan tahu, dan Sehun tidak perlu menyebutkan sefrontal itu bahwa ia menikmatinya. Kini wajah Luhan mulai dihiasi rona kemerahan akibat dihinggapi rasa malu. Sehun melihat reaksi tersebut, dan tanpa sadar sebuah seringai tersemat di wajahnya karena ia tahu apa yang harus dikatakan untuk membungkam Luhan agar tak membawa topik tersebut lebih jauh lagi.

"Sekarang, masih ingin melaporkanku ke polisi? Ingat, kau memberiku izin untuk melakukannya." Dengan itu, Luhan mati kutu. Ia diam seribu bahasa seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Terkutuklah Sehun dan kemampuan manipulasinya dalam memutarbalikkan situasi.

"Maaf, karena aku tak sempat menampakkan diri seminggu ini. Kau tidak merindukanku, kan?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada menggoda sekaligus penuh percaya diri. Ingin rasanya Luhan menyeret pria itu kembali ke halaman dan menyiramnya sekali lagi. Namun khayalan itu mendadak lenyap ketika ia merasakan getaran dari ponsel yang tengah digenggamnya.

Sebuah nomor asing terpampang di layar ponsel. Luhan mengangkatnya tanpa ragu-ragu. Seorang wanita di saluran seberang berbicara dengan bahasa formal dan santun, jadi Luhan membalasnya menggunakan cara yang sama. Ia membalikkan badan dan sedikit melangkah menjauhi Sehun agar pria itu tidak mendengarkan pembicaraannya. Aksinya tersebut malah semakin membuat Sehun penasaran, apalagi tak lama kemudian intonasi suara Luhan meninggi dan ia terdengar bahagia. Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi?

"Terima kasih banyak atas informasinya." Dengan kalimat itu, Luhan mengakhiri pembicaraan. Ia diam terpaku cukup lama dengan menggenggam erat ponsel di tangan. Melihat punggung Luhan yang membeku tanpa reaksi, Sehun mendekat dan berusaha menepuknya untuk bertanya ada apa. Namun sebelum Sehun sempat melakukan itu, Luhan tiba-tiba membalikkan badan dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali berbeda dengan beberapa saat yang lalu. Senyum manis sumringah menghiasi wajahnya dan aura di sekelilingnya pun tiba-tiba berubah hangat.

"Sehun, kau sudah sarapan? Aku akan memasak." Luhan mengatakannya dengan perasaan ringan dan langsung melenggang ke arah dapur sambil bersenandung tanpa berniat menunggu jawaban dari Sehun.

Bagaimana mungkin sebuah telepon dapat mengubah _mood_ Luhan dengan drastis secepat itu?

Rasa ingin tahu Sehun semakin besar. Ia membuntuti Luhan ke dapur sambil terus melontarkan pertanyaan dengan nada curiga layaknya seseorang yang tengah menginterogasi kekasih yang kedapatan memiliki tanda-tanda berselingkuh.

"Siapa yang menelpon tadi?" Luhan tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dirinya baru saja mendapatkan telepon dari pihak Universitas Ying Mao yang menyampaikannya sebuah kabar baik. Ia hampir saja melupakan hal tersebut, semua karena akhir-akhir ini pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh tanda tanya mengenai Sehun dan perbuatannya.

"Mengapa kau tiba-tiba terlihat bahagia?" Luhan masih tidak menjawab. Ia hanya tahu bahwa dirinya termasuk salah satu dari delapan orang kandidat peraih beasiswa magister yang dipanggil untuk melakukan tes akhir wawancara beberapa hari lagi. Ini adalah kesempatan besar yang tidak akan ia lewatkan begitu saja. Oleh karena itu, ia akan fokus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin untuk menghadapi momen tersebut. Biarlah Sehun yang aneh itu berbuat semaunya. Untuk saat ini Luhan tidak mau mempedulikan.

"Hei, Luhan! Jawab aku!"

Suara rajukan Sehun pun tenggelam di tengah kebahagiaan Luhan akan hal lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan adalah seorang perencana yang penuh perhitungan. Ia telah mengatur serta memperkirakan estimasi waktu yang akan ia tempuh dari rumah menuju Universitas Ying Mao. Meskipun ia mendapat giliran wawancara di urutan ke-dua terakhir, jika bisa ia ingin tiba di sana sebelum keseluruhan sesi wawancara dimulai. Ia tak keberatan menunggu lama jika itu membuatnya merasa lebih tenang. Oleh karena itu, ia memutuskan untuk tidak melewati jalan utama yang padat serta rentan akan kemacetan dan lebih memilih untuk melalui jalan-jalan alternatif yang sudah ia hafal betul.

Sayangnya… hari itu, semua yang telah ia persiapkan tidak berjalan sesuai rencana.

Diawali dengan sebuah peristiwa tak terduga yang terjadi ketika mobilnya melewati sebuah jalan dekat taman bermain publik yang biasa didatangi anak-anak bersama orang tuanya. Luhan terkejut dan langsung menginjak rem ketika sesosok anak perempuan tiba-tiba melintas dan berdiri di tengah jalan untuk menghentikan mobilnya. Anak itu lantas berlari ke sisi pintu kemudian mengetuk kaca jendela mobil Luhan berulang kali. Luhan pun segera menurunkan kaca jendela begitu melihat ekspresi panik sang gadis kecil.

"Ada apa adik kecil?" tanya Luhan khawatir.

"Paman! Tolong aku! Mama… di taman… Huwaaa! Aku tidak mau Mama mati!" Gadis kecil itu pun mulai menangis dan Luhan tidak mungkin mengabaikannya begitu saja. Sambil mencoba menebak dan membaca situsi yang sedang terjadi, Luhan menepikan mobilnya di sisi jalan kemudian turun dan segera menghampiri gadis itu.

Gadis tersebut langsung menarik tangan Luhan dan menyeretnya memasuki taman. Luhan tidak punya pilihan selain mengikutinya. Ia merasa janggal begitu menemukan keadaan taman yang biasanya ramai kini mendadak sangat sepi, dan yang dimaksud dengan sangat sepi itu benar-benar tidak ada seorang pun yang ia temukan di sana. Bagaimana mungkin?

Pikirannya langsung teralihkan begitu gadis kecil itu menariknya mendekati sesosok wanita dalam bentuk _hybrid_ yang tengah berbaring di atas tepian seluncuran. Wanita itu mengerang kesakitan dan dari penampakan perutnya yang membuncit, Luhan mengambil hipotesis awal, mungkin ia adalah ibu hamil yang tengah mengalami kontraksi pra-melahirkan. Ia pun segera berjongkok di sisi wanita itu untuk menanyakan keadaannya.

"Nyonya, Anda tidak apa-apa?" Luhan bertanya khawatir namun masih dengan nada lembut. Wanita tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah Luhan dengan ekspresi tidak bersahabat seolah-olah tersinggung dengan perkataan Luhan.

"Siapa yang kau panggil _Nyonya_?! Meskipun aku hampir punya anak dua, tapi aku belum setua itu!" Wanita itu membentaknya kemudian mendesis hingga mempertontonkan gigi taringnya yang meruncing.

Mata Luhan berkedip sebanyak dua kali dengan mulut menganga. Ia mencoba memahami apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mencari tahu mengapa wanita itu malah memarahinya. Oh, tiba-tiba ia teringat bahwa itu mungkin saja adalah bawaan hormonal. Ia sering mendengar bahwa wanita hamil akan menjadi lebih sensitif. Ditambah lagi, wanita di hadapannya saat ini tengah merasakan sakit yang amat sangat, yang bisa jadi membuat tingkat kesensitifannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat.

"Ba-baiklah, Nona… apa yang terjadi dengan anda?"

"Tidakkah kau lihat sendiri?! Kenapa masih bertanya?! Aargh…!" Balas wanita itu masih dengan reaksi sama namun kali ini diikuti erangan yang menandakan kontraksinya semakin menjadi. Luhan secara sukarela mengulurkan tangannya untuk digenggam oleh wanita itu, karena ia terlihat sangat butuh melampiaskan rasa sakit dengan meremas sesuatu. Luhan sedikit khawatir kuku wanita itu akan tumbuh tiba-tiba dan menancap dalam di tangannya, untungnya tidak terjadi.

"Apakah Nona sudah menghubungi rumah sakit?"

"Jika memang bisa, aku sudah menghubunginya sedari tadi! Ponselku tertinggal, kau tahu tidak?!" Tentu saja Luhan tidak tahu, namun betapa baiknya ia masih mau memaklumi semua perlakuan kasar wanita tersebut padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia pun menghubungi rumah sakit. Luhan menjelaskan keadaan yang tengah terjadi dan meminta untuk segera dikirimkan satu unit ambulan ke tempat yang ia sebutkan.

Sambil menunggu ambulan datang, Luhan berulang kali melirik jam tangannya. Sepuluh menit lagi wawancara akan dimulai. Meskipun mendapatkan urutan giliran ke-tujuh, ia mulai khawatir tidak akan sempat tiba pada waktu yang telah ditentukan, karena bagaimanapun juga ia tidak bisa meninggalkan begitu saja seorang wanita dan anak perempuan tak berdaya yang sedang membutuhkan bantuan. Jika bukan Luhan, lantas siapa lagi yang akan melakukannya? Hal ini sekaligus menyadarkan Luhan kembali tentang kejanggalan yang ia rasakan di taman tersebut.

Ke mana perginya semua orang? Mengapa sedari tadi hanya ada dirinya dan pasangan ibu-anak ini?

Lima belas menit kemudian, Luhan melihat tim paramedik yang terdiri dari tiga orang, berlari tergopoh-gopoh mendekati posisinya dengan menggotong sebuah tandu. Tindakan terhadap wanita itu pun segera dilakukan. Luhan mendampingi gadis kecil yang terlihat masih syok akibat peristiwa yang menimpa ibunya. Ia pun menggandeng tangan mungil itu dan turut mengantarnya sampai ke depan mobil ambulan. Setelah wanita tersebut diangkat masuk ke dalam ambulan, salah seorang anggota paramedik pria menghampiri Luhan.

"Anda harus ikut kami."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Anda ayahnya, kan? Bukankah sudah sewajarnya mendampingi istri Anda?"

"Ha? Bu-bukan! Saya tidak kenal mereka. Saya hanya orang asing yang kebetulan lewat kemudian membantu untuk menghubungi rumah sakit." Luhan menyanggah dengan cepat.

"Oh… tapi gadis itu sepertinya ingin Anda ikut," ucap paramedik tersebut sembari menunjuk kea rah gadis kecil yang sedari tadi berdiri di sisi Luhan sambil menggenggam erat ujung blazer pria itu. Luhan menghela napas kemudian berjongkok di hadapan gadis itu mencoba menjelaskan bahwa ia tidak bisa mendampinginya lebih jauh lagi.

"Maafkan aku, adik kecil. Aku tidak bisa ikut. Percayalah padaku, Mamamu akan baik-baik saja. Tapi… jika kau memang nanti membutuhkan sesuatu, silakan hubungi aku. Ini nomorku." Luhan meraih pulpen dari saku blazer lantas menuliskan nomor ponselnya di telapak tangan gadis itu. Ia menatap Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca kemudian mengangguk pelan. Setelah menitipkan gadis kecil itu kepada tim paramedik, Luhan pun mengantar kepergian ambulan tersebut hingga bunyi sirine terdengar menjauh.

Luhan segera berlari ke tempat di mana ia memarkirkan mobil, namun matanya terbelalak begitu melihat keadaan Mini Cooper-nya kini tengah terangkat dengan kemiringan 30 derajat oleh sebuah mobil derek. Ia pun menemukan seorang petugas polisi lalu lintas berada di dekat situ.

 _Ya Tuhan, apa lagi kali ini?_

"Apa yang terjadi?! Mau diapakan mobil ini?!" Tanya Luhan panik dengan napas yang tersengal. Petugas polisi pun segera menghampiri Luhan sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Anda pemilik mobil ini?" Tanyanya tegas. Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Tidak tahukah Anda bahwa di sepanjang jalan ini dilarang parkir sembarangan?" Lanjut polisi tersebut sambil jarinya menunjuk ke arah rambu 'Dilarang Parkir'. Luhan terbengong-bengong menatap rambu tersebut.

 _Sejak kapan?!_

Ini bukan kali pertama ia melewati jalan ini. Luhan kerap melintasinya sepanjang tahun hingga hafal betul seluk beluknya dan ia bersumpah sampai belasan menit yang lalu rambu itu tidak ada di sana!

Keanehan apa lagi ini?

"Saya adalah warga negara yang tertib dan patuh hukum. Tidak mungkin saya memarkirkan mobil di sembarang tempat jika tahu ada rambu seperti itu."

"Tapi Anda melakukannya."

"Karena waktu saya memarkirkan mobil, rambu itu tidak ada!" Luhan berusaha membela diri, meskipun terdengar tidak masuk akal, tapi ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Maksud Anda rambunya berjalan sendiri kemari, begitu? Ini masih pagi, anak muda. Jangan terlalu banyak minum _soju_ ," balas petugas polisi sembari menahan tawa.

Bagus, sekarang ia mulai dianggap sebagai pemabuk tak waras.

Luhan ingin kembali berargumen namun polisi tersebut meminta ia untuk memperlihatkan SIM serta surat tanda kepemilikan kendaraan demi memastikan bahwa mobilnya bukanlah barang curian—alasan apa lagi itu?

Ia mengeluarkan dompet dari ransel dan langsung menyerahkan apa yang diminta tanpa banyak bicara. Setelah selesai melakukan pengecekan, polisi itu hanya mengembalikan surat kendaraannya kepada Luhan.

"Saya akan menyita mobil dan menahan SIM Anda. Anda bisa menebusnya kembali setelah menjalani sidang dan membayar denda." Dengan itu, petugas polisi menyerahkan surat tilang kepada Luhan. Ia pun hanya bisa pasrah melihat Mini Cooper-nya dibawa pergi oleh mobil derek.

Luhan kembali melirik jam tangan, setelah itu berdiri mematung dengan tatapan kosong. Ia harus tetap pergi apa pun yang terjadi, tidak peduli terlambat atau tidak. Tidak ada halte bus atau stasiun kereta terdekat dari sini. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan mungkin hanya menunggu taksi, tapi ke mana perginya kendaraan umum itu di saat ia membutuhkannya? Sedari tadi, nihil.

Ia lantas berjongkok di sisi jalan dan membenamkan kepalanya di antara lutut. Ia berpikir keras, di antara semua hari, mengapa Dewi Fortuna memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya pada hari penting seperti ini? Tidak bisakah ia mendapatkan sedikit saja keberuntungan?

Tak lama waktu berselang, ia mendengar deru mesin sepeda motor dari kejauhan, kemudian semakin mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Luhan yang merasakan hawa panas dari knalpot, perlahan menengadahkan kepala. Ia mendapati sosok seseorang mengenakan jaket putih duduk di atas BMW S1000 RR berwarna senada. Luhan tidak sempat bertanya siapa pria itu, karena ia mengajukan pertanyaan kepada Luhan lebih dulu seraya membuka kaca helm _full face_ yang tengah dikenakannya.

"Kenapa kau meringkuk di pinggir jalan seperti itu? Butuh tumpangan?" Suaranya sedikit teredam oleh helm, namun Luhan langsung dapat mengenalinya, apalagi setelah memandang sepasang mata dengan tatapan tajam khas yang kini menatapnya dengan intens. Luhan pun otomatis berdiri. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan pria itu di sini, tapi ia tak peduli dan tak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal itu.

"Sehun! A-aku harus ke—"

"Aku tahu. Naik." Sehun menginstruksi Luhan dengan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jok belakang. Ia pun tanpa pikir panjang langsung meraih helm _half face_ yang ada di jok tambahan, dan segera mengambil posisi duduk nyaman setelah memakainya.

Saat itu, Luhan yang pikirannya sedang terfokus pada jadwalnya yang berantakan, sama sekali tidak sempat menaruh rasa curiga mengenai bagaimana Sehun bisa mengetahui ke mana tujuannya dan mengapa ia bisa membawa helm cadangan seolah-olah telah memperkirakan akan ada seseorang yang duduk di jok belakang motornya pada hari itu.

"Peluk aku," perintah Sehun.

"Apa?" Luhan mencondongkan kepalanya ke sisi kanan Sehun untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar. Luhan tak percaya, ia sedang dalam keadaan terburu-buru dan Sehun masih saja menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggodanya. Namun pikiran negatif tersebut langsung terpental ketika Sehun menyebutkan alasan di balik perintahnya yang ternyata cukup logis.

"Aku akan mengebut, Luhan. Kau ingin tiba selamat sampai tujuan atau tiba di rumah sakit akibat terjungkal dari motorku?"

"Oh… o-oke." Ia pun langsung menurut setelah mendengarkan opsi ke-dua yang dianggap begitu menyeramkan. Luhan melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke pinggang Sehun, dan setelah pria itu tancap gas, pelukan Luhan semakin mengerat seiring dengan bertambahnya kecepatan motor yang pacu olehnya.

Mungkin Dewi Fortuna tidak benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan karena ia memutuskan untuk mengirimkan seorang Sehun padanya.

.

.

.

Motor BMW putih melesat masuk melewati gerbang Universitas Ying Mao, bahkan para sekuriti pun tak sempat menoleh apalagi mengejar dan menghentikannya.

Luhan turun dari motor dan buru-buru membuka helm. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Sehun dan segera berlari menapaki tangga pelataran kampus dengan tergesa-gesa, namun langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba ketika ia ingat bahwa belum mengucapkan terima kasih kepada pria itu karena sudah memberinya tumpangan. Luhan pun membalikkan badan.

" _THANKS_ , SEHUN!" Ia berteriak sambil melambaikan tangan dan Sehun membalasnya.

Ia kembali membalikkan badan namun pada saat yang bersamaan dari arah yang berlawan ada seseorang yang tengah menuruni tangga pelataran sambil membawa tumpukan buku serta dokumen yang menghalangi pandangannya sehingga ia tidak melihat keberadaan Luhan. Tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Luhan hampir tergilincir dari anak tangga, untung saja ia pandai menjaga keseimbangan, berkat DNA _Felis_ -nya. Namun buku-buku yang dibawa orang tersebut berjatuhan serta kertas dokumen berhamburan melayang ke sana kemari.

"Ya, ampun… Maafkan saya." Luhan spontan meminta maaf karena merasa bersalah, meskipun jika ditilik ulang, kejadian tersebut tidak sepenuhnya adalah akibat dari kesalahan Luhan.

Dengan segera, ia membantu memungut buku-buku tersebut serta mengejar kertas dokumen yang beterbangan. Setelah semua terkumpul, ia menyerahkannya kepada orang tersebut dan otomatis membungkuk dengan dalam meminta maaf sekali lagi. Luhan pun kembali berlari memasuki gedung. Matanya bergerak mencari lift dan ketika berhasil menemukannya ia mempercepat laju lari saat melihat pintu lift akan segera tertutup.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Luhan berhasil menyelipkan badannya di antara pintu lift dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menekan angka tujuh.

Ia menetralkan napasnya sambil memandang lampu penanda lantai di atas pintu lift. Di luar perkiraan Luhan, perjalanan ke lantai tujuh yang seharusnya memakan waktu hanya beberapa detik saja, menjadi lebih lama dan begitu memakan waktu karena lift tersebut berhenti di setiap lantai.

 _Ayolah…_

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya tidak sabar dan aksinya tersebut menarik perhatian orang-orang di dalam lift. Menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya sedikit mengganggu, Luhan langsung meminta maaf dan segera menghentikan aksinya. Kepalanya kembali mendongak melihat lampu di atas pintu lift kini menunjukkan angka enam.

 _Sebentar lagi… Sebentar lagi…_

Lift pun tiba di lantai tujuh dan begitu pintu terbuka, Luhan langsung menghamburkan dirinya keluar dari sana. Ia tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana, sampai matanya menangkap sebuah meja resepsionis. Luhan menghampiri meja tersebut di mana duduk seorang wanita yang tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari layar komputer di depannya.

"Permisi, Nona… bisakah Anda beritahu saya di mana letak ruang wawancara untuk calon penerima beasiswa program magister?" tanya Luhan dengan napas tersengal. Jemari wanita itu berhenti mengetik lantas ia menengadahkan wajahnya untuk bertemu dengan milik Luhan.

"Anda adalah…?"

"Lu Han," jawabnya cepat. Tangan wanita itu lantas meraih sesuatu dari tumpukan berkas. Ia membolak-balikkan halaman dengan saksama, membaca informasi yang tertera di situ sambil sesekali menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Luhan.

"Anda seharusnya datang setengah jam yang lalu," ucap wanita itu sambil menutup berkas yang berisikan resume Luhan.

"Saya tahu. Maafkan saya. Sesuatu tak terduga terjadi di tengah perjalanan saya kemari… Masih sempatkah saya melakukan wawancara?" tanya Luhan penuh harap.

"Maafkan saya, Tuan. Saya rasa tidak bisa, karena saat ini para profesor sedang mewawancarai kandidat terakhir dan akan selesai dalam waktu—" Wanita itu mengangkat lengannya dan melihat ke arah jam tangan. "—lima menit lagi."

Luhan tertegun mendengar informasi yang ia terima. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia sudah bersusah payah sampai sejauh ini dan wanita itu mengatakan ia tidak bisa mengikuti wawancara? Luhan tidak bisa menerima begitu saja keputusan tersebut dan ia merasa harus mecoba segenap cara agar mendapatkan toleransi.

"Ta-tapi… bukankah saya dengan kandidat terakhir hanya bertukar urutan posisi? Tidak bisakah saya melakukan wawancara setelah ini?!" Tanpa disadarinya nada suara Luhan meninggi sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang kebetulan sedang berada di lorong lantai tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" Seorang pria tinggi berdasi dan menggunakan _name tag,_ menghampiri meja resepsionis setelah mendengar sedikit kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan Luhan. Dari _name tag_ yang bertuliskan ' _Steering Committee_ ', Luhan langsung tahu bahwa pria tersebut adalah panitia seleksi calon penerima beasiswa.

Wanita di meja resepsionis pun menjelaskan mengenai situasi yang dihadapi Luhan kepada pria tersebut. Ia mengangguk, setelah itu mengajak Luhan untuk memasuki sebuah ruangan. Pria itu menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk di sofa kemudian meletakkan segelas air putih di atas meja. Luhan menatap pria itu dengan intens. Ia tahu apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya adalah sebuah bentuk rasa simpati dan bertujuan agar dirinya merasa tenang. Tapi bukan itu yang Luhan butuhkan. Ia butuh untuk memasuki ruang wawancara sekarang juga.

"Tuan Luhan… kami tidak menyalahkan Anda, dan kami tahu apa yang terjadi di tengah perjalanan Anda kemari adalah sesuatu yang tak terduga dan di luar rencana, namun—"

 _Kumohon, jangan katakan…_

Dari cara pria itu memperlakukannya dengan sangat baik dan memilih kata-kata dengan hati-hati ketika berbicara dengannya seolah-olah Luhan terbuat dari kaca yang rentan pecah, ia sepertinya sudah memiliki firasat buruk dengan semua ini.

"—dengan sangat menyesal, kami harus menyampaikan kepada Anda bahwa apa pun alasannya, Anda sudah tidak dapat melakukan wawancara." Pria itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya diikuti helaan napas.

Luhan menundukkan kepala, memejamkan mata dan melakukan segala cara untuk menahan amarah serta kekecewaan. Ia mengertakkan gigi dan tangannya secara reflek terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya singkat dengan nada suara datar.

"Para profesor telah menunggu serta memberi tenggat waktu hingga 15 menit sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendiskualifikasi Anda. Perlu anda ketahui, jadwal para profesor sangatlah padat, setelah ini mereka harus segera terbang untuk menghadiri seminar di luar negeri… Kami harap Anda bisa mengerti, dan menerima keputusan ini dengan lapang dada." Pria itu mencoba menerangkan sejelas mungkin kepada Luhan mengenai alasan penolakan dirinya. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Luhan lagi-lagi melihat tatapan belas kasihan yang ia benci, tersirat di wajah pria itu saat mata Luhan meliriknya. Luhan mulai berpikir, mungkin ia memang menyedihkan.

"Kami turut menyesal. Mungkin Anda bisa mencoba lagi tahun depan. Siapa tahu itu adalah tahun keberuntungan Anda." Kalimat itu sama sekali tidak menenangkan Luhan dan malah semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Tahun depan? Ia tidak tahu apakah tahun depan ia masih Luhan yang sama seperti sekarang. Mungkin saja saat itu Luhan yang penuh tekad dan selalu berusaha keras sudah menghilang dan berganti menjadi Luhan yang pada akhirnya menerima nasib hidup apa adanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk sedari tadi dan kembali menatap pria itu lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, keputusan ini… sungguh-sungguh final?" Tanya Luhan sekali lagi untuk meyakinkan diri. Masih ada setitik harapan dalam benaknya untuk pria itu mengatakan 'tidak'. Tapi tentu saja bukan itu yang didapatnya, karena pria tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Luhan.

Biasanya, jika situasi seperti ini terjadi, Luhan mampu mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk tersenyum dan terlihat seolah baik-baik saja, namun kali ini entah kenapa ia tidak sanggup melakukan itu. Mengalami penolakan dalam mendapatkan pekerjaan, sudah biasa baginya. Namun penolakan dalam mendapatkan pendidikan, ini tidak seharusnya terjadi. Bukankah tidak ada peraturan yang menghalangi penghuni kasta bawah untuk menuntut ilmu setinggi mungkin?

Luhan mencoba menghapus pikiran negatif itu. Mungkin memang benar , ini semua hanya karena Dewi Fortuna sedang tidak berpihak padanya. Semua kejadian yang ia alami sebelum tiba di sini, mungkin sebenarnya adalah pertanda bahwa ia sudah ditakdirkan untuk kehilangan kesempatan.

Luhan bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan membungkuk kepada pria itu kemudian melangkah dengan gontai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Ia berjalan menuju toilet terdekat dan langsung memasuki sebuah bilik untuk mendudukkan dirinya di atas kloset yang tertutup. Ia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa, hanya ingin meratapi nasib buruknya dan bilik toilet adalah tempat yang menurutnya tepat untuk melakukan hal itu.

Luhan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan berusaha menahan diri agar emosinya tidak meluap, namun ia tidak sanggup. Ia butuh pelampiasan dan satu-satunya hal yang mampu terpikir saat itu adalah membiarkan tubuhnya berubah ke dalam bentuk _hybrid_. Luhan merasakan bagian belakang celananya mulai sesak karena ekornya tertahan. Ia lantas menariknya ke atas searah punggung agar ekor tersebut keluar dari celana. Kukunya yang meruncing ia gunakan untuk mengoyak-ngoyak tisu toilet. Sisi liarnya muncul, dan ia sudah tidak peduli jika itu adalah fasilitas publik.

Suara air yang mengalir dari keran wastafel terdengar dari luar bilik tempat Luhan bersembunyi. Seseorang— bukan, tapi dua orang, karena terdengar suara aliran air dari wastafel sebelahnya—tampak sedang mencuci tangan sambil berbincang-bincang dan topik pembicaraannya begitu menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu para calon penerima beasiswa tahun ini, Profesor Yoon?"

"Menurutku, semuanya bagus. Lebih vokal dan meyakinkan dibandingkan tahun sebelumnya."

"Ya, kau benar juga. Aku menaruh perhatian besar pada kandidat nomor 2 dan 5… walaupun kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya sejak awal aku merasa antusias untuk mewawancarai pelamar nomor 7, sayang ia tidak datang."

"Maksudmu… Lu Han?"

Luhan langsung menghentikan aksinya mencakar tisu toilet begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Dua orang yang perbincangannya sedang ia curi dengar saat ini bisa jadi adalah para profesor yang melakukan wawancara hari ini. Namun yang membuat ia penasaran adalah, mengapa namanya ikut terseret ke dalam topik tersebut? Luhan tahu menguping adalah perbuatan tidak terpuji, tapi informasi yang menggiurkan seperti ini tidak bisa ia lewatkan begitu saja.

"Ya, aku penasaran dengannya. Ia menempati posisi tiga besar di semua tes tertulis, dan resumenya pun paling mengagumkan di antara semua kandidat."

"Kau benar, Profesor Lee. Aku belum pernah melihat _hybrid_ _Feral_ dengan prestasi dan kemampuan yang begitu memukau. Bahkan skor tes pengetahuan umumnya mengalahkan penerima beasiswa tahun lalu."

"Tapi, sesuai dengan instruksi Profesor Shim, kita diminta untuk tidak meloloskannya karena statusnya yang seorang _Feral_."

 _Apa?!_

Mata Luhan terbelalak saat itu juga. Apa yang baru saja didengarnya? Apa yang dimaksud dengan 'tidak meloloskannya'? Ia pun kembali memasang indra pendengarnya dengan saksama.

"Aku dapat mengerti alasan Profesor Shim. Ia merasa kasihan pada anak itu, karena kalaupun ia berhasil meraih beasiswa ini dan lulus dengan nilai baik, ia tetap tidak akan bisa mengaplikasikan ilmu itu di masyarakat… Sungguh disayangkan jika ilmu menjadi sesuatu yang tidak berguna hanya karena kasta."

"Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sanggup dan tega menolaknya jika bertatapan langsung dengan anak itu, tapi untunglah dia membuat tugas kita menjadi lebih mudah dengan tidak datang pada hari ini."

Suara aliran air tak lagi terdengar bersamaan dengan terhentinya pembicaraan tersebut. Toilet pun kembali sunyi senyap setelah kedua orang tersebut berlalu dan menutup pintu. Luhan yang masih terduduk di atas kloset tidak lantas bangkit. Ia berusaha mencerna situasi yang dihadapinya. Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan ia datang terlambat atau tepat waktu, karena ternyata semua sudah direncanakan sejak awal. Lalu apa maksud institusi ini dengan meloloskannya sampai ke tahap sejauh ini jika ia memang sudah diatur untuk tidak akan mendapatkan beasiswa?

Luhan geram karena merasa nasibnya dipermainkan. Ia meraih gulungan tisu yang sudah terkoyak dan melemparkannya ke pintu bilik hingga menimbulkan bunyi benturan yang untungnya teredam oleh ketebalan tisu. Tanpa disangka-sangka, tak lama setelah itu bunyi ketukan terdengar di pintu bilik tempat Luhan meratapi nasibnya. Luhan tahu toilet ini sepi. Orang lain bisa menggunakan bilik lain yang kosong. Lalu mengapa harus ada yang mengetuk biliknya?

"Maaf, saya masih lama. Silakan gunakan bilik lain," ucap Luhan spontan ketika ketukan itu tak kunjung berhenti.

"Luhan…" Sebuah suara familiar memanggil namanya. Luhan langsung terpaku begitu menyadari sesuatu. Sudah berapa lama pemilik suara tersebut berada di toilet, karena ia tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki lain memasuki toilet setelah kedua profesor tadi keluar, yang artinya keberadaan ia di situ bisa jadi sudah cukup lama. Apakah ia turut mendengar semuanya?

Luhan bangkit dari kloset kemudian memutar knop pintu bilik perlahan. Saat ini ia sudah tidak peduli jika orang lain akan melihat bentuk _hybrid_ nya. Daun pintu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dan menampakkan sosok Sehun tengah berdiri di depannya. Posisi mereka saling berhadapan namun pandangan mata Luhan tidak mengarah pada Sehun, sampai pria itu menyodorkan sesuatu ke depan wajahnya.

"Buku agendamu. Terjatuh saat kau menabrak orang di tangga tadi." Luhan meraih buku tersebut dengan gerakan malas.

" _Thanks_ ," balasnya pelan. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari toilet.

Sehun hanya mengikutinya tanpa bicara, karena Luhan pun sepertinya tidak punya niat untuk melakukan itu. Ia terus saja menatap lurus ke depan hingga masuk ke dalam lift. Selama berada di dalam sana, ia tidak menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun. Pria itu pun sepertinya membaca situasi dan menjaga jarak dengan Luhan. Tidak seperti ketika ia datang, perjalanan lift kali sungguh terasa singkat. Ya, sesingkat waktu dan kesempatan Luhan untuk berada di gedung universitas ini.

Luhan melangkahkan kaki menuruni pelataran kampus hingga tiba di anak tangga terakhir. Ia baru teringat dengan Sehun yang mengekorinya sedari tadi. Luhan merasa sedikit bersalah karena ia tanpa sadar melampiaskan kekecewaan dan kekesalannya terhadap pria itu dengan mendiamkannya. Padahal Sehun sudah membantunya memberi tumpangan—meskipun bantuannya kini menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Luhan yang mulai bisa mengontrol emosi, mengatur sistem tubuhnya agar kembali ke bentuk manusia, lantas memaksakan diri untuk memasang ekspresi wajah yang terlihat lebih bersahabat. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun sebelum mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

" _Bye_ , Sehun… Terima kasih untuk yang tadi. Maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Ia memutuskan untuk kembali seorang diri menggunakan kendaraan umum tanpa bermaksud untuk merepotkan Sehun lebih jauh lagi. Lagipula, sepertinya ia pun membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri. Belum sempat ia melangkah jauh, Sehun menahan Luhan dengan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Mau ke mana kau sekarang?" tanya Sehun dengan sedikit nada khawatir.

"Pulang, tentu saja." Luhan menjawab dengan santai, berusaha agar ia terlihat tidak sedang menanggung beban pikiran apa pun. Tentu saja itu bohong.

Sehun menatap Luhan sambil tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Diam-diam ia memiliki sebuah dilema yang tak ingin ia ungkapkan. Tersirat sebuah keraguan di matanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan. Namun sejurus kemudian keraguan itu menghilang. Sehun membulatkan tekad dan memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya.

"Ikut aku."

"H-hei…" Luhan protes ketika Sehun tiba-tiba menarik tangan dan menyeretnya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya agar terlepas dari cengkeraman Sehun, namun bukannya mengendur, cengkeraman tersebut malah semakin kuat.

"Kau datang ke sini denganku. Pergi dari sini juga harus denganku." Kalimat itu membungkam protes Luhan. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan kalimat yang terdengar seperti perintah. Ia hanya sedang tidak memiliki mood untuk melawan ataupun berargumen dengan pria itu. Hatinya sudah cukup lelah. Jadi, Luhan menyerah dan membiarkan Sehun membawanya ke mana ia mau. Bahkan, tidak seperti sebelumnya, Luhan langsung memeluk Sehun tanpa diperintah begitu pantatnya mendarat di jok belakang motor BMW putih miliknya. Justru Sehunlah yang tidak mengira dan tidak siap menerima pelukan itu. Ia pun terkesiap karenanya, namun Luhan salah mengartikan reaksi Sehun tersebut sebagai perintah untuk mengeratkan pelukannya.

Ternyata, Sehun yang kerap menggoda Luhan pun bisa merasa berdebar-debar dan semburat rona merah bisa muncul di wajahnya. Sayang Luhan tidak dapat melihat itu.

.

.

.

Yaong Land, adalah taman tematik terbesar di Necopolis dengan luas area 54 hektar yang merupakan salah satu tempat hiburan serta wisata paling populer di negeri tersebut. Komplek taman itu terdiri dari taman bermain dengan berbagai macam wahana, akuarium, taman air, gedung teater pertunjukan, _venue_ konser, planetarium, serta pusat perbelanjaan yang terdiri dari toko-toko dan kios-kios kecil di sepanjang jalan berkonsep _boulevard_.

Ke sanalah Sehun membawa Luhan hari itu.

Luhan terpukau ketika motor Sehun memasuki area gerbang masuk Yaong Land yang mengadopsi bentuk tapak kucing. Ia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali pergi ke tempat itu—yang jelas sudah sangat lama—dan taman tersebut banyak sekali berubah, tidak seperti yang tertanam di memorinya. Sehun lantas membeli dua buah tiket terusan, sedangkan Luhan berdiri menunggu di belakang pria itu.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?" tanya Luhan ketika keduanya telah memasuki area dalam komplek Yaong Land dan berjalan berdampingan. "Ini terlihat seperti… kencan…" lanjutnya pelan dan ragu sambil menunduk menatap _paving block_.

"Anggap saja memang kencan," sahut Sehun cepat. Luhan menengadahkan wajahnya menatap pria itu yang kini tersenyum padanya. Senyumnya kali itu bukanlah senyuman menggoda yang ia kerap perlihatkan kepada Luhan, namun sebuah senyum yang tersirat ketulusan.

Sehun menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada Luhan mengenai apa yang ingin dilakukannya di taman tersebut. Sebagai awal, tanpa pikir panjang Luhan memutuskan untuk mencoba semua wahana yang berhubungan dengan air. Ia ingin basah kuyup dan Sehun hanya bisa menautkan alisnya mendengar keinginan Luhan. Pria itu memberi alasan kepada Sehun, lebih baik basah diawal karena semua akan mengering seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang akan mereka habiskan hingga pulang nanti. Cukup masuk akal.

Namun, belakangan Sehun tahu alasan Luhan yang sebenarnya adalah agar ia bisa mengamuflase jatuhnya air mata yang sudah ia tahan sedari tadi. Luhan tertawa sepanjang permainan setiap air menghantam dirinya, namun sebenarnya ia tengah menangis. Luhan tidak ingin menahan diri lagi. Ia lebih memilih tampil dalam bentuk _hybrid_ selama berada di Yaong Land, dan Sehun dapat mengerti itu.

Luhan mengibaskan ekor dan telinganya yang basah dan cipratan airnya mengenai wajah Sehun, membuat pria itu menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya sebagai tameng perlindungan. Luhan hanya tertawa tanpa merasa bersalah. Kapan lagi bisa mengerjai pria itu? Ia pun menarik Sehun dan berlari ke arah _roller coaster_. Incarannya kali ini adalah semua wahana ekstrem yang mampu memacu adrenalin sekaligus mengocok-ngocok isi perutnya. Sehun lagi-lagi tidak habis pikir dengan pilihan Luhan. Pria itu memberi alasan kepada Sehun, wahana yang penuh dengan ayunan ekstrem akan membuat tubuh menjadi lebih cepat kering. Cukup masuk akal.

Namun, belakangan Sehun tahu, Luhan melakukannya agar ia bisa menangis dengan bebas tanpa harus ditutup-tutupi. Sepanjang permainan, ia berteriak ketakutan hingga meneteskan air mata. Tentu saja Sehun sadar penyebab tangisan tersebut bukanlah hanya sekedar karena ia menaiki wahana ekstrem. Luhan hanya ingin menemukan alasan pengalihan untuk melampiaskan semua yang ia rasakan hari itu.

Menjelang sore, Luhan tanpa sadar melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam sebuah toko mainan yang terletak di seberang kios makanan tempat Sehun tengah membeli minuman ringan untuk mereka berdua. Matanya menangkap _light stick_ yang biasa digunakan saat konser, tersusun rapi dalam sebuah toples kayu di dekat kasir. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengambil satu—tidak, tapi dua batang kemudian membayarnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar toko untuk kembali menemui Sehun.

"Apa yang kau beli?" tanya Sehun yang melihat sosok Luhan melangkah keluar dari toko mainan. Luhan hanya menjawab dengan memperlihatkan _light stick_ tersebut ke hadapan Sehun. Tentu saja Luhan tidak punya rencana menonton konser, ia membelinya secara reflek karena ia suka, dan Sehun ingat akan hal itu ketika melihat interaksi Luhan dengan Baekhyun di Necoffee tempo hari sebelumnya. Luhan membeli barang itu hanya karena bisa menyala dalam gelap. Sehun pun langsung terpikirkan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Dibandingkan itu, aku tahu sesuatu yang lebih baik." Ia segera menggandeng tangan Luhan dan menuntunnya menuju suatu tempat.

Luhan mematung dengan ekspresi melongo di depan sebuah toko bertuliskan ' _Paw's Tattoo Parlor_ '. Setelah diseret oleh Sehun dan berjalan selama kurang lebih lima menit menyusuri _boulevard_ , pria itu menuntunnya kemari, dan Luhan tak habis pikir, untuk apa ia dibawa ke salon tato?

"Aku mau kembali saja." Luhan buru-buru membalikkan badan namun kedua tangan Sehun dengan cepat mencengkeram kedua sisi bahunya, kemudian memaksa pria itu untuk memasuki salon tato.

Mereka berdua disambut oleh seorang seniman tato yang di sekujur lengan kanannya terlukis tato dan anting tindik yang berjajar menghiasi telinga kiri. Ketika pria itu mengucapkan selamat datang, Luhan dapat melihat tindikan lain di lidahnya. Luhan yang gugup hanya sanggup mengekor di belakang Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke tempat seperti itu.

"Siapa yang akan dibuatkan tato?" tanya sang seniman tato.

"Dia." Sehun langsung menjawab sambil menunjuk Luhan. Pria manis itu terkejut dan terang saja kalang kabut.

"Apa?! Tidak! Aku tidak pernah bilang ingin membuat tato. Aku tidak sudi tubuhku dirajah oleh jarum nista itu… Maafkan saya Tuan Seniman, tapi meskipun alat kerja Anda steril dan selalu dibersihkan oleh alkohol maupun disinfektan, saya tidak mau melakukannya karena—"

"Luhan, ini hanya _temporary_. Tidak akan memakai jarum." Sehun memotong rentetan panjang ocehan Luhan, dan pria itu langsung terdiam menyadari kebodohannya.

"Oh…"

Sehun pun meminta maaf kepada seniman tato, dan mengatakan bahwa Luhan adalah seorang pemula. Pria bertato tersebut tertawa dan tentu saja memakluminya, malah ia menganggap Luhan sebagai seseorang yang lucu. Sehun lantas mengambil sebuah katalog dan menyuruh Luhan untuk memilih desain tato yang ia inginkan. Jujur saja Luhan sama sekali tidak punya referensi. Ia masih bingung dengan tujuan Sehun membawanya ke tempat ini.

"Aku tidak tahu… mungkin sesuatu yang kecil dan sederhana. Kau saja yang pilihkan untukku." Sehun pun melakukannya dengan senang hati. Ia membolak-balikkan halaman katalog sampai matanya menangkap sesuatu yang dianggapnya sangat cocok untuk Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Sehun menunjukkan kepada Luhan gambar tiga buah bintang kecil berjajar dengan posisi melengkung. Luhan tidak menolak karena desain itu sesuai dengan kriterianya.

"Mau dipasang di mana?" tanya sang seniman tato setelah Sehun memberitahunya desain yang harus ia gambar. Luhan hendak membuka blazer karena ia berniat memasang tato itu di lengan bagian atas, namun Sehun buru-buru menghentikannya.

"Pasang di tempat yang mudah terlihat… Di sini," ucap Sehun seraya mengusap punggung tangan Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan awalnya ragu dengan tempat yang dipilihkan Sehun, namun ia meyakinkan bahwa tato itu hanya akan bertahan paling lama dua minggu, jadi Luhan tidak perlu khawatir. Mata Luhan menangkap Sehun tengah membisikkan sesuatu kepada seniman tato sebelum ia melukis tangannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang dikatakan Sehun kepada pria itu, namun setelahnya seniman tersebut mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

Rasa penasaran Luhan pun terjawab kemudian. Akhirnya, Luhan mengetahui alasan di balik Sehun memaksa dirinya untuk membuat tato, ketika mereka berdua memasuki planetarium. Gedung planetarium yang gelap otomatis menampakkan dengan jelas tato di punggung tangan Luhan yang ternyata dibuat dengan tinta fosfor sesuai permintaan Sehun sehingga membuatnya tampak menyala di dalam gelap.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau tato ini _glow in the dark_?" Tanya Luhan dengan ekspresi terkejut sekaligus takjub.

"Di situlah kejutannya." Sehun membalas dengan senyuman, dan Luhan tak sanggup untuk tidak membalas, karena terus terang saja ia sangat menyukai kejutan kecil yang diberikan Sehun padanya. Luhan mulai berpikir, mungkin bergaul dengan Sehun, tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira.

Mereka berdua menikmati posisi berbaring di kursi sambil memandangi indahnya galaksi yang terproyeksikan di langit-langit planetarium.

"Sehun, kau punya tato?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian di antara mereka berdua. Ia semata-mata bertanya karena teringat akan Sehun yang nampak begitu fasih dan mengerti tentang hal tersebut, dan itu terlihat dari caranya berkomunikasi dan berinteraksi dengan sang seniman tato.

"Ya," jawab pria itu singkat.

"Berapa?"

"Satu."

"Di mana? Gambar apa?" Pertanyaan Luhan otomatis membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Ia tidak mengira Luhan akan sepenasaran itu. Ia lantas mencondongkan posisi kepalanya mendekati telinga Luhan untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan tujuan menggoda.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh ingin tahu?" Luhan spontan menoleh dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat mendapati wajah Sehun yang begitu dekat dengan miliknya. Namun, yang membuat rona merah muncul di wajah Luhan adalah seringai nakal penuh godaan yang ia tunjukkan seolah-olah memberitahu Luhan bahwa posisi tatonya ada di bagian tubuh yang agak privat.

Luhan berubah pikiran. Ternyata bergaul dengan Sehun, sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

.

.

.

Deru mesin sepeda motor berhenti tepat di depan halaman rumah Luhan. Sehun menepikan motornya dan mengantarkan Luhan hingga tiba di depan pintu.

" _Thanks_ , Sehun… _for this, and for everything_ ," ucap Luhan sembari memperlihatkan punggung tangannya diikuti tawa pelan setelah itu.

" _You're welcome_ ," balas pria itu. Lalu keduanya saling melemparkan senyuman, namun setelah itu terdiam tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

Situasi terkadang memang sungguh aneh dan tak dapat ditebak. Seharian tadi mereka berdua bisa menikmati momen penuh tawa dengan begitu bebasnya, namun ketika hendak berpisah semuanya mendadak terasa canggung. Tak ada seorang pun yang berani mengucapkan salam seperti 'selamat tidur' atau 'selamat istirahat', karena hal tersebut mengindikasikan bahwa hari itu akan berakhir.

Ini pertama kalinya Luhan merasakan sesuatu—selain belajar—yang menarik dirinya begitu kuat layaknya gravitasi, dan jujur saja, ia menyukainya. Mungkin sekadar kata terima kasih tidaklah cukup bagi Sehun yang sudah membantu mengembalikan _mood_ nya seharian ini, namun Luhan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan itu. Apa ia harus mengundang pria itu ke dalam rumahnya? Luhan ragu-ragu namun memutuskan untuk mengatakannya.

"Kau mau mas—"

"Aku harus pergi," sela Sehun cepat sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Nada bicara Sehun berubah, yang tadinya terdengar hangat kini menjadi dingin. Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya pun perlahan meluntur.

"Oh… Oke." Luhan tidak punya hak untuk merasa kecewa meskipun itu hanya sedikit.

" _Good night_ , Luhan." Tangan Sehun menyentuh tengkuk Luhan dan menepuknya pelan sebanyak dua kali dengan lembut. Mata Luhan tanpa sadar terpejam sesaat ketika Sehun melakukan itu. Entah kenapa sentuhan pria itu di tengkuknya selalu menimbulkan reaksi yang seharusnya tidak ia tunjukkan.

Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah dan sedikit menyingkap tirai untuk mengintip Sehun dari balik jendela. Ia ingin menyaksikan pria itu hingga benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan mata. Luhan kembali menutup tirai setelah mendengar deru mesin motor menjauhi kawasan rumahnya. Ia menghela napas sembari berpikir, akan seperti apa pertemuan berikutnya dengan pria misterius itu.

Ya, Luhan kini secara terang-terangan mampu mengungkapkan –setidaknya pada diri sendiri—bahwa ia mengharapkan pertemuan-pertemuan lain dengan Sehun.

Saat itu Luhan tidak tahu, bahwa di sisi lain, pria itu justru memiliki pemikiran lain mengenai apa yang sudah ia lakukan terhadap Luhan. Sehun memacu sepeda motornya membelah jalanan malam Necopolis sambil terus mempertanyakan diri sendiri.

 _Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun? Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan semua itu padanya._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

Ternyata banyak reader yang bukan penggemar kucing tetapi 'maksa' baca FF ini… saya tersanjung dan terharu, sungguh… Buat yang susah untuk membayang bentuk cat _hybrid_ , mungkin bisa coba googling image dengan keyword _**'neko yaoi**_ ' atau… mungkin fanart Luhan karya user **iridescentjam** di deviantart akan membantu. Silakan cari sendiri, hehe.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah baca FF yang panjang dan boring ini *saya aja yang nulisnya sampai ketiduran*

.

.

.


	4. The Uncovered Flaws

.

.

 ** _WARNING!_** _ **(for this chapter)**_

 _\- Drug abuse; Slight!Bond and Gag -_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **The Uncovered Flaws**

* * *

.

.

.

Sehun layaknya ombak. Ia datang dan pergi mengikuti embusan angin.

Sudah terhitung satu setengah bulan sejak Luhan pertama kali bertemu dengan pria aneh itu—dengan cara yang aneh pula—dan Sehun kerap menampakkan diri di hadapan Luhan dengan pola serupa. Ia bisa muncul tiba-tiba, kemudian menghilang dengan cara yang sama, seakan-akan semua pertemuan mereka hanya boleh terjadi atas kehendak Sehun seorang. Bahkan tiga hari setelah 'kencan' dadakan mereka di Yaong Land, Sehun menghubungi ponsel Luhan—padahal ia merasa tak pernah membagi nomor ponselnya pada pria itu—dan yang paling aneh serta membuat Luhan tidak puas adalah, nomor ponsel Sehun terdeteksi sebagai ' _Unknown Number_ ', dan ini otomatis membuat Luhan tidak punya kesempatan untuk memulai kontak dengan pria itu bagaimana pun caranya.

Ini tidak adil bagi Luhan, tapi… ia pun tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih. Jika memang hanya itu satu-satunya cara agar pertemuan dengan Sehun tetap terjadi, maka biarlah.

Sehun terkadang masih mengunjungi Luhan di Necoffee jika kebetulan pria itu mendapatkan _shift_ hingga larut malam. Selama Luhan belum menebus kembali Mini Cooper-nya yang disita pihak kepolisian, Sehunlah yang mengantar pria itu pulang ke rumah. Luhan tidak pernah meminta, Sehun pun tidak menawarkan, ia hanya berkata langsung pada intinya, " _Ayo, pulang…_ " dan kegiatan itu pun otomatis terjadi. Seperti biasa, Luhan entah kenapa tidak bisa menolaknya.

Pertemuan mereka—yang menurut Sehun adalah sebuah kebetulan, meskipun Luhan tak begitu yakin apakah memang benar seperti itu—juga pernah terjadi di sebuah _supermarket_ ketika Luhan kesulitan menenteng kantung-kantung belanjaan yang berisi bahan-bahan serta perlengkapan untuk pesta barbekyu yang rutin dilakukan setiap tiga bulan sekali di komplek tempat ia tinggal. Luhan saat itu kebetulan mendapatkan giliran sebagai tuan rumah. Lagi-lagi, Sehun membantunya tanpa introduksi. Ia langsung merampas dua buah kantung belanja paling berat dari tangan Luhan tanpa seizin pria itu. Luhan tak sempat protes—meski sempat pun, ia mungkin tidak akan melakukannya.

Masih banyak lagi kisah pertemuan tak terduga mereka. Luhan tidak menghitungnya, namun satu yang Luhan tangkap dari semua momen pertemuan dengan Sehun adalah, ia selalu datang dengan bantuan—entah saat itu Luhan membutuhkannya atau tidak—namun selalu berlalu setelahnya setiap Luhan ingin mengapresiasi kebaikannya dengan perlakuan khusus, seperti sekadar mentraktirnya makan es krim atau menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya jika ia ingin pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sehun menolaknya.

Selalu…

Luhan benar-benar dibuat bingung oleh kelakuan pria itu. Ia bisa menemui Luhan kapan pun ia mau, menunjukkan afeksi tanpa ragu-ragu, namun giliran Luhan yang ingin membalas semua perlakuan itu, Sehun menjauh. Sekali lagi, ini benar-benar tidak adil bagi Luhan. Ia mulai mempertanyakan, hubungan macam apa sebenarnya yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Sehun. Luhan tidak ingin sesuatu yang lebih dari pria itu. Ia hanya… baiklah, mungkin sedikit. Luhan tak berharap banyak, ia hanya ingin mengenal Sehun lebih jauh, akan tetapi pria itu selalu memasang barikade jika Luhan mendekatinya.

Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka ia mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Sehun tak lama kemudian lewat satu hal yang terjadi tanpa sengaja di antara mereka berdua.

Sebuah ciuman.

Itu diawali ketika Luhan diminta bantuan oleh tetangganya untuk mengasuh anak kembar tiga mereka. Sore itu, Luhan terkapar di atas hamparan rumput halaman rumahnya dengan mata terpejam di balik _google_ pelindung dan tubuh berlumuran cat warna warni serta senapan mainan tergeletak di sampingnya. Sejurus kemudian ia merasakan tepukan di lengannya berulang kali.

"Aku menyerah, Minguk… Aku sudah mati…" ucap Luhan dengan menyebutkan nama salah satu anak asuhnya hari itu sambil pura-pura mengerang.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang mati yang bisa bicara." Mata Luhan sontak terbuka ketika ia mendengar yang membalas kata-katanya bukanlah suara anak kecil, melainkan suara milik seseorang yang kemunculannya secara tiba-tiba sudah bukan menjadi hal aneh lagi bagi Luhan.

Sehun berjongkok di sebelah tubuh Luhan. Posisi kepalanya yang berada tepat di atas milik Luhan, membuat pria manis itu gugup seketika, karena posisi tersebut sedikit banyak mengingatkan Luhan pada malam kejadian ketika Sehun membantunya mencapai orgasme. Luhan buru-buru bangkit tanpa pikir panjang dan hal ini mengakibatkan suatu insiden kecil terjadi akibat kecerobohannya. Kening Sehun terbentur oleh _google_ yang tengah dikenakan Luhan.

Pria itu meringis, membuat Luhan otomatis merasa bersalah. Ia membuka _google_ nya dan secara reflek, tangannya menyentuh, mengusap-usap kening Sehun seraya mengucapkan rentetan kata maaf tiada henti. Luhan tidak tahu, bahwa perlakuannya tersebut juga membangkitkan sebuah memori dalam otak Sehun. Memori saat keduanya pertama kali bertemu, tepatnya ketika Luhan tanpa henti menyentuh kening Sehun untuk memastikan dirinya baik-baik saja pasca tabrakan. Sehun diam-diam menyukai sentuhan tangan Luhan yang begitu hangat.

"Luhan _hyung_ membangun sekutu!" Sebuah teriakan melengking mengejutkan keduanya. Mereka menoleh dan mendapati tiga orang anak berwajah identik berlari ke arah mereka sembari mengacungkan senapan mainan.

"Luhan menyerah… Ampuni Luhan, Jenderal Manse…" Luhan mulai kembali berakting dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke sisi kepala. Ia otomatis mengubah gaya bicaranya menggunakan sudut pandang orang ketiga ketika menghadapi Manse si bungsu.

"Luhan _hyung_ memanggil sekutu untuk menghidupkan kembali dirinya yang sudah mati… Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi. Sekarang tiga lawan dua." Si sulung Daehan memberi instruksi kepada kedua adiknya Minguk dan Manse untuk kembali mengambil posisi siaga.

Sehun hanya menoleh ke arah Luhan tanpa bicara namun raut wajahnya dengan jelas menyiratkan keingintahuan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Luhan tak perlu menjelaskan dengan banyak kata, ia hanya mengucapkan, " _Paintball…_ " dan Sehun langsung mengerti. Pria manis itu lantas bangkit dari tanah sembari mengebaskan debu dari celananya. Tangan Luhan meraih senapan mainan yang tergeletak di atas rumput kemudian kembali memasang _google_ di wajah.

"Mau bergabung?" tanya Luhan dengan senyuman kepada Sehun yang masih dalam posisi berjongkok di halaman. Pria itu menerima ajakan Luhan dengan senang hati dan segera melengkapi dirinya dengan peralatan yang sama seperti Luhan.

Luhan mengitari halaman untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi di balik pot-pot besar, namun tak sampai semenit, ia tiba-tiba mendengar suara tangisan saling bersahutan dari ketiga anak kembar tersebut. Luhan yang panik lantas keluar dari balik pot dan segera berlari ke arah sumber tangisan. Ia mendapati ketiga anak tersebut meraung-raung di atas rumput dengan tubuh berlumuran cat—sama seperti dirinya—dan tak jauh dari ketiganya, berdirilah Sehun yang tengah mematung seolah tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa dengan mereka?!" Nada suara Luhan terdengar sangat khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menembak mereka lebih dulu dan tahu-tahu jadi begini," jawab Sehun seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Luhan memekik kaget dan secara reflek memukul lengan Sehun. Pria itu meringis pelan kemudian mengusap-usap lengannya yang menjadi korban tangan barbar Luhan.

"Apa?!" protes Sehun.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya dengan serius?! Mereka anak-anak, Sehun… Ingat usiamu. Kita harus mengalah!" Sehun menautkan alisnya, memandang Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Kini ia mulai mengerti alasan di balik penampilannya yang berantakan saat itu.

"Jadi, sedari tadi kau membiarkan dirimu dikerjai oleh ketiga makhluk ini?"

"Jangan banyak protes. Lakukan saja."

Luhan memaksa Sehun untuk meminta maaf kepada si kembar tiga dan berjanji akan mengulang permainan tersebut dari awal. Selanjutnya dapat ditebak, tubuh kedua orang dewasa tersebut habis _babak belur_ oleh peluru cat akibat dari serangan balas dendam yang dilancarkan ketiga anak itu, dan permainan tersebut—lebih tepatnya penyiksaan jika untuk Luhan dan Sehun—berlangsung hingga ayah si kembar datang ke rumah Luhan untuk menjemput mereka. Pria itu membungkuk berkali-kali meminta maaf atas kelakuan ketiga putranya, namun Luhan tidak menganggap hal itu sebagai masalah sama sekali. Ia justru senang bisa mengasuh mereka.

Sembari membersihkan diri dari sisa-sisa peluru cat, di hadapan cermin, keduanya saling menertawakan, mengejek penampilan masing-masing dan saling mengukur kadar keadaan siapa yang terlihat lebih berantakan. Bagian punggung Sehun adalah yang terparah karena sepanjang permainan, ia menggunakannya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi Luhan.

Ketika tangan Sehun tak mampu mencapai bagian belakang tubuhnya, Luhan spontan menawarkan bantuan untuk membersihkan. Sehun tanpa pikir panjang melepas kaus yang ia kenakan, membuatnya kini bertelanjang dada. Luhan menelan ludah, kini ia menyesali tawarannya barusan. Berdekatan dengan Sehun yang tubuh bagian atasnya tengah tereskpos, membuat Luhan gugup. Tangannya yang menggenggam handuk basah sempat gemetar beberapa kali ketika menggosok punggung Sehun di bagian tertentu.

Suasana hening, tanpa ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Sehun memperhatikan pantulan wajah Luhan di cermin tanpa henti. Wajahnya yang merona merah, mata indahnya yang berkedip tiada henti membuat bulu matanya yang panjang berkibar, cara pria itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, belum lagi sentuhan lembut yang ia rasakan di punggungnya, semua itu bagaikan jarum-jarum kecil yang menusuk titik-titik saraf Sehun. Ia kemudian menunduk seraya mengepalkan erat tangannya, mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri dari tindakan gegabah yang tak boleh dilakukannya terhadap Luhan.

"Selesai." Suara Luhan kembali membawa Sehun kepada realita. Ia membalikkan badan lantas tersenyum kepada pria itu.

" _Thanks_ ," ucapnya pelan. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhnya saat itu. Logikanya tenggelam di balik sesuatu yang tak mampu ia jelaskan. Ia membawa tangannya ke wajah Luhan, mengusapkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus sisa cat yang masih tertinggal di pipi pria itu.

Luhan terkesiap dengan perlakuan spontan Sehun padanya. Matanya berkedip cepat tanda ia sangat gugup. Namun, yang membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba serasa berhenti berdetak adalah hal dilakukan Sehun setelah itu. Semua terjadi begitu cepat ketika bibir Sehun melakukan kontak dengan miliknya. Luhan menerima sebuah ciuman lembut yang sedikit demi sedikit berubah panas tatkala Sehun mulai menjilat dan menggigit bibir bagian bawah pria itu.

Ia menuntun Luhan yang tampaknya belum berpengalaman untuk membiarkan dirinya mendominasi ciuman dan memberi izin lidahnya untuk memasuki rongga mulut pria itu. Luhan tak melawan sedikit pun. Deru napasnya mulai tak beraturan dan sebuah lenguhan pelan lolos dari bibirnya tatkala lidah Sehun dengan lihai menjelajahi rongga mulutnya. Tangan Sehun meraih pinggang Luhan dan menarik pria itu mendekat tanpa menyisakan secuil pun jarak. Keduanya begitu menikmati ciuman mereka hingga tanpa sadar beberapa kali berubah posisi.

Sehun melepas pagutan bibirnya dan membenamkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan. Ia mulai mengendus dan menghirup aroma tubuh pria itu perlahan. Bibirnya bergerak mengusap kulit leher pria itu kemudian memulai gigitan-gigitan kecil di tempat tersebut. Tubuh Luhan gemetar, ia dapat memperkirakan sebentar lagi akan berubah ke bentuk _hybrid_. Taring Sehun telah meruncing dan ia siap menanamkan sebuah gigitan keras di leher pria itu kalau saja saat itu ia tidak mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang bayangan mereka di cermin.

Sehun terperanjat begitu melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri apa yang tengah dilakukannya terhadap Luhan. Dengan cepat ia melepas semua sentuhannya pada tubuh pria itu dan secara reflek menarik dirinya menjauh. Matanya menatap dalam milik Luhan dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Ma-maafkan aku."

 _Ini tidak seharusnya terjadi…_

Di sisi lain, Luhan hanya diam terpaku. Ia tidak tahu alasan di balik permintaan maaf Sehun padanya. Sudah jelas Luhan tidak menolak pria itu. Jadi, mengapa? Apakah Sehun menganggap bahwa melakukan hal tersebut dengan Luhan adalah suatu kesalahan? Apakah dirinya sebegitu tidak pantas menjadi pasangan bercumbu pria itu? Otak Luhan mulai dibanjiri pikiran-pikiran negatif yang secara langsung berpengaruh pada perasaan hatinya. Apa yang ia alami kali ini adalah satu lagi bentuk penolakan Sehun terhadap dirinya.

"A-aku harus pergi," sambung Sehun seraya buru-buru kembali mengenakan pakaiannya.

Itu dia. Kata yang selalu didengar Luhan di tiap akhir pertemuannya dengan Sehun. Bahkan setelah mereka saling berbagi ciuman—yang bagi Luhan begitu spesial—tidak ada yang berubah dari Sehun. Luhan merasa sudah mencapai batas kesabarannya. Ia muak dengan sikap tarik ulur pria itu.

"Aku akan menghubu—"

"Pergi." Luhan memotong kalimat Sehun dan menimpali dengan cepat. Kekesalan serta kekecewaan tersirat di wajah dan nada suaranya yang begitu dingin. Sehun membeku di tempat. Reaksi Luhan yang seperti ini baru pertama kali ia lihat. Ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah membuat suatu kesalahan. Ingin rasanya ia kembali ke sisi pria itu untuk menenangkannya dengan sebuah pelukan dan menjelaskan segalanya, tapi ia berusaha keras menahan diri untuk melakukan hal itu. Sehun melangkah mundur perlahan dan selang beberapa detik kemudian sosoknya sudah hilang sama sekali dari pandangan Luhan, ditandai oleh suara pintu yang tertutup dengan keras.

Itulah kisah ciuman pertama Luhan yang berawal manis namun berakhir dengan pahit.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeda waktu terlama bagi Sehun untuk tidak menemui Luhan, biasanya adalah seminggu, namun ini sudah memasuki minggu ke-dua sejak insiden ciuman yang berakhir dengan hubungan kurang baik di antara keduanya. Luhan tak peduli—atau setidaknya, ia mencoba untuk tak peduli—dengan ketidakberadaan Sehun dalam hari-harinya. Ia bisa hidup dengan baik sebelum pria itu muncul, maka ia pun bisa melakukannya lagi setelah sosoknya menghilang. Sehun hanya orang asing, Luhan berusaha meyakinkan hal itu terhadap dirinya.

Nasib tak dapat ditebak. Sehun ternyata masih memiliki nyali untuk menampakkan batang hidungnya di hadapan Luhan bertepatan dengan terjadinya sebuah peristiwa yang melibatkan Luhan beserta rekan-rekan kerjanya di Necoffee. Ia muncul kembali dengan pola yang sama, yaitu datang dengan sebuah bantuan, namun kali ini, Luhan lebih berharap pria itu tidak melakukannya.

Siang itu, Necoffee dikejutkan oleh kedatangan dua orang petugas polisi dan seorang wanita—yang dari penampilan mewahnya dapat ditebak bahwa ia adalah seorang nyonya sosialita dari kasta atas. Tentu saja tujuan mereka ada di sana bukanlah untuk meminum kopi, melainkan untuk memproses suatu tindakan hukum berdasarkan laporan dari wanita tersebut. Petugas polisi menunjukkan ke hadapan wajah Kyungsoo sebuah surat perintah penangkapan untuk dirinya dan baristanya, Kim Minseok, atas tuduhan kelalaian hampir menghilangkan nyawa seseorang.

Kyungsoo serta semua pegawai Necoffee terperanjat tak percaya, tak terkecuali Minseok dan Luhan, juga Baekhyun yang kebetulan tengah berada di sana saat itu. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sampai wanita itu mengungkapkan alasan pelaporannya terhadap Kyungsoo dan Minseok—yang bagi Luhan terdengar sangat konyol.

"Suamiku masuk rumah sakit setelah meminum kopi dari tempat ini."

Hanya itu?

Ini adalah masalah menyangkut pelayanan yang sebenarnya bisa dibicarakan baik-baik, namun wanita tersebut mengambil tindakan sejauh itu hanya karena masalah sepele yang bisa jadi terdapat kesalahpahaman di dalamnya.

Kyungsoo sebagai manajer, tentu saja membela bisnis dan pegawainya mati-matian. Mengatakan bahwa Minseok adalah barista bersertifikasi, dan pemrosesan makanan dan minuman di Necoffee semuanya sudah sesuai standar yang ditetapkan oleh Departemen Kesehatan. Jadi tidak mungkin Minseok melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa pelanggan. Namun, petugas polisi seperti menulikan telinganya dan tetap menyeret pria mungil itu dan Minseok keluar dari Necoffee.

Luhan yang geram melihat kedua temannya diperlakukan secara tidak adil, berlari mengikuti mereka keluar Necoffee. Jika ia harus beradu argumen dengan orang-orang itu demi Kyungsoo dan Minseok, maka ia akan melakukannya sampai mati. Hanya karena mereka adalah penghuni kasta bawah, bukan berarti pantas diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Stop! Berhenti!" Teriakan Luhan menarik perhatian orang-orang yang berada di luar Necoffee.

"Ini semua tidak sesuai prosedur! Anda seharusnya mengeluarkan surat perintah investigasi terlebih dahulu sebelum menetapkan status seseorang sebagai tersangka dan menangkapnya!" Kedua petugas tersebut otomatis menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Luhan yang membalas tatapan mereka dengan mata berkilat.

"Itu tidak perlu. Kondisi suamiku saat ini sudah cukup menjadi bukti! Kau tidak usah mencampuri urusan ini! _Brule en l'enfer[1]_!" Wanita itu menyahut seraya mengumpat dalam Bahasa Perancis kepada Luhan.

" _Ta Gueule[2]_! Saya tidak berbicara dengan Anda, Nyonya!" Luhan membalas tak kalah frontal. Wanita itu tampak sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Luhan mengerti apa yang dikatakannya.

"Da-dasar _Feral_! Berani-beraninya kau…"

Saat itu, orang-orang mulai berkerumun di depan Necoffee untuk menyaksikan kegaduhan yang tengah terjadi. Baekhyun pun keluar dari _café_ tersebut. Bukan hanya Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang ia khawatirkan, tetapi juga Luhan. Sesuatu yang tersulut dari dalam diri Luhan, belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah amarah terpendam Luhan yang terakumulasi selama bertahun-tahun terhadap penghuni kasta atas dan peraturan bodoh yang mereka tetapkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan suami Anda?" Baekhyun yang tidak terlibat tiba-tiba menimpali sambil menggandeng tangan Luhan. Ia sebenarnya ingin mencoba masuk untuk melerai Luhan dan wanita itu agar tidak saling adu mulut lebih jauh.

"Suamiku mengeluh lambungnya sakit, ia tiba-tiba mengalami vertigo, dan setelah itu kolaps tak sadarkan diri, dan itu terjadi setelah tiga hari berturut-turut ia meminum kopi dari tempat terkutuk ini!"

Sesuatu yang tiba-tiba tebersit di pikiran Luhan setelah mendengarkan gerutu wanita itu, membuatnya mengepal tangan dengan erat. Ingin rasanya ia melayangkan tamparan ke wajah sombong wanita tersebut lantas menarik rambutnya. Menurut Luhan, wanita itu sudah mempermainkan nasib hidup seseorang karena kebodohannya. Luhan ingin menertawakan wawasan dangkal wanita itu dan mempermalukannya di depan umum.

"Katakan pada saya, Nyonya—" Luhan kembali angkat bicara."—apa suami Anda penderita hipertensi? Apa dia punya penyakit maag? Apa dalam keluarganya ada yang memiliki riwayat penyakit jantung koroner? Karena jika iya, Anda tahu bukan suami Anda tidak seharusnya mengonsumsi kopi berlebihan…? Berapa kadar kolesterol terakhir suami anda sampai tiga hari yang lalu?" Luhan mengatakan dengan penuh penekanan serta nada tegas di setiap pertanyaan yang ia ajukan.

Luhan dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah wanita itu. Ia tiba-tiba terlihat gugup. Bola matanya berlari ke kanan dan kiri, dan mulutnya sedikit menganga seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin dikatakan namun tertahan setelah mendengarkan penjabaran Luhan barusan. Saat itu Luhan tahu, bahwa jawaban dari hampir semua pertanyaannya adalah 'YA', namun wanita itu tak mau mengakuinya demi menjaga gengsi agar tak mendapatkan malu di hadapan khalayak ramai.

"Sekarang Anda tahu bahwa kesalahan bukan pada pihak kami. Jadi, tolong cabut tuntutan terhadap Do Kyungsoo dan Kim Minseok saat ini juga, dan Anda juga harus melayangkan permintaan maaf secara resmi di media cetak demi mengembalikan nama baik _café_ ini." Meskipun Luhan hanya seorang _Feral_ , namun kalimat demi kalimat yang ia ucapkan terasa sangat mengintimidasi, apalagi bagi wanita tersebut. Namun tentu saja, menjaga harga diri lebih penting bagi _hybrid_ kasta atas.

"U-untuk apa aku melakukan itu?! Proses hukum akan tetap berjalan apa pun yang terjadi!" Dengan pernyataan dari wanita itu, para petugas kembali menyeret Kyungsoo dan Minseok untuk masuk ke dalam mobil patroli. Luhan tidak percaya, semua yang dikatakannya sama sekali tidak memberi pengaruh apa pun terhadap perubahan situasi yang terjadi.

Luhan spontan berlari ke arah mereka, kemudian meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menahannya agar petugas tidak membawa pria itu.

"Kau! Jangan melawan petugas!" Gertak salah seorang petugas bertubuh tambun. Ia mendorong tubuh Luhan menjauh, namun pria manis itu tetap bersikeras dan kini menarik salah satu tangan Minseok.

"Mengapa Anda tetap mengikuti perintahnya padahal Anda tahu ini semua tidak benar?! Apa nyonya itu menyuap Anda?!" Asumsi yang dilontarkan Luhan otomatis membuat kedua petugas tersebut naik pitam.

"Jaga bicaramu anak muda! Kau telah melecehkan petugas kepolisian!" Salah seorang dari mereka kini mencengkeram erat kedua sisi kerah kemeja Luhan hingga tubuhnya sedikit terangkat dengan posisi kaki berjinjit. Luhan tidak takut, ia malah menantang balik polisi tersebut dengan tatapan nyalang, seolah ingin menabuh genderang perang. Ia tampak sudah tidak peduli jika turut ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke dalam penjara sekalipun.

"Hentikan!"

Sebuah teriakan lantang terdengar dan menginterupsi mereka. Luhan otomatis menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara, dan saat itu matanya menangkap seseorang yang ia kenal, muncul dari balik kerumunan dan berusaha berlari ke arahnya dengan terengah-engah.

 _Apa yang dilakukannya di sini?_

Adalah hal pertama yang terpikirkan oleh Luhan ketika melihat sosok Sehun. Pria itu berusaha mencapai Luhan, namun ada dua orang pria—dengan tinggi badan tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun—yang mengekor di belakangnya dan mereka menarik tangan Sehun untuk tidak melangkah lebih jauh lagi mendekati Luhan. Sehun memberontak dan menepis tangan yang menghalanginya dengan kasar. Ia menghampiri Luhan yang masih dalam posisi bergulat dengan salah seorang polisi dan tanpa basa-basi langsung memberi perintah seakan-akan ia adalah atasan dari petugas tersebut.

"Lepaskan dia." Petugas polisi itu menautkan alis, tak percaya dirinya diperintah oleh seorang pemuda yang jarak usianya bisa dikatakan cukup jauh dengannya.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa juga aku harus menuru—"

"Lepaskan dia." Sehun menyela dengan cepat dan mengulangi perintahnya. Polisi tersebut dapat menangkap aura intimidatif yang menyelimuti pemuda itu dan tanpa sadar genggamannya pada kerah baju Luhan terlepas. Sehun langsung meraih lengan Luhan dan menariknya mendekat.

"Masuk ke dalam _café_. Sekarang."

 _Apa-apaan maksudnya orang ini?_

Sang pencuri ciuman pertama Luhan menampakkan dirinya kembali—setelah lenyap berminggu-minggu—di tengah situasi yang cukup genting seperti sekarang ini, lalu turut menceburkan diri ke dalam masalah yang tengah berlangsung. Masalah yang sama sekali tidak ada sangkut paut dengan dirinya, dan tiba-tiba saja memberi perintah di sana-sini dengan gaya sok berkuasa. Wajar saja jika kemunculannya malah justru menambah kekesalan Luhan, layaknya menyiramkan minyak tanah ke dalam kobaran api.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau masuk sampai Kyungsoo dan Minseok dilepaskan." Luhan menolak perintahnya dengan tegas.

"Luhan, tolonglah… Aku akan berbicara dengan mereka. Masuk dan tunggulah di dalam."

"Mereka tidak punya telinga, Sehun! Untuk apa bicara dengan mereka? Tak ada yang bisa diharapkan dari seorang wanita _Pure Breed_ bodoh dan dua orang polisi korup." Luhan yang sudah kesal hingga ke ubun-ubun sudah tak mampu mengontrol pilihan kata-katanya.

"Hei! Aku dengar itu, _Feral_ kurang ajar! Aku akan melayangkan tuntutan padamu juga!" Teriak wanita itu seraya mengacungkan tangannya yang dipenuhi perhiasan mahal ke arah Luhan.

"Silakan! Saya tidak takut!" Luhan membalas lebih lantang tak mau kalah. Sehun buru-buru memutar tubuh Luhan untuk menghadapnya kemudian mencengkeram kedua bahu pria itu dengan erat.

"Luhan, hentikan! Menjauhlah dari masalah!"

"Mereka yang mencari masalah lebih dulu!" Sahut Luhan cepat. Sehun kini menatap dalam mata Luhan yang diselimuti amarah.

"Tenanglah dan jangan bertindak gegabah! Aku tidak ingin kau sampai ga—" Sehun segera sadar dengan cepat untuk tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia hampir saja keceplosan mengatakan sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak boleh diketahui apalagi didengar oleh Luhan.

 _Aku tidak ingin kau sampai gagal…_

"Po-pokoknya masuk ke dalam sekarang juga… biar aku yang tangani ini. Mereka berdua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku," lanjut Sehun sambil mencoba menenangkan pria itu.

Percaya padanya? Siapa dia sebenarnya saja Luhan tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa ia percaya pada pria itu. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Luhan mematung di tempat dan tak juga beranjak dari posisinya. Saat itu, Sehun melihat Baekhyun mencoba mendekati Luhan dengan raut wajah penuh rasa khawatir. Jika ia tidak bisa membuat Luhan menuruti perintahnya, mungkin Baekhyun bisa.

"Baekhyun, tolong aku… Bawa Luhan masuk." Pria itu mengangguk dan langsung merangkul Luhan, kemudian mengajaknya masuk ke dalam _café_ setelah meluncurkan rentetan kalimat-kalimat bujukan yang membuat Luhan luluh dan mengikuti kemauannya.

Luhan duduk di salah satu kursi, menunggu sambil tak henti memainkan jemarinya. Baekhyun sampai harus menggenggam tangan Luhan untuk membuatnya sedikit tenang. Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar bunyi bel dan pintu Necoffee terbuka. Luhan buru-buru bangkit dari kursi. Sosok pertama yang ia lihat memasuki _café_ adalah Sehun, diikuti Kyungsoo dan Minseok.

Kyungsoo langsung menghamburkan pelukan ke arah Luhan saat itu juga.

"Kami baik-baik saja, Luhan... Kami baik-baik saja…" Ia mengatakannya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Luhan dengan gerakan memutar untuk membuatnya kembali rileks karena ia dapat merasakan bahu Luhan begitu tegang.

"Nyonya itu mencabut semua tuntutannya dan berjanji akan melayangkan permintaan maaf secara resmi di media cetak sesuai dengan permintaanmu. Kau sudah tidak perlu khawatir lagi." Minseok menimpali.

Mereka baik-baik saja. _Café_ ini baik-baik saja. Itu bagus… tapi yang belum baik-baik saja saat ini adalah Luhan. Ia mencerna dengan dalam peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini. Ia berusaha sekuat tenaga mengeluarkan segala argumen untuk membantu kedua temannya, namun usahanya tak menghasilkan apa pun. Sedangkan Sehun, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa di dalam lingkaran pertemanan Luhan, bahkan Kyungsoo pun hingga detik ini belum begitu menyukainya, tapi… ia mampu mengatasi masalah ini tanpa kesulitan berarti. Ini membuat Luhan merasa tak berguna.

Sehun menghampiri Luhan begitu Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jangan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu lagi." Sehun mengatakannya dengan lembut, tapi tetap, itu terdengar seperti perintah bagi Luhan, dan ia merasa tidak punya alasan untuk menurutinya. Jadi, Luhan memilih diam.

"Luhan, kau dengar?" tanya Sehun dengan nada meninggi ketika Luhan tak meresponsnya. Tentu saja Luhan mendengar. Ia hanya tak mau menanggapinya, dan ia pun segera memalingkan wajah dari Sehun. Aksi bisu Luhan mulai membuat Sehun tak sabar.

"Jawab aku." Ia meraih tangan Luhan untuk menarik perhatiannya, namun ia sangat terkejut begitu Luhan langsung menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Berhenti memberiku perintah! Kau pikir siapa dirimu?" bentak Luhan secara reflek. Semua yang ada di dalam _café_ langsung diam terpaku. Baekhyun bahkan menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan saking terkejutnya. Luhan membentak seseorang bukanlah pemandangan yang sering ditemukan. Namun yang paling terkejut, tentu saja Sehun. Ia tak tahu bahwa Luhan bisa semarah ini.

Ya, Luhan marah, tetapi bukan hanya pada Sehun, melainkan pada diri sendiri. Marah karena ia hanyalah seorang _Feral_ yang tidak punya kuasa untuk mengubah keadaan. Marah karena diam-diam ia iri dengan Sehun dan kasta tempatnya berada. Semua akan lebih mudah jika ia bukan seorang _Feral_.

"Kau hanya orang asing. Jangan mengaturku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Luhan membuka paksa celemek, melemparnya ke atas _counter_ dan berlari keluar Necoffee. Mata Sehun terbelalak begitu mendengar kata 'orang asing' meluncur dari mulut Luhan ditujukan untuk dirinya. Ia tahu, caranya menjalin hubungan dengan Luhan selama ini tidaklah normal, tapi ia sama sekali tidak ingin dianggap hanya sebagai orang asing oleh Luhan. Sehun yang kalut berniat mengejar pria itu keluar Necoffee, namun Kyungsoo menahannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua atau seperti apa bentuk hubungan kalian, tapi… ada baiknya kau membiarkan Luhan sendiri dulu untuk sementara."

Kalimat itu menyadarkan Sehun. Kyungsoo benar, dan ia bukan semata-mata melakukannya hanya untuk Luhan, namun juga untuk dirinya. Ia telah menyalahi wewenang yang dipegangnya dengan melibatkan diri begitu jauh dalam masalah Luhan. Sehun harus diingatkan kembali siapa Luhan dan siapa dirinya. Ia harus mengesampingkan perasaan pribadi, karena jika tidak, ia bisa mengacaukan sebuah rencana besar yang telah tersusun selama bertahun-tahun.

.

.

Setelah lelah berlari, Luhan—yang kini dalam bentuk _hybrid_ —menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah etalase toko pakaian. Ia menatap bayangannya yang terpantul di kaca cukup lama. Mencermati dengan saksama bentuk fisiknya dan tiba-tiba saja ia teringat oleh kalimat yang pernah diucapkan Nanny saat dirinya pernah merasa tak berguna seperti sekarang ini.

" _Kau tidak bisa memilih untuk dilahirkan sebagai apa… namun kau selalu punya pilihan untuk menjadi siapa._ "

Ia dilahirkan sebagai _Feral_ , dan siapa dia? Hingga detik ini ia tetaplah seorang _Feral_. Pilihan apa yang ia punya? Tidak ada. Luhan pun menghela napas dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Luhan sedikit terkesiap. Ia spontan mengangkat kepala dan menoleh mencari sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Berdiri tak jauh darinya, tepat di sebelah pintu masuk toko, adalah Kim Jaejoong, objek cinta pertama Luhan yang entah kenapa sudah tidak pernah ia pikirkan lagi akhir-akhir ini—tepatnya semenjak hari-harinya dijajah oleh Sehun. Luhan otomatis mendongak dan membaca papan nama toko di atasnya.

 **MaoDir**

Oh, ia baru sadar tengah berdiri di depan _branch store_ milik Jaejoong yang pernah diceritakan pria itu ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu lagi di Necoffee. Jaejoong tanpa ragu-ragu mendekati Luhan dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam toko setelah Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia hanya sedang jalan-jalan sambil mengisi waktu _break_. Luhan berbohong.

Jaejoong menunjukkan pada Luhan studionya, tempat ia mendesain dan menyimpan koleksi terbaru MaoDir yang akan dirilis bulan depan. Luhan tercengang selama berada di sana. Mulutnya tak sanggup mengatup ketika membuka lembar demi lembar buku sketsa milik Jaejoong, atau ketika tangannya meraba helai demi helai kain yang Jaejoong sematkan pada manekin.

Berbincang-bincang dengan Jaejoong sedikit mengobati _mood_ Luhan yang sempat hancur. Jaejoong banyak menceritakan dan menunjukkan hal-hal indah pada Luhan, dan itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya. Keduanya begitu menikmati perbincangan mereka sampai Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna gelap dengan aksen perak yang terlihat begitu cantik.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan.

"Buka dan lihatlah sendiri."

Luhan pun membukanya. Isinya adalah sebuah undangan VIP untuk menghadiri ' _Necopolis Fashion Night'_ , sebuah ajang _fashion_ bergengsi yang akan digelar tiga hari lagi. Mereka yang menghadiri _event_ ini kebanyakan adalah para pesohor negeri dan sosialita. Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa sebagian koleksinya akan ditampilkan di ajang tersebut. Luhan terpukau oleh prestasi pria itu namun terkejut setelahnya ketika Jaejoong mengajaknya sebagai _plus one_ , yang artinya undangan tersebut berlaku untuk dua orang dan Jaejoong memilihnya sebagai pasangan pada malam itu.

"Pergilah denganku," pinta Jaejoong.

"Ta-tapi aku hanya…"

 _Aku hanyalah seorang Feral…_

Kalimat itu yang ingin dikatakan Luhan, namun ia sendiri tak sanggup mengutarakannya.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Luhan," sambung Jaejoong sembari tersenyum.

Tentu saja. Hampir semua _hybrid_ kasta atas tidak terbiasa dengan penolakan—termasuk Sehun. Oh, kenapa Luhan mesti menyeret kembali pria itu ke dalam pikirannya?

"Acaranya akan mulai pukul setengah delapan tapi aku akan menjemputmu sebelum pukul enam karena aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat terlebih dahulu."

Apakah ini mimpi? Luhan rasanya ingin menampar wajah sendiri. Beberapa saat yang lalu ia beradu mulut dengan seorang _Pure Breed_ dan hampir memulai perkelahian dengan petugas polisi, kini ia menjadi salah satu undangan VIP dalam ajang _fashion_ bergengsi dan tiga hari lagi ia akan duduk di antara para pesohor yang salah satunya mungkin saja adalah aktor drama yang Luhan sering lihat di televisi.

Mungkin memang masih ada sisa keberuntungan untuk Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian Jaejoong menjemput Luhan pada pukul enam kurang lima belas menit. Luhan yang membukakan pintu menunjukkan raut wajah putus asa karena ia tidak tahu harus menggunakan pakaian apa untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Jaejoong tertawa dengan kepolosan Luhan, ia pun mengatakan bahwa tujuannya menjemput Luhan lebih awal, berhubungan dengan hal itu.

Jaejoong membawa Luhan ke studio pribadinya, di mana ia bisa bebas bereksperimen untuk mendandani pria manis itu. Setelah bongkar pasang beberapa kali, Jaejoong akhirnya menemukan bahwa Luhan lebih cocok dengan sesuatu yang _simple_. Ia pun memutuskan untuk memakaikan Luhan _ripped jeans_ hitam serta _boots_ berwarna senada untuk bagian bawah, sedangkan untuk bagian atas pria itu adalah _fuzzy sweater_ dari bahan _mohair_ berwarna biru _navy_ keabuan dengan kerah V lebar yang mempertontonkan tulang selangkanya, ditambah sebuah aksesori _long necklace_ dengan _pendant_ sederhana berbentuk oval yang bertahtakan batu _cat eyes_.

Luhan terlihat menawan malam itu—tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa ia adalah seorang _Feral_ —apalagi setelah Jaejoong memaksanya untuk mengoleskan sedikit _eyeliner_ pada bagian bawah matanya. Mata Luhan sudah indah dari awal, dan _eyeliner_ hanya mempertegas hal tersebut. Kini Luhan tahu alasan kenapa Baekhyun begitu mencintai produk kosmetik yang satu itu.

Bisa mengenakan pakaian yang didesain oleh Jaejoong, bisa duduk di antara wajah-wajah yang biasanya hanya ia lihat di televisi atau majalah, dan semua pengalaman baru yang Luhan lihat dan rasakan malam itu, membuat dirinya merasa spesial. Dari matanya yang berbinar-binar sepanjang perhelatan, Luhan sangat menikmati itu semua. Pendek kata, ia bahagia. Luhan berharap peristiwa indah yang menimpanya seperti saat ini akan berlangsung lama.

Sayangnya, tidak…

.

.

"Mau kemana kita, _hyung_?" tanya Luhan yang duduk di kursi samping pengemudi sembari memandang jam tangannya yang menunjukkan hampir pukul sebelas malam.

" _After party_ … Hanya pesta kecil untuk merayakan kesuksesan setelah koleksi Maodir mendapatkan antusiasme dan apresiasi paling besar pada _event_ tadi."

Luhan tak bisa menolak. Jaejoong sudah berbaik hati mengundangnya dan membuatnya merasa senang malam ini. Tidak sopan rasanya jika ia merengek minta pulang di saat pria itu ingin merayakan kesuksesannya. Setidaknya, ia bisa membalas budi dengan menemani pria itu selama yang ia mau. Toh, Luhan percaya padanya.

Rolls Royce Wraith hitam miliki Jaejoong terparkir di depan sebuah _night club_ bernama ' _Nocturna_ '. Jaejoong menggandeng tangan Luhan memasuki klub tersebut, karena ia dapat merasakan pria itu begitu gugup. Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Luhan dengan mengatakan bahwa orang-orang yang hadir di pesta tersebut sebagian besar adalah mereka yang bekerja dengannya. Ia mengenal dengan baik mereka semua, jadi Luhan tidak perlu khawatir.

Jaejoong tidak meninggalkan sisi Luhan selama di sana, namun itu hanya sampai menit ke tiga puluh, karena Jaejoong mau tidak mau harus menyambut setiap tamu dan kolega yang datang. Luhan mengerti itu. Ia pun tidak ingin menjadi penggangu.

Luhan duduk di bar seorang diri sambil memainkan ponselnya. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, haruskah ia menghubungi seseorang—mungkin Jongdae—untuk menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang? Tapi itu akan menyinggung perasaan Jaejoong, dan tentunya merepotkan Jongdae. Ia menghela napas ketika menyadari apa yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menunggu.

"Hai…" Seorang pria tiba-tiba mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Luhan dan menyapanya. Ia memiliki rambut hitam sama seperti Jaejoong, mata yang kecil namun tatapannya tajam, dan senyum yang cukup lebar. Luhan memandangnya, wajahnya sedikit familiar, namun ia hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Aku lihat kau datang bersama Jaejoong _hyung_." Mendengar nama Jaejoong disebut, Luhan mulai mengira-ngira siapa pria itu. Mungkin ia salah satu koleganya.

"Jika kau ingat, aku adalah salah satu model yang memperagakan busana karya Jaejoong _hyung_ di _event_ barusan."

Ah, tentu saja! Itulah mengapa wajahnya tidak asing. Luhan melihat pria itu beberapa kali melintasi _cat walk_ di ajang _fashion_ tersebut. Luhan langsung merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah mengabaikan pria yang ternyata rekan kerja Jaejoong. Ia pun langsung meminta maaf saat itu juga, dan pria itu hanya tertawa.

"Aku Kim Myungsoo… _Pure Breed_ , _Korat_." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri dengan menyebutkan nama sekaligus kasta, dan _hybrid_ ras apa dirinya. Luhan ragu untuk membalasnya dengan cara yang sama, tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

"Lu Han… _Feral_ ," balas Luhan dengan sedikit berbisik pada kata kedua yang ia ucapkan, namun pria itu tetap bisa mendengar.

Pria bernama Myungsoo tersebut langsung menaikkan sebelah alis begitu mendengar Luhan menyebutkan rasnya.

" _No way_! Kau tidak terlihat seperti _Feral_ … _I mean, you're too gorgeous_." Luhan langsung tertunduk malu seraya menggumamkan kata ' _thanks_ '.

Myungsoo bersikeras untuk mentraktir Luhan sebuah minuman sebagai tanda awal dari pertemanan mereka. Luhan tak menolak dan langsung berkata bahwa ia tidak ingin minuman yang mengandung alkohol, maka Myungsoo merekomendasikannya _Virgin Mary_ —sejenis _cocktail_ dari bahan jus tomat. Myungsoo memanggil bartender dan memesankannya untuk Luhan. Saat itu, Luhan yang sibuk melihat ke arah jam tangannya, tidak tahu jika Myungsoo membisikkan sesuatu kepada bartender.

"Beri dia _Bloody Mary_. Tambahkan kadar vodka-nya."

Selanjutnya dapat ditebak, Luhan pun mulai kehilangan kesadaran perlahan. Diawali dengan tenggorokannya yang terasa panas, kepalanya mulai terasa berat dan seakan berputar. Pada menit-menit berikutnya ia mulai cekikikan dan mengoceh tidak jelas. Myungsoo hanya berseringai melihat perubahan kondisi Luhan. Pria itu baru saja hendak menggiring Luhan ke lantai dansa ketika tiba-tiba ponsel Luhan berbunyi, dan Luhan yang setengah sadar memutuskan untuk menjawab panggilan.

"Halloooo…" Luhan mengucapkan kata itu dengan nada bernyanyi.

"Luhan… di mana kau?" Sebuah suara bariton yang khas datang dari saluran seberang.

"Siapa iniiii?" Pria manis itu balik bertanya dengan cara bicara seperti anak-anak.

"Ini aku… Sehun."

"Sehun? Sehun siapa? Kau bukan Sehun… Kau adalah—" Luhan menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya kemudian membaca nama yang terpampang di layar seraya mengernyitkan kening, setelah itu ia kembali berbicara. "— _Unknown Number_."

"Luhan, apa yang terjadi padamu? Katakan padaku sekarang juga di mana kau berada?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada sangat khawatir begitu mendengar suara dan cara bicara Luhan yang seperti orang mabuk. Ya, dia memang mabuk, dan Sehun mulai yakin itu.

"Aku? Ini di mana yaaa?" Tentu saja orang mabuk tidak akan mengingat informasi yang baru diterimanya.

"Tuan bartender, apa nama tempat iniii?" tanya Luhan kepada bartender tanpa menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Bartender itu pun meladeni Luhan dan menjawab pertanyaannya tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Aaah, ya ya ya… Nocturna! Lampu remang-remang, kelap-kelip… Ada musik! Aku ingin menari… hihihi…"

"Luhan, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Di mana pun kau berada, tetap diam di tempatmu. Jangan sembarangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Aku akan men—"

"Teman baruku Myungsoo mengajakku ke lantai dansa. _Bye, Unknown_ Sehuuun… Aku mau menariiii."

"Tu-tunggu! Luha—" Luhan pun memutus sambungan dan langsung mengikuti Myungsoo ke lantai dansa, meninggalkan ponselnya yang bergetar tiada henti di atas meja bar.

Dengan dituntun oleh Myungsoo, Luhan menari mengikuti _beat_ musik hingga tiga putaran lagu. Selama mereka menari, Myungsoo kerap beberapa kali menggesekkan kejantanannya pada belahan pantat Luhan ketika posisi pria itu membelakanginya. Tangan nakal Myungsoo pun terkadang bermain di balik sweater Luhan atau meremas bongkahan pantat pria itu. Luhan sempat mendesah, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyadari alasan di balik reaksinya tersebut. Myungsoo memutuskan untuk berhenti menari ketika melihat Luhan mulai limbung dan kehilangan keseimbangan.

Myungsoo merangkul pinggang Luhan dan menuntun pria yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung tersebut menjauh dari lantai dansa menuju sebuah lorong panjang di mana di kedua sisinya banyak terdapat pintu ruangan VIP. Pria itu memutar knop salah satu pintu ruangan yang kosong dan menggiring Luhan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh Luhan yang terkulai di atas sofa.

"Tunggu di sini. Aku akan membawa sesuatu untuk membuatmu merasa lebih baik." Luhan mengangguk diselingi cekikikan tiada henti lantas melambaikan tangan kepada Myungsoo yang melangkahkan kaki ke luar ruangan.

Myungsoo kembali tak lama kemudian dengan sebotol vodka dan sebuah gelas kosong. Setelah meletakkan benda-benda itu di meja, ia menghampiri Luhan dan duduk di sisinya tanpa sejengkal pun jarak. Ia mulai mengisi gelas kosong tersebut dengan cairan vodka, menyesapnya sedikit, kemudian merangkul bahu Luhan untuk menariknya mendekat dan memaksa pria yang setengah sadar itu turut meminumnya.

"Tidaak… aku tak mau minum lagii… kepalaku pusi—mmpphh…" Kalimat Luhan tercekat oleh cairan yang tiba-tiba mengalir masuk di kerongkongannya. Ia mencoba menolak dengan mengalihkan posisi kepalanya ke samping, namun tangan Myungsoo mengembalikannya ke posisi semula dan mencengkeram kedua sisi rahang Luhan dengan kasar hingga bibirnya mengerucut terbuka agar ia bisa meminumkan lebih banyak vodka. Rongga mulut Luhan tak sanggup menampungnya, mengakibatkan cairan tersebut mengalir deras dari ujung bibir, turun ke leher, dan membasahi pakaiannya.

Myungsoo meletakkan gelas tersebut lantas berseringai puas saat melihat wajah Luhan yang semakin merona merah layaknya kepiting rebus. Ia merasa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menepati janjinya memberikan sesuatu yang membuat Luhan merasa lebih baik. Myungsoo pun menarik Luhan masuk ke dalam pangkuan kemudian menyandarkan kepala Luhan di ceruk lehernya. Ia lantas merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung jaket. Sebuah botol kaca gelap berukuran medium berisi cairan obat.

Pria itu membuka tutup ulir botol tersebut lantas membawanya ke dekat hidung Luhan. Tangan Myungsoo membekap mulut Luhan untuk memastikan pria itu menghirup aroma cairan yang ada di dalam botol hanya melalui hidungnya. Luhan menghirup aroma tersebut dan yang ia rasakan adalah suatu sensasi yang lebih nyaman dan menyenangkan dibandingkan menenggak minuman-minuman sebelumnya. Ia serasa terbang dengan perasaan bahagia dan tanpa sadar sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum di balik telapak tangan Myungsoo.

"Kau merasa lebih baik?" tanya Myungsoo dengan senyuman puas tersemat di wajahnya.

"Mmpphh…" Luhan mencoba menjawab dengan kata namun mulutnya masih terbungkam, jadi yang ia lakukan hanyalah mengangguk dengan kelopak mata terpejam.

" _Good_. Sekarang… kita bisa—"

Belum sempat Myungsoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka lebar hingga sisinya menghantam tembok seakan-akan dibuka paksa dengan tekanan yang sangat kuat dari luar. Myungsoo tersentak kaget, membuat genggamannya pada botol tersebut tanpa sengaja terlepas, mengakibatkan isinya tumpah membasahi sekujur dada Luhan. Mata Luhan pun sontak terbuka begitu mendengar bunyi gaduh dari arah pintu.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik menjauh dari pangkuan Myungsoo kemudian dihempaskan ke sisi sofa yang berseberangan. Hal yang ia lihat pada detik berikutnya adalah seseorang mencengkram kedua sisi kerah kemeja Myungsoo hingga tubuh pria itu terangkat dari sofa. Seseorang yang Luhan kenal, yang kini menatap Myungsoo dengan mata nyalang.

Sehun.

"Apa yang kau berikan padanya?!" bentak Sehun geram tepat di hadapan wajah Myungsoo. Pria itu membeku, lidahnya kelu, tak mampu meluncurkan satu kata pun akibat energinya serasa tersedot oleh aura liar yang terpancar dari tatapan mata Sehun. Ketika tak mendapatkan jawaban yang diinginkannya, Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Myungsoo hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

Sehun bergerak cepat untuk menghampiri Luhan, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika indra penciumannya menangkap aroma tajam yang menyeruak dari tubuh pria itu. Ia langsung mengenali aroma itu sebagai _nepetalactone[3]_. Sehun secara reflek menutup hidungnya dengan punggung tangan, berusaha menolak aroma itu untuk masuk ke dalam sistem saraf olfaktori, karena jika tidak, efek dari aroma tersebut akan mengambil alih kesadaran otaknya, menguasai libido, dan mengakibatkan dirinya bisa bertindak agresif terhadap Luhan.

Luhan yang kesadarannya masih di awang-awang sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu. Ia tidak tahu bahwa aroma yang menempel di tubuhnya mampu menarik perhatian para _hybrid_ lain untuk berbuat sesuatu terhadap dirinya. Sehun berusaha mengendalikan diri, namun ia tak tahu berapa lama akan mampu bertahan. Ia tidak yakin bisa membawa Luhan keluar dari tempat ini jika untuk mendekati Luhan pun ia masih ragu-ragu. Sehun pun berpikir keras, ia harus bertindak cepat sebelum aroma itu menyeruak keluar ruangan dan tercium oleh _hybrid_ - _hybrid_ lain di dalam klub.

Mata Sehun menangkap botol vodka yang masih terisi setengah penuh di atas meja. Sebuah ide muncul dalam otaknya. Ia meraih dan membuka tutup botol vodka tersebut kemudian menumpahkan isinya sampai tak bersisa ke sekujur tubuh Luhan untuk menyamarkan aroma _nepetalactone_.

"Kenapa kau juga menyiramkuuu?" Luhan merengek protes namun masih dengan senyum tersemat di wajahnya dan diselingi oleh cekikikan yang menandakan dirinya masih berada di bawah pengaruh alkohol.

Sehun membuka jaketnya dan membungkus tubuh Luhan dengan itu sebagai lapisan pelindung kedua demi menyamarkan aroma. Ia lantas membantu Luhan bangkit dan memapahnya berjalan menyusuri lorong untuk membawanya keluar dari klub. Tanpa sengaja mereka berpapasan dengan Jaejoong yang tengah berjalan terburu-buru. Sepertinya ia pun sibuk mencari Luhan yang menghilang dari pengawasannya sedari tadi.

"Luhan! Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong cemas tatkala mendapati tubuh lunglai pria itu dipapah oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal, namun ia ingat pernah melihat wajahnya di _café_ tempat Luhan bekerja. Luhan yang mendengar suara familiar milik Jaejoong langsung menengadahkan wajahnya yang tertunduk.

"Jaejoong _hyuuung_ … Terima kasih sudah mengajakkuuu… Aku senaaang… Hehehe…" Saat itu Jaejoong baru sadar jika Luhan sedang dalam keadaan mabuk, namun bukan hanya itu, ada sesuatu dari diri Luhan yang tiba-tiba membuatnya merasakan hal aneh.

"Kau! Kau mengajaknya ke tempat seperti ini, seharusnya kau menemani dan menjaganya! Bukan malah meninggalkan dan membiarkannya menjadi korban teman brengsekmu itu!" Sehun membentak Jaejoong, namun pria itu bergeming. Ia hanya terfokus kepada Luhan yang sedari tadi entah mengapa membuatnya tidak tenang hingga jantungnya berdegup kencang. Tanpa sadar, ia berubah ke dalam bentuk _hybrid_. Ekornya berdiri lantas dikibaskan ke kanan dan kiri tanda ia sedang tertarik dengan sesuatu.

Sehun segera sadar bahwa Luhanlah yang menjadi penyebab berubahnya bentuk fisik dan perilaku Jaejoong secara tiba-tiba. Ini artinya Jaejoong telah mencium aroma tersebut. Sehun spontan mendorong tubuh Jaejoong menjauh. Meskipun Jaejoong belum terlihat memiliki niat untuk melakukan apa-apa pada Luhan, Sehun tetap tidak mau ambil risiko. Lebih baik ia melakukan tindakan preventif daripada menunggu sampai terjadi sesuatu pada pria itu.

Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan mendekat tanpa menyisakan seinchi pun jarak. Otomatis ia harus menahan diri lebih kuat dari sebelumnya karena aroma _nepetalactone_ mulai mengganggu konsentrasinya. Namun, tentu saja bukan itu masalah utama yang harus dihadapi Sehun. Ia harus menerobos kerumunan massa di dalam klub untuk menuju pintu keluar.

Beberapa _hybrid_ yang memiliki indra penciuman sensitif mulai menengok, menolehkan kepala mencari sumber aroma yang menarik perhatian mereka. _Hybrid_ lain yang tadinya tidak merasakan aroma tersebut lantas menjadi ikut terstimulus oleh perilaku mereka, ibarat tangisan seorang bayi yang memicu tangisan bayi lain di sebelahnya. Mereka mulai mengendus dan berjalan bergerombol layaknya zombie, mendekati Luhan.

"Minggir kalian semua!" gertak Sehun sambil menatap tajam kepada semua _hybrid_ yang menancapkan pandangan terhadap Luhan dengan penuh nafsu. Sehun merangkul tubuh Luhan dengan erat lantas memperlihatkan taring-taringnya yang mulai meruncing untuk mengancam mereka. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain berubah ke dalam bentuk _hybrid_ untuk menghalau orang-orang yang berusaha mendekati Luhan. Amarahnya tak terbendung lagi ketika ia mendengar Luhan memekik kaget akibat seorang _hybrid_ menarik ekornya. Sembari mendesis, ia mengeluarkan kukunya dan mencakar tangan _hybrid_ yang menyentuh ekor Luhan.

"KUBILANG MINGGIR!" Sehun menggeram ketika perintahnya tidak digubris oleh sebagian _hybrid_ —kini ia telah berubah wujud ke dalam bentuk _hybrid_ yang sempurna. Telinganya meruncing ke atas, begitu pula ekor lebatnya, bulunya menegang mekar berdiri pertanda ia sangat marah saat ini. _Hybrid_ lain yang melihat sosok Sehun dan merasakan aura agresif terpancar dari gesturnya, serta merta merendahkan posisi bahu mereka. Telinga mereka terlipat hingga ke bawah dan tak ada seorang _hybrid_ pun yang berani menaikkan ekornya. Semua mendadak menjadi submisif di hadapan Sehun.

Sehun menuntun Luhan menuju pintu keluar, dan kali ini tak ada yang berani menghalangi mereka. _Hybrid_ lain otomatis melangkah mundur dan membuka jalan bagi keduanya untuk lewat. Sehun berjalan cepat ke arah tempat parkir, membuat Luhan yang limbung serasa diseret.

"Jangan terbang terlalu cepat, Tuan Stark… Aku takut jatuuuh…"

Kini, Luhan yang mabuk menganggap Sehun sebagai alter ego Iron Man. Ia terus mengoceh memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Tuan Stark' hingga Sehun tiba di tempat ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

"Wooow… Aston Martin Vantage… Tuan Stark, apa mobil ini bisa terbang juga?" Tentu saja Sehun mengabaikan segala ocehannya.

Ia membuka pintu mobil kemudian mendudukkan Luhan di kursi penumpang sebelah kemudi. Setelah menutup pintu, Sehun segera berlari ke sisi mobil yang berlawanan, namun saat membuka pintu, matanya terbelalak tatkala melihat apa yang sedang Luhan lakukan di dalam sana. Pria itu mencoba menanggalkan lapis demi pakaiannya dan mulai meraba tubuhnya sendiri. Efek _nepetalactone_ telah mengambil alih kesadaran Luhan.

Aroma zat tersebut kembali menguar karena Luhan telah melepas jaket Sehun dan jemarinya meraih ujung _sweater_ yang tengah ia kenakan kemudian mengangkatnya hingga perutnya yang kencang terekspos. Sehun buru-buru menghentikan aksi Luhan yang berniat bertelanjang dada.

"Luhan! Jangan lakukan itu!" Kedua tangan pria itu mencengkeram milik Luhan

Luhan mengerang namun detik berikutnya terkekeh. Di sisi lain, Sehun tak sanggup menahan diri lagi ketika mendengar erangan Luhan. Aroma _nepetalactone_ telah membuatnya berfantasi mengenai hal-hal yang menyangkut kegiatan seksual bersama Luhan. Ingin rasanya ia meraup bibir dan menggigit leher jenjang pria itu, namun Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, berusaha membangkitkan sisi rasionalnya yang masih tersisa.

Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus membawa Luhan pergi dari sini bagaimanapun caranya. Sehun lantas terpikirkan sebuah ide yang ia sendiri tidak begitu menyukainya, namun harus ia lakukan, karena tak sanggup jika harus berada di dalam satu mobil dengan Luhan yang tengah merangsang libidonya.

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan membuka bagasi, lantas tangannya meraih seutas tali derek berwarna kuning dari bahan polyester. Ia berjalan ke sisi mobil dan membuka pintu kemudian menarik Luhan keluar dari sana. Luhan yang setengah sadar, tak menolak semua perlakuan Sehun padanya, bahkan ketika pria itu membalikkan posisi badannya dan memepetkannya ke mobil. Ia pun masih tak berontak ketika Sehun menarik kedua tangannya ke belakang. Namun ia meringis ketika merasakan sesuatu mengekang kedua pergelangan tangannya dengan kuat seakan menghentikan aliran darah.

"Sakiiit…" Luhan merengek dan Sehun hanya mampu mengucapkan maaf di telinganya. Ia terpaksa harus mengikat Luhan demi menghindari pria itu menyentuh dan meraba tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun lantas menggiring Luhan ke bagian belakang mobil dan mengucapkan maaf padanya sekali lagi sebelum mengangkat tubuh pria itu dan memasukkan ke dalam bagasi. Luhan memberontak dengan menendang-nendangkan kakinya, namun Sehun menahannya dan menekuk kedua lutut pria itu untuk dipaksa masuk ke dalam ruang sempit tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Tuan Stark? Kau menculikku? Aku akan melaporkanmu kepada Nanny. Dia akan menghukummu, kau tahu itu? NANNY! TOLONG AK—HMMPPHH!" Teriakan Luhan teredam ketika Sehun menyumpal mulutnya dengan selembar kain scarf yang telah digulung kemudian ia ikat di belakang kepala Luhan. Ia merasa harus membungkam Luhan agar pria itu tidak menarik perhatian.

" _I'm sorry… I'm sorry…_ " Kata maaf tiada henti meluncur dari bibir Sehun seolah-olah itu adalah mantra yang harus diucapkan agar membuat kondisi Luhan menjadi lebih baik. Sehun menatap mata Luhan dengan perasaan bersalah untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia menutup bagasi.

Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil, membuka laci dasbor, kemudian menyemprotkan pengharum mobil berbentuk _spray_ yang ia ambil dari dalam sana untuk menghilangkan aroma _nepetalactone_ yang tertinggal di dalam mobilnya. Ia bahkan membuang jaket yang sebelumnya ia pakaikan pada Luhan dengan melemparkannya keluar jendela.

" _Fuck!_ " Sehun mengumpat seraya melayangkan tinjunya ke kemudi, melampiaskan amarah terhadap diri sendiri karena telah merealisasikan ide gilanya. Ia tahu Luhan tidak seharusnya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia memutar kunci kontak, menginjak pedal dan melajukan Aston Martin Vantage merahnya dengan kencang.

Ia tidak mungkin mengantar Luhan pulang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan seperti itu. Terlalu menarik perhatian. Apalagi ia tinggal berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo. Bagaimana pandangan orang-orang jika melihatnya mengeluarkan Luhan dari dalam bagasi dengan keadaan terkekang dan meronta? Ia yakin tetangga Luhan pasti akan ramai-ramai menggebukinya sebelum ia sempat menjelaskan apa-apa. Maka dari itu, tak terpikirkan jalan lain lagi selain membawa Luhan ke tempat tinggalnya.

Tempat tinggal, sekaligus tempat kerja yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia dan tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapa pun.

Terutama Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] _Brule en l'enfer_ : Pergilah ke neraka

[2] _Ta Gueule_ : Diam kau

[3] _Nepetalactone_ : Zat yang terkandung di dalam tanaman _Catnip_ yang mempunyai efek untuk membuat kucing 'nge- _fly_ ' ketika dia menciumnya. Efeknya mirip feromon yang menarik perhatian kucing. Biasanya kucing yang mencium aroma ini akan terkena euphoria, bertindak hiperaktif, agresif, seperti berguling-guling, mencakar-cakar, atau menggesek-gesekkan badannya ke sumber bau. (kebayang dong gimana coba kalau Luhan digesek-gesek sama orang satu klub… _gang bang_ massal #plak)

Sehun POV baru akan ada setelah identitasnya terbongkar, ya… Sudah mulai banyak hint, dan terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, kan?

Thanks for reading…

.

.

.


	5. The Temptation (of Truth)

.

.

 ** _WARNING!_ _(for this chapter)_**

 _\- Smut (rough sex: spanking, rimming, fingering, orgasm denial) -_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **The Temptation (of Truth)**

* * *

.

.

.

Dini hari yang sunyi senyap di suatu kawasan mansion modern bergaya semi mediteranian yang terletak di dataran tinggi Necopolis, terpecah oleh bunyi berisik decitan ban mobil yang beradu dengan aspal jalanan. Aston Martin Vantage berwarna merah berhenti mendadak di depan sebuah gerbang besi berukiran _gothic_. Gerbang tersebut terbuka perlahan secara otomatis, namun belum sempat terbuka dengan lebar sepenuhnya, mobil itu sudah melesat masuk hingga bagian spionnya sedikit menyerempet sisi gerbang menandakan bahwa pengemudi sedang terburu-buru. Deru mesin terhenti ketika mobil itu telah memasuki garasi dengan terparkir secara sembarangan. Seorang pria keluar dari kursi kemudi dengan tergesa-gesa tanpa sempat berpikir untuk menutup kembali pintu mobil.

Sehun berlari secepat kilat ke dalam mansion, menapaki tangga, memasuki kamar mandi utama. Ia menyalakan keran—sambil memastikan suhu air tidak terlalu dingin atau terlalu panas—dan mengisi _jacuzzi tub_. Dengan membiarkan air tetap mengalir, ia kemudian mengambil langkah-langkah besar menuju kamar tidur, membongkar lemari, dan menarik sebuah selimut dari dalam sana. Sehun kembali berlari menuruni anak tangga menuju garasi hingga tiba di depan mobil Aston Martin miliknya—tepatnya di hadapan bagasi—dan ia menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam sebelum akhirnya membuka kap bagasi tersebut yang menampilkan sosok Luhan yang tengah meronta.

"Mmpphh! Mmpphh!" Luhan yang melihat pintu kap terbuka, langsung mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kakinya, namun belum sempat ia melakukan itu, pandangannya tiba-tiba menggelap karena Sehun membungkus tubuh pria itu dengan selimut dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki agar ia bisa membawa Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa harus terpecah konsentrasi akibat mencium aroma _nepetalactone_.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Luhan tak henti memberontak dengan menggeliat hebat, mengakibatkan kepalanya sempat beberapa kali tanpa sengaja terbentur pintu atau kusen, dan kakinya turut menendang _rail_ tangga. Sehun mulai tak sabar ketika melihat usaha yang Luhan coba lakukan untuk membebaskan diri malah justru berakhir dengan menyakiti tubuhnya. Ia pun segera mengganti teknik serta posisi dan kini membopong tubuh Luhan di bahu bidangnya.

Air mengalir deras tumpah dari sisi _jacuzzi tub_ ketika Sehun telah sampai di kamar mandi. Tanpa berniat mematikan keran, ia menyingkap seluruh bagian selimut yang membungkus tubuh Luhan, kemudian menceburkan pria itu ke dalam _tub_ tanpa aba-aba. Luhan tentu saja memekik terkejut dan berteriak dari balik _scarf_ yang masih menyumpal mulutnya.

Sehun menanggalkan sepatu kemudian menyusul Luhan masuk ke dalam _tub_ masih dengan pakaian lengkap. Tak sampai hitungan menit, tangannya telah bergerak cepat melakukan berbagai hal. Melepas sepatu Luhan, menuangkan sabun cair ke atas spons _loofah_ kemudian meraih _nozzle_ atau kepala _shower_ dan menyiramkannya ke arah pria itu.

Pekikan nyaring Luhan yang teredam oleh _scarf_ , tidak dipedulikan oleh Sehun yang terus menggosok tubuh Luhan dengan spons _loofah_. Efek _nepetalacton_ e bisa bertahan antara sepuluh menit sampai satu jam, dan Sehun tidak tahu berapa lama yang ini akan bertahan, maka ia hanya tahu harus menyingkirkan aroma zat tersebut dari tubuh Luhan secepat mungkin. Sehun menyelipkan tangannya di balik _sweater_ Luhan untuk menggosok dada—bagian yang paling banyak tersiram oleh cairan—tanpa berniat untuk membuka seluruh pakaiannya. Tidak… Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Dirinya bisa-bisa terangsang dan menerkamnya begitu melihat dada polos Luhan. Melakukan hal ini saja butuh usaha keras untuk menahan diri.

Luhan memberontak ketika merasakan geli di dadanya, kakinya tanpa sadar menendang Sehun mengakibatkan tubuhnya terlepas dari genggaman pria itu dan terjungkal ke belakang. Luhan kehilangan keseimbangan, seluruh tubuhnya tercebur ke dalam air hingga menyentuh dasar _tub_ dan ia tak bisa bangkit karena kedua tangannya masih dalam keadaan terikat. Ia tak bisa bernapas, ditambah lagi mulutnya pun masih tersumpal.

" _Shit!_ Luhan!" Sehun yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung pria itu. Luhan tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk hingga dadanya naik turun. Sehun yang tersadar segera membuka sumpalan _scarf_ dari mulut Luhan seraya mengucapkan kata maaf. Luhan menumpukan dagunya di bahu Sehun dan bernapas dengan tersengal.

"Jack… Aku tenggelam…"

 _Jack? Siapa lagi kali ini yang dimaksud Luhan? Jack Dawson dari 'Titanic' atau Jack Sparrow dari 'Pirates of the Carribean'?_

Sehun rasanya ingin memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan _nozzle shower_ karena sempat-sempatnya tebersit hal seperti itu di otaknya. Ini bukan saatnya memikirkan siapa itu Jack, tapi bagaimana cara mengendalikan libidonya yang tiba-tiba tersulut oleh embusan napas Luhan di lehernya ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat barusan.

"Jack… Tanganku sakit…" Luhan melakukannya lagi, kali ini lebih dekat ke telinga Sehun, dan ia merasakannya seperti sengatan listrik.

 _Fuck! Tahan, Sehun… Tahan…_

"Tu-tunggu… A-aku akan melepaskannya…" balas Sehun gugup. Ia pun membuka simpul ikatan pada tangan Luhan, dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat di pergelangan tangannya tercetak bekas ikatan yang memerah. Betapa Sehun sangat merasa bersalah saat itu juga.

Sehun baru saja akan mengusap pergelangan tangan itu, namun ia kalah cepat oleh Luhan yang tiba-tiba merangkul lehernya dengan kedua tangan. Luhan mendorong seluruh berat tubuhnya untuk menimpa Sehun. Punggung Sehun mendarat di sisi _tub_ bersama Luhan di atasnya yang tiba-tiba saja mencari friksi dengan menggesekkan tubuh bagian bawah. Sehun dapat merasakan kejantanan di balik celana Luhan menggoda miliknya yang entah kenapa langsung menegang saat itu juga hanya karena sebuah gesekan pelan.

Godaan Luhan tidak berhenti di situ karena ia turut menggesekkan kepalanya ke leher Sehun berulang-ulang, dan bulu dari telinga kucing pria itu menggelitik rahangnya. Sehun spontan mendongakkan kepala sambil memejamkan mata, bertumpu pada pinggiran marmer _jacuzzi tub_. Sebuah desahan pelan terkutuk yang seharusnya tidak boleh terjadi, meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Sehun.

"Sentuh aku, Jack…" Luhan mengucapkannya diikuti dengkuran kucing yang terdengar begitu manja.

 _Oh, Tuhan! Tolong aku!_

Ini semua terlalu berlebihan untuk Sehun, tapi… ia tak boleh kalah.

Sehun membuka paksa kedua kelopak mata, kemudian jemarinya mencengkeram kedua tangan Luhan yang tengah mengurung lehernya agar terlepas. Ia mendorong tubuhnya untuk naik, namun gerakan itu malah justru menambah friksi di antara kejantanan mereka berdua.

Langkah pertama yang salah, ia pun kembali mendesah.

Luhan pun salah mengartikan reaksi Sehun, dan mengira pria itu hendak meladeninya. Maka tanpa ragu-ragu ia menjilat rahang Sehun dalam satu sapuan mengikuti garis rahangnya yang tegas mulai dari ujung dagunya yang lancip lalu naik ke atas berakhir di bawah telinga. Tak berhenti sampai situ, Luhan menggigit daun telinga Sehun dan mengulumnya seolah-olah itu adalah puting susu. Oh, seluruh tubuh Sehun langsung gemetar saat itu juga. Telinga kucing Sehun muncul perlahan.

"Lu-Luhan! Kendalikan dirimu!"

 _…_ _dan dirimu juga, Oh Sehun!_

Sehun lantas mencengkeram kedua bahu Luhan untuk membuat jarak dengannya. Luhan harus dihentikan, karena jika tidak, dirinya bisa terpancing melakukan sesuatu yang melanggar kode etik. Dengan cepat, ia memutar tubuh Luhan agar memunggunginya, kemudian mengekang tubuhnya dengan kedua belah lengan, lantas tanpa pikir panjang, menanamkan sebuah gigitan kuat di tengkuk Luhan yang membuat pria itu lumpuh seketika.

Tubuh Luhan melunglai tak kuasa melakukan pergerakan, namun mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan ocehan atau sekadar erangan.

"Nggh… Nanny… Nanny… Jack menolakku," gerutunya pelan, mengadu pada Nanny seolah-olah orang tua angkatnya ada di situ menyaksikan seluruh gerak-gerik dan kejadian yang menimpanya. "…sama seperti Sehun."

Sehun langsung terkesiap mendengar namanya disebut. Gigitannya pada tengkuk Luhan ia lepas, dan entah apa yang merasukinya, ia tiba-tiba merasa marah dan kesal lalu kembali membalikkan tubuh Luhan untuk menghadapnya dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Sehun tidak menolak Luhan!" Sehun membentak pria itu tanpa sadar sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya hingga Luhan menciut, menurunkan dan merapatkan bahunya ke dalam, lalu telinganya terlipat ke bawah.

 _Tunggu! Apa yang barusan itu?!_

Ia buru-buru tersadar, bahwa yang berbicara barusan adalah sisi agresifnya yang tanpa sengaja bangkit oleh efek aroma _nepetalactone_. Ia menyuarakan suara hatinya yang terpendam, karena sesungguhnya Sehun tidak pernah bermaksud menolak pria itu, ia hanya terpaksa harus melakukannya demi suatu hal dan itu berhubungan dengan tanggung jawabnya terhadap nasib Luhan. Sehun langsung merasa tidak enak hati melihat tampang Luhan yang sepertinya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan merengek layaknya bocah yang baru saja kena marah ayahnya.

"Jack membentakku… Ia tidak menyukaiku… Sehun tidak menyukaiku… Semua orang tidak menyukaiku… Seluruh dunia tidak menyukaiku…"

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar… Bukan begitu… Maafkan aku…" Sehun mulai panik mendengar ocehan Luhan. Ia seharusnya tahu itu hanyalah ocehan orang mabuk yang tidak perlu ditanggapi, namun entah kenapa kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir Luhan lebih terdengar seperti curahan hati pria itu, dan Sehun, bagaimana pun juga ingin membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Aku tidak suka di sini… Aku ingin pergi ke tempat Nanny! Biarkan aku pergi… Nanny, jemput aku!" Luhan yang mabuk sama sekali tidak tahu arti di balik kalimat tersebut, namun bagi Sehun jelas, itu menyiratkan kematian dan terdengar begitu menyakitkan di telinganya. Sekali lagi, ia seharusnya tidak menanggapi ocehan orang mabuk, namun ia memasukkannya ke dalam hati. Mungkin saat ini, Sehun pun sudah perlahan mulai kehilangan kewarasan.

"Jangan katakan itu, kumohon… Luhan..." Sehun langsung memeluk Luhan dan membenamkan kepala pria itu di bahunya agar ia sedikit tenang, namun Luhan terus saja meluncurkan rentetan kalimat " _Aku ingin ke tempat Nanny… Aku ingin ke tempat Nanny…_ " berulang kali tanpa henti, dan caranya melakukan hal itu persis seperti sebelumnya. Luhan menggesekkan kepalanya ke leher Sehun dengan meloloskan embusan demi embusan napas di tiap kalimat yang ia ucapkan.

Luhan—yang entah sejak kapan sudah memposisikan diri di atas pangkuan Sehun—kembali mengambil kesempatan untuk menggesekkan kejantanan di balik celananya dengan milik Sehun. Saat itu, pertahanan yang sudah Sehun bangun sekuat tenaga semenjak masih berada di _night club_ , runtuh seketika layaknya tembok Berlin yang dijebol ratusan ribu massa. Matanya berkilat. Pupilnya membesar. Sehun mencengkeram erat kedua bahu Luhan lantas menatapnya dengan berapi-api.

"HENTIKAN! CUKUP SUDAH KAU MENGUJI KESABARANKU!" Ia berteriak geram tepat di hadapan wajah Luhan hingga membuat pria mabuk itu tersentak kaget. Sisi rasional pria itu sudah tenggelam di balik keagresifan yang kini menguasai nafsunya. Sehun akhirnya kalah.

Persetan dengan rencana besar itu.

Masa bodoh dengan wewenang dan tanggung jawabnya.

Tak peduli dengan kode etik sialan tersebut.

Detik ini, Sehun hanya ingin menerkam Luhan, dan kali ini ia tak sanggup berpaling lagi. Kedua belah tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kasar dan tanpa pikir panjang ia menerjang tubuh Luhan hingga keduanya tercebur ke dalam air. Sehun meraup bibir Luhan dan menginisiasikan ciuman panas dengan lumatan-lumatan ganas. Keduanya saling berbagi oksigen di dalam air lewat mulut mereka.

Sehun mengangkat kedua tubuh mereka ke permukaan ketika oksigen sudah tak tersisa di dalam sana. Ia menjambak rambut bagian belakang Luhan hingga pria itu mendongak mempertontonkan leher putihnya yang jenjang. Luhan merintih pelan.

"Anak nakal yang berani menggodaku harus diberi pelajaran…" Dengan itu, Sehun membalas semua perlakuan Luhan terhadap dirinya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menggesekkan kepalanya ke leher pria itu hingga tubuhnya bergetar geli, setelah itu menjilat rahang, dan menggigit telinga kucingnya. Namun bagi Sehun, yang namanya balas dendam, tentunya harus lebih.

Ia mengeluarkan cakarnya dan mulai mengoyak _sweater_ Luhan hingga sobek. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja menanggalkan pakaian Luhan dengan cara normal, namun saat ini sisi liar pria itu tengah mendominasi, dan tak ada kata 'normal' dalam otaknya. Sehun mulai menandai pria itu dengan menanamkan gigitan serta isapan di sekujur tubuhnya namun menyisakan bagian puting.

Untuk bagian tubuh yang satu itu, Sehun menyiapkan perlakuan khusus. Ia menumbuhkan _papillae[1]_ dalam lidahnya dan mulai menyikat puting Luhan secara bergantian. Mulut Luhan otomatis terbuka menikmati perlakuan lidah Sehun. Kedua tonjolan kecil itu pun menegang, dan saat itulah Sehun mulai mengisap dengan kuat sekaligus menggigit dengan menanamkan taring hingga tercetak bekas lingkaran di sekitarnya.

"A-aah… Jack…" Luhan memekikkan desahan dengan mata terpejam dan masih menyebut nama Jack. Ia tidak tahu, seseorang tengah tersulut karena hal itu.

Sehun melepaskan jambakan pada rambut Luhan sekaligus menghentikan aksi lidahnya pada puting pria itu. Tangannya bergerak cepat memerosotkan dan menanggalkan seluruh celana Luhan baik luar maupun dalam. Ia lantas dengan kasar memposisikan tubuh Luhan menelungkup di atas pangkuannya, mengangkat pinggangnya agar sedikit menungging hingga hanya bongkahan pantat pria itu yang terekspos dan muncul di permukaan air. Sehun lantas mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan…

"SEHUN!"

Ia meneriakkan namanya agar didengar Luhan dan melayangkan tamparan yang sangat keras di pantat pria itu. Luhan berteriak kaget hingga tubuhnya tersentak.

"Sebut nama itu!" Bentak Sehun. Suara lantang pria itu yang bagaikan guntur membuat sekujur tubuh Luhan gemetar.

"Se-Sehun…" Luhan menyebutkannya dengan pelan dan terbata-bata akibat masih diliputi rasa syok.

Tamparan ke-dua kembali mendarat di tempat yang sama.

"Lebih keras!" Sehun yang merasa tidak puas memberi perintah sekali lagi.

"Sehun!" Luhan kali ini mengucapkannya lebih lantang, namun tamparan itu tetap datang.

"Lagi!" Luhan memejamkan mata dengan erat. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, namun itu bukanlah sesuatu yang muncul akibat rasa takut, melainkan gairah yang tumbuh. Entah kenapa tamparan Sehun di bokongnya malah membuatnya semakin terangsang.

"Sehun! Sehun! Sehun!" Sehun menyeringai puas mendengar rentetan namanya meluncur dari mulut pria itu, dan ia memberi Luhan satu tamparan keras terakhir yang menambah rona merah di bongkahan pantatnya.

Tanpa disangka-sangka Luhan malah mendesah, dan ini membuat Sehun sadar bahwa ternyata Luhan menikmati hukuman yang ia berikan. Bukan begitu seharusnya, maka ia memutuskan untuk memberi pria itu hukuman dengan cara lain. Ia lantas membalikkan tubuh Luhan ke dalam posisi terlentang di pangkuan, dan lengannya ia jadikan tempat bertumpu untuk kepala Luhan. Mulut Luhan yang tak sanggup mengatup terus menderukan napas yang terengah-engah. Matanya bertemu dengan milik Sehun yang telah berselimut nafsu.

"Apa yang Luhan inginkan dari Sehun?" tanya Sehun sambil tangannya sibuk memilin dan menjentik puting pria yang tengah terbaring di pangkuannya.

"Nnggh… Lu-Luhan ingin… Sehun se-sentuh Luhan… Mmhh…" Luhan menjawab terbata-bata di antara lenguhan dan desahan-desahan pelan. Keduanya sudah benar-benar 'mabuk' dan masuk ke dunia halusinasi. Hal itu turut berpengaruh terhadap gaya bicara menjadi sudut pandang orang ke-tiga dengan menggunakan nama masing-masing untuk menyebut diri sendiri dan lawan bicaranya.

"Sehun sedang menyentuh Luhan sekarang." Sehun mengeluarkan sedikit cakarnya dan memainkan puting Luhan dengan menyentil perlahan tanpa melukainya.

"Bu-bukan di situ…" Sentuhan cakar Sehun di putingnya bukan tidak menimbulkan efek apa-apa terhadap tubuhnya, namun yang Luhan inginkan adalah sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

"Oh… di mana? Di mana Sehun harus menyentuh Luhan? Apa di sini?" Tangan Sehun tanpa aba-aba langsung meremas kejantanan Luhan dengan kuat. Luhan mengerang, dan erangan tersebut memicu Sehun untuk langsung mengurut dan memompanya dengan cepat mengakibatkan tubuh Luhan tersentak dan mengejang karena tidak siap dengan sentuhan yang sama sekali tidak ada kelembutan di dalamnya. Perlakuan Sehun yang terbilang kasar malah justru membuat Luhan lebih bergairah.

"Aaah…" Sambil mendesah hebat, Luhan tanpa sadar turut menggerakkan pinggulnya seirama dengan gerakan tangan Sehun. Pria itu semakin mempercepat pompaannya ketika merasakan kejantanan Luhan mulai berkedut. Bola mata Luhan berputar dan mulutnya terbuka lebar saat berada di ujung orgasme, sayang hal itu tidak terjadi karena gerakan tangan Sehun berhenti dan mencengkeram dasar kejantanan Luhan dengan kuat, menghalangi jalur keluar cairan mani pria itu. Sehun pun berseringai puas menampaknya taringnya.

Luhan yang merengek kecewa, bangun dari pangkuan Sehun dan mendesis secara reflek pada pria yang masih menggenggam kejantanannya, mengungkapkan kekesalan karena tak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Sehun membalas desisan Luhan dengan sebuah geraman yang lebih menggelegar. Luhan langsung menunduk namun matanya melirik tajam ke arah Sehun dengan ekspresi merengut. Tubuhnya menurut pada dominasi pria itu namun tidak hatinya. Sehun yang melihat tanda ketidakpatuhan dalam diri Luhan langsung kembali meremas kejantanan pria itu dengan kuat hingga ia memekik.

"Kenapa Luhan menunjukkan ekspresi seperti itu pada Sehun? Luhan tidak suka dengan apa yang dilakukan Sehun, hmm?" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sehun mengeratkan cengkeramannya.

"Aa-argh… sa-sakiiit… Sehuun…" Luhan merintih kesakitan dengan mata terpejam erat.

"Sakit? Apa ini sakit?" Sehun kembali mengurut dan memompa kejantanan Luhan, namun kali ini dengan lembut, dan ia menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk mengusap puncak kejantanan dan bermain di celah lubangnya. Luhan spontan mendesah. Sakitnya langsung berganti dengan kenikmatan.

"Katakan pada Sehun kalau Luhan menyukainya."

"Aah… Su-suka… Lu-Luhan suka… Nggh…" Sehun lantas melepaskan genggamannnya pada kejantanan Luhan dan menyeret tubuh pria itu mendekati sisi _tub_ di bagian sudut. Ia mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk duduk di pinggiran _tub_ dan menyuruhnya bersandar pada sudut dinding marmer dengan posisi setengah berbaring. Hanya kakinya yang masih menjuntai di dalam _tub_.

Sehun membawa kedua kaki itu untuk ditumpukan masing-masing di kedua belah bahunya. Kepala Sehun bergerak maju dan mulai terbenam di antara kedua paha Luhan. Lidah pria itu mulai bergerak memutar menggoda pintu jalan masuk menuju lubangnya. Luhan terhenyak dan sedikit melenguh. Sehun mencoba membuka jalan dengan lidahnya namun lubang perawan Luhan—yang hanya pernah dimasuki dua buah jarinya—masih terlalu rapat, maka ia memasukkan satu jari dengan sekali hentak untuk membuka paksa. Luhan tersentak hingga kepalanya tanpa sengaja membentur dinding marmer. Ia ingin mengaduh meringis karenanya, namun jari Sehun yang bergerak dengan cepat untuk memanjakan lubangnya, membuat Luhan seketika lupa akan rasa sakit.

Tak lama setelah itu, Sehun menambah jumlah jarinya satu per satu. Dimulai dari dua jari, kemudian tiga jari. Ketika lubang itu sudah mulai sedikit merenggang oleh tiga buah jari yang menyodok dan menumbuk tanpa henti, Sehun kembali memasukkan lidahnya. Desahan yang memekik dari mulut Luhan menggema di kamar mandi ketika Sehun memutuskan untuk menumbuhkan _papillae_ di lidahnya dan bergerak liar menyapu dinding lubang pria itu dengan tiga buah jari yang menumbuk prostatnya pada saat yang bersamaan.

Punggung Luhan melengkung seketika itu juga, jari-jari kakinya tertekuk ke dalam. Tangannya ingin mencengkeram sesuatu, dan yang terpikir dan terlihat di hadapannya saat itu hanyalah rambut Sehun. Maka, ia pun menjambaknya tanpa pikir panjang. Langkahnya salah karena ternyata Sehun tidak berkenan, ditandai dengan sebuah tamparan keras di pahanya. Luhan tersentak dan spontan melepaskan jambakannya setelah mengerti reaksi Sehun. Kini ia hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala cepat sambil mencakar-cakar dinding marmer hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang membuat telinga terasa ngilu akibat gesekan kukunya.

"Aargh… Sehuun! Lu-Luhan akan—"

Orgasme? Tentu saja tidak, karena Sehun belum ingin memberikannya. Ia menarik ketiga jari dan lidahnya keluar dari lubang Luhan, lantas kembali mencengkeram dasar kejantanannya. Luhan masih tetap mencakar dinding marmer, namun kali ini karena ia marah akibat pelampiasannya lagi-lagi dihentikan secara sepihak. Sehun kembali berseringai dan kali ini menarik dirinya menjauh dari pria itu. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya di sisi _tub_ yang berseberangan dengan posisi Luhan. Ia memanggil Luhan untuk mendekat dengan menggerakkan jari telunjuknya sebagai gestur.

"Kemari, kucing kecil… Manjakan milik Sehun, dan Sehun akan memberikan apa yang Luhan inginkan." Luhan yang sedari tadi sudah putus asa akibat dua kali gagal mencapai puncak, menggeram tak sabar dan langsung menceburkan dirinya kembali ke dalam _jacuzzi tub_. Ia merangkak cepat ke arah Sehun dan langsung membuka celana pria itu dengan kasar, bahkan tak peduli ketika badan Sehun ikut tertarik.

Setelah menelanjangi bagian bawah tubuh Sehun, Luhan tanpa pikir panjang langsung membenamkan kepala ke dalam air kemudian meraup dan mengulum kejantanan Sehun dengan cepat tanpa aba-aba. Sehun terkesiap dengan perilaku liar Luhan, namun ia menikmatinya, ditandai dengan kepalanya yang terus mendongak diselingi beberapa kali desahan.

Luhan kembali muncul ke permukaan air hanya untuk meraup oksigen, setelah itu ia kembali menyiksa kejantanan Sehun di dalam air. Rongga mulutnya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, dan _papillae_ di lidahnya menyapu kejantanan pria itu dengan intens, memberikan efek bagai tusukan jarum dan sengatan listrik bagi Sehun.

" _Fuck!_ Luhan!" Luhan tidak berpengalaman dalam seks, namun 'layanan' yang ia berikan kepada Sehun membuktikan bahwa Luhan adalah pembelajar yang cepat, karena ia mengingat gerakan-gerakan yang pernah Sehun lakukan padanya lalu mengaplikasikan kembali semuanya kepada pria itu.

"Lu-Luhan… S-stop…" Sehun mulai panik karena reaksinya di luar dugaan. Ia hanya ingin Luhan memberinya layanan _foreplay_ , bukan membuatnya bertemu orgasme dini. Tentu saja Luhan tak mendengarnya karena ia tengah berada di dalam air, fokus pada kerjanya. Sehun lantas menjambak rambut Luhan dan menarik kepalanya ke permukaan dengan paksa. Mata mereka pun bertemu. Di antara napasnya yang tersengal, Luhan masih sempat melakukan gerakan seduktif terakhir, yaitu menjilat bibirnya seolah-olah baru saja menikmati suatu hidangan yang istimewa.

Sehun yang menyaksikan gerakan mengundang tersebut tak dapat menahan diri lagi. Ia langsung melucuti pakaian yang masih tersisa di tubuhnya, kemudian memposisikan Luhan menungging, dan mengarahkan kejantanannya ke depan lubang Luhan yang sebelumnya telah sedikit direnggangkan. Ia mencoba untuk masuk dalam sekali hentakan, namun ternyata ukuran kejantanannya tidak mengizinkan hal terjadi semudah itu, apalagi di lubang perjaka. Luhan langsung berteriak histeris ketika merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya terkoyak. Tangannya memukul-mukul—lebih tepatnya mencakar-cakar—air hingga beriak, mencoba melepaskan diri, namun tentu saja Sehun tidak mengizinkannya. Tangannya melingkar kuat di pinggang Luhan, kemudian ia mencoba menanamkan kejantanannya sekali lagi.

"Aaargh! Sehuun… Sakiiiit!"

Geraman dan teriakan Luhan tidak berhenti menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar mandi yang luas. Sehun lantas meremas ekor Luhan dan menggigit tengkuknya agar ia tak lagi banyak memberontak. Teriakan Luhan melemah, namun bukan berarti perih yang dirasakannya pun berlaku sama. Sehun akhirnya berhasil menanamkan seluruh kejantanannya di lubang Luhan, dan ia tak mau menunggu Luhan untuk membiasakan diri terlebih dahulu. Maka, ia langsung menggerakkan kejantanannya secara perlahan, karena lubang Luhan masih begitu ketat.

Luhan mengerang, meringis, dan merintih kesakitan, namun tak lama kemudian semua berubah menjadi desahan serta lenguhan kenikmatan. Sehun pun tanpa ragu menambah kecepatannya. Ketika ia melihat Luhan sudah tak sanggup mempertahankan posisi menungging karena lututnya bergetar hebat akibat terlalu lelah, Sehun memutuskan untuk mengganti posisi yang membuat keduanya nyaman. Ia kembali bersandar pada sisi tub dan menyuruh Luhan untuk duduk di pangkuan dan menaikinya. Luhan membenamkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun ketika lubangnya kembali serasa terisi penuh oleh kejantanan pria itu. Ia mulai bergerak naik turun perlahan dan pada saat yang bersamaan Sehun pun menggerakkan pinggulnya satu ritme dengan Luhan.

"Aaah… Se-Sehuun…" Luhan mendesah seraya mendongakkan kepala dan Sehun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjilati leher serta rahang pria itu. Sehun mulai tak sabar untuk menambah kecepatan, maka kedua tangannya meraih pinggang Luhan kemudian membawa tubuh pria itu naik turun sesuai dengan kecepatan yang ia inginkan, dan saat itu, salah satu tumbukannya tepat mengenai prostat Luhan.

"Sehun!" Mendengar namanya dipekikkan dengan lantang saat berhasil menemukan titik sensitif pria itu, Sehun menjadi semakin terangsang. Ia bergerak makin cepat menumbuk titik yang sama berulang kali hingga dada Luhan membusung dan bola matanya berputar. Luhan tanpa sadar membenamkan cakarnya pada kedua lengan Sehun yang tengah ia remas. Sehun meringis namun ia memilih untuk tak mempedulikannya karena ia tahu hanya dengan dua, tiga tumbukan lagi, Luhan akan mencapai puncak.

Sehun memberi tekanan lebih pada dua tumbukan terakhir dan sukses mengantar Luhan mencapai orgasme yang ia idam-idamkan sedari tadi. Tubuh Luhan mengejang hebat, menyemburkan cairan mani dari lubang kejantanannya yang akhirnya bercampur dengan air di dalam _tub_. Itu adalah orgasme pertama dalam hidupnya yang ia dapat dari kegiatan bersetubuh.

Sehun tidak lantas berhenti bergerak karena ia masih mengincar orgasme untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia mencari tambahan rangsangan dengan menggigit leher Luhan dengan kuat. Luhan memekik, namun tidak melawan, dan akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun menyusul Luhan terbang ke langit ke-tujuh.

"Luhan!" Ia memeluk erat tubuh pria di pangkuannya ketika menembakkan cairan mani ke dalam lubang Luhan. Pria manis itu pun segera merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengisi lubangnya.

Keduanya berusaha menetralkan napas masing-masing yang tersengal. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, Luhan menginisiasikan sebuah bentuk afeksi dengan menggesekkan kepalanya ke milik Sehun hingga telinga kucing mereka beradu.

"Sehuun…" Luhan mendesahkan nama itu sambil mendengkur manja. Sehun membalas perlakuan tersebut tanpa ragu-ragu. Kepala keduanya saling bergesekan dan beradu dengan lembut. Sehun yang sedari tadi hanya terdengar menggeram atau mendesis marah, kini mengeluarkan dengkuran bahagia.

"Luhan…" Tangan Sehun menangkup wajah Luhan agar pria itu menatapnya. Sehun membawa wajah Luhan mendekat hingga kening mereka beradu. Deru napasnya kedua saling bersahutan, dan saat itu Sehun mengeluarkan pernyataan yang sesungguhnya sangat ingin ia utarakan setiap bertemu dengan Luhan, sayangnya kalimat itu akhirnya hanya bisa terlontarkan dalam keadaan seperti sekarang ini. Keadaan di mana keduanya sedang 'tidak sadar' diri.

"Luhan milik Sehun…" Ia mencium dan menjilat lembut bibir pria itu. "Hanya milik Sehun…"

Luhan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Sehun. Matanya langsung terpejam dan ia hanya merasakan tubuhnya diangkat dari air, badannya diselimuti handuk. Menit berikutnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya terbaring di atas sesuatu yang empuk, lantas kehangatan pun menyelimuti. Kehangatan yang berasal dari suhu tubuh manusia.

Kini, keduanya hanya tinggal menunggu waktu, apa yang akan terjadi saat mereka bangun dan tersadar di pagi hari nanti…

.

.

.

.

.

Pening.

Itulah yang Luhan rasakan ketika kelopak matanya mulai mengerjap perlahan. Pandangannya mengabur, kepalanya serasa berputar. Ia mengerang pelan sambil memijat sisi keningnya. Otaknya berusaha menggali fragmen-fragmen memori, dan hal yang terakhir diingatnya adalah ia duduk dan berbincang di bar dengan seorang pria—siapa namanya? Myungsoo? Ah, ya… Myungsoo—setelah itu ingatannya buram. Dalam bayangannya tebersit wajah Jaejoong, wajah bartender, wajah beberapa orang di dalam klub, dan… Sehun? Ia tak yakin dengan yang terakhir.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Tapi yang lebih penting lagi, di mana dirinya berada saat ini? Luhan terpikirkan pertanyaan itu ketika mulai menyadari bahwa ia sedang tidak berbaring di atas ranjang miliknya. Ia berusaha menggerakkan badannya namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya di balik selimut. Luhan mengangkat ujung selimut dan mengintip perlahan. Matanya langsung mendelik tatkala melihat sebuah lengan panjang melingkar di pinggangnya dengan erat. Ia baru saja saja hendak menoleh untuk menemukan siapa pemilik lengan yang tengah mengungkung tubuhnya, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan sesuatu di dalam lambungnya naik dengan cepat hingga ke tenggorokan.

 _Oh, tidak…_

Luhan mendadak mual. Ia dapat merasakan isi perutnya akan membuncah keluar sebentar lagi. Saat itu hal-hal yang menggelayuti pikirannya lenyap seketika teralihkan oleh rasa mual yang begitu mendera. Luhan menyibak selimut dengan cepat, menepis lengan itu yang entah milik siapa, lalu buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur, namun…

"Aargh!"

Ia terhempas ke lantai dengan posisi telungkup. Tubuh bagian bawahnya lumpuh dan terlebih lagi rasa perih menyerang di sela-sela pantatnya. Luhan mengerang kesakitan, namun di sisi lain ia masih tetap ingin bergerak merangkak mencari toilet atau kamar mandi sebelum seluruh isi perutnya termuntahkan di atas permadani yang terlihat sangat mahal.

"Luhan!" Sebuah suara memanggil namanya dengan nada khawatir, dan pemilik suara itu dengan cepat segera berlari ke sisi Luhan. Saat itulah untuk pertama kali mata keduanya bertemu dan saling menetapkan pandangan. Keduanya terbelalak kaget begitu menyadari bahwa mereka tengah berada dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Betapa Luhan ingin mengetahui situasi macam apa yang sedang dihadapinya, namun ia tak sempat mencerna semua itu. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi, ia benar-benar ingin muntah saat itu juga.

"To-tolong… aku akan—" Luhan buru-buru menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Air mukanya memucat. Sehun turut panik, tetapi ia langsung dapat menangkap arti dari mimik dan gestur Luhan.

"Tu-tunggu… Tahan sebentar!" Dengan cepat, lengannya yang kukuh mengangkat tubuh lunglai Luhan dan segera melarikannya ke kamar mandi terdekat yang berada di dalam kamar tidur.

Luhan langsung merangkak menuju kloset begitu Sehun menurunkan tubuhnya di lantai kamar mandi. Ia membuka tutupnya dengan paksa dan memuntahkan seluruh cairan vodka yang tak tercerna oleh lambungnya. Aroma alkohol langsung menguar saat itu juga. Sehun berlutut di samping pria itu sambil memijat-mijat tengkuk dan mengelus-elus punggungnya. Ia kemudian pergi dari sisi Luhan dan kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih di tangan.

Sehun tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi kekhawatiran ketika melihat kondisi Luhan dengan mata memerah berkaca-kaca dan luncuran air mata yang mengalir di kedua belah pipinya. Ia merangkul bahu Luhan dan membantunya meminumkan air. Luhan menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk.

Sedetik, dua detik berlalu, dan pada detik ke-sepuluh, keduanya kembali saling memandang. Bercak-bercak kemerahan serta tanda gigitan di sekujur tubuh Luhan, bekas garis tangan yang tercetak di pantatnya, kemudian luka lecet akibat cakaran di lengan Sehun, kini semuanya dapat terlihat dengan jelas. Mereka tidak bodoh dan segera dapat menarik kesimpulan mengenai peristiwa apa yang telah terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Peristiwa yang hilang dari memori keduanya.

Keduanya terlihat sangat gugup dan langsung membuang muka, terutama Sehun. Bagaimana tidak, tanda-tanda yang tertinggal di tubuh Luhan lebih banyak dan lebih parah dari miliknya. Siapa lagi yang bertanggung jawab akan hal itu kalau bukan dirinya? Ia mengumpat dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Ia telah gagal karena tak mampu mengendalikan hasratnya terhadap Luhan. Sekarang semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi, lalu bagaimana ia harus bersikap terhadap Luhan setelah ini? Sehun mencoba memecah atmosfer kesunyian yang menyelimuti mereka.

"Luhan, a-aku—"

"Maaf…"

Mata Sehun berkedip dua kali. Luhan meminta maaf padanya? Tapi untuk apa? Bukankah dirinyalah yang seharusnya melakukan itu? Terlepas dari siapa yang menggoda lebih dulu, ia tetap merasa bertanggung jawab karena ia diam-diam tahu sejauh apa dirinya bisa bertindak jika sudah menyangkut seks, ditambah lagi dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

"Ma-maafkan aku… Aku tak tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan, maksudku kita… tapi aku akan menganggap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi… A-aku akan melupakannya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir…" Luhan mengatakannya dengan gugup sambil menunduk dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang tengah terekspos bebas di hadapan Sehun yang sama-sama telanjang.

 _Apa maksud Luhan sebenarnya?_

Sehun mengernyitkan kening sebagai reaksinya atas pernyataan Luhan barusan. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan sedang memasang sebuah pertahanan untuk hatinya. Selama ini Luhan hanya tahu bahwa Sehun selalu menolak perhatian maupun afeksi kecil yang ia berikan pada pria itu. Bahkan ciuman pertamanya pun berakhir dengan penolakan, padahal Sehun yang memulainya. Lalu bagaimana dengan ini? Ini lebih besar dari apa pun. Tindakan penolakan macam apa yang akan ia terima dari kejadian ini? Apakah Sehun akan mengusirnya? Membencinya? Dan memutuskan untuk tidak ingin mengenal Luhan lagi kemudian benar-benar menghilang untuk selamanya? Ia tak sanggup membayangkan bila hal tersebut benar-benar terjadi, maka inilah yang sedang ia coba lakukan sekarang… menarik diri lebih dulu, karena mendengar penolakan rasanya akan lebih menyakitkan.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menceritakannya pada siapa pun… Jadi, to-tolong beritahu di mana pakaianku… A-aku akan segera pergi."

 _Pergi?_

' _Pergi_ ' adalah kata yang sering Sehun gunakan untuk mengakhiri pertemuannya dengan Luhan. Saat itulah nalar Sehun dapat menangkap semuanya. Perasaan insekuritas yang tersirat dalam tiap kalimat yang Luhan ucapkan. Pria itu hingga saat ini masih berpikiran bahwa Sehun menolaknya, dan betapa Sehun merasa sangat bersalah telah membiarkan semua ini terjadi sejak awal. Ia telah terjerumus sangat dalam dan tak mungkin lari atau berpaling lagi. Sehun harus bertanggung jawab atas setiap tindakan yang diambilnya terhadap Luhan, termasuk hal yang satu ini. Hal yang sama sekali tidak ada di dalam rencana. Kini ia harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar rencana besar itu tetap berjalan tanpa dirinya harus menjauhi Luhan.

Sehun berdiri untuk meraih jubah mandi yang ia pakaikan untuk Luhan dan dirinya. Ia harus berbicara dengan Luhan, namun tentu saja tidak dalam keadaan telanjang. Sehun lantas menangkup wajah Luhan dan ibu jarinya menghapus sisa-sisa jejak air mata di pipi pria itu.

"Luhan… _You'll stay… I'll stay…_ Tidak ada satu pun dari kita yang harus pergi. Oke?"

Bagi Luhan, kalimat itu terdengar beratus-ratus kali lebih baik dibandingkan 'Aku harus pergi.'

.

.

Sehun kembali ke dalam kamar dengan membawa _bed tray_ di kedua tangan. Selagi Luhan masih merasa kesulitan untuk banyak bergerak—di mana ialah yang menyebabkan hal itu—ia memutuskan untuk menyantap sarapan di kamar tidur. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut _brunch_ karena waktu menunjukkan hampir pukul 11 siang. Ia melihat Luhan yang bersandar di kepala ranjang tengah berbicara dengan seseorang melalui ponsel miliknya yang ia pinjamkan kepada pria itu. Sehun meletakkan _bed tray_ di atas nakas dan duduk di sisi Luhan. Ia dapat mendengar lengkingan suara Kyungsoo dari _speaker_ ponsel ketika Luhan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa bekerja hari ini karena kondisinya kurang sehat.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku tahu kau tidak pulang ke rumah semalam. Di mana kau?! Dan, _unknown number_ … nomor siapa ini?! Ponsel siapa yang kau pakai untuk menghubungiku?!" Ponsel tersebut tidak sedang dalam mode _loudspeaker_ , namun setiap pertanyaan Kyungsoo dapat terdengar oleh Sehun sakingnya kerasnya ia memekik. Kyungsoo hanya khawatir, meskipun sedikit berlebihan. Dengan cepat, tangan Sehun merampas ponsel dari genggaman Luhan dan memutuskan untuk berbicara langsung dengan Kyungsoo, sekaligus berniat memberinya terapi syok.

"Luhan baik-baik saja. Dia ada di rumahku, dan ponsel ini adalah milikku. Aku adalah Sehun. Sekian."

"APA?! HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Luhan-ku?!" Sehun tahu Kyungsoo pasti tidak suka mendengar itu, jadi ia sengaja menggodanya. Reaksi Kyungsoo membuatnya terkekeh geli. Luhan buru-buru merebut kembali ponsel tersebut untuk mencegah perang berlanjut. Ia meyakinkan Kyungsoo bahwa ia memang baik-baik saja dan tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Soal keberadaannya bersama Sehun, ia mengatakan bahwa Sehun membantunya ketika ia terlalu mabuk dan tak sanggup pulang. Setidaknya Luhan tidak berbohong, ia hanya mengurangi detail dari cerita, toh ia sendiri tak benar-benar mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Kyungsoo, jika Jaejoong _hyung_ datang mencariku ke _café_ , tolong katakan padanya juga kalau aku baik-baik saja dan akan menghubunginya nanti."

Sehun langsung memicingkan mata mendengar nama pria itu muncul dalam topik pembicaraan. Jujur ia tidak menyukainya, meskipun Jaejoong tampaknya adalah pria baik-baik, tapi ia sudah gagal menjaga Luhan, dan itu membuat penilaiannya terhadap pria itu menjadi _minus_.

Sehun langsung meletakkan _bed tray_ di atas paha Luhan begitu ia memutus hubungan ponsel dengan Kyungsoo. Menunya hanyalah beberapa tangkup _sandwich_ dengan isian sederhana, tampilan sedikit berantakan terlihat dari lipatannya yang tidak simetris. Luhan langsung tahu bahwa Sehun sendiri yang membuat makanan tersebut. Ini membuat Luhan bertanya-tanya, jika memang benar mansion besar dan luas ini adalah rumahnya, bukankah seharusnya ada pelayan yang berkerja? Sehun bahkan membawa sendiri _bed tray_ itu ke dalam kamar tanpa ada seorang pelayan pun yang mengantarkan setidaknya sampai pintu kamar.

Luhan memutuskan untuk mengenyahkan rasa penasaran itu untuk sementara dan menyantap _sandwich_ di hadapannya. Mereka makan dalam keheningan tanpa bicara. Sehun memperhatikan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Luhan. Luhan yang normal selalu menyuarakan rasa penasaran atau keingintahuannya tanpa ragu-ragu, namun kali ini ia lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sehun selalu menghindar tiap Luhan mencoba mengorek informasi tentang dirinya, tapi Luhan yang tak mengatakan apa-apa ternyata malah membuatnya lebih khawatir. Sehun pun berdeham untuk menarik perhatian pria itu.

"Apa kau… tidak ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Luhan melirik padanya tanpa berhenti mengunyah _sandwich_.

"Banyak sekali yang ingin kutanya… tapi, kau bukanlah orang yang terlihat senang dengan pertanyaan, jadi aku lebih baik diam, bukan?" Sehun menatap mata Luhan kemudian menghela napas. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa ternyata lebih suka jika Luhan mencecar dibandingkan mendiamkannya.

"Baiklah… silakan tanya apa pun yang ingin kau tahu, tapi… hanya tiga pertanyaan."

 _Hanya tiga? Yang benar saja…_

Luhan membuang muka dan kembali fokus pada _sandwich_ nya. "Kalau begitu tak perlu…"

"Dengarkan aku dulu… Tiga pertanyaan untuk satu hari. Kau boleh bertanya tiga lagi esok hari, dan tiga lagi hari berikutnya."

"Kita tidak bertemu tiap hari, Sehun."

"Mulai sekarang, itu akan terjadi." Luhan menautkan alisnya memikirkan apa pria itu tahu maksud dari ucapannya barusan. Sehun yang selalu muncul dan pergi tiba-tiba sesuka hati baru saja memberinya sebuah janji untuk bertemu setiap hari? Apa ini sebuah lelucon?

"Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau—"

"Aku serius." Sehun menyela Luhan cepat. Ia tahu kalimat apa yang akan dikatakan pria itu.

Sehun berpikir, menjalankan rencana dengan cara menjaga jarak dengan Luhan sudah tak mungkin lagi setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Cara terbaik saat ini adalah menjaga Luhan tetap berada di dekatnya, langsung di bawah pengawasan, dan ia harus mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dari Luhan terlebih dahulu agar itu bisa terjadi. Inilah yang sedang ia coba lakukan sekarang.

"Tanya aku."

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ragu dengan semua yang dikatakan pria itu namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa tawaran Sehun sungguh menggoda. Haruskah ia memberinya kesempatan? Luhan pun akhirnya menjawab tawaran itu dan memutuskan untuk menggali informasi mengenai Sehun secara bertahap. Ia akan memulainya dengan bertanya hal-hal mendasar dan sederhana terlebih dahulu sebelum mengarah kepada misteri-misteri yang begitu ingin ia tahu jawabannya. Hal ini sekaligus untuk mencegah Sehun pergi terlalu cepat dari hidupnya. Ia khawatir Sehun akan menghilang seiring dengan habisnya pertanyaan darinya untuk pria itu.

"Aku ingin tahu namamu. Maksudku… siapa nama lengkapmu?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak habis pikir dengan pertanyaan Luhan. Ia bisa saja bertanya hal-hal krusial yang membuat Sehun harus memutar otak untuk menjawab tanpa harus membeberkan semua rahasianya, tapi… dari semua pertanyaan, ia memilih itu sebagai yang pertama. Meskipun di luar perkiraan, Sehun tetap menjawabnya.

"Oh Sehun."

Luhan spontan mengulang nama itu dan entah kenapa Sehun suka mendengarnya, apalagi ketika Luhan melafalkan 'Oh' dengan bibir mungilnya yang mengerucut lucu. Ia bersumpah ingin menyambarnya meski sedang tidak berada dalam pengaruh _nepetalactone_.

"Kapan ulang tahunmu?"

"Delapan hari sebelum dirimu."

"Itu berarti tanggal—tunggu!—dari mana kau tahu tanggal ulang tahunku?"

"Apa itu pertanyaan ke-tiga?" Oh, benar juga. Luhan langsung tersadar dan buru-buru meralatnya dengan menggelengkan kepala cepat sebelum Sehun menjawabnya karena ia masih menyimpan pertanyaan ke-tiga yang sesungguhnya di dalam kepala.

" _Hybrid_ ras apa tepatnya dirimu?" Sehun terdiam. Itu adalah salah satu pertanyaan sederhana yang ia sedikit ragu untuk mengungkapkannya secepat ini, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan selain menjawabnya karena cepat atau lambat, Luhan akan tahu.

" _Scottish Wildcat_." Sehun lantas mengangkat tiga jari ke depan wajahnya—telunjuk, jari tengah, dan jari manis—dan itu bukanlah untuk menunjukkan angka '3', melainkan bahasa isyarat untuk alfabet 'W' yang berarti ia adalah _hybrid_ dari kasta tertinggi. Mata Luhan tak berkedip, dan mulutnya menggumamkan kata 'wow' pelan. Ia meletakkan _sandwich_ dalam genggamannya kembali ke atas piring, dan setelah itu terdiam cukup lama.

"Kenapa?" Sehun bertanya ketika melihat reaksi diam Luhan yang tiba-tiba. Ia tidak ingin Luhan malah menjadi merasa terintimidasi dengan statusnya setelah ia membeberkan hal itu.

"Tidak… hanya… hanya saja, aku… seumur hidup tidak pernah mengenal seorang _Wild Cat_ … Bertemu pun belum pernah. Sosok mereka hanya kulihat di televisi atau surat kabar… dan sekarang, aku berteman dengan salah satu dari mereka… _so, yeah… wow…_ " Luhan mengakhiri penjelasannya yang terdengar seperti ocehan panjang lebar. Ada satu hal yang mengganjal di hati Sehun ketika mendengar kata 'teman' meluncur dari bibir Luhan. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan—meski tanpa sadar—masih pantaskah hubungan keduanya disebut pertemanan?

"Teman? Apa kita hanya teman?" tanya Sehun mencoba mengonfirmasi.

"Oh, apa kita lebih dari teman?" Luhan spontan bertanya balik begitu mendengar pertanyaan aneh Sehun, tetapi ia buru-buru meletakkan jari di mulutnya setelah tersadar bahwa itu adalah pertanyaan lain, sedangkan tiga kesempatannya sudah ia pakai habis.

"Maaf… Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya," sambung Luhan meralat.

Sehun pun mengembalikan pertanyaan tersebut terhadap dirinya. Apakah ia menginginkan sesuatu yang lebih dari Luhan? Jawabannya tentu saja 'ya'. Bukankah segala afeksi yang ia tunjukkan pada Luhan di luar rencana sudah cukup menjadi bukti bahwa ia telah berkali-kali melanggar kode etik dengan bertindak sesuai kata hati berdasarkan perasaan pribadinya?

Ia lantas mencondongkan tubuh, tangannya meraih tengkuk Luhan, dan mencium pria itu tiba-tiba. Luhan terkesiap namun ia secara reflek memejamkan mata membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Itu adalah sebuah ciuman sederhana tanpa melibatkan lidah dan tanpa terselubung nafsu.

"Kita… lebih dari sekedar teman."

Hari itu, Sehun banyak memanjakan Luhan dengan kalimat-kalimat yang begitu ingin didengarnya. Semoga saja semua itu tidak hanya untuk sementara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga pertanyaan untuk satu hari. Dalam seminggu, Luhan telah banyak mengumpulkan informasi sederhana mengenai Sehun, seperti apa warna favoritnya, makanan kesukaan, selera musik, hobi, dan masih banyak lagi, oh… serta mengenai pekerjaan pria itu. Sehun mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang peneliti yang bekerja di pemerintahan. Peneliti macam apa, Luhan belum sempat menanyakannya karena ia telah kehabisan tiga kesempatan pada hari ia hendak menanyakan itu.

Tentunya keterbatasan itu tidak menghalangi Luhan untuk mencoba mengenal Sehun lebih jauh. Ia mengganti semua pertanyaan yang ingin ia tanyakan dengan pernyataan. Seperti ketika ia ingin tahu apakah Sehun tinggal seorang diri di mansion tersebut, tanpa keluarga, tanpa pelayan, Luhan memancingnya dengan pernyataan, " _Rumah seluas ini, pasti repot membersihkannya jika kau tinggal seorang diri._ " Dan tentu saja Sehun merespons-nya dengan mengatakan bahwa mansion itu adalah rumah pribadinya, bukan rumah utama, dan orang-orang yang bekerja di rumahnya hanya akan datang jika Sehun memanggilnya. Cara yang dipakai Luhan cukup berhasil. Ia pintar, namun Sehun tahu bahwa Luhan pintar, dan telah mengira cara ini akan digunakannya, maka ia berhati-hati dalam merespons tiap pernyataan terselubung Luhan.

Kemajuan lain dalam hubungan mereka adalah, tidak ada lagi Sehun Si _Unknown Number_ di ponsel Luhan. Setelah menyadari ponsel Luhan raib pada malam kejadian di klub, Sehun memberikan ponsel baru kepada pria itu dengan pesan, " _Jangan sembarangan menyimpan nomor pria lain_." Luhan tidak menanggapi serius perintah itu, karena jujur saja ia tidak peduli dengan pria lain selain Sehun yang kini bisa ia hubungi kapan saja.

Sehun kadang menginap di rumah Luhan jika ia merasa malas untuk pulang atau ketika hasratnya untuk mencumbu pria itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi. Ya, hanya bercumbu, tanpa seks. Belum ada kegiatan seks lagi yang terjadi semenjak kejadian malam di mana keduanya _mabuk_. Sehun kini mencoba untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam mengambil tindakan terhadap Luhan karena ia menjalani kehidupan pribadi sekaligus perkerjaannya pada saat yang bersamaan.

Sebaliknya, Luhan pun bisa berkunjung ke mansion Sehun jika ia ingin, namun dengan catatan, ia harus menghubungi pria itu terlebih dahulu dan Sehun akan menjemputnya. Ia tidak membiarkan Luhan mendekati tempat tinggalnya seorang diri dan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Satu misteri lagi yang memunculkan pertanyaan " _kenapa?_ " di kepala Luhan, tetapi Sehun selalu punya alasan logis untuk mengalihkan hal itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin Luhan mendapati rumahnya kosong dan dirinya tidak ada di tempat ketika ia mengunjunginya.

Hubungannya dengan Luhan berjalan lancar seperti yang diinginkan Sehun, sampai suatu hari, Luhan melanggar perintahnya untuk tidak mengunjungi mansionnya tanpa memberi tahu Sehun terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Hari itu Luhan menyetir sendiri menuju mansion Sehun dengan sebuah bingkisan berisi _Cream Puff_ di jok belakang mobilnya. Ia mendapatkan itu dari tetangganya yang seorang _pattisier_ terkenal sebagai bentuk rasa terima kasih karena sudah menjadi mentor belajar anaknya hingga mendapatkan nilai sangat memuaskan di sekolah. Ia langsung terpikirkan Sehun begitu menerima bingkisan tersebut. Sehun suka makanan manis dan ia begitu ingin membaginya dengan pria itu.

Luhan menghubungi ponsel Sehun untuk memberinya kabar bahwa ia ingin bertemu, namun satu panggilan, dua panggilan, hingga lima kali ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel pria itu tak ada satu pun yang terjawab, bahkan pesan-pesan pun tak berbalas. Setelah menunggu hampir selama dua jam tanpa respons balik, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk langsung mengunjunginya.

Mini Cooper merah berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang yang tertutup rapat. Jika ia datang bersama Sehun, gerbang itu biasanya akan terbuka secara otomatis. Tentu saja, Sehun sebagai pemilik rumah pasti sudah mengatur sistemnya sedemikian rupa. Luhan turun dari mobil dan berjalan mendekati gerbang. Keadaannya benar-benar terkunci, bisa jadi Sehun memang benar sedang tidak ada di tempat. Luhan berpikir mungkin ia memang harus kembali, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat mesin _intercom_ di sisi gerbang. Luhan melihat benda itu dengan saksama kemudian menekan satu-satunya tombol yang ada di mesin. Sebuah suara robotik milik seorang perempuan terdengar dari _speaker intercom_.

" _Please say the password._ "

"Sehun." Luhan menjawab asal. Ia tahu tidak akan ada orang yang menggunakan namanya sendiri sebagai _password_ untuk apa pun karena sangat mudah tertebak.

" _Access Denied._ "

"April." Ia mencoba sekali lagi dengan kata lain yang berhubungan dengan pria itu.

" _Access Denied._ "

" _Bubble Tea_."

" _Access Denied._ "

Luhan menyebutkan hampir semua hal yang ia tahu tentang pria itu, namun jawaban yang didapat dari mesin _intercom_ tetaplah sama. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menyerah. Luhan pintar dan cerdas, namun ia bukan peretas. Membobol _password_ bukanlah keahliannya. Di saat-saat terakhir, ia mencoba menghibur diri dengan sedikit mengeluarkan lelucon.

"Ng… Luhan?" Ia terkekeh setelahnya. Tentu saja ia hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin Sehun menggunakan nama itu sebagai _password_ keamanan tempat tinggalnya.

" _Access Allowed._ "

 _Apa?_

Gerbang pun tiba-tiba terbuka secara perlahan, membuat Luhan terkejut hingga mundur beberapa langkah. Bahkan setelah gerbang terbuka sepenuhnya, Luhan masih mematung di tempat. Ia masih tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun benar-benar menggunakan namanya sebagai _password_ sistem keamanan. Memikirnya membuat Luhan sedikit tersipu, namun ia buru-buru sadar dan segera kembali ke dalam mobil dan melajukannya memasuki halaman mansion Sehun. Gerbang pun kembali tertutup perlahan secara otomatis ketika Luhan telah berada di dalam.

Satu hal berhasil mengejutkannya, begitu juga hal lain, karena ternyata Luhan menemukan bahwa Sehun menggunakan namanya hampir di setiap sistem keamanan yang mengharuskannya menyebut atau mengetik _password_. Luhan pun dapat masuk dengan mudah ke dalam mansion Sehun.

Kediaman pria itu benar-benar sepi tanpa ada tanda-tanda kehidupan, menandakan Sehun memang sedang tidak ada di tempat dan tidak ada pelayan yang dipanggil datang hari itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan sekali lagi kepada Sehun.

 _To: Sehunnie_

 _Aku sudah ada di tempatmu… Maafkan aku datang tiba-tiba, tapi aku sudah mencoba menghubungimu berkali-kali… Oh, jangan tanya bagaimana caranya aku bisa masuk. Salahmu sendiri memasukkan password yang begitu mudah, hahaha…_

 _Cepatlah pulang, di mana pun kau berada… Aku akan menunggumu…_

Sendirian di dalam mansion luas seorang diri membuat Luhan sedikit merinding, maka ia pun memutuskan untuk membunuh waktu sambil menunggu Sehun dengan membaca buku di perpustakaan milik pria itu. Luhan meletakkan bingkisan yang dibawanya di atas meja, kemudian melangkah menelusuri tiap-tiap rak buku di dalam sana.

Sepanjang mata memandang, dari sebagian besar buku yang ia temukan, Luhan langsung mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sehun tertarik dengan ranah psikologi dan perilaku sosial. Ia dapat melihatnya dari nama-nama penulis buku seperti Sigmund Freud, William James, Immanuel Kant, Carl Jung, dan masih banyak lagi buku karya penulis klasik yang berkecimpung di bidang tersebut. Juga buku-buku yang masuk dalam daftar ' _50 Must-Read Psychology Books_ ' seperti _The Social Animal, Influence: Science and Practice, The Art of Choosing, Fascinate: Your 7 Triggers to Persuasion and Captivation, Yes! (50 Scientifically Proven Ways to be Persuasive)_ , dan masih banyak lainnya.

Jari Luhan menelusuri judul buku sebelum akhirnya ia menetapkan pada sebuah buku yang ingin ia baca, _Three Essays on the Theory of Sexuality_ karya Freud. Ia menarik buku itu dari rak, namun tiba-tiba saja terdengar sebuah bunyi keras yang mengejutkannya. Luhan kontan saja menoleh ke sumber bunyi dan ia melihat dua buah bagian rak buku membelah dan bergerak terbuka secara perlahan menampakkan anak-anak tangga yang menuju ke suatu tempat.

Mata Luhan tak berkedip melihat temuannya. Ada sebuah ruang rahasia di mansion ini. Bola matanya berkilat, tangannya terkepal erat, rasa penasaran begitu mendera menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Ia pun tanpa sadar melangkah, menapakkan kakinya menuruni anak tangga yang menyala secara otomatis oleh cahaya LED setiap ia melangkah.

Luhan menyebarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan yang terlihat seperti ruang pusat kendali, ia dapat mengetahui itu dari banyaknya layar monitor yang terpampang memenuhi dinding di salah satu sudut ruangan. Jumlahnya ada 24, Luhan menghitung semuanya. Ia berhasil mengendalikan rasa keingintahuannya lebih jauh dengan mencoba melangkahkan kaki kembali keluar ruangan, namun sesuatu yang tergeletak di meja panjang di hadapan monitor, menarik perhatiannya.

Selembar foto yang setengah bagiannya tertutup oleh map, dan tampak begitu familiar. Tangan Luhan menarik lembar foto tersebut dari map, dan matanya terbelalak saat itu juga. Terang saja terlihat tidak asing karena itu adalah foto dirinya, tapi yang membuatnya terkejut adalah foto itu merupakan potret tujuh tahun yang lalu, tepatnya ketika ia masih SMA, dan diambil secara diam-diam.

Bagaimana bisa? Ia baru mengenal Sehun dalam hitungan bulan.

Rasa penasaran Luhan tak terbendung lagi, ia membuka map tersebut dan menemukan lebih banyak lagi foto dirinya di sekolah, di kampus, di perusahaan tempat ia pernah melakukan magang, di tempat-tempat ia menjadi relawan, bahkan di beberapa perusahaan yang pernah menolaknya.

 _Apa ini sebenarnya? Mengapa Sehun memiliki ini semua?_

Luhan meletakkan kembali semua foto itu, dan matanya kembali menatap layar-layar monitor besar di hadapannya. Ia tiba-tiba saja memiliki firasat tidak bagus. Ia menekan tombol berlambang segitiga untuk mencoba melihat apa yang terpampang, namun muncul sebuah kalimat di salah satu layar " _PLEASE ENTER THE FOUR DIGIT NUMBERS._ " Saat ini insting Luhan sudah terlalu kuat, ia tanpa ragu-ragu memasukkan angka 0420, dan saat itu juga ke-duapuluh empat layar monitor menyala pada saat yang bersamaan, semuanya menayangkan video kegiatan yang berbeda dan pada waktu yang berbeda pula, namun yang membuat Luhan syok berat adalah objek pelaku dalam video tersebut adalah orang yang sama.

Luhan… Dirinya…

Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sambil menggumamkan kata 'tidak' berulang kali. Ia mundur perlahan, langkahnya tak terkendali saking terkejut dengan apa yang ia temukan, sampai ia menabrak sebuah meja hingga mengakibatkan beberapa berkas dokumen jatuh berceceran di lantai. Saat itu matanya menangkap hal lain lagi yang kembali menarik perhatian. Tangannya meraih satu buah jilid tebal berkas kemudian membaca judul yang tertera di sana.

 _ **Social Experiment**_

 _ **The "L" Project**_

Ia tanpa ragu membuka halaman demi halaman berkas yang bentuknya mirip laporan. Luhan tidak membacanya secara detail, ia hanya memindai bagian-bagian yang ia anggap penting karena ia yakin ini berhubungan dengan dirinya.

 ** _Object No. 04 (Lu Han)_**

 _Intelligence: PASSED_

 _Intimacy: PASSED_

 _Persistence: PASSED_

 _Dependability: PASSED_

 _Anxiety: FAILED_

 _Obedience: PASSED_

 _Sociability: PASSED_

 _Sexual Temptation: FAILED_

 _Obstinance: FAILED_

Masih banyak kata-kata lain di bagian belakang, namun Luhan sudah tak sanggup untuk membukanya. Kedua kata ' _PASSED_ ' dan ' _FAILED_ ' langsung terpatri jelas di otak Luhan. Apakah ia semacam objek tes uji coba? Apa maksud dan tujuan semua ini diberlakukan padanya? Luhan mencoba mencari dokumen lain, entah apa, mungkin proposal atau apa saja yang bisa menjelaskan latar belakang dari semua ini.

Apa ini semua?

Mengapa dirinya?

Siapa Sehun? Mengapa Sehun melakukannya?

"Luhan…" Seorang pria memanggil namanya lirih dengan suara bergetar. Ia terkesiap ketika mendengar suara tersebut karena tahu betul siapa pemiliknya. Dengan masih menggenggam erat laporan itu di tangan, Luhan menoleh membalikkan badan dan bertemu mata dengan sosok Sehun yang terlihat sangat pucat dan terengah-engah seperti habis berlari untuk mengejar sesuatu atau mencegah sesuatu terjadi. Sayang, ia terlambat.

Saat itu Sehun melihat layar-layar monitor yang terpampang di ruang kendali tempat ia bekerja mengobservasi segalanya, tengah terputar video kegiatan-kegiatan yang Luhan lakukan semenjak tujuh tahun lalu, dan di antara itu semua, di tengah-tengah, berdirilah Luhan, objek eksperimen dalam wujud yang sesungguhnya, tengah menatapnya dengan mata nyalang namun berkaca-kaca. Sehun sama sekali tak pernah menginginkan tatapan seperti itu ditunjukkan oleh Luhan kepada dirinya.

Beberapa detik lagi, Oh Sehun akan menghadapi situasi tersulit dalam hidupnya, yang tidak hanya menyangkut hubungannya dengan Luhan, namun juga dengan para pemegang tampuk kekuasaan dan para pembuat kebijakan di Necopolis.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] _Papillae_ : Duri-duri kecil yang merupakan bagian lidah kucing, yang berfungsi seperti sikat. (Bagi yang pernah dijilat kucing, mungkin tahu rasanya seperti apa, kasar tapi geli geli gimanaaa gitu).

Btw, silakan goggling image ' **Scottish Wildcat** ' supaya tahu kenapa saya pilihkan ras itu untuk Sehun. Well, next chapter, akan sangat intens (mungkin), hehe…

Thanks for reading.

.

.

.


	6. The Project and The Reset

.

.

 ** _WARNING! (for this chapter)_**

 _\- Slight!Drug abuse; Slight!Violence; Angst(?) -_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **The Project and The Reset**

* * *

.

.

.

Revolusi Perancis… Siapa yang tidak mengingatnya?

Sebuah revolusi sosial radikal yang membawa dampak abadi bagi sejarah Perancis, dan lebih luas lagi, terhadap Eropa secara keseluruhan, di mana Monarki Absolut yang telah memerintah Perancis selama berabad-abad, runtuh hanya dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun, yaitu pada periode 1789-1799. Salah satu faktor yang dianggap sebagai penyebab revolusi tersebut adalah kebencian kaum proletar yang merupakan masyarakat kelas bawah dan kaum borjuis, yaitu masyarakat kelas menengah, terhadap hak-hak istimewa yang dimiliki kaum bangsawan atau kaum kelas atas, serta didukung keinginan untuk mewujudkan kesetaraan sosial, politik, dan ekonomi.

Para pakar sosial Necopolis dapat memprediksi, meskipun Necopolis berbentuk Monarki Konstitusional dan bukan Absolut, bukan berarti sejarah yang terjadi berabad-abad silam tidak bisa berulang kembali dan menimpa negeri mereka. Tentu saja pemicunya adalah sistem kasta yang masih berlaku hingga kini. Inilah yang dikhawatirkan oleh beberapa pegawai pemerintahan, khususnya Kementrian Sosial, setelah mereka menemukan data bahwa pertumbuhan kemunculan _hybrid_ dari ras _Feral_ juga sebagian _Mix_ yang memiliki intelegensia serta keahlian mengagumkan, mulai menunjukkan angka yang signifikan.

Mereka pun mengajukan sebuah proposal mengenai perubahan kebijakan demi meminimalisir kemungkinan terjadinya revolusi yang sama di masa mendatang, yaitu penghapusan sistem kasta secara bertahap, yang tentu saja pada awalnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sebagian besar anggota parlemen hingga tak jarang terjadi adu argumentasi antara dua kubu yang pro dan kontra pada saat rapat atau pun sidang pleno tengah berlangsung.

Kubu yang kontra menolak dengan alasan bahwa _hybrid_ kasta bawah tidak pantas berkecimpung di ranah-ranah berat karena cenderung memiliki mental submisif yang pasrah dan penurut. Bagaimana mungkin _hybrid_ seperti itu dibiarkan untuk memegang wewenang penting dan menjadi pengambil keputusan? Alasan itu terus dikoarkan demi menggugurkan rencana perubahan kebijakan tersebut, sampai pada suatu hari, tepatnya 15 tahun yang lalu, Perdana Menteri Necopolis yang menjabat saat itu mencoba melerai kedua kubu yang bertikai dengan mengusulkan jalan tengah, yaitu sebuah eksperimen sosial yang pada saat itu diberi nama _The "L" Project_ , dengan "L" mengacu kepada kata " _Low_ " yang berarti rendah, sesuai dengan tingkatan kasta _hybrid_ _Feral_ berada.

 _The "L" Project_ , sebuah eksperimen sosial yang akan diberlakukan kepada seorang _hybrid_ _Feral_ yang dijadikan prototipe untuk menjalani berbagai macam simulasi situasi sosial demi mengetahui seperti apa dan sejauh mana ia bereaksi terhadap setiap peristiwa yang menimpa dirinya. Mereka menyeleksi objek terbaik yang mampu membuktikan bahwa penilaian anggota parlemen yang mengatakan bahwa _hybrid_ _Feral_ hanyalah sekedar makhluk submisif, adalah salah, sehingga rencana penghapusan sistem kasta tersebut bisa diwujudkan. Tentu saja, _hybrid_ yang dijadikan prototipe tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya dan segala sesuatu yang terjadi di sekitarnya adalah bagian dari eksperimen.

Eksperimen ini merupakan proyek jangka panjang dan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit untuk benar-benar mendapatkan hasil akurat sesuai standar yang diinginkan. Pelaksanaannya pun tak luput dari jatuh bangun. Objek nomor 01 menunjukkan hasil yang cukup bagus meskipun progresnya sedikit lambat, dan ia bertahan selama 3 tahun. Objek nomor 02, meskipun kembali gagal, mengalami sedikit peningkatan lebih baik karena ia mampu bertahan hingga 4 tahun. Objek nomor 03 adalah yang terburuk, ia hanya mampu menjalani simulasi selama 1 tahun, dan berakhir dengan hampir saja melakukan percobaan bunuh diri saking ia tak sanggup menghadapi rintangan situasi yang sulit.

Tiga orang objek dalam 8 tahun dan semuanya berakhir dengan kegagalan. Ketiga _hybrid_ tersebut dianggap gagal karena memutuskan untuk mengenyahkan segala bentuk usaha, kegigihan, semangat, dan berujung pasrah dengan tetap memilih jalan hidup sesuai statusnya. Dengan kata lain, mental mereka masih lemah dan belum siap. Tentu saja hasil dari eksperimen tersebut mendapat cemoohan dari pihak yang kontra, dengan mengatakan bahwa proyek itu hanya buang-buang uang negara karena tak berhasil menunjukkan apa yang mereka gembar-gemborkan.

Proyek itu hampir saja dihentikan, sampai suatu ketika, kantor Kementrian Sosial mendapat telepon dari seorang wanita tua yang mengaku sebagai mantan staff di departemen tersebut, dan apa yang dikatakan wanita itu, membuat sekretaris yang tengah bertugas, buru-buru menyambungkannya kepada Menteri Sosial yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai pimpinan proyek.

" _Tolong sampaikan kepada Tuan Menteri, bahwa saya tahu siapa hybrid Feral yang mampu mewujudkan rencana penghapusan sistem kasta di Necopolis… dan, hybrid tersebut adalah anak angkat saya._ "

Proyek eksperimen itu pun akhirnya berlanjut meski dengan sebuah ultimatum, jika objek nomor 04 kali ini kembali menunjukkan kegagalan, maka proyek tersebut akan dihentikan untuk selamanya, begitu pula dengan rencana penghapusan sistem kasta. Maka, _The "L" Project_ pun membawa nama baru dengan "L" tidak lagi mengacu pada kata " _Low_ " melainkan " _Last_ "—yang terakhir. Sebuah kebetulan yang unik, karena nama _hybrid_ yang menjadi prototipe terakhir juga memiliki nama dengan diawali oleh abjad yang sama.

L – untuk Lu Han.

Tidak seperti ketiga objek sebelumnya yang dipilih setelah mereka menginjak usia dewasa 20 tahun, eksperimen terhadap Luhan dimulai ketika ia masih seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun. Hasilnya sungguh di luar ekspektasi. Luhan memang unggul. Ia adalah seorang _hybrid_ _Feral_ yang selalu mencoba mendobrak keterbatasan, tentunya dalam hal positif. Ia punya tujuan jelas dan memantapkannya sehingga tahu mana yang harus dilakukan dan mana yang tidak demi tercapainya tujuan. Ia patuh, namun bukan dalam artian pasrah, melainkan selalu berpijak pada apa yang ia anggap benar. Luhan menganggap usahanya untuk mencoba merangkak naik ke tempat yang lebih baik, adalah sesuatu yang benar dan bukan kesalahan sama sekali, karena bagi Luhan sistem kasta tidaklah logis. Pendek kata, Luhan adalah harapan mereka untuk mengubah keadaan negeri ini.

Sejak pertama kali dilaksanakan, proyek eksperimen ini selalu berada langsung di bawah pengawasan dan tanggung jawab Menteri Sosial yang menjabat pada setiap periodenya. Namun, pada akhir tahun ke-tiga pelaksanaan eksperimen terhadap Luhan, proyek ini secara tidak sengaja mendapat intervensi dari pihak istana lewat sebuah 'kelalaian' kecil yang membuat penanggung jawab proyek resmi berpindah tangan dua tahun setelahnya, dari Menteri Sosial kepada seorang pria yang begitu fasih dengan ilmu psikoanalisis dan psikologi sosial meski di usia yang masih sangat muda.

Wu Shixun… atau Oh Sehun, jika ingin menyebut nama kecilnya—meskipun ia hanya mengizinkan nama itu digunakan oleh orang-orang tertentu saja.

Pria itu mampu membawa eksperimen The "L" Project ke tahap yang lebih tinggi dengan menerapkan teknik ' _direct approach_ ', yang tidak hanya sekedar mengobservasi, tetapi juga turut terjun ke dalam simulasi dan melakukan kontak langsung dengan objek nomor 04. Ia beranggapan bahwa langkah yang diambilnya sangatlah brilian, namun sayang eksekusinya menjadi sedikit tidak tepat sasaran ketika ia mulai melakukannya terlalu sering, terlalu dekat, dan terlalu dalam.

Saat itu, ia tidak tahu akan ada hari di mana ia harus menanggung segala risiko dari setiap langkah yang sudah terlanjur diambilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan semenjak mereka bertemu mata di dalam ruangan rahasia. Mungkin deru napas pendek Sehun hanyalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar di sana. Ia lantas mengambil langkah-langkah kecil, perlahan mendekati Luhan yang bergeming sedari tadi. Luhan bukannya membiarkan dirinya didekati Sehun begitu saja, karena sesungguhnya ia hanya terlalu terkejut hingga saraf motoriknya terasa membeku. Namun sentuhan jemari Sehun yang begitu tiba-tiba di kulit telapak tangannya membuat Luhan terhenyak dan secara reflek menepisnya, kemudian ia beranjak menjauh, mengambil jarak dengan pria itu.

"Luhan… a-aku bisa menjelaskannya…" ucap Sehun lirih dengan suara bergetar.

"Ini… semua… ini adalah…" Sehun belum pernah merasa segugup ini selama hidupnya. Dirinya yang persuasif selalu bisa mengontrol orang lain, namun kali ini ia bahkan tak mampu mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Sebaliknya, Luhan malah terlihat sangat tenang. Terlalu tenang, selayaknya yang biasa dilakukan oleh Sehun ketika ia mencoba menyembunyikan perasaan serta emosinya. Ia melakukannya dengan segenap tenaga, karena meski ekspresinya datar, tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat laporan eksperimen, terlihat gemetar.

"Tunjukkan padaku." Luhan tiba-tiba berbicara sebelum Sehun kembali membuka mulut. Meskipun pelan, kalimat tersebut menegaskan bahwa itu adalah sebuah perintah. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas kegugupan yang menyelimuti Sehun. Itulah mengapa ia tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan terbata-bata dari pria itu. Ia ingin mengetahui kebenaran dengan mata kepalanya sendiri mengenai apa ini sebenarnya, dan apa hubungan dirinya dan Sehun dengan hal tersebut.

"Tunjukkan padaku." Luhan kembali mengulang perintah lebih tegas dari sebelumnya ketika Sehun tetap bergeming, pertanda ia mulai tak sabar. Sehun menelan ludah dan bulir keringat dingin mulai muncul di keningnya. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Sehun, _hybrid_ dari kasta _Wild Cat_ merasa terintimidasi oleh seorang _Feral_. Bukan sosok Luhan yang membuat ia takut, melainkan reaksi yang akan ditunjukkan Luhan nanti setelah ia mengetahui kebenaran. Saat ini Sehun sudah tidak memikirkan tentang nasib eksperimen, yang ia inginkan hanya agar Luhan tidak membencinya, meskipun dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam ia tahu harus bersiap-siap untuk hal itu.

Sehun lantas melangkahkan kakinya ke meja kendali, jemarinya bergerak di atas tombol-tombol _keyboard_ mencari _file_ yang akan menunjukkan semua rahasia hidup Luhan, dan setelah menemukannya, ia meng-klik _file_ tersebut. Keduapuluh empat layar monitor yang tengah menayangkan berbagai macam simulasi situasi sosial yang dijalani Luhan, tiba-tiba berganti menjadi sebuah video presentasi yang menguak latar belakang eksperimen sosial _The "L" Project_.

Sebuah video berdurasi tujuh menit yang mengungkap rahasia hidup Luhan selama tujuh tahun.

Luhan menatap lekat-lekat, menangkap dengan saksama kata demi kata yang tersusun menjadi berbagai informasi. Saat itu, tubuhnya mendadak lemas, dan genggamannya pada laporan eksperimen terlepas begitu ia mengetahui banyak fakta mengejutkan. Orang tua angkatnya, Nanny, ternyata terlibat dengan semua ini. Beberapa perusahaan yang pernah ia datangi untuk melakukan wawancara ternyata berkonspirasi untuk menolaknya. Peristiwa yang ia alami saat akan mendatangi Universitas Ying Mao ternyata sudah terencana. Masih banyak lagi beberapa kejadian sulit yang pernah ia alami saat masih bersekolah di SMA, duduk di bangku kuliah, atau ketika ia magang dan menjadi relawan, hampir semuanya adalah simulasi semata.

Di antara semua itu, yang tak kalah mengejutkannya, tentu saja adalah tentang Sehun. Pria itu ternyata adalah yang bertanggung jawab dan memiliki wewenang tertinggi atas eksperimen tersebut, sekaligus bagian dari simulasi yang diberlakukan padanya. Apakah ini berarti semua yang dilakukan Sehun padanya hanyalah bentuk tes semata? Bagaimana dengan kencan pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya, malam pertamanya? Memikirkan hal itu membuat Luhan pening. Kepalanya berputar dan semua yang dilihatnya mulai berbayang. Ia merasa akan kehilangan keseimbangan sebentar lagi, namun tiba-tiba saja dua buah lengan kukuh menopang tubuhnya. Luhan terkesiap dan ketika konsentrasinya telah kembali, ia bertemu mata dengan Sehun yang saat ini mencengkeram erat kedua bahunya dengan menunjukkan ekspresi begitu khawatir. Ia langsung mendorong Sehun menjauh saat itu juga.

"Aku hanyalah objek eksperimen… Apa yang terjadi di hidupku hanyalah kebohongan… Kau adalah sebuah kebohongan…" Luhan mulai meracau sambil memegang kepalanya yang pening.

"Luhan… ma-maafkan aku. Jika kau memberiku kesempatan, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya lebih dari yang baru saja kau lihat." Betapa Sehun ingin Luhan tahu bahwa tidak semua yang terjadi di antara mereka merupakan sesuatu yang telah terencana. Kencan mereka di Yaong Land, itu adalah sungguhan. Ciuman pertama mereka, itu adalah sungguhan. Malam pertama mereka—meskipun dilakukan dalam keadaan tidak sadar—itu pun sungguhan. Bahkan sebagian besar interaksi yang diinisiasikan oleh Sehun padanya, bukanlah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan simulasi eksperimen. Sehun baru menyadari itu sekarang.

"Tidak… semua sudah cukup jelas. Hidupku adalah lelucon bagi kalian…"

"Itu sama sekali bukan lelucon… Semua ini demi mewujudkan apa yang telah kau perjuangkan. Kau berbeda, Luhan. Kau istimewa. Kau telah membuktikan selama tujuh tahun bahwa tidak ada hal yang menghentikan langkahmu untuk mencapai apa yang kau inginkan… Jika kau dinyatakan berhasil—" Belum selesai Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tawa Luhan membuncah saat itu juga. Itu adalah tawa sarkastik yang menyiratkan sebuah kepedihan. Luhan menyeka air mata yang mulai jatuh di sudut matanya, entah itu karena tawa atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Tidak ada hal yang menghentikanku, kau bilang?" Luhan mengambil sedikit jeda dengan menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tentu saja ada… Bukankah kau seorang _observer_? Tidakkah kau lihat akhir-akhir ini terjadi demotivasi dalam hidupku? Kau tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkannya?" Luhan membalikkan pertanyaan kepada Sehun yang jujur saja tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahan yang dimaksud Luhan.

 _Kaulah yang menyebabkan itu!_

Ingin sekali Luhan meneriakkan kalimat itu dengan lantang ke hadapan wajah Sehun. Sehun tidak tahu, semua interaksi yang ia lakukan bersama Luhan, membuat Luhan tak lagi terfokus pada tujuan hidupnya, karena semenjak Sehun masuk dan menghiasi hari-harinya, ia merasa tidak butuh apa pun lagi. Luhan merasa hanya Sehunlah yang ia butuhkan agar ia bisa bahagia. Sekarang setelah ia mengetahui yang sebenarnya, semua itu kini bagaikan tamparan yang sangat keras.

Ia mengesampingkan semua mimpinya demi seorang pria yang ternyata—ia sangka—hanya menganggapnya sebagai objek eksperimen belaka. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sehun, bahwa ia pada akhirnya bisa mewujudkan apa yang diinginkan selama bertahun-tahun, tapi bukan dengan cara seperti ini. Luhan tak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Usahanya untuk mencoba tetap terlihat tenang sudah tak lagi berhasil. Ia melepaskan amarahnya dan itu muncul dalam bentuk perubahan fisiknya menjadi _hybrid_. Menggeram, Luhan mengambil laporan eksperimen yang sempat ia jatuhkan di lantai.

"Aku gagal! Kau tahu itu?! Silakan tulis di dalam laporanmu!" Luhan menyalak lantas melempar laporan tebal itu tepat ke arah dada Sehun yang kontan saja meringis kesakitan. Luhan tidak sempat melihat rintihan pria itu karena ia langsung berpaling dan tidak menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun untuk segera pergi dari situ.

"Tunggu! Luhan!" Sehun berteriak memanggilnya, tapi ia tak peduli.

Luhan berlari kencang keluar dari ruang kendali tanpa berniat menoleh ke belakang lagi. Ia tak mau melihat wajah Sehun, dan terlebih lagi, ia tak mau berada di tempat ini. Langkah larinya tak terkendali karena lututnya masih terasa lemas akibat dirundung rasa syok yang begitu mendalam. Ia tak sengaja menabrak sisi meja hingga menyebabkan sebuah vas kristal jatuh pecah berkeping-keping ke lantai. Luhan terkejut, namun apa yang datang setelahnya lebih mengejutkan berkali-kali lipat karena tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi alarm yang begitu nyaring membahana di seluruh mansion, dan kemudian diikuti oleh suara robotik perempuan yang sebelumnya Luhan dengar di _intercom_ gerbang.

" _Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!_ "

 _Intruder_? Penyusup?

Luhan terbelalak tak percaya. Dirinya dikategorikan sebagai penyusup.

" _Activating the protection program… Activating the protection program._ "

Kepala Luhan spontan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri ketika melihat pintu, jendela, serta celah-celah yang terhubung dengan area luar mansion mulai menutup secara otomatis satu per satu. Saat itulah Luhan mulai menyadari sesuatu, bahwa mansion ini bukanlah tempat tinggal, melainkan sebuah fasilitas penelitian. Itu membuatnya panik, karena ruangan tersebut jadi terasa menakutkan, dan kini ia pun merasakan hal yang sama terhadap sosok Sehun. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia kembali berlari ke arah pintu utama sebelum kedua sisinya tertutup rapat, namun terlambat. Luhan panik. Ia menggedor-gedor serta menarik gagang pintu dengan sekuat tenaga hingga tangannya memerah.

"Luhan!" Luhan langsung berbalik dan merapat memepetkan tubuhnya ke pintu begitu mendengar suara dari Sehun yang telah berhasil mengejarnya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan perasaan kecewa dan takut tersirat di mata. Itu sangat menyakitkan bagi Sehun karena kini Luhan tidak hanya membencinya, namun juga takut padanya. Sudah tidak ada sisa kepercayaan untuk Sehun lagi bagi Luhan.

"Biarkan aku pergi. Buka pintunya," pinta Luhan dengan suara bergetar. Bunyi alarm yang terus menggema membuat kepalanya semakin pusing. Sehun dapat menangkap tatapan mata Luhan yang kini melihatnya seolah-olah ia adalah monster yang menyeramkan.

"Luhan, _please…_ Aku mohon tenanglah." Sehun memohon dengan lirih sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan melangkah maju, namun Luhan otomatis menjauh.

"Buka pintunya."

"Luhan—"

"BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Luhan yang naik pitam dengan kepanikan mendera sudah tak mampu menahan diri lagi. Ia merasa harus keluar dari situ secepat mungkin meski dengan cara apa pun. Ia berlari menjauhi Sehun, dan ketika matanya melihat sebuah guci, tanpa pikir panjang ia mengangkat benda itu dan melemparkannya ke jendela terdekat. Benturan keramik tersebut menyebabkan kaca jendela retak, dan dengan dua kali tendangan kaki, Luhan berhasil membuat celah keluar.

Luhan mengitari halaman samping dan mempercepat larin ketika mata telah menangkap penampakan mobilnya yang terparkir di halaman depan dekat taman bougenville. Tangannya hendak membuka pintu mobil, ketika tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya ditarik masuk ke dalam dekapan seseorang. Kontan saja ia memekik.

"Luhan, jangan! Jangan pergi!" Sehun melarang sambil memeluk erat tubuh pria itu tanpa berniat melepasnya.

"Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku pergi!" Luhan memberontak, mencoba mendorong tubuh Sehun menjauh, atau memukul dadanya dengan keras. Ia bahkan tanpa segan-segan menyisipkan cakar di setiap pukulannya.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkannya! Kau bisa terluka bila menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini!"

"Aku terluka atau mati sekalipun itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Jangan bicara sembarangan!"

Sehun yang sudah tak sabar, mencoba mengangkat tubuh Luhan dan membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam mansion, namun selama ia menggiring pria itu menuju ke dalam, Luhan terus memberontak. Ia mendesis, menggeram marah, mengeluarkan cakarnya dan tanpa sengaja mencakar leher Sehun hingga meninggalkan tiga buah luka sayatan di kulit putihnya. Sehun kontan saja melepaskan pria itu lantas meringis menyentuh lehernya yang terluka dan Luhan terkejut bukan main dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Matanya terbelalak dan ia mundur beberapa langkah. Wajah menyiratkan penyesalan namun di sisi lain ia tidak bisa memungkiri jika dirinya masih diliputi rasa marah.

" _Injury Detected! Reaching for the Prince protection squad… Injury Detected! Reaching for the Prince protection squad…_ "

Suara robotik itu kembali terdengar menyuarakan sesuatu yang lain lagi dari sebelumnya. Luhan sudah tak peduli dan tak mau mendengar lebih jauh. Ia kembali fokus ke tujuan awal, yaitu berlari masuk ke dalam mobil, menyalakan mesin dan menginjak pedal gas tanpa ragu-ragu. Di lain pihak, Sehun yang mendengar suara program tersebut langsung berubah panik.

 _Shit! No! Jangan hubungi mereka!_

Terlambat. Sistem keamanan tempat itu telah diatur sedemikian rupa untuk otomatis memanggil 'mereka' jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun. Mereka… adalah orang-orang dari kesatuan _elite_ yang ditugaskan untuk melindunginya. Sehun lupa akan semua itu. Ia tidak melihat hal itu akan datang dan malah akan menambah runyam masalah yang sudah terjadi. Ia harus buru-buru mengejar Luhan sebelum timbul masalah yang lebih besar. Luhan tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana karena apa pun yang terjadi, gerbang masih tertutup rapat dan tidak akan terbuka hingga mereka datang.

Luhan menyetir dengan perasaan kalut dan mata berkaca-kaca. Saat melihat keadaan gerbang yang tertutup, ia sudah tak mampu berpikir jernih, dan menginjak pedal gas sekuat tenaga untuk menabrakkan mobilnya ke gerbang agar terbuka atau bahkan merubuhkannya sekalian.

Benturan pertama terjadi. Gerbang bergeming. Ia memundurkan mobilnya dan mengegas sekali lagi. Benturan ke-dua pun terjadi, kali ini hampir merusak bemper mobilnya, namun gerbang masih bergeming. Ia kembali memundurkan mobilnya, namun ketika hendak mengegas, sebuah tinju keras melayang ke jendela di samping kursi kemudi mengakibatkan kaca pecah dan kepingannya berjatuhan di pangkuan Luhan. Ia memekik terkejut dan ketakutan setelah merasakan pergelangan tangannya dicengkeram kuat agar tidak lagi menyentuh setir.

"KELUAR DARI MOBIL, SEKARANG!" Sehun yang tidak tahan melihat Luhan mencoba menyakiti dirinya sendiri, menggeram marah dan membentaknya dengan sangat keras. Ia sangat sangat khawatir, dan kekhawatirannya muncul dalam bentuk seperti itu.

Apa yang dilakukan Sehun membuat Luhan gemetar ketakutan. Air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi mulai menetes di salah satu sudut mata. Sehun yang mengintimidasinya saat ini, seperti bukan Sehun yang ia kenal. Ia sudah tak tahu lagi siapa pria itu.

"Ja-jangan sakiti aku…" pinta itu tanpa sadar meluncur pelan dari bibirnya. Sehun langsung terkesiap saat itu juga.

 _'Jangan sakiti aku'? Apa aku menyakitinya?_

"A-aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu." Sehun yang telah sadar, membalas dengan gugup. Ia tidak mau Luhan berpikiran bahwa ia ingin menyakitinya. Ia hanya ingin menjaganya.

"Kalau begitu to-tolong lepaskan tanganku…" ucap Luhan dengan sedikit terisak. Entah kenapa, nada suara Luhan yang terdengar menyakitkan di telinganya langsung membuat Sehun secara reflek melepaskan cengkeraman. Setelah terbebas, Luhan tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk keluar dari mobil namun melalui pintu kursi penumpang di sebelahnya.

Sebuah ide gila lain tebersit di otaknya yang sudah tak mampu berpikir jernih. Jika gerbang itu tidak mau terbuka dan memberinya jalan, maka ia akan memanjatnya. Itu bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk dilakukan ketika ia sedang dalam bentuk _hybrid_. Luhan berlari mendekati gerbang tanpa menghiraukan Sehun. Sekali lagi, Luhan lepas dari pengawasannya dan Sehun terkejut setengah mati begitu menyadari apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh pria itu.

"Luhan! Jangan sentuh!" Teriak Sehun memberi peringatan, namun sayang terlambat. Luhan sudah keburu menyentuh gerbang dan berteriak setelahnya dengan tubuh langsung tersungkur di tanah setelah merasakan aliran listrik menyerang ketika telapak tangannya menggenggam besi pagar. Ia pun merintih kesakitan sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

Sehun yang menyaksikannya langsung memucat seketika itu juga, dan tanpa pikir panjang berlari ke arah Luhan untuk memastikan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, namun Luhan yang melihatnya datang menghampiri, langsung memaksa tubuhnya untuk kembali bangkit berdiri kemudian bergerak menjauhi pria itu. Di pikiran Luhan saat ini, Sehun adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab atas semua hal yang terjadi padanya.

"Pergi kau! Jangan mendekat!" Teriaknya pada Sehun. Ia tahu bahwa Luhan saat ini tengah dalam keadaan panik dan tidak stabil, namun bagaimanapun juga ia harus memikirkan segala cara agar Luhan mau didekati. Luhan harus dipastikan berada dalam keadaan aman, dan satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya aman adalah di sisinya, di sampingnya, di dalam dekapannnya. Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu dengan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun Sehun tahu. Ia harus cepat menenangkan pria itu.

"Luhan dengarkan aku! Kau akan aman bila bersamaku. Aku mohon kemarilah, sebelum mereka datang!"

 _Mereka?_

"Luhan, percayalah padaku!"

Percaya? Sehun memilih kata yang salah, karena kata itu menyulut amarah Luhan. Luhan tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan Sehun. Setelah semua yang terjadi, ia meminta Luhan untuk percaya padanya? Rasa itu sudah hilang, sirna semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu, dan tak akan bisa kembali semudah itu. Lebih buruk lagi, tidak akan pernah.

"Percaya padamu? PERCAYA PADAMU KAU BILANG?! Apa kau sadar dengan yang baru saja kau katakan?! Tidakkah kau lihat semua ini?! Kau memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku adalah hewan buas yang lepas dari kandang!" Luhan berteriak histeris. Sehun menggelengkan kepala cepat menampik semua penilaian negatif Luhan padanya. Luhan hanya salah paham.

"Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Semua ini tidak seperti kau pikirkan! Aku tahu aku salah, tapi tolong percayalah padaku untuk kali ini!" Sehun membalas tak kalah lantang. Ia hampir frustrasi memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar bisa meyakinkan pria itu.

Saat itu gerbang mansion tiba-tiba terbuka perlahan. Luhan yang melihatnya, tidak berpikir dua kali untuk mengambil kesempatan keluar dari tempat itu, namun baru menginjakkan beberapa langkah, ia dihadang oleh tiga buah mobil Cadillac DTC berwarna hitam yang melesat masuk ke dalam mansion dan berhenti di ketiga sisi tempat ia tengah berdiri. Mobil-mobil itu mengepungnya.

Belum sempat otaknya mencerna apa yang sedang atau akan terjadi, pintu mobil-mobil tersebut terbuka dan dari dalam sana keluarlah masing-masing lima orang bertubuh tinggi tegap yang semuanya mengenakan seragam setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan _badge_ di saku kirinya. Total lima belas orang kini mengelilingi Luhan. Ia kebingungan dan bertanya-tanya siapa mereka, mau apa mereka.

Sehun menatap takut pemandangan itu seakan-akan tengah melihat adegan film horror. Lima belas orang garda pelindungnya yang memiliki kemampuan setara pasukan _elite_ anti terorisme, mengepung seorang Luhan yang panik, tak berdaya, dan tak mengerti apa-apa. Ia harus menyelamatkan Luhan sekarang juga sebelum para pengawalnya melakukan tindakan gegabah yang tidak mereka sadari. Ia hendak berlari ke sisi Luhan, namun salah seorang pengawal melihat luka sayatan di leher Sehun, dan instingnya langsung mengatakan bahwa Sehun telah diserang dan ia butuh untuk dilindungi.

"Yang Mulia terluka! Amankan sekarang juga!" Mendengar instruksi, tiga orang pria langsung mengelilingi Sehun, mencengkeram kedua lengannya, lalu menggiringnya menuju salah satu mobil.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Lepaskan aku!" Sehun mencoba memberontak namun orang-orang itu tak kalah kuat darinya.

"Kami harus melindungi Yang Mulia dari objek penyerang yang dapat membahayakan nyawa."

 _Penyerang? Membahayakan nyawa? Apa mereka bicara tentang Luhan?_

Sehun langsung panik saat itu juga. Perkiraannya benar, mereka telah salah mengartikan situasi yang tengah terjadi. Kini gambaran Luhan dalam keadaan bahaya terukir jelas dalam bayangannya.

"Tidak! Kalian salah paham! Lepaskan aku sekarang juga! Ini perintah!"

"Maafkan kami, Yang Mulia, tapi ini adalah prosedur. Kami harus mengamankan Yang Mulia sesuai dengan regulasi yang berlaku."

"Mengamankanku?! Dari apa?! Dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya! Sekarang lepaskan aku!" Sehun membentak ketiga orang pengawalnya yang tetap bergeming meskipun ia telah memberi mereka perintah. Mereka saling berpandangan lantas mengangguk secara bersamaan setelah mencapai suatu kesepakatan. Salah seorang dari mereka mengeluarkan borgol dari balik jas, sedangkan dua orang yang lain memaksa Sehun masuk ke dalam mobil, kemudian dengan cepat memborgol satu pergelangan tangannya ke _handle_ di atas pintu.

"H-hei! Apa-apaan ini?! Dasar lancang! Berani-beraninya kalian melakukan ini padaku!" Sehun terus berteriak protes, namun pintu buru-buru ditutup dan langsung terkunci secara otomatis.

Di sisi lain, Luhan yang tak tahu menahu mengenai apa yang terjadi, merasa semakin panik. Ia melihat beberapa orang menyeret Sehun menjauh dan berusaha memasukannya ke dalam salah satu mobil. Kini ia benar-benar seorang diri, tanpa ada seseorang atau sesuatu yang mampu membantunya menghadapi situasi membingungkan ini kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Luhan mundur perlahan sembari mendesis dan menggeram. Ia mengeluarkan cakar, bulu ekornya meremang berdiri. Luhan marah, namun telinganya terlipat ke bawah, menandakan ia sekaligus merasa takut pada saat yang bersamaan.

"Hati-hati! Objek menunjukkan ketidakstabilan emosi. Persentase untuk melakukan serangan cukup tinggi." Dengan itu, empat orang mencoba mendekati Luhan dengan tangan kosong. Itu seperti hukum tidak tertulis, mereka harus menangkapnya dengan cara demikian apabila objek yang harus mereka lumpuhkan kedapatan tidak bersenjata. Salah satu dari mereka berhasil mencengkeram tangan Luhan, namun ia dengan cepat menepis lantas mencakarnya. Ketika yang lain mencoba mengungkung tubuh Luhan dengan lengan, ia menggigitnya dengan sangat dalam.

Luhan sudah tak peduli lagi jika perbuatannya tidak terpuji, karena saat itu ia hanya tahu satu hal, yaitu bertahan hidup. Ketika merasakan banyak tangan yang menyentuh dan menarik tubuhnya untuk menghentikan segala pergerakan yang ia lakukan, Luhan malah semakin mengganas, memberontak dan meronta tanpa henti dengan seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa.

"Lumpuhkan dia! Beri dia sedatif!" teriak salah seorang dari mereka.

Sementara Sehun yang melihat semuanya dari balik kaca mobil mulai marah tak terkendali. Dalam bentuk _hybrid_ , ia mulai memukul-mukul dan meninju kaca jendela dengan satu tangan, sambil menarik-narik tangan satunya yang terborgol. Mobil tersebut dilapisi oleh kaca balistik anti peluru, yang tak dapat dipecahkan semudah itu. Ketika menemukan bahwa cara tersebut sia-sia, ia menendang-nendang pintu agar terbuka paksa, dan hasilnya tak jauh berbeda. Namun Sehun tak menyerah, ia terus melakukan semua usaha tersebut berulang-ulang meski tangannya mulai lecet memerah.

"Mengapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?! Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan?!" Luhan berteriak meronta tanpa mendapat tanggapan dari mereka yang mengepungnya. Salah seorang berhasil mengunci leher Luhan dengan lengannya agar ia tak mampu melakukan banyak perlawanan saat mereka akan membiusnya. Luhan seketika merasa tercekik dan susah bernapas. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mencakar tangan pria itu berulang-ulang.

"Cepat! Berikan sedatifnya!" teriak pria yang sudah tak tahan dengan cakaran kuku Luhan di tangannya. Kuncian di leher Luhan kemudian merenggang, namun tergantikan oleh sebuah tembakan injeksi yang bekerja cepat menyebar ke dalam aliran darahnya. Luhan mengerang, lalu kemudian tubuhnya melunglai dan kelopak matanya mengerjap turun perlahan. Pandangannya mulai mengabur dan saat itu tatapan terakhirnya sebelum dirampas oleh kegelapan, ia arahkan ke mobil tempat Sehun tengah disekap.

"TIDAK! LUHAN!" Sehun yang menyaksikan bagaimana Luhan yang tidak berdosa dilumpuhkan dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi, menjadi bertambah berang. Pupilnya membesar dan geramannya semakin terdengar sangar. Sesuatu seperti merasuki dirinya, entah dari mana datangnya itu. Sehun kembali menarik tangannya yang terborgol sekuat tenaga, dan tiba-tiba saja rantai borgol terputus. Ia kembali meninju jendela berulang kali, dan kaca itu mulai retak perlahan.

Para pengawal itu dapat melihat mobil yang dinaiki Sehun mulai bergoyang secara tidak wajar. Salah seorang dari mereka pun berlari ke arah mobil untuk mencoba mengecek keadaaan Sehun. Pria itu mendekati pintu, namun pintu itu malah terlempar ke arahnya hingga ia terpental beberapa puluh meter. Sehun menendangnya berkali-kali dengan kekuatan penuh hingga terlepas dari engsel.

Ia segera melompat turun dari mobil dan berlari kencang ke arah mereka yang tengah mengerumuni tubuh Luhan. Sehun rasanya seperti ingin membunuh mereka semua meski orang-orang itu adalah garda pelindungnya. Matanya saat ini mengincar salah seorang pengawal yang masih mengungkung erat tubuh Luhan dengan mengunci lehernya. Ia mencengkeram dan menarik tangan pria itu dari leher Luhan kemudian memelintirnya dengan remasan sangat kuat hingga terdengar bunyi retakan. Pengawal itu berteriak kesakitan, dan secara reflek melepaskan Luhan. Tubuh lunglai Luhan tersungkur, namun belum sempat menyentuh tanah, kedua lengan kukuh Sehun sudah menangkapnya.

Sehun membaringkan Luhan di pangkuan. Matanya menelusuri tiap inchi tubuh pria itu. Pakaiannya berantakan, bagian lengannya sobek, beberapa kancing depan terlepas sehingga dadanya terekspos dan Sehun dapat melihat ada beberapa luka lecet di spot tersebut dan pada bagian tangannya. Semuanya menunjukkan betapa kasar mereka memperlakukan Luhan dan betapa kerasnya ia melawan. Saat itu pupilnya yang lebar berubah menyempit menjadi celah vertikal, bulu ekornya menegak meremang berdiri. Ia marah. Sangat marah.

"Yang Mulia, dia—" Salah seorang pengawal lain mencoba mendekatinya, namun langkah yang diambilnya salah besar. Dengan cepat, Sehun berdiri menghadap dan mendekati pria itu, tangannya langsung menyambar dan mencengkeram lehernya dengan kuat hingga tubuhnya terangkat dari tanah. Pria itu ingin mengerang kesakitan namun tak sanggup karena kekang yang ada di lehernya. Ia bergerak meronta, namun Sehun malah semakin menancapkan cakar dan tampak sebentar lagi leher pria itu akan hancur terkoyak dalam genggaman tangannya. Para pengawal lain hanya mampu diam terpaku tanpa berani bertindak apa pun karena mereka tidak terprogram untuk menyerang Sehun. Mungkin, mereka kini hanya tinggal menunggu nyawa salah satu rekannya habis di tangan seseorang yang seharusnya mereka lindungi.

"Sehun…" Bagian daun telinga terluar Sehun tiba-tiba bergerak ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dalam bentuk _hybrid_ , telinga kucing akan menjadi sangat sensitif hingga mampu menangkap _ultrasound_. Sehun terkesiap saat itu juga, meskipun sangat pelan, ia dapat menangkap dengan akurat bahwa suara itu berasal dari Luhan. Ia melepaskan cengkeramannya pada leher pria itu dan segera kembali ke sisi Luhan.

Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan yang saat ini tengah terbaring di atas pangkuan. Mata pria itu terpejam dengan kening berkerut dan alis bertaut, menandakan bahwa dalam tidurnya pun ia merasakan ketakutan dan ketidaktenangan. Ia mengigau dan memanggil nama Sehun tanpa sadar. Sehun hanya berharap dirinya bukanlah tokoh utama dalam mimpi buruk Luhan. Setelah membelai rambut Luhan selama beberapa saat, ia lantas menatap pasang demi pasang mata para pengawalnya dengan berapi-api.

"Berani menyentuh dia sekali lagi, kupastikan tak akan ada satu pun dari kalian yang hidup setelah ini!" Sehun kemudian menggeram, menyuruh mereka menjauhi teritorinya. Para pengawalnya membantu memapah rekan-rekan mereka yang terluka oleh serangan Sehun dan perlahan bergerak menjauh dengan radius 20 meter.

Tak lama setelah itu, satu unit mobil lain, sedan hitam Volvo S60 tiba memasuki lokasi mansion. Dari dalam sana turunlah dua orang pria muda berperawakan tinggi semampai yang usianya bisa diperkirakan tidak terlalu jauh dengan Sehun. Salah seorang pria yang berkulit coklat eksotis memberi perintah kepada para pengawal Sehun untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Sedangkan pria satunya yang bertubuh lebih tinggi, mengambil langkah berjalan ke arah Sehun, namun ia disambut dengan geraman sangar yang mengindikasikan teritorinya tidak ingin dilewati.

"Jangan mendekat." Sehun memberinya perintah sekaligus larangan, namun pria jangkung itu tidak mengindahkan dan terus melangkah.

"Aku bilang jangan mendekat! Apa kau tidak mendengarnya, Park Chanyeol?!" Pria itu pun berhenti. Bukan perintah Sehun yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi, melainkan itu adalah cara yang sedang ia coba tempuh demi merajuk Sehun untuk kembali berpikir jernih setelah semua yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Ia dapat melihat, Sehun yang tengah menjaga Luhan saat ini hanya berpikir bahwa semua hal yang mendekati Luhan hanya akan menyakitinya. Chanyeol berusaha menghapus pikiran buruk itu dari otak Sehun.

"Saya tidak akan menyakitinya, Yang Mulia." Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol seharusnya terdengar menenangkan, tapi itu sudah terlambat, dan malah semakin menyulut Sehun.

"Kau seharusnya mengatakan itu pada orang-orangmu sebelum menyuruh mereka datang kemari!" Sehun langsung menyahut cepat dengan sentakan. "Pastikan mereka menerima hukuman berat setelah ini! Aku tidak mau tahu!" lanjutnya dengan intonasi angkuh.

Pria bernama Chanyeol ingin mencoba membela orang-orang yang dikomandoinya dengan menjelaskan pada Sehun bahwa mereka hanya bertindak sesuai insting, karena seperti itulah mereka dilatih untuk melindunginya. Namun ia menghentikan niatnya tatkala melihat kondisi pria yang saat ini tengah didekap erat oleh Sehun memang tampak sangat menyedihkan. Ia harus mengakui, perlakuan mereka memang berlebihan. Terlalu berlebihan. Wajar bila Sehun sangat murka.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia. Maafkan saya… Sekarang, bolehkah saya mendekat?" tanya pria itu.

"Tidak." Sehun menjawab tanpa ragu. Tentu saja tidak semudah itu mengubah pendiriannya. Ditambah lagi, posisi Sehun lebih superior dibandingkan pria itu, meskipun jika di luar konteks profesionalitas kerja, hubungan mereka sebenarnya cukup dekat. Sangat dekat malah.

Saat itu, pria lain yang berkulit eksotis menghampiri dan menyejajarkan posisi di samping Chanyeol. Ia menyikut pria tinggi itu seraya berdecak kesal untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Kau terlalu lembut padanya." Ia pun tanpa ragu-ragu mengambil langkah tegas yang tidak berani diambil oleh Chanyeol sedari tadi.

"Tunggu! Jongin!" Tanpa mau lagi mendengar panggilan Chanyeol, ia berjalan ke arah Sehun tanpa mempedulikan ancaman lewat geraman dan tatapan matanya yang menantang.

"Kau cari mati!" Sehun menggertaknya namun pria itu tak peduli dan malah mengikis jarak kemudian mengambil posisi berjongkok di depan Sehun untuk berbicara empat mata dengannya.

"Dengar, Yang Mulia… saya tahu Yang Mulia sangat marah saat ini, tapi sampai kapan Yang Mulia akan terus mendekapnya seperti ini tanpa melakukan apa-apa?" Sehun melirik tajam ke arah pria lancang di hadapannya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu dan aku bisa mendekapnya selama yang aku mau. Sekarang, pergi! Enyahlah kalian berdua bersama pasukan garda keparat itu!" Pria bernama Jongin menghela napas lantas menyibak rambutnya ke belakang kepala dengan ekspresi kesal menghadapi Sehun yang saat ini tengah sulit untuk diajak kompromi. Ia dan Chanyeol hanya berusaha membantu, namun tindakan protektif berlebihan terhadap Luhan yang dilakukan oleh Sehun malah justru tidak akan menyelesaikan apa pun.

" _Damn it!_ Sehun! Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil!" Jongin tidak sesabar Chanyeol dan memutuskan untuk langsung membuang segala macam bentuk formalitasnya terhadap Sehun saat itu juga. Jika negosiasi lembut tidak mampu menyadarkan Sehun, maka ia akan menggunakan negosiasi kasar antar sesama lelaki.

Sehun yang mendengar Jongin menyentaknya, lantas menggertak balik. "Jaga bicaramu! Ingat saat ini kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa!"

"Aku tidak bicara sebagai pengawal pribadi Pangeran Wu Shixun, tapi sebagai sahabat Oh Sehun! Kami hanya berusaha membantumu! Tidak bisakah kau melihat itu?!" Kedua pria itu pun beradu tatap dan saling mengeluarkan aura intimidatif, menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada yang mau mengalah di antara mereka.

"Hentikan, kalian berdua…" Suara Chanyeol terdengar hadir untuk menengahi mereka. Ia lantas menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin agar pria itu kembali menghadapi Sehun dengan kepala dingin. Mendebatnya hanya akan memperpanjang masalah, karena saat ini Sehun sedang tidak dalam keadaan normal. Tentu saja kedua pria yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, tidak jarang berargumen dan bertikai, setelah itu mereka bisa kembali saling tertawa seperti sedia kala, namun yang membuat Sehun marah saat ini adalah sesuatu yang lain, dan cara yang dipilih Jongin untuk menghadapinya bukanlah cara yang tepat.

Chanyeol lantas turut mengambil posisi berjongkok yang sama seperti Jongin. Ia hanya perlu menyampaikan apa yang dirasanya harus didengar oleh Sehun dan ia hanya akan mengatakannya satu kali. Setelah itu, Chanyeol akan menyerahkan sepenuhnya kepada Sehun mengenai langkah yang akan diambil selanjutnya terhadap Luhan.

"Yang Mulia… ketidakstabilan emosi yang ditunjukkan oleh objek nomor—" Chanyeol buru-buru berdeham untuk memutus kalimat itu dan mengganti sebutan subjeknya demi menjaga perasaan Sehun. "—maaf… maksud saya, Luhan—adalah salah satu indikator yang menentukan kegagalan atau keberhasilannya, dan hari ini, ia telah terdeteksi melakukan serangan."

"Kau pikir itu salahnya?! Luhan tidak gagal!" Sehun sontak menyergah dan membela Luhan.

"Saya tahu Yang Mulia, itu semua bukan kesalahannya dan seluruh kejadian hari ini yang menimpanya adalah sesuatu yang tidak terencana dan berada di luar kendali Yang Mulia… akan tetapi, tetap saja, mereka akan menganggap Luhan telah gagal, dan sebagai pimpinan proyek eksperimen ini, Yang Mulia memiliki tanggung jawab untuk melaporkan serta memaparkan semuanya di hadapan Perdana Menteri, para anggota parlemen, termasuk Yang Mulia Kaisar… kakek Anda."

Penjelasan panjang lebar dari Chanyeol membuat Sehun sadar kembali saat itu juga bahwa wewenang dan tanggung jawab yang dipikulnya sangatlah besar. Ia tak bisa hanya berdiam diri dan terus menyesal meratapi kesalahannya terhadap Luhan seperti sekarang ini. Ia akan melaporkan semua hasil dari simulasi yang diberlakukan terhadap Luhan selama tujuh tahun, dan memastikan bahwa Luhan hanya akan tercatat gagal di atas kertas tapi tidak secara faktual, karena ia bersumpah akan membela dan memperjuangkan mati-matian hasil yang sudah dicapai oleh Luhan hingga sejauh ini. Ya, ia akan melakukan itu, tak peduli apa pun risikonya. Sehun akhirnya tahu, hal inilah yang Chanyeol ingin coba sampaikan padanya.

"Ada satu hal lagi, Yang Mulia…" Sehun kembali menatap pria itu. Chanyeol menadahkan tangannya ke hadapan Jongin, mengisyaratkan pria itu untuk memberinya sesuatu. Jongin langsung mengerti, kemudian tangannya merogoh suatu benda dari saku bagian dalam jas yang tengah ia kenakan. Sebuah kotak metal berukuran _compact_ berbetuk persegi panjang. Jongin meletakkan kotak tersebut di atas telapak tangan Chanyeol seraya keduanya saling bertukar pandangan cukup lama dan berkomunikasi lewat tatapan, sebelum akhirnya mereka menatap Sehun secara bersamaan.

"Luhan tidak seharusnya mengetahui tentang proyek eksperimen ini, tapi keadaan berbicara sebaliknya. Ia telah melihat semua, dan mengalami sesuatu yang buruk karenanya. Jika mengacu pada regulasi, Yang Mulia tahu bukan, apa yang harus dilakukan terhadapnya?"

Sehun mengernyitkan kening. Memangnya apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia mencoba mengingat segala macam regulasi yang berhubungan dengan proyek eksperimen ini, dan tatkala menatap kotak metal di telapak tangan Chanyeol, ia mulai menyadari sesuatu yang membuat matanya terbelalak saat itu juga. Sehun mengingatnya. Ia tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan terhadap orang luar yang mengetahui proyek rahasia ini.

 _Kita harus menghapus memorinya._

"Kita harus menghapus memorinya." Chanyeol menyuarakan kalimat yang sama persis dengan isi pikiran Sehun.

Menghapus memori Luhan mengenai segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan eksperimen, itu berarti ia tidak akan mengingat kejadian hari ini, tidak akan ingat bahwa dirinya adalah objek penelitian, ia tidak akan ingat bahwa Nanny ternyata terlibat dengan proyek rahasia ini, tidak akan mengingat bahwa beberapa peristiwa dalam hidupnya adalah bagian dari simulasi semata, yang berujung pada satu poin terakhir… ia tidak akan mengingat Sehun.

Itu adalah mimpi buruk yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia perkirakan akan hadir.

"Tidak… Tidak… Tidak… " Seluruh tubuh Sehun langsung gemetar saat itu juga. Ia mulai meracau seraya mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Luhan, dan membawa kepala Luhan menelusup ke dada kemudian mulai mengecup puncak kepala pria itu berulang kali.

Sebelumnya ia begitu berharap bahwa Luhan tidak akan membencinya setelah mengetahui semua ini. Sekarang harapan itu berubah, ia merasa masih lebih baik jika Luhan membencinya daripada tidak mengingatnya sama sekali. Sehun tidak ingin dilupakan.

"Sehun…" Jongin yang tadinya sempat kesal oleh Sehun, kini mulai luluh ketika melihat keadaan sahabatnya saat ini. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sehun seputus-asa itu seumur-umur ia mengenalnya. Itu berarti, Luhan benar-benar membawa dampak yang sangat besar dalam hidupnya.

"Dengarkan aku… Aku tahu ini sangat sulit bagimu, tapi kau harus pikirkan dari sisi Luhan. Pikirkan mengenai efek traumatis yang akan dialaminya ketika ia bangun nanti… Kami berdua tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya, tapi kaulah yang akan memutuskan apa yang menurutmu terbaik untuk Luhan." Dengan berakhirnya kalimat Jongin, Chanyeol meletakkan kotak metal yang sedari tadi digenggamnya di atas permukaan tanah kemudian menyodorkannya ke arah Sehun.

"Kami akan menunggu di mobil." Keduanya pun bangkit kemudian berjalan ke arah mobil dan meninggalkan Sehun seorang diri.

Sehun berkontemplasi, memikirkan langkah terbaik yang harus ia ambil terhadap Luhan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin menemukan cara yang sama sekali tidak perlu menyakiti salah dari mereka. Jika Sehun ingin egois, ia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan untuk dirinya sendiri, namun apa yang dikatakan Jongin barusan benar-benar merasuki pikirannya, karena meskipun terdengar pahit, itu adalah yang terbaik untuk Luhan.

Ia lantas memandang wajah tidur Luhan dengan saksama. Jemarinya menyibak poni rambut pria itu dari kening, lantas mengusap pipinya dengan lembut. Ia tidak ingin Luhan terbangun dari tidur dengan membawa rasa takut ke dalam hidupnya kelak. Saat itulah ia merasa harus melakukan sesuatu yang benar.

Tangan Sehun meraih kotak metal yang tergeletak di hadapan. Ia membuka tutupnya dan menemukan sebuah alat injeksi tembak yang di dalam _tube_ -nya telah terisi oleh _benzodiazepine[1]_ dosis tinggi. Ia menarik dan menghela napas demi menyiapkan mentalnya, karena melakukan semua ini tidaklah mudah. Sehun lantas mengecup kening Luhan cukup lama sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua.

" _I'm sorry… I love you…_ " Ia mengungkapkan penyesalan sekaligus perasaan hatinya tepat di telinga Luhan, dan dengan itu, ia menembakkan zat tersebut masuk ke dalam tubuh Luhan melalui pembuluh vena di lengannya.

Sehun tahu, Luhan tak dapat mendengar apalagi mengingatnya nanti, namun ia hanya ingin memastikan untuk dirinya sendiri bahwa itu adalah kalimat indah terakhir yang ia tujukan pada Luhan sebelum memori tentang dirinya memutih tersapu bersih.

Lalu, satu tetesan air mata jatuh di permukaan kulit pipi Luhan ketika ia berkedip, dan diikuti sebuah isakan pelan yang lolos dari bibir Sehun seiring dengan mengeratnya dekapan pria itu pada tubuh Luhan yang—kini ia sadari—begitu dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menarik ujung selimut hingga menutupi dada Luhan yang kini masih terpejam pulas. Ia telah kembali lagi ke kamar pria itu setelah menyingkirkan semua benda di rumah Luhan yang membuktikan keberadaan dirinya selama ini. Hal mengenai penghapusan memori ini ternyata tak sesimpel yang dibayangkan, karena tak hanya pada Luhan, namun itu pun diberlakukan kepada semua orang yang pernah melihat dan menjadi saksi interaksi Luhan bersama Sehun. Sebut saja Kyungsoo, Minseok, termasuk semua pegawai Necoffee, lalu Baekhyun, Jaejoong, serta beberapa tetangga Luhan, dan masih banyak lagi.

Melihat jumlah orang-orang yang turut terkena proses penghapusan memori, membuat Sehun sadar bahwa ia telah masuk ke lingkaran kehidupan Luhan dengan sangat dalam. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukan hal itu seorang diri jika tidak dibantu Chanyeol dan Jongin serta para anggota tim pasukan khusus yang dikomandoi oleh keduanya.

Sehun kembali memandang wajah Luhan yang kini tampak lebih tenang, dan tentu saja semua itu karena ia tidak memiliki memori buruk yang muncul menjadi bunga tidurnya. Saat itu, tanpa sengaja matanya menangkap sesuatu yang begitu familiar terpajang di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang hanya seukuran telapak tangan. Ia meraihnya dan melihat benda yang mengisi bingkai itu bukanlah sebuah foto, melainkan secarik kertas.

Potongan tiket yang menandakan kencan pertama mereka di Yaong Land.

Ia kemudian menyadari sesuatu bahwa selama ini, tidak pernah satu kali pun mereka melakukan pose bersama dalam satu _frame_ foto, dan Luhan menyimpan potongan tiket tersebut sebagai memento pengganti dirinya. Ia telah menampik Luhan berkali-kali demi alasan profesionalitas, di sisi lain Luhan menganggap setiap detail kecil yang berhubungan dengan dirinya adalah sesuatu yang penting.

Sehun membungkam mulutnya dengan telapak tangan untuk mencegah sebuah suara meluncur keluar dari situ, karena ia… tiba-tiba saja menangis.

Apa yang sudah dilakukannya selama ini? Ia menemukan sesuatu yang indah, namun menolak untuk mengambilnya, dan ketika akhirnya ia merasa bahwa itu memang harus menjadi miliknya, sesuatu itu pun telah lenyap.

Sehun memasukkan bingkai foto ke dalam saku jaketnya dan memutuskan untuk menyimpan benda itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Luhan yang tenang bagai malaikat, lantas menurunkan tubuhnya untuk memberi satu ciuman terakhir di bibir lembut pria itu.

Ia berjanji akan memperbaiki semua kekacauan yang telah terjadi akibat kecerobohannya, dan ia bersumpah akan memperjuangkan tujuh tahun hidup Luhan di hadapan 'mereka' demi menebus kesalahannya terhadap Luhan dengan membantunya menuju ke tempat yang lebih baik yang memang sudah menjadi haknya.

Sehun lantas keluar dari rumah Luhan lewat jendela kamar pria itu di lantai dua. Ia tidak bisa keluar melalui pintu, karena pintu harus tetap dalam keadaan terkunci dari dalam agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan keesokan paginya. Ia turun dengan mudahnya menggunakan fisik _hybrid_ , dan di depan rumah Luhan telah terparkir sedan hitam Volvo S60 dengan dua orang kepercayaannya yang tengah duduk menunggu di kursi depan. Sehun membuka pintu belakang mobil dan langsung menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca jendela begitu pintu tertutup. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit dan menatap jendela kamar Luhan untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum mobil itu bergerak melaju meninggalkan kawasan rumah pria itu.

Sehun memasang _hoodie_ jaket hingga menutupi bagian mata kemudian tertunduk sembari bersedekap tangan. Orang awam yang sekilas melihatnya akan mengira ia tertidur, namun tidak bagi Chanyeol dan Jongin yang langsung tahu bahwa Sehun sedang mencoba menahan isakan tangis. Jongin lantas menghidupkan musik di dalam mobil dan mengatur volume sedemikian rupa agar membuat Sehun merasa aman dan nyaman untuk melepaskan tangis tanpa terdengar oleh seorang pun kecuali dirinya.

 _'Till we meet again, Luhan…_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] _Benzodiazepine_ : Zat penenang yang jika digunakan dalam dosis tinggi mampu mengakibatkan amnesia, dan biasanya dipakai untuk menghilangkan trauma pasca operasi. Namun perlu diketahui bahwa penggunaan zat tersebut dalam cerita ini bersifat fiktif (fungsinya sudah dilebih-lebihkan).

Next chapter adalah slot untuk Sehun POV… everything about him will be revealed (except, his tattoo #grin). Satu lagi, tolong baca lagi A/N saya di chapter 1… Perlu saya ingatkan lagi kalau saya ga pernah menjanjikan atau bikin jadwal untuk update rutin seminggu sekali setiap weekend pada hari tertentu. Selama ini bisa begitu, benar-benar murni kebetulan semata… Kebetulan bisa curi-curi waktu buat ngetik FF sambil kerja, hehe. Jadi setelah ini semoga ga ada lagi yang harap-harap cemas nunggu update-an seminggu sekali, karena saya bisa update kapan saja seadanya waktu. Saya cuma ga pengen pembaca kecewa, terus menganggap saya PHP. Tenang saja, saya punya komitmen kok… =))

Thanks for reading, patiently waiting, and understanding.

.

.

.


	7. The Prince and His Object of Affection

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Prince and His Object of Affection**

* * *

.

.

.

Menjadi anggota keluarga termuda di Kekaisaran Wu, mungkin merupakan suatu keberuntungan bagi Pangeran Wu Shixun, atau Oh Sehun—setidaknya, ia menganggap seperti itu.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika suksesi tampuk kepemimpinan di negara monarki akan selalu diwariskan kepada anak lelaki tertua. Begitulah menurut hukum yang belaku selama berabad-abad. Kaisar Wu yang saat ini telah terhitung mempimpin Necopolis selama 30 tahun sejak beliau naik tahta, memiliki dua orang putra dan seorang putri yang masing-masing dari mereka hanya memiliki satu orang anak. Tentunya gelar putra mahkota otomatis jatuh kepada Pangeran sulung dan akan diteruskan kepada anak lelakinya, Pangeran Wu Yifan—yang memiliki nama kecil, Kris. Sedangkan Pangeran kedua, hanya memiliki satu orang putri yang usianya lebih tua dari Pangeran Yifan karena ia dikandung lebih dulu, Wu Zhixiao—atau yang biasa dipanggil dengan, Jihyo.

Terlahir sebagai anak satu-satunya dari putri bungsu Kaisar Wu, membuat Pangeran Shixun bisa dibilang tidak memiliki hak akan hal-hal yang menyangkut dengan perpindahan kekuasaaan. Oh, tapi sebenarnya masih ada kemungkinan kecil untuk dirinya menjadi putra mahkota andaikata Kaisar—kakeknya—beserta kedua orang paman dan kakak sepupunya, tiba-tiba wafat pada saat yang bersamaan—yang mana itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi dan hanya akan sekedar menjadi khayalan gila saja.

Pangeran Shixun tidak memiliki tanggung jawab sebesar Pangeran Yifan, dan tuntutan serta ekspektasi orang-orang di sekeliling terhadap sepak terjangnya pun tidaklah banyak jika dibandingkan terhadap kakak sepupunya. Itulah mengapa ia menganggap dirinya beruntung, karena ia bisa melakukan apa pun yang ia mau dan suka, tanpa terganggu oleh banyak sorotan mata. Hal itu pula yang membuatnya tidak sepopuler Pangeran Yifan—jika keduanya dibandingkan—meskipun sama-sama memiliki tampilan fisik tampan dan menawan.

Gaya aristokrat Pangeran Yifan yang flamboyan khas bangsawan membuatnya selalu menjadi incaran media dan dipuja-puja oleh kaum muda Necopolis. Sedangkan Pangeran Shixun… siapa itu Shixun? Masyarakat hanya tahu ia adalah Si Bungsu adik sepupu Pangeran Yifan, selebihnya, tak banyak informasi yang mereka tahu tentang kegiatannya.

Media bukannya pilih kasih dengan hanya fokus menyorot kehidupan dan sepak terjang Pangeran Yifan saja, masalahnya Pangeran Shixun tidak seperti kakak sepupunya yang selalu terencana, terjadwal, sehingga kegiatannya bisa diikuti kapan saja. Pangeran Shixun seperti angin, yang eksis namun tak terlihat, tak tersentuh, tak tahu akan muncul kapan dan di mana.

Semua dikarenakan sifat dasarnya yang kerap mempunyai rasa ingin tahu tinggi, senang mengobservasi dan bereksperimen, sehingga ia tidak betah berada di satu spot terlalu lama jika ia merasa telah memahami situasi kondisi suatu tempat atau menemukan jawaban yang ia cari dari sebuah pertanyaan di kepala. Ia selalu ingin mencoba melihat atau merasakan sesuatu yang baru.

Tabiat Pangeran Shixun yang demikian sudah terlihat sejak kecil ketika ia sering membuat orang-orang seistana kelabakan mencarinya karena kerap menghilang tiba-tiba, bahkan di sekolah. Ayahanda Pangeran Yifan sampai menyarankan kepada sang adik bungsu untuk membawa putranya ke psikolog demi mengecek tanda-tanda apakah ada kemungkinan ia mengidap autisme. Hasilnya, tentu saja negatif. Pangeran Shixun hanyalah seorang anak yang memiliki rasa penasaran tingkat tinggi dan tidak pernah puas jika pertanyaan " _kenapa?_ " darinya dijawab dengan seadanya.

Pernah pada suatu hari, Kaisar bertanya langsung padanya yang saat itu masih berusia 10 tahun, apa yang membuatnya sering menghilang tiba-tiba atau kabur dari sekolah, dan jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh cucu bungsunya membuat ia tercengang.

"Aku mencari jawaban, Kek."

"Jawaban?"

"Ya. Mereka memberitahuku banyak hal mengenai ini dan itu. Apa yang harus dilakukan, apa yang tidak… tapi begitu aku bertanya alasannya, jawaban mereka tidak memuaskan, bahkan terkadang menghindar dan tidak menjawab sama sekali. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari dan menemukan jawabannya sendiri."

Bagi Kaisar, itu menjelaskan banyak hal, salah satu yang ia ingat adalah ketika Pangeran Shixun jatuh dari pohon elm saat berusia tujuh tahun. Kala itu, para dayang istana memperingatkannya mati-matian untuk tidak memanjat pohon-pohon tinggi di Taman Chuishang yang terletak di sayap barat komplek istana. Pangeran Shixun bertanya, " _Kenapa?_ ", dan jawaban yang ia terima adalah, " _Karena itu berbahaya._ ", dayang pun dibuat kebingungan setelahnya ketika ia bertanya lagi, " _Kenapa berbahaya?_ ". Pangeran Shixun tidak puas dengan jawaban dayang selanjutnya yang hanya mengatakan, " _Pokoknya berbahaya._ "

Dua hari kemudian, ia pun nekad memanjat salah satu pohon elm yang tertua di taman tersebut, dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dapat ditebak. Ia terpeleset dan jatuh dengan wajah bagian kanan mendarat lebih dulu di tanah, mengakibatkan kulit di daerah tulang pipinya sobek. Lukanya tidak panjang namun cukup dalam dan pada akhirnya meninggalkan bekas.

Tentu saja bagi seorang bocah tujuh tahun, hal itu membuatnya menangis meraung-raung. Ia merasakan sakit, namun di sisi lain juga menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Jika dikira ia akan jera setelah kejadian itu, nyatanya tidak demikian. Pangeran Shixun malah menetapkan bahwa tidak ada cara yang lebih baik untuk mengetahui sesuatu jika bukan dengan mengalaminya secara langsung.

Inilah yang membedakan Pangeran Shixun dengan Pangeran Yifan. Jika Pangeran Yifan adalah seseorang yang teoritis dan belajar dengan mendalami dan memahami isi buku, sebaliknya, Pangeran Shixun adalah orang yang praktis dan belajar dengan membuktikan isi buku. Jadi, bisa dibilang, Pangeran Yifan adalah ' _Man Behind the Desk_ ' sedangkan Pangeran Shixun adalah ' _Man of the Field_ '.

Secara bingkai tubuh, Pangeran Yifan memang terlihat lebih kukuh dari adik sepupunya karena ia berperawakan lebih tinggi—meskipun hanya terpaut lima senti meter. Namun faktanya, Pangeran Shixun lebih kuat secara fisik. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak kecil ia terbiasa kabur dari sekolah dengan memanjat gerbang atau tembok tinggi dan berlari kencang ke sana kemari, bersembunyi menghindari kejaran para pengawalnya hingga membuat mereka kerepotan. Kebiasaan itu pun berlanjut hingga ia remaja. Untungnya ia pintar, jadi tak ada yang menganggapnya sebagai anak atau remaja nakal. Mereka hanya menyebut Pangeran Shixun sebagai remaja yang butuh diarahkan.

"Sehun, cucuku… Hal apa yang menarik perhatianmu akhir-akhir ini?" Kaisar bertanya pada Pangeran Shixun yang berusia 15 tahun pada suatu sore sembari menyesap teh _Earl Grey_ favoritnya. Pangeran muda itu memiringkan kepala dengan alis bertaut sembari mengibaskan ekor, mencoba berpikir dan mengingat-ingat hal yang memicunya melakukan sesuatu yang aneh akhir-akhir itu.

"Entahlah, tidak ada yang spesial… tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa aku selalu merasa ingin tahu alasan di balik seseorang melakukan sesuatu… atau, bagaimana reaksi seseorang ketika dihadapkan pada suatu masalah… Apa menurut kakek, itu aneh? Apa aku terdengar seperti orang yang ingin mencampuri urusan orang lain?" tanya Pangeran Shixun mencondongkan tubuh, mempersempit jarak dengan kakeknya dengan menumpukan kedua lengannya di meja teh yang lebar.

Kaisar meletakkan cangkir tehnya lantas tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak… Bagaimana kalau kau mencoba membaca sesuatu tentang psikologi?"

"Psikologi?" Pangeran Shixun spontan menegakkan kembali tubuhnya dan entah kenapa satu kata itu membuat matanya tiba-tiba berbinar-binar.

Malam harinya, ia langsung pergi ke perpustakaan istana dan menenggelamkan diri dalam puluhan judul buku. Tidak… ia tidak membaca semuanya dalam waktu semalam. Ia hanya memilah-milah buku yang akan ia angkut ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi malam itu, _Introduction to Psychoanalysis_ karya Freud adalah buku tentang psikologi pertama yang ia baca.

Orang dewasa awam yang melihatnya membaca buku itu akan berpendapat bahwa bacaan tersebut terlalu berat untuk seorang remaja usia 15 tahun. Mereka lupa jika Pangeran Shixun bukanlah remaja biasa, dan apa yang dibacanya malam itu menjadi daya tarik baru yang ia sama sekali tidak tahu akan membawanya kepada suatu hal yang sangat besar dan penting di masa datang.

Pangeran Shixun yang hobi kabur dari sekolah karena merasa tidak cocok dengan cara perolehan ilmu yang terlalu kaku dan terpaku pada buku, memutuskan untuk mengikuti kelas akselerasi agar lulus lebih cepat dan akhirnya mengambil jurusan psikologi. Selama menekuni ilmu tersebut, ia kerap bereksperimen dengan orang-orang terdekat, terkadang hingga sampai ke tahap gegabah dengan melibatkan dirinya sendiri, salah satunya saat ia melakukan eksperimen berkaitan dengan orientasi seksual yang berujung pada penemuan fakta baru mengenai dirinya.

Ia akhirnya mengetahui bahwa dirinya seorang biseksual setelah mencoba melakukan hubungan seksual dengan dua orang dengan _gender_ yang berbeda, dan ia menyukai keduanya. Pangeran Shixun merasa tidak cemas sama sekali akan pandangan orang lain terhadap status orientasi seksualnya, karena sekali lagi, ia bukanlah putra mahkota, dan perhatian dunia tidak tersorot padanya. Ia bahkan dengan terang-terangan membeberkannya pada suatu jamuan makan malam khusus keluarga istana.

"Aku biseksual," ucapnya meluncur tiba-tiba begitu saja, tanpa topik pembuka, dan tanpa beban sedikit pun.

Detik berikutnya, Kaisar terbatuk-batuk tersedak kuah kari. Sendok garpu terlepas dari genggaman tangan ayahanda dan ibundanya serta kedua bibinya. Nasi menyembur dari mulut kedua pamannya. Pangeran Yifan memijat kedua pelipisnya. Putri Zhixiao menutup mulutnya yang menganga dengan telapak tangan namun memekik girang seraya bertepuk tangan setelahnya—sepupu perempuannya yang satu itu memang selalu antusias terhadap hal-hal yang dianggapnya aneh.

"Silakan jika ingin protes, tapi aku tak akan peduli _,_ " lanjutnya santai seakan-akan reaksi yang bermunculan di meja makan bukanlah akibat dari deklarasinya.

Pada akhirnya, keluarga tidak banyak berkomentar mengenai pilihan hidup pria itu, hanya saja ia tetap diberi pesan oleh kedua orang tuanya agar sebisa mungkin memilih pendamping seorang _hybrid_ perempuan kelak. Pangeran Shixun hanya mengedikkan bahu ketika itu.

"Tentu saja, aku akan memilihnya jika memang ada wanita yang mampu menarik perhatianku, tapi kalau ternyata sebaliknya, jangan larang aku."

Saat itu, orang tuanya sudah tak mau tahu lagi, dan menerima nasib mereka karena memiliki putra dengan jalan pikiran yang aneh. Pangeran Shixun pun tidak tahu bahwa kalimat yang dilontarkannya barusan itu ternyata akan menjadi kenyataan di kemudian hari.

Seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya bukanlah _hybrid_ perempuan, melainkan seorang _hybrid_ pria dengan kemampuan istimewa serta wajah dan tingkah yang mempesona. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia adalah seorang _Feral_.

Semua bermula ketika ia turut pergi bersama Pangeran Yifan dalam sebuah kunjungan kerja ke gedung Kementrian Sosial. Sesungguhnya, ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dan tidak ingin melibatkan diri dalam hal-hal resmi seperti itu, jika saja bukan karena Pangeran Yifan yang menyeretnya untuk ikut.

"Ikut aku… Aku yakin kunjungan ini berguna untukmu, dan kau akan menemukan sesuatu di sana yang mungkin menambah pengalamanmu."

Pangeran Shixun terpaksa mengiyakan dengan tampang malas. Memangnya pengalaman macam apa yang akan ia temukan di gedung perkantoran yang biasanya berisi tumpukan kertas-kertas dokumen pekerjaan? Apa kakak sepupunya itu lupa bahwa ia lebih suka terjun langsung ke 'lapangan' dibandingkan bermain dengan kertas-kertas di balik meja?

Sementara Pangeran Yifan sibuk berdiskusi mengenai grafik serta data-data angka yang tertera di atas kertas laporan dengan Menteri ketika itu, Pangeran Shixun yang sedari tadi menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak betah dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ke lantai seraya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri tidak tenang, mulai mencari alasan agar bisa keluar dari ruang kerja Menteri.

"Bolehkah saya berkeliling gedung ini dan meninjau kinerja para staff Anda?" tanyanya tiba-tiba setelah ide itu muncul.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia… Silakan."

Meninjau kerja apa? Ia hanya ingin terbebas dari situasi yang hampir saja membuatnya tertidur di dalam sana. Namun jika dipikir-pikir, ide itu sepertinya tidak buruk. Siapa tahu ia bertemu dengan staff kementrian yang menarik perhatiannya dan bisa ia goda untuk kencan sehari lantas bersedia diajak melakukan _one night stand_. Ia berseringai dan terkekeh sendiri tatkala memikirkan hal tak bermoral itu. Tentu saja ia hanya bercanda, namun jika bisa benar-benar terjadi, mengapa tidak?

Pangeran Shixun menarik lepas dasi yang melingkari kerah baju, membuka dua kancing teratas dari kemeja, lantas mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tersisir klimis rapi hingga poninya turun menutupi dahi, semua ia lakukan agar tidak terlihat seperti seorang Pangeran. Ia tidak mau membuat orang merasa terintimidasi dengan kehadirannya dan membungkuk padanya setiap waktu ketika ia berkeliling gedung.

Saat sedang berada di lift, ia tanpa sengaja mendengar percakapan antara dua orang staff yang sepertinya adalah anggota tim dari suatu proyek khusus yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Siapa yang bertugas menjaga ruang kendali eksperimen di LG 4?"

"Saat ini tidak ada. Kau tahu sendiri, pemanas di ruangan itu sedang dalam perbaikan. Tidak ada yang sanggup berada lama-lama di bawah tanah yang begitu dingin apalagi di tengah cuaca dengan suhu rendah seperti ini."

"Aku harap tidak akan memakan waktu lama, karena kita harus terus melakukan observasi dan tidak boleh membiarkan ada jeda sedikit pun yang bisa melewatkan progres dari objek nomor 4. Kau tahu, kan ada kelalaian sedikit saja pada proyek ini, kita bisa dipecat."

Kedua staff yang tengah berbincang, tidak tahu bahwa 'kelalaian' yang mereka maksud baru saja terjadi. Ketika itu, lift sedang dalam keadaan tidak sepi dan mereka tidak tahu jika salah seorang pangeran muda Necopolis, tengah bersandar di sudut lift dengan kepala tertunduk dan melipat kedua tangan, mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang mereka ucapkan dengan saksama.

 _Eksperimen? Observasi? Objek?_

Kata-kata itu begitu menarik perhatiannya. Bagaimana tidak? Itu adalah kata-kata lumrah yang terdapat di bidang ilmu yang tengah ia dalami saat itu. Ketika orang-orang di dalam lift mulai keluar satu per satu, Pangeran Shixun melihat tombol pilihan lantai terendah berakhir di LG 3, itu berarti ruang kendali yang dimaksud kedua staff tadi berada di sebuah lantai rahasia, dan ini berujung pada satu hipotesis, yaitu eksperimen tersebut pun—entah apa itu—adalah sebuah proyek rahasia.

Rahasia.

Satu lagi kata yang disukai Pangeran Shixun dan membuatnya antusias. Rasa ingin tahunya langsung mendidih saat itu juga. Tanpa ragu, ia turun ke lantai LG 3 dan sesampainya di sana, ia mulai beraksi layaknya mata-mata menghindari tangkapan kamera CCTV yang terpasang di beberapa sisi. Saat itu ia melihat tiga orang pria yang diyakini sebagai teknisi yang ditugasi untuk memperbaiki pemanas ruang kendali, keluar dari dalam sebuah dinding yang terbelah di kedua sisi. Itu adalah sebuah lift menuju LG 4 yang bentuk pintunya dikamuflase menjadi dinding agar tidak diketahui oleh orang lain di luar lingkup Kementrian Sosial.

Pangeran Shixun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk segera berlari menuju lift rahasia begitu sosok ketiga teknisi tadi benar-benar telah lenyap dari hadapannya. Begitu sampai, ia tertegun dengan apa yang ditemukan di dalam sana. Terdapat puluhan layar monitor yang kebetulan pada saat itu sedang dalam keadaan mati. Ia bertanya-tanya kira-kira apa yang harus diobservasi menggunakan monitor sebanyak ini. Apa mereka mengamati para penduduk Necopolis secara diam-diam untuk mengetahui isu serta masalah sosial yang terjadi di masyarakat?

Ia baru hendak menghidupkan komputer induk, ketika tanpa sengaja menoleh ke sebelah kanan dan di kejauhan ia melihat dinding kaca yang dipenuhi begitu banyak foto. Mungkinkah itu foto para _hybrid_ yang sedang menjadi objek observasi proyek entah apa itu namanya? Pangeran Shixun mengambil langkah-langkah pelan menuju dinding, dan semakin ia mendekat, semakin ia tahu bahwa semua foto yang tertempel di situ hanya menampilkan wajah satu orang _hybrid_ , namun dengan berbagai macam ekspresi dan dalam waktu serta situasi yang berbeda-beda.

Pangeran Shixun menelusuri tiap lembar foto, mencoba menangkap fitur wajah _hybrid_ pria itu dengan saksama. Mata adalah hal pertama yang begitu menarik perhatiannya. Kedua manik berbinar itu mirip dengan milik kakak sepupunya, Putri Zhixiao, yang ia akui sebagai mata terindah di dunia. Kini ia menemukan sepasang mata indah lain yang hampir sama persis, dan yang membuatnya terheran-heran, itu adalah milik seorang pria. Lalu, bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik mempercantik bentuk mata itu secara keseluruhan.

Pandangannya beralih ke fitur menarik lain. Hidung, bibir, dagu, rambut karamel, telinga kucing dan ekor panjangnya yang memiliki tiga warna. Pangeran Shixun langsung terbelalak saat itu juga.

 _Tunggu! Calico?! Apa aku tak salah lihat? Bukankah ia seorang pria?_

Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke dinding kaca menatap salah satu foto yang menampilkan sosok _hybrid_ pemuda itu. Ia tak salah lihat dan yakin bahwa warna itu bukan diakibatkan oleh efek cahaya. Hal itu mengejutkan sekaligus membuatnya antusias. Seumur-umur ia hidup baru kali ini dirinya mendapati makhluk yang rasio keberadaannya hanya satu di antara tiga ribu. Mungkin itu alasan yang membuat pemuda di dalam foto memiliki fitur wajah feminin. Fakta bahwa calico pria adalah _hybrid_ steril yang tak mampu memproduksi keturunan, tidak dirasanya sebagai kekurangan. Pangeran Shixun malah menganggap itu adalah keunikan yang istimewa.

Lalu ia beralih menatap gesturnya. Cara ia tersenyum, tertawa, merengut, menganga terkejut, menautkan alis, mengernyitkan kening, melongo kebingungan. Semua itu membuat Pangeran Shixun tanpa sadar menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas, dan pertanyaan pun mulai muncul di kepalanya.

 _Siapa kau sebenarnya? Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan terhadapmu?_

Ia lantas menarik lepas dari dinding salah satu foto yang menurutnya paling menampilkan kesan ' _ethereal_ '—bak malaikat—lalu memasukkan lembar tersebut ke dalam saku jasnya. Pangeran Shixun kembali ke meja kendali, melanjutkan apa yang tadi tertunda. Ia menyalakan komputer induk untuk menguak segala rahasia yang ditemukannya hari itu, namun ia segera sadar cepat bahwa ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk memeriksa semua _file_ satu demi satu, karena para staff pasti akan kembali sebentar lagi begitu tahu teknisi telah menyelesaikan pekerjaan mereka.

Pria itu pun memutuskan untuk melakukan sedikit kejahatan kecil. Ia meretas sistemnya kemudian menyinkronisasi program komputer induk agar informasinya dapat diakses oleh dirinya menggunakan perangkat pribadi. Setelah selesai melakukan itu, ia pun langsung mematikan komputer dengan cepat dan buru-buru beranjak pergi dari tempat tersebut. Ini membuatnya tak sabar untuk segera pulang supaya bisa mencari tahu tentang apa yang telah ia temukan, khususnya identitas pemuda yang fotonya kini tersimpan di dalam saku jas.

Saat kedua pangeran hendak kembali ke istana, Pangeran Yifan menautkan alis heran kala melihat penampilan adik sepupunya yang tak lagi berkesan formal dengan seringai lebar tanpa henti menghiasi wajahnya. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanya ketika sudah berada di dalam limousine.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanyanya heran. "Jangan bilang kau habis bercinta kilat dengan salah satu staff di sini." Pangeran Shixun hanya tertawa geli mendengarnya.

"Kris _hyung_ , kurasa aku harus berterima kasih padamu karena sudah memaksaku untuk datang ke tempat ini."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba? Memangnya ada apa? Apa kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatianmu?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu."

"Apa itu? Katakan padaku." Pangeran Yifan mencoba merangkul bahu adik sepupunya untuk mengikis jarak, namun Pangeran Shixun malah menggeser tubuhnya menjauh, merapat pada pintu mobil mengindikasikan bahwa ia tak ingin berbagi informasi.

"Itu… rahasia," balasnya, lantas menjulurkan lidah dan diikuti tawa meledek. Pangeran Yifan memasang tampang malas tak mau tahu, tak ingin mengorek isi kepala saudaranya yang memang sudah membingungkan sejak lahir.

Malamnya, setelah jamuan, Pangeran Shixun langsung pamit dari ruangan makan setelah menghabiskan segelas air putih dengan sekali teguk. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri mengecek lorong dan memastikannya sepi dari keberadaan para dayang atau pengawal sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya. Gelagat yang sama seperti ini pernah ia tunjukkan sewaktu pertama kali dirinya mencoba untuk menonton sebuah video dewasa, dan saat itu ia masih berusia 14 tahun.

Kali ini yang akan ia lihat adalah sesuatu yang lain, sebuah hal yang mungkin saja berhubungan dengan sesuatu tersembunyi yang dilakukan oleh negara. Pangeran Shixun menyalakan komputer pribadi dan setelah dalam keadaan _stand by_ , jemarinya mulai bermain di atas _keyboard_ menyinkronisasi kode-kode yang sudah ia atur dan berlakukan pada komputer induk di ruang kendali gedung Kementrian Sosial. Begitu berhasil mendapatkan akses masuk, ia langsung mengecek _file_ satu per satu, dan saat itulah ia diperkenalkan dengan eksperimen sosial _The "L" Project_ yang membuatnya tertegun hingga menganga dan tak berkedip cukup lama.

Pangeran Shixun sama sekali tak menyangka ada rencana besar penghapusan sistem kasta di balik eksperimen tersebut, dan melibatkan beberapa orang _hybrid_ _Feral_ yang dijadikan sebagai prototipe.

 _Apakah pemuda di dalam foto itu adalah salah seorang prototipe? Berarti ia seorang Feral? Feral?!_

Kata ' _Feral_ ' terus mencuat di dalam kepalanya, karena ia sama sekali tak menyangka pemuda manis yang berhasil menarik perhatian sejak awal ternyata adalah penghuni kasta terendah. Jujur saja, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tersebut. Ia bahkan lebih terkejut lagi setelah membaca data-data mengenai pemuda yang disebut sebagai 'objek nomor 04' ternyata memiliki segudang prestasi memukau dikarenakan kecerdasannya yang di atas rata-rata. Pangeran Shixun berhasil dibuat tercengang, ia lantas bergumam pelan.

" _Feral_ macam apa kau—" telunjuknya menggulirkan roda _mouse_ mencari halaman di mana ia bisa menemukan nama pemuda itu. "—Lu Han?"

Pangeran Shixun sengaja melewatkan tayangan video simulasi tiga objek eksperimen sebelumnya, karena ia sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan sosok bernama Luhan. Ia mulai memutar dan menonton satu per satu video simulasi yang diberlakukan padanya.

Gigih. Itulah satu penilaian awal yang ia berikan pada Luhan. Pantas saja ia terpilih sebagai objek eksperimen terakhir. Sepak terjangnya sejalan dengan tujuan dari proyek. Jadi, diakah _hybrid_ yang akan menentukan diterima atau tidaknya rencana penghapusan sistem kasta bertahap di Necopolis? Pangeran Shixun berseringai puas seperti habis menemukan sebuah harta karun tak ternilai, dan semenjak itu, dirinya yang biasa bergerak dengan spontanitas tanpa terpaku jadwal rencana, kini memiliki satu kegiatan rutin yang tak pernah ia lewatkan. Mengecek setiap video simulasi Luhan terbaru yang masuk ke dalam _data base_ komputernya, dan tanpa terasa, itu menjadi suatu kebiasaan yang ia lakukan terus menerus hingga dua tahun setelahnya.

Ia terkadang dibuat takjub dengan bagaimana tenang dan terstrukturnya Luhan ketika menghadapi suatu masalah. Namun adakalanya ia dibuat tertawa jika Luhan bertingkah lucu atau memilih cara yang ia anggap aneh untuk menyelesaikannya. Luhan sudah seperti penghibur pribadi miliknya yang bisa ia lihat kapan saja meskipun hanya di dalam layar.

Ya. Hanya di dalam layar… sampai suatu hari, sosok di dalam layar tersebut menjelma nyata di hadapannya tanpa ia sadari dan sayangnya ia lewatkan begitu saja.

Pangeran Shixun duduk di dalam sebuah bus pada suatu hari. Jika ditanya alasannya kenapa ia bisa berada di sana, ia baru saja kabur dari acara peresmian gedung galeri seni terbaru di dekat Balai Kota Necopolis. Seperti biasa, ia menghilangkan semua kesan pangeran pada dirinya dengan mengacak-acak penampilannya yang rapi, lantas mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai menghibur diri. Apa lagi yang dilihatnya jika bukan video Luhan.

Ia begitu tenggelam dalam keasyikan ditambah _earphone_ yang menyumbat kedua telinganya membuat ia tidak menyadari ada yang memanggilnya dengan " _Hei..._ " berulang kali sedari tadi. Ia baru terhenyak ketika merasakan pundaknya ditepuk sebanyak dua kali dengan pelan. Ia pun spontan menengadah seraya menarik lepas sumbatan _earphone_ di salah satu telinga. Sebuah wajah manis milik seorang pria menyambut pandangannya.

"Maaf, bisakah Anda memberi tempat duduk kepada Nyonya ini?" Suara lembut pemuda itu mengalun di telinga mengalahkan suara yang terdengar dari _speaker earphone_ yang masih terpasang di telinga sebelahnya. Pemilik suara tersebut… dengan bola mata indah berbinar, menatapnya cukup lama karena ia bergeming tanpa memberikan reaksi apa-apa. Pangeran Shixun hanya mampu terpaku melihat pemandangan di depan matanya. Wajah manis pemuda yang tengah mengajaknya bicara, entah mengapa terasa sangat familiar.

"Maaf, bisakah Anda bangun dan memberi tempat duduk kepada Nyonya ini? Dia membawa bayi." Suara pemuda itu kembali menyadarkannya bagai alarm. Pangeran Shixun lantas menoleh ke kanan dan kiri memperhatikan seisi bus, dan mendapati bahwa hanya dirinya adalah satu-satunya pria muda yang duduk di kursi, selebihnya adalah wanita, anak-anak, dan lansia. Ia mengutuk diri karena sudah melakukan hal tak bermoral. Ia pun lantas berdiri tanpa berpikir dua kali dan mempersilakan seorang wanita yang tengah menggendong bayi duduk di kursi yang tadi ditempatinya.

Pangeran Shixun mengalihkan pandangan untuk kembali bertemu mata dengan pemuda itu namun sosoknya sudah menghilang. Ia melihatnya menembus kerumunan penumpang lalu turun dari bus. Pintu pun menutup otomatis dan setelah bus kembali melaju, ia baru menyadari sesuatu. Sosok yang barusan menegurnya itu… Luhan? Benar-benar Luhan dalam wujud yang sesungguhnya?

Ia terpelongo lantas menampar pipinya sendiri, dan aksinya turut disaksikan orang-orang di dalam bus yang memberikan tatapan aneh pada pria itu setelahnya.

Ingin rasanya ia menghentikan laju bus dan turun untuk mengejar pemuda itu, tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena bus hanya boleh berhenti di halte berikutnya. Ia terlambat menyadari—mungkin akibat terlalu terkesima—dan akhirnya hanya mampu menempelkan wajahnya di kaca jendela, menatap sosok Luhan yang tengah berdiri di halte menjadi semakin mengecil dan menjauh dari pandangannya.

Ternyata sosok asli Luhan lebih mempesona dari yang ia bayangkan.

Sementara ia menyesali apa yang baru saja ia lewatkan, pada saat yang bersamaan di tempat lain, tim _The "L" Project_ yang bermarkas di gedung kantor Kementrian Sosial—tepatnya di ruang bawah tanah rahasia—telah berhasil mengetahui bahwa _data base_ mereka pernah dibobol dan disinkronisasi sehingga segala macam informasi mengenai _up date_ proyek tersebut bisa diakses oleh pihak tertentu. Menteri terang saja kalang kabut mengetahui fakta bahwa data eksperimen mereka bocor dan itu sudah berlangsung selama dua tahun. Bayangkan betapa paniknya. Saat itu juga, beliau langsung memerintahkan tim peretas untuk mencari tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Um… Tuan Menteri, saya tahu ini akan terdengar sedikit aneh, tetapi… pembobol _data base_ kita sepertinya adalah orang dari istana."

"Maksudmu orang yang bekerja di istana?" Menteri bertanya dengan sedikit berang dan peretas yang baru saja berbicara menyampaikan informasi baru tersebut saling berpandangan dengan rekannya, seakan-akan berkomunikasi melalui pikiran, ragu apakah hal itu harus disampaikan atau tidak. Itu adalah pekerjaan mereka, tentu saja ia harus memberitahu hasil yang didapat kepada pimpinan proyek.

"Tidak, Tuan… sepertinya… ia adalah salah satu anggota keluarga istana."

Hening. Semua orang yang berada di ruang kendali menghentikan apa yang mereka kerjakan. Satu-satunya orang dalam istana yang mengetahui tentang eksperimen rahasia ini hanyalah Kaisar. Lalu, siapa anggota keluarga istana yang begitu bernyali untuk mencari tahu informasi rahasia dengan prosedur dan cara yang tidak semestinya?

Salah satu peretas sempat mengatakan bahwa _data base_ mereka dibobol dua tahun yang lalu, dan Menteri mulai memilah-milah memori dalam otaknya, siapa anggota keluarga istana yang mengadakan kunjungan kemari pada saat itu. Ia ingat! Calon putera mahkota, Pangeran Yifan dan adik sepupunya, Pangeran Shixun. Tak mungkin Pangeran Yifan pelakunya karena jelas-jelas, pria itu ada bersamanya sepanjang waktu. Menteri menghela napas sembari memijat tengkuknya ketika menyadari sesuatu. Tentu saja, ulah siapa lagi jika bukan pangeran bengal yang satu itu. Ia pun segera melaporkannya kepada Perdana Menteri, sekaligus mengatur sebuah kunjungan dadakan ke istana hari itu juga.

Itulah mengapa sekembalinya Pangeran Shixun ke istana setelah kabur dari galeri seni, ia langsung mendapat titah untuk menghadap Kaisar di ruang kerjanya saat itu juga. Ia mengira panggilan kakeknya pasti berhubungan dengan aksi kaburnya hari itu, sehingga ia telah menyiapkan seribu satu alasan logis yang mampu membenarkan tindakannya. Akan tetapi, matanya tak berkedip begitu mendapati sosok Perdana Menteri dan Menteri Sosial berdiri di kedua sisi kakeknya yang tengah duduk di kursi ruang kerja. Ketiga orang _hybrid_ penguasa yang memiliki pengaruh besar di Necopolis menatapnya dengan intens, dan saat itulah ia tahu bahwa 'kejahatan' yang ia lakukan sejak dua tahun yang lalu telah terbongkar.

Pangeran Shixun ketahuan.

"Maafkan saya…" Dengan tertunduk dan diikuti helaan napas, ia mengucapkannya bahkan sebelum salah satu dari mereka berkata apa-apa. Ia kerap menganggap bahwa apa yang telah dilakukannya hanyalah sebuah kejahatan kecil belaka, karena jujur saja, ia melakukan itu hanya demi memenuhi kepuasan pribadi semata tanpa ada maksud untuk mengintervensi. Objek eksperimen mereka menarik dan sebagai seseorang yang mendalami ilmu psikologi, ia penasaran dengan karakter dan kepribadiannya. Sesederhana itu.

Sebaliknya, mereka yang terlibat di dalam proyek eksperimen, menganggap apa yang sudah dilakukan Pangeran Shixun adalah sebuah kejahatan besar, mengingat betapa pentingnya eksperimen itu dalam menentukan nasib kebijakan negara di masa datang, dan itu tidak boleh tersebar begitu saja sebelum mencapai hasil yang diinginkan. Pangeran Shixun tahu, ia harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa tanggung jawab itu akan datang dalam bentuk lain yang sama sekali tidak ia perkirakan.

Kaisar menyuruhnya untuk tutup mulut lantas memberi perintah agar ia kembali ke kamarnya dan tidak beranjak keluar dari sana sampai ia menentukan hukuman yang pantas, sesuai dengan perbuatannya. Pangeran Shixun hanya bisa pasrah. Perintah kakeknya adalah absolut. Tak lama setelah sosok pangeran muda itu meninggalkan ruang kerja Kaisar, Perdana Menteri tiba-tiba saja mengutarakan sebuah ide yang terceletuk begitu saja, membuat Kaisar serta Menteri Sosial saling berpandangan tak percaya.

"Bagaimana jika proyek eksperimen ini kita serahkan pada cucu Anda saja, Yang Mulia…"

"Apa yang anda katakan, Tuan? Anda tidak sedang bercanda, bukan? Maafkan saya, Yang Mulia, bukan maksud saya merendahkan martabat Pangeran, akan tetapi…" Menteri Sosial tidak meneruskan kalimatnya ketika melihat Kaisar mengangguk-angguk tanda ia mengetahui ke mana arah serta maksud pernyataannya.

Tidak, ia berpikir skeptis bukan karena takut posisinya sebagai pimpinan proyek direnggut. Menteri sama sekali tidak peduli soal itu, hanya saja mempercayakan sebuah proyek besar yang telah berjalan selama 13 tahun kepada seorang pemuda berkelakuan ajaib—meskipun ia seorang pangeran—tentu saja membuatnya sangat khawatir terhadap nasib proyek.

"Bukankah Pangeran Shixun seorang psikoanalis?" tanya Perdana Menteri kepada Kaisar.

"Belum. Baru sampai tahap 'hampir'… tetapi betul, ia memang menguasai ilmu itu."

"Kalau begitu, tepat jika ini diberikan padanya. Pangeran Shixun memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang besar dan senang bereksplorasi, mungkin saja di tangan dinginnya, Pangeran akan mampu menemukan keunggulan objek nomor 04 yang masih tersembunyi, yang pastinya sayang jika terlewatkan andaikata itu bisa menjadi penambah poin capaian keberhasilan proyek ini." Kaisar dan Menteri Sosial tampak berpikir keras. Semua yang diutarakan oleh Perdana Menteri sangat masuk akal.

"Menurut saya, cara yang paling tepat untuk Pangeran Shixun mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya, adalah dengan memberinya tanggung jawab itu." Perdana Menteri menambahkan, dan itu membuat Kaisar tersadar akan sesuatu. Ia tak pernah sekali pun memberi pekerjaan yang mengandung tanggung jawab besar kepada cucu bungsunya. Semua pekerjaan itu ia berikan kepada Pangeran Yifan selaku penerus tahtanya kelak, dan mungkin itulah yang membuat Pangeran Shixun hanya menjadi bayang-bayang kakak sepupunya—meskipun sebenarnya Kaisar tahu bahwa cucunya itu tidak peduli dengan pandangan serta penilaian orang lain di sekeliling terhadap kinerjanya.

Kaisar pun berpikir, mungkin ini bisa jadi kesempatan bagi cucu bungsunya untuk membuktikan diri bahwa ia bukan hanya sekadar pelengkap di dalam keluarga istana, bahwa ia bisa berperan dalam suatu hal penting yang berhubungan dengan masa depan Necopolis. Kaisar menyampaikan isi pikirannya kepada Perdana Menteri dan Menteri Sosial, dan dengan itu, ketiganya pun mencapai kesepakatan. Pangeran Shixun akan diberi wewenang tertinggi dalam pelaksanaan eksperimen _The "L" Project_ sebagai pimpinan proyek yang baru menggantikan Menteri Sosial.

Pangeran Shixun kembali dipanggil menghadap Kaisar satu jam setelah keputusan itu ditetapkan melalui sebuah diskusi singkat. Hasil putusan langsung disampaikan kepadanya dan matanya terbelalak tak percaya ketika Menteri Sosial meletakkan sebuah kartu akses bertuliskan ' _Project Leader_ ' di telapak tangannya. Ia menatap benda itu lekat-lekat lantas kembali menatap ketiga pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"Apakah ini sungguhan? Saya benar-benar diberi tanggung jawab sepenuhnya atas Luhan?" Pangeran Shixun bertanya dengan antusias tak mampu menutupi kegirangan. Akhirnya kini ia bisa menumpahkan segala macam bentuk rasa ingin tahunya terhadap Luhan tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi. Kini ia memiliki wewenang untuk menentukan serta memberlakukan eksperimen apa pun terhadapnya, dan dengan itu, ia akan memastikan Luhan sebagai _hybrid_ _Feral_ pertama yang melangkah keluar dari kasta tempatnya berada. Pangeran Shixun memegang teguh janji itu.

Hal pertama yang ia lakukan setelah menerima wewenang sebagai _Project Leader_ adalah, membangun fasilitas ruang kendali pribadi di mansion miliknya agar ia bisa memantau Luhan selama 24 jam. Tentu saja markas kendali utama tetap berada di LG 4 gedung Kementerian Sosial. Pangeran Shixun pun merekrut dua orang pengawal pribadinya, Park Chanyeol dan Kim Jongin ke dalam tim, dan mereka membentuk garda khusus untuk melindunginya setelah Kaisar menyampaikan bahwa ada beberapa pihak yang tidak menginginkan proyek tersebut berhasil. Tujuan dibentuknya garda pelindung itu adalah murni untuk berjaga-jaga apabila terjadi sesuatu dengan Pangeran Shixun, meskipun ia sendiri menganggap itu berlebihan.

Tahun pertamanya dalam mengobservasi Luhan, menjadi sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu bagi Sehun. Reaksi Luhan terhadap simulasi yang diberikannya semuanya sesuai harapan. Dengan kata lain, eksperimen berjalan lancar tanpa hambatan, sampai Pangeran Shixun merasakan semuanya terlalu statis di tahun ke-dua. Dalam artian, tidak ada yang mengecewakan dari Luhan namun tidak ada hal baru yang ia temukan darinya. Jujur saja, ia mulai merasa apa yang diberikannya kepada Luhan, kurang menantang, dan rasa itu membuat dirinya mempertanyakan sesuatu yang akhirnya terpikirkan menjadi sebuah ide.

Bagaimana reaksi Luhan jika ia dihadapkan pada godaan-godaan kecil tak terduga namun dengan frekuensi yang cukup sering? Apakah fokusnya akan teralihkan atau tidak? Saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk terjun langsung ke dalam simulasi sebagai _distractor_ —sang pengalih perhatian sekaligus penggoda.

Pangeran Shixun mengatur sebuah skenario pertemuan dengan Luhan pada hari peringatan satu tahun kepergian orang tua angkatnya. Ia sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya ke mobil Luhan yang tengah melaju meninggalkan komplek pemakaman. Tenang, ia baik-baik saja, selain karena kuat, pastinya pernah mendengar alasan mengapa kucing dikatakan punya sembilan nyawa, bukan?

Luhan panik—apalagi ketika ia menghentikan napasnya sementara—itu tandanya ia telah berhasil memancing satu reaksi darinya. Matanya terpejam namun ia bisa merasakan pergerakan tubuh Luhan dan membayangkan apa yang tengah pria itu lakukan. Perlakuan Luhan berikutnya membuat Pangeran Shixun tercengang sendiri. Ciuman bibirnya melalui CPR—ya, ia menganggap aksi itu sebagai ciuman, bukan pertolongan—lalu, sentuhan tangan lembut Luhan yang menggerayangi tubuhnya untuk mengecek apakah ia terluka atau tidak, bagaimana ia bersusah payah memapah tubuh jangkungnya hingga masuk ke dalam mobil, bagaimana ia terus menyentuh kening dan mengusap kepalanya di saat menunggunya untuk sadarkan diri, bagaimana ia menunjukkan rasa bersalah serta tanggung jawabnya dengan membuatkan makanan dan terus menanyakan kondisinya sampai tidak memikirkan nasib perutnya sendiri.

"Sehun." Cara Luhan mengulang kata itu setelah ia memberitahukan nama kecilnya dan semua hal yang ia lakukan sebelum itu membuat Pangeran Shixun secara spontan melakukan sesuatu di luar rencana.

 _Mungkin, aku harus tinggal sedikit lebih lama._

Pangeran Shixun sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk tinggal di rumah Luhan sejak awal, namun dalam waktu singkat, Luhan membuatnya kecanduan. Perhatiannya menjadi adiksi. Apa yang dilakukannya membuat Pangeran Shixun ketagihan dan ia ingin merasakan itu lebih banyak dan lebih lama lagi.

Ia senang karena merasa berhasil menjadi sosok yang mengalihkan perhatian Luhan sampai sosok Kim Jaejoong muncul, dan _hybrid_ Russian Blue itu mampu membuat Luhan mengeluarkan reaksi berlebihan yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Gugup. Malu-malu. Canggung. Panik dengan wajah merona merah. Histeris.

 _Siapa pria itu?!_

Sebagai pria yang telah melihat dan mengetahui semua hal tentang Luhan selama tujuh tahun ke belakang, ia merasa tak ingin kalah dengan pria dari masa lalu yang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja menginvasi perhatian Luhan yang sebelumnya tertuju padanya. Bisa dibilang, ia kesal. Entah dari mana datangnya perasaan itu, ia sendiri pun tak tahu. Dan malamnya, ia melampiaskan kekesalan itu… lagi-lagi di luar rencana.

Pangeran Shixun yang memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah Luhan, kembali lagi malam itu untuk mengambil barang-barang yang masih tertinggal. Bagaimana pun juga ia tak ingin meninggalkan jejak. Dari mana ia masuk? Jawabannya, tentu saja jendela kamar Luhan. Ia membuka kait jendela itu menggunakan kuku kucing dengan begitu mudahnya. Pria itu terkekeh ketika melihat Luhan mengerang dalam tidur sambil menggerayangi tubuhnya sendiri.

 _Ternyata kau normal… Apa yang sedang kau mimpikan, kucing kecil…?_

Pangeran Shixun berseringai mengetahui fakta bahwa Luhan yang lurus ternyata bisa juga memiliki fantasi kotor hingga terbawa ke dalam mimpi, namun senyum di wajahnya hilang seketika berganti menjadi rengutan tatkala Luhan mendesahkan sebuah nama yang memunculkan urat di sekitar pelipisnya.

"Jaejoong _hyung…_ "

 _Sialan! Pria itu lagi!_

Pangeran Shixun tidak ingin dominasinya diruntuhkan. Ia pun langsung menghampiri ranjang Luhan kemudian merangkak di atas tubuh pemuda itu, mengungkung dengan kedua lengannya. Sembari tangannya menelusuri kulit wajah Luhan, ia berbisik pelan.

"Bukan dia… Akulah yang akan kau ingat, kucing kecil."

Selanjutnya dapat ditebak, Pangeran Shixun benar-benar memberikan pelayanan orgasme yang tidak bisa Luhan lupakan seumur hidupnya. Ekspresi menggairahkan Luhan ketika mencapai klimaks membuat dirinya hampir saja hilang kendali, karena tanpa sadar, ia berubah ke dalam bentuk _hybrid_ , dan dalam wujud itu, ingin rasanya ia menerkam Luhan lantas menanamkan kejantanannya yang entah sejak kapan turut menegang. Untung saja Luhan kembali tertidur setelah itu sehingga ia punya waktu untuk mengembalikan sisi rasionalnya.

Pangeran Shixun kembali melakukan sesuatu yang tidak semestinya ia lakukan ketika Luhan menjalani simulasi pada hari di mana ia seharusnya melakukan wawancara di Universitas Ying Mao. Gadis kecil, ibu hamil, tim paramedik, polisi, petugas mobil derek, semuanya hanyalah aktor yang merupakan bagian dari tim _The "L" Project_. Luhan tidak mengabaikan gadis kecil beserta ibunya bahkan menemaninya hingga akhir, ia pun tidak berontak melawan petugas polisi meskipun sedikit panik. Semua poin plus jatuh untuk Luhan, dan Pangeran Shixun menyaksikan itu semua secara langsung melalui layar _gadget_ nya di sebuah _café_ tak jauh dari lokasi simulasi yang telah dipasang banyak kamera tersembunyi.

Reaksi yang ia harapkan dari Luhan saat itu adalah, ia ingin tahu sampai sejauh mana pria itu berusaha menemukan cara untuk bisa sampai ke Universitas Ying Mao. Pangeran Shixun lupa jika jalan yang ditempuh Luhan adalah jalan alternatif yang jauh dari stasiun maupun halte dan jarang dilewati oleh taksi. Ia menatap ekspresi wajah Luhan yang sekuat tenaga menahan agar tak terlihat putus asa. Ia lantas mulai tak tenang, dan berpikir apakah simulasi tersebut terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Luhan yang merasa menemui jalan buntu akhirnya hanya bisa meringkuk di pinggir jalan.

Hanya insting yang berbicara saat itu. Bahkan tanpa berpikir, Pangeran Shixun langsung berlari keluar _café_ dan melajukan sepeda motornya ke tempat di mana Luhan berada. Para anggota tim pastinya akan bertanya-tanya, apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia coba lakukan, namun ia sudah tak peduli. Masa bodoh dengan simulasi tersebut. Ia tidak tahan melihat ekspresi Luhan saat itu dan hati kecilnya meneriakkan bahwa ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantunya.

Fakta bahwa pihak Universitas Ying Mao telah berkonspirasi untuk tidak meloloskan Luhan sejak awal, begitu mengejutkan Pangeran Shixun. Ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui tentang hal itu, yang artinya keputusan yang mereka ambil bukanlah bagian dari simulasi. Percakapan antara dua orang profesor yang ia dengar di toilet entah kenapa membuatnya berang. Namun masih ada orang lain yang lebih berhak marah dibandingkan dirinya, yaitu Luhan, yang saat itu tengah bersembunyi di salah satu bilik toilet.

Dan Pangeran Shixun melakukannya lagi, ia mengikuti kata hatinya lalu memutuskan untuk menebus kesalahan, membenahi _mood_ Luhan yang hancur berantakan hari itu dengan mengajaknya—Luhan menyebut itu—kencan. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan sebutan itu, karena mungkin itu memang sebuah kencan.

Ia tahu yang dilakukannya tidak benar, karena sebagai _Project Leader_ tidak seharusnya ia mencampuri urusan pribadi objek eksperimen di luar hal yang menyangkut simulasi, namun entah mengapa semenjak kencan itu—tepatnya saat melihat Luhan tersenyum dan tertawa karena dirinya—ia tidak puas dan inginkan lebih, lalu kerap melakukannya lagi dan lagi, sampai suatu hari ia mencium dan mencumbunya tanpa sengaja.

Saat itu ia baru menyadari bahwa ketertarikannya terhadap Luhan sudah melewati garis batas profesionalitas. Ia sudah bukan lagi Pangeran Shixun—Sang _Project Leader_ —yang tertarik pada Luhan dikarenakan ia adalah objek eksperimen yang unik. Kini ia hanyalah seorang Oh Sehun yang mencintai Luhan apa adanya, walaupun tetap saja, ia harus menampik perasaan itu mati-matian agar tak terjerumus terlalu dalam, tatkala mengingat siapa dirinya, siapa Luhan, dan rencana besar yang menghubungkan keduanya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, perasaannya terhadap pria itu membuat ia tak lagi tega memberi Luhan simulasi apa pun, namun nasib tak dapat ditebak. Peristiwa demi peristiwa yang membuat keadaan Luhan terdesak malah bermunculan dengan sendirinya secara alamiah. Kejadian di Necoffee, di mana Luhan berseteru dengan seorang wanita sosialita dan dua orang petugas polisi, Pangeran Shixun hadir untuk mengintervensi meski Chanyeol dan Jongin sudah melarang bahkan sempat menahannya mendekati Luhan. Ia tak peduli. Melihat Luhan yang sepertinya hampir lepas kendali, membuat ia panik. Itu memang bukan bagian dari simulasi, tetapi tetap saja, segala tindak tanduk Luhan dalam kehidupan sehari-hari akan masuk dalam poin penilaian.

Belum lagi peristiwa yang hampir mencelakai Luhan di klub malam Nocturna, dan kegiatan bercinta tak terduga mereka yang mengikutinya setelah itu, membuat ia berpikir tak ingin lagi menjadi _distractor_ bagi Luhan, melainkan _protector_ —ia ingin membantu Luhan mencapai tahap keberhasilan dengan melindunginya. Saat itulah ia memperjelas status hubungannya dengan Luhan agar bisa menjaga pria itu setiap waktu, sekaligus membuka jalan bagi hasratnya untuk memiliki Luhan tanpa perlu bersembunyi lagi.

Pangeran Shixun seharusnya tahu, serapat apa pun ditutupi, rahasia akan terbongkar juga, dan hari di mana itu terjadi, menjadi momen yang paling menyesakkan dalam hidupnya. Ia kehilangan segalanya. Kredibilitasnya sebagai _Project Leader_ , nilai positif hasil eksperimen yang telah dicapai selama tujuh tahun, dan yang paling penting, ia kehilangan Luhan. Kepercayaan, rasa cinta, dan… ingatan terhadap dirinya.

Pangeran Shixun telah salah dan kalah, tetapi ia akan menjadi seseorang yang membenarkan segala tindakan Luhan dan memenangkannya di hadapan para aparatur pembuat undang-undang negara.

Ingat, ia telah berjanji dan bersumpah ketika bibirnya bersentuhan dengan milik Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya malam itu.

Mungkin memang terakhir kali… atau mungkin juga tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap bayangannya di cermin untuk yang terakhir kali. Rambut gelap keabuan miliknya tersisir rapi menampilkan kening sempitnya yang sempat berkerut beberapa kali. Ia kembali membasahi bibir sembari tangannya sedikit melonggarkan simpul ikatan dasi yang dirasa terlalu ketat mencekik leher. Jasnya ia kebaskan meski tidak ada setitik pun debu di sana. Semua itu hanya sebagian tanda yang menunjukkan kegugupannya dalam menghadapi hari penting sekarang ini.

"Yang Mulia baik-baik saja?" Suara berat Chanyeol membuatnya mengalihkan perhatian dari pantulan wajahnya di cermin toilet kepada pengawal pribadinya. Ia sudah berada di sana hampir sepuluh menit lebih, wajar jika Chanyeol khawatir dan memutuskan untuk masuk lantas mengecek keadaannya di dalam toilet.

"Apa mereka semua telah berkumpul di ruang sidang?" Sehun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol dan malah balik bertanya tentang hal lain.

"Ya, Yang Mulia… Perdana Menteri baru saja tiba."

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar toilet. Di sana, berdiri Jongin yang juga menunggunya. Kedua pengawal pribadi itu lantas berjalan mengikuti Pangeran mereka di belakang, menelusuri lorong panjang nan luas yang berakhir di sebuah pintu besar dari kayu mahogani dengan ukiran ala Maroko. Sehun berdiri di depannya cukup lama lantas menghela napas.

Gedung Parlemen Nasional. Hari ini, di situlah ia berada, dan di balik pintu tersebut, adalah ruang sidang yang sebentar lagi akan ia masuki, di mana ia akan berargumen memperjuangkan status keberhasilan Luhan di hadapan 722 orang anggota parlemen dari _House of Councillors_ dan _House of Representatives_ yang menurut Konstitusi Necopolis merupakan aparatur kekuasaan negara tertinggi pencipta undang-undang.

"Kau siap, teman?" Jongin bertanya pada pria itu secara informal seraya tangannya menggenggam _handle_ pintu. Ia tahu itu akan sedikit menenangkan Sehun yang saat ini merasa terbebani dengan status dan jabatannya.

"Ya. Harus." Sehun merogoh saku jasnya lantas menggenggam erat sebuah bingkai foto kecil yang ia anggap sebagai benda pembawa keberuntungan yang akan memberinya kekuatan.

"Semoga berhasil, Yang Mulia." Dengan itu, Chanyeol dan Jongin mendorong pintu secara bersamaan dari sisi yang berlainan. Retina Sehun disambut oleh cahaya lampu yang berpendar menerangi seisi ruang sidang. Mata tajamnya menatap lurus ke depan, ia lantas melangkahkan kakinya dengan mantap memasuki 'kandang singa'.

Ia siap. Sebagai Pangeran Shixun, maupun Oh Sehun.

 _Aku akan berjuang untukmu, Luhan…_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

Jika pembaca ingat dan jeli dengan kalimat terakhir di chapter 1, mungkin bisa menebak bagaimana kira-kira cerita Luhan selanjutnya #hint #kode

Btw, kalau ada yang mau tanya-tanya, PM saja ya (kalau itu pasti saya balas). Thanks for reading and patiently waiting…

.

.

.


	8. The Game of Fate

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **The Game of Fate**

* * *

.

.

.

Bunyi hantaman nyaring diikuti pecahan kaca yang berhamburan ke lantai kembali terdengar di sebuah bar eksklusif bernama _Dark Tail_. Itu adalah gelas _whiskey_ ke-lima yang dilempar oleh Sehun ke dinding untuk melampiaskan kekesalan. Oh, dan tentu saja alasan yang paling logis dari perilaku liarnya adalah, Sehun mabuk, namun ia menolak untuk mengakui. Para pekerja serta pemilik bar tidak ada yang berani protes, karena tempat tersebut telah disewa oleh pria muda itu—yang belakangan baru mereka tahu ternyata seorang pangeran—seharian penuh.

Sehun berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju sofa sembari tangannya menggengam erat leher botol _whiskey_. Ia membantingkan tubuhnya untuk berbaring terlentang. Matanya yang sayu menatap plafon bar yang baru ia sadari ternyata dipenuhi oleh lukisan bergaya _psychedelic_ yang membuatnya mulai berhalusinasi, ditambah lagi, itu dilukis menggunakan cat _neon glow_ sehingga terlihat berpendar di tengah ruangan yang remang-remang.

 _Glow in the dark_. Itu mengingatkannya pada Luhan. Dan berbicara soal Luhan, Sehun kembali diingatkan dengan asal muasal mengapa ia bisa berakhir di sebuah bar dengan keadaan menyedihkan seperti sekarang ini.

Sehun kalah.

Sebanyak 480 orang anggota parlemen yang tidak berhasil ia yakinkan, memberi _vote_ 'gagal' untuk Luhan. Jumlah itu lebih dari setengah, maka keputusan pun mencapai kata final. Tidak ada masa depan dalam hasil _The 'L' Project,_ yang berarti, tidak ada masa depan untuk _hybrid_ - _hybrid_ kasta bawah istimewa seperti Luhan.

Pikiran Sehun menerawang jauh. Memorinya ia bawa kembali ke peristiwa beberapa jam lalu yang terjadi di ruang sidang Gedung Parlemen Nasional.

.

.

Selama hampir dua jam lamanya, Sehun memaparkan semua perkembangan dan hasil tes simulasi Luhan selama tujuh tahun terakhir secara gamblang dan menjawab pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya mengenai isi proyek tersebut dengan penuh keyakinan serta percaya diri. Tentu saja, ia harus maksimal untuk mempengaruhi mereka semua memberi putusan berhasil pada proyek yang telah berjalan selama 15 tahun ini.

"Interupsi…" Saat itu, seorang anggota dewan representatif dari Komisi Keuangan—Perencanaan Pembangunan Nasional, mengangkat tangannya untuk meminta izin interupsi kepada pimpinan sidang.

"Silakan." Izin pun diberikan. Pria tambun berkepala setengah plontos itu buru-buru menegakkan posisi duduk yang sebelumnya dalam keadaan berleha-leha di kursi.

"Menurut hemat saya, sidang ini… beserta segala macam konten dan tetek bengek yang dibeberkan oleh Pangeran Shixun, hanyalah buang-buang waktu." Riuhan rendah terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruang sidang. Para anggota parlemen mulai berbisik-bisik menanggapi komentar lugas serta tajam yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh salah satu rekan mereka.

 _Apa masalahmu, Pak Tua Botak?!_

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati, namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap menunjukkan ketenangan.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran sedari tadi hanya menggembar-gemborkan keunggulan dan hasil positif yang diraih objek no. 04, tanpa mengulas satu fakta penting." Pria itu berdeham demi sedikit melegakan tenggorokan. "Apa Yang Mulia pikir, kami semua di sini tidak tahu menahu mengenai penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh objek no. 04 seminggu yang lalu? Oh, dan bicara soal penyerangan tersebut, bagaimana keadaan Anda sekarang Yang Mulia? Bukankah Anda salah satu yang menjadi korbannya?" Seringai sindiran menghiasi wajah sombong pria itu.

Sehun sekarang yakin, pria itu benar-benar sedang mencari masalah dengannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati _mic_.

"Pertama-tama, terima kasih atas perhatian Anda terhadap kondisi saya. Saya tidak tahu ternyata Anda begitu mengkhawatirkan saya. Sungguh, saya merasa tersanjung." Sebuah sarkasme ia lemparkan sebagai balasan. "Saya rasa, penyebab dari kejadian itu telah dijelaskan secara detail dan merinci. Semua dipicu oleh kesalahpahaman, dan itu masuk ke dalam kategori insiden yang tidak disengaja. Luhan hanya—oh, jika Anda belum tahu, itu adalah nama dari objek no. 04—ia hanya bertindak sesuai insting untuk membela diri serta bertahan hidup."

"Di dalam data disebutkan bahwa 'Lu—entah siapa pun itu' adalah seorang intelektual. Sekarang, intelektual macam apa yang bertindak berdasarkan insting atau intuisi? Ia seharusnya menggunakan otak dan bertindak berdasarkan logika," timpal anggota dewan itu sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan kepalanya dengan telunjuk.

Sehun geram. Jelas sekali pria itu ingin mencoba menyampaikan bahwa Luhan tidak punya otak. Pria itu pikir, dirinya tidak tahu bahwa selama ia menayangkan data-data hasil simulasi, anggota dewan tersebut sibuk menatap _tablet_ dengan ekspresi aneh. Sehun yakin ia sedang menonton video dewasa. _Hybrid_ dengan perangai bejat seperti itu hendak menilai Luhan? Yang benar saja!

Situasi mulai terlihat tak berpihak pada Sehun tatkala matanya memperhatikan ke seluruh ruangan dan mendapati banyak anggota parlemen mengangguk-angguk, menunjukkan tanda sependapat. Ini akan menjadi masalah besar baginya.

Sehun kembali membalas dengan sedikit naik pitam. " _Hybrid_ _Feral_ yang baru saja Anda katakan tidak berpikir dengan logika, mampu menyelesaikan kubus rubik 6x6 yang Anda coba pecahkan seminggu tanpa hasil, hanya dalam waktu tujuh menit saja."

Sekarang pria itu sedikit tersinggung tatkala intelegensianya turut terseret ke dalam topik.

"Baiklah, Yang Mulia, katakanlah secara intelegensia, ia unggul. Namun bagaimana dengan kestabilan emosinya? Dalam grafik menunjukkan bahwa kestabilan emosi objek no. 04 sangat fluktuatif di bulan-bulan terakhir pelaksanaan eksperimen. Tepatnya—" Pria itu membuka halaman demi halaman materi bahan presentasi hingga menemukan data yang ia cari. "—setelah anda memutuskan untuk turun langsung ke lapangan sebagai bagian dari simulasi."

Penjelasan dan pernyataan tersebut bagaikan ujung mata pisau yang menancap di dada. Kestabilan emosi Luhan tak menentu semenjak ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kehidupannya, dan semua adalah akibat dari tindakan cerobohnya yang melibatkan perasaan pribadi dibandingkan menjalankan eksperimen sesuai prosedur yang telah ditentukan. Intinya, ia tak mengira dirinya malah akan menjadi faktor utama yang menjatuhkan nilai Luhan.

"Itu… sepenuhnya adalah kesalahan saya… Saya terlalu banyak melakukan hal-hal spontanitas yang sama sekali tidak prosedural terhadap Luhan, dan… dan—" Sehun membasahi bibirnya. Ia mendadak terbata-bata bukan karena gugup, melainkan ragu untuk meneruskan, tapi itu harus ia lakukan demi menarik simpati anggota parlemen untuk tidak menggagalkan Luhan. "—itu melibatkan perasaan pribadi."

Riuhan kembali terdengar di ruang sidang. Pernyataan yang disampaikan memang tidaklah lugas, namun hampir semua yang mendengar, tahu bahwa itu mengindikasikan Pangeran Shixun baru saja mengakui dirinya menyukai, dan mungkin saja menjalin hubungan dengan objek no. 04.

"Yang ingin saya coba sampaikan pada Anda semua adalah, Luhan tidak gagal… Satu-satunya yang gagal dalam proyek ini, adalah saya."

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang, putusan pun diambil melalui cara _voting_ , yang hasilnya dihitung baik secara _digital_ maupun _manual_ agar menghindari kecurangan. Setengah jam kemudian, hasil _voting_ pun diumumkan di depan ruang sidang.

 **PASSED 242**

 **FAILED 480**

Saat itu, ingin rasanya ia menggebrak dan membalikkan meja, tetapi terpaksa harus tetap menahan diri. Setidaknya sampai dirinya melangkahkan kaki keluar dari Gedung Parlemen terkutuk ini.

Ia harus mencari pelampiasan.

.

.

Sehun menegakkan kembali punggung, bersandar pada bantalan sofa. Ia memicingkan mata sembari menggerutu. Ke mana pelayan yang tadi berkata akan membawakannya gelas baru? Mereka semua lamban! Tanpa berniat menunggu lebih lama, Sehun membuka tutup botol dan memutuskan untuk langsung menenggak _whiskey_ dari situ. Belum sempat ujung mulut botol menyentuh bibirnya, benda di tangannya tersebut dirampas oleh seseorang.

"Cukup, Sehun. Kita pulang."

"Diam kau, Kkamjong. Kembalikan." Sehun mencoba merenggut kembali botol itu dari tangan Jongin, namun pria itu dengan cepat menjauhkan posisinya.

"Aku bilang kembalikan! Kalau tidak, aku akan memecahkan semua benda yang ada di sini!" Sehun yang mabuk bertingkah layaknya bocah manja yang harus dituruti semua kemauannya.

"Oke! Tapi hanya satu gelas!" Jongin pun menuruti permintaan sahabatnya seraya balas menyentak pangeran muda itu.

Saat itu, kebetulan pelayan datang dan membawa gelas baru yang dijanjikan. Tanpa diminta, Jongin menuangkan _whiskey_ ke dalam gelas dan mencampurnya dengan sedikit cairan sedatif. Sebelumnya, ia sudah meminta izin pada Chanyeol untuk menggunakan benda itu pada Sehun, karena memaksa pulang Sehun yang tengah dalam keadaan mabuk, sama dengan membangunkan macan tidur.

Jongin menyodorkan gelas tersebut ke hadapan Sehun. Pria itu menyambarnya dan langsung menghabiskan dalam sekali teguk. Tak butuh waktu lama agar obat itu bekerja. Ketika Sehun telah tak sadarkan diri di sofa, Jongin memapahnya ke luar bar menuju tempat parkir di mana mobil yang disupiri oleh Chanyeol, menunggu di sana. Ia membaringkan tubuh Sehun di jok belakang. Sehun mengerang dalam tidurnya. Kedua alisnya pun bertaut.

"Lu…haaan…" Sehun mengigau, menyebut nama orang yang dicintai sekaligus yang dikecewakannya. Saat itu Jongin tanpa sengaja menyaksikan air mata Sehun jatuh meluncur dari sudut mata pria itu. Ia tak punya pilihan selain membantu menyekanya, lalu mengusap-usap kepala Sehun selama beberapa detik agar ia tenang. Sebelum menutup pintu mobil, Jongin membisikkan sesuatu di telinga pangeran yang tengah tertidur.

"Bermimpilah hanya tentang hal indah… karena aku rasa, takdir akan membantumu mewujudkannya."

Sehun kembali mengerang, namun itu bukanlah bentuk sebuah respon bahwa ia mendengar atau mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja disampaikan oleh sahabatnya. Jongin mungkin bukan peramal atau cenayang, namun… siapa yang akan tahu jika kalimat yang sekedar ia ucapkan demi menenangkan Sehun, ternyata akan menjadi kenyataan di kemudian hari.

Mungkin, Sehun hanya perlu menunggu.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk mematung membelakangi cermin. Pria itu tidak sedang melamun. Ia berada dalam posisi demikian dikarenakan seseorang dengan seringai lebar yang sebelah tangannya tengah memegang sebuah benda mirip _crayon_ , menyuruhnya untuk tidak melakukan pergerakan sedikit pun.

"Lihat ke atas dan jangan berkedip." Luhan menuruti perintah Baekhyun sementara sahabatnya itu mengoleskan sesuatu di bagian dalam garis bulu mata bawahnya dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Itu adalah sebuah _kajal eyeliner_ keluaran terbaru Mewrity—perusahaan kosmetik milik keluarga Baekhyun—yang pria itu curi diam-diam dari kantor ayahnya sebelum dirilis ke pasaran.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa berakhir menjadi kelinci percobaan Baekhyun?

Hari itu, bel rumah Luhan berbunyi tanpa jeda sebanyak lima kali, dan ketika ia membuka pintu, Byun Baekhyun langsung menghamburkan diri masuk ke dalam rumah bahkan sebelum dipersilakan. Dengan menenteng ransel di pundaknya, ia tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan akan menginap sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Luhan menanyakan alasan pria itu seraya menautkan alisnya.

" _Aku bertengkar dengan ayahku… lagi… tapi, kali ini dia memblokir seluruh kartu kreditku agar aku tidak bisa pergi ke mana pun. Hah! Dia lupa kalau aku masih punya kau!_ "

Dengan itu, Baekhyun menguasai rumah Luhan termasuk penghuninya, walaupun sebenarnya, ada alasan lain yang lebih penting di balik kedatangan Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba.

"Selesai." Baekhyun lantas memutar kursi yang tengah diduduki oleh Luhan menghadap cermin seraya tersenyum puas dengan hasil karyanya. Sedangkan Luhan, ia berkedip sebanyak dua kali dengan mulut setengah menganga melihat tampilan matanya yang—di luar perkiraan—kini berkesan _gothic_.

"Aku rasa… _Halloween_ masih lama, Baek." Komentar Luhan kontan saja membuat Baekhyun tergelak. Ia tertawa namun tangannya masih mampu dengan lihai mengoleskan _eyeliner_ tersebut pada bagian bawah kedua matanya sendiri dengan tepat tanpa keluar garis.

"Kau terlihat menawan." Baekhyun mencoba meyakinkan Luhan bahwa dirinya tidak terlihat aneh dengan tampilan seperti itu. Ia lantas meraih ponsel, mengetuk ikon kamera, dan merapatkan diri dengan merangkul bahu Luhan, memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan mengambil beberapa foto _selca_. Luhan menurut saja, dan mereka pun melakukan banyak pose mulai dari yang tampak menggoda, menggemaskan, hingga menggelikan.

"Aku akan mengunggah ini ke media sosial. Pilihkan foto yang menurutmu paling bagus." Baekhyun pun menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Luhan, dan pria itu mulai menggulirkan layar mengecek foto yang diambil Baekhyun satu per satu. Luhan terkekeh setiap matanya menjumpai foto dengan pose-pose aneh dan menggelikan. Ia tidak sadar, Baekhyun memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Tepatnya, memperhatikan ekspresi wajah ceria Luhan yang untuk pertama kalinya ia lihat dalam seminggu ini.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawah dan memainkan jemari, mengumpulkan keberanian untuk bertanya sesuatu kepada Luhan yang—ia kira—kini memiliki _mood_ lebih baik dari beberapa hari sebelumnya. Di sisi lain, ia sedikit takut, apakah pertanyaannya malah akan meruntuhkan _mood_ Luhan yang sudah susah payah ia bangun? Setelah berpikir ulang, Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk mengambil risiko itu.

"Luhan…"

"Hmm..." Luhan menjawab dengan gumam pelan tanpa matanya berpindah fokus dari layar ponsel Baekhyun dengan senyuman masih tersungging di wajah.

"Siapa itu Sehun?"

Ekspresi wajah Luhan mengendur, senyumnya perlahan menghilang. Ia menurunkan ponsel dari hadapan mata lantas menoleh menatap Baekhyun yang kini terlihat gugup karena telah melemparkan sebuah topik yang dirasa cukup sensitif baginya.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama itu? Apa Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang cerita padamu?" Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sebuah anggukan. Luhan lantas menarik napas panjang, terasa begitu berat ketika ia mengembuskannya kembali.

Sehun… Sehun… Sehun…

Dalam seminggu ini, sudah tiga kali ia salah menulis nama pelanggan di _cup_ pesanan mereka dengan nama itu.

Siapa 'Sehun', mengapa nama itu bisa tiba-tiba muncul pertama kali dalam otaknya ketika ia terbangun pada suatu pagi kurang lebih seminggu yang lalu, Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu menahu. Itu adalah keanehan pertama yang ia alami, yang kemudian menuntunnya kepada keanehan lain. Luhan menemukan beberapa luka lecet dan lebam di tubuhnya yang sama sekali tidak ia ingat kapan mendapatkan itu. Apa dirinya bermimpi buruk lantas tanpa sengaja mencakar tubuh sendiri? Lalu, jendela kamarnya pun tidak terkunci. Oke, untuk yang satu itu, mungkin ia memang hanya lupa.

Akan tetapi…

Luhan adalah pribadi yang detail dan teliti. Dalam waktu singkat, ia mampu menyadari jika sehelai kemejanya menghilang entah ke mana, ponselnya—meski dengan merk dan model sama persis—terlihat lebih baru dan beberapa nomor kontak hilang dari situ, lalu kaca mobil di bagian kemudi tampak lebih bening dari yang lain, tak lupa _bemper_ nya yang begitu berkilat. Ia tidak bodoh dan yakin betul, itu semua adalah baru. Luhan bahkan sempat menghubungi Jongdae dan meminta konfirmasi kapan terakhir kali ia membawa Si Merah itu ke bengkelnya dan servis apa saja yang diberikannya ketika itu. Penjelasan Jongdae dengan bukti nyata yang ada di hadapannya, semua tidak ada yang cocok.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi dalam hidupnya?

Sehun, siapa pun dirinya, Luhan yakin, pemilik nama itu sedikit banyak memiliki hubungan dengan semua keanehan yang ia alami. Luhan bahkan melakukan pencarian via internet dan menemukan data ada ribuan _hybrid_ terdaftar dengan nama 'Sehun' di Necopolis. Dari mana ia bisa tahu, 'Sehun' mana yang sedang ia cari? Hasil pencarian tersebut sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Maka, wajar saja jika dengan semua pertanyaan tak berujung di kepalanya, Luhan menjadi susah untuk berkonsentrasi dan banyak melamun akhir-akhir ini. Tiga nama 'Sehun' yang ia tulis tanpa sadar di _cup_ pesanan pelanggan, cukup menjadi bukti bagi Kyungsoo dan Minseok untuk berasumsi bahwa Luhan sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Itulah mengapa Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk mengambil cuti, tiga hari atau lebih, yang Luhan sempat kira sebagai langkah awal pemecatan dirinya sebagai pegawai Necoffee.

" _Apa kau akan memecatku?_ "

" _Tentu saja tidak, Luhan. Siapa yang bilang aku akan memecatmu? Aku hanya ingin kau istirahat selama beberapa hari untuk menenangkan pikiranmu. Kau bisa kembali bekerja jika sudah merasa lebih baik._ "

Luhan ingat, ia selalu menceritakan segala macam hal yang mengganggu pikirannya kepada Kyungsoo. Namun kali ini, apa yang bisa ia bagi? Bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tahu apa yang tengah menjadi masalahnya saat ini. Bagi Luhan, kisahnya adalah sebuah misteri yang harus ia coba pecahkan terlebih dahulu sebelum menceritakannya kepada orang lain. Sayangnya, Kyungsoo tidak berpikir demikian. Ia mengira Luhan menyimpan semua masalahnya sendiri, dan itu sedikit banyak membuatnya khawatir. Rasa itulah yang menjadi dasar bagi Kyungsoo untuk melibatkan Baekhyun dalam membantunya mengorek informasi mengenai apa yang tengah menjadi beban pikiran Luhan saat ini.

"Baek, apa benar kau datang kemari karena bertengkar dengan ayahmu?"

"Umm… itu…" Bola mata Baekhyun berlari ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat, memikirkan jawaban yang harus diberikan pada Luhan.

"Bukan karena Kyungsoo yang menyuruhmu?" Luhan tahu. Tentu saja. Baekhyun yang merasa lelah sendiri akibat mencoba menutupi maksud terselubung kedatangannya, memutuskan untuk menyerah.

"Oke, Luhan… memang benar Kyungsoo yang menyuruhku, tapi… aku tidak bohong soal bertengkar dengan ayahku. Itu benar… dan Kyungsoo, dia hanya khawatir. Kau tahu sendiri, kan bagaimana dia bisa berubah menjadi seperti ibu-ibu jika menyangkut sesuatu yang menimpa dirimu."

"Baek, alasan mengapa aku tidak menceritakannya pada kalian adalah bukan karena aku tidak mau, tetapi karena aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kuceritakan. Semuanya begitu membingungkan… dan jawaban atas pertanyaanmu barusan, jujur saja aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Nama itu tiba-tiba saja muncul terus menerus di sini," jelas Luhan sembari mengetukkan jari ke kepala.

"Dan kau mau tahu, apa yang lebih aneh? Setiap aku menyuarakan nama itu dengan mulutku sendiri, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak biasa di sini." Kali ini ia meletakkan tangan itu di dada bagian kiri. Luhan tidak mengada-ada, ia memang kerap diserang oleh debaran asing yang membuat dadanya sesak setiap lidahnya melafalkan nama 'Sehun'.

"Ini semua terlalu aneh. Kalian pasti tidak percaya dan menganggapku gila." Ekspresi nyaris frustrasi yang terpampang di raut wajah Luhan menunjukkan bahwa ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak kuat memendam semuanya begitu lama.

"Oh, Luhan…" Baekhyun lantas meraih kedua tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Tentu saja tidak. Kau seharusnya menceritakan semua ini sejak awal."

Luhan lantas menatap Baekhyun. Pria itu tulus, kedua matanya menyiratkan demikian. Sekarang Luhan merasa menyesal karena telah meragukan para sahabatnya. Mereka hanya berusaha membantu, dan Luhan agak terlambat menyadari itu. Kini setelah ia menumpahkan sedikit kegamangan hatinya di hadapan Baekhyun, perasaannya perlahan menjadi ringan walau tetap, ia masih belum tenang.

Malam harinya, Kyungsoo pun datang berkunjung, melengkapi formasi 'duo penghibur Luhan'. Ia memasak _Kimchi Spaghetti_ , namun mendapatkan respons kurang menyenangkan dari Baekhyun ketika pria itu mengatakan, " _Itu lagi? Luhan bisa mati bosan gara-gara makan itu. Bisakah kau memasak yang lain?_ " Tentu saja ia hanya bercanda, namun belum sempat menjelaskan, lehernya keburu merasakan pitingan lengan Kyungsoo nan temahsyur. Luhanlah yang memisahkan mereka dengan diselingi gelak tawa.

Luhan mencoba mengingat kapan terakhir mereka bertiga berkumpul seperti ini. Rasanya sudah lama sekali, dan kalau ia tak salah, saat itu adalah ketika mereka merayakan kelulusan Luhan dari universitas. Fokus pikiran Luhan pun sukses teralihkan. Usaha kedua sahabatnya untuk menghibur Luhan, bisa dikatakan berhasil dan tidak sia-sia.

Ketiganya berdiskusi dan berbagi cerita mengenai banyak hal di ruang makan. Suara mereka saling bersahutan dengan dentingan piring. Baekhyun lantas menendang kaki Kyungsoo di bawah meja, memberi pria itu sinyal untuk mengatakan sesuatu kepada Luhan mengenai rencana yang telah mereka berdua atur sebelumnya. Sebuah rencana yang masih berhubungan dengan misi mereka untuk membuat perasaan Luhan lebih baik.

Kyungsoo melirik Baekhyun tajam dengan bola mata lebarnya, dan pria itu membalas seolah memberi telepati dengan pesan, " _Katakan sekarang!_ " Kyungsoo pun menegakkan posisi badan lantas berdeham untuk menarik perhatian Luhan.

"Aku akan menutup Necoffee pada saat _Golden Cat Week_."

Tangan Luhan yang tengah memutar garpu untuk membentuk gulungan _spaghetti_ langsung terhenti saat itu juga. Kepalanya yang tertunduk fokus pada piring, kini menengadah, dan ekspresi bingung tercetak jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Apa kau serius? Kyungsoo, kau akan rugi besar. Jumlah pengunjung bisa bertambah berkali-kali lipat dibanding hari biasa pada saat _Golden Cat Week_. Kenapa kau justru malah akan menutupnya?"

"Aku tahu itu, Luhan. Kau tidak perlu mengingatkanku… Tapi, aku ingin liburan, dan aku yakin semua pegawai Necoffee akan menyetujui dan menyukai rencana ini." Luhan membuka mulut hendak kembali beropini, namun Kyungsoo menyela dengan cepat bahkan sebelum Luhan sempat bersuara.

"Tenang saja. Necoffee tidak akan bangkrut hanya karena tidak beroperasi selama seminggu. Aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya dengan baik dan saksama." Luhan tak lagi berkomentar. Jika Kyungsoo mengambil keputusan demikian, bukankah ia hanya bisa mengikutinya? Luhan tidak lupa dengan statusnya, bahwa di luar hubungan pertemanan, mereka adalah atasan dan bawahan.

Baekhyun membaca situasi ini dan mulai menimpali sesuai dengan tugas peran yang telah ia bagi dengan Kyungsoo. "Ngomong-ngomong soal _Golden Cat Week_ —" ia lantas menghamparkan beberapa _booklet_ dan pamflet di atas meja makan yang berisikan informasi mengenai rekomendasi tempat, jadwal, serta rute yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk serta referensi ketika berlibur pada saat _Golden Cat Week_.

"—bagaimana kalau kita membuat jadwal liburan keliling Necopolis untuk satu minggu penuh?"

Luhan memperhatikan gelagat bagaimana Baekhyun bisa dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan _booklet_ dan pamflet tepat setelah Kyungsoo mengumumkan rencananya menutup Necoffee pada _Golden Cat Week_. Saat itulah ia langsung menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalian telah merencanakan semua ini sejak awal, bukan?" Luhan bertanya seraya memicingkan mata. Kedua sahabatnya hanya saling melempar pandangan tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan. Melihat usaha Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang begitu keras untuk memperbaiki _mood_ nya yang berantakan selama seminggu ini, Luhan hanya mampu menghela napas, merasa bersalah sekaligus bersyukur.

"Aku seharusnya marah karena kalian melakukan semua ini demi aku… tapi, entah kenapa aku malah makin mencintai kalian." Luhan tersenyum seraya tangan menarik selembar pamflet agar ia bisa mengecek informasi yang tertera di sana. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun membalas dengan senyum lebih lebar karena aksi itu menandakan bahwa Luhan bersedia mengikuti rencana liburan yang mereka berdua telah canangkan sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Setelah makan malam, ketiganya mulai berdiskusi dan memilih tempat tujuan, mulai dari yang bernuansa tradisional seperti Kuil Nekoji, pusat perbelanjaan _Cat Walk Street_ , hingga gedung pencakar langit Necopolis _Sky Tree_ atau Gedung Pemerintahan No. 1 di Balai Kota Necopolis yang desainnya menyerupai _chip_ komputer dan katedral _gothic_ , sekaligus merupakan tempat yang sangat strategis untuk menikmati pemandangan malam Necopolis yang bertabur cahaya.

"Bisakah kita menambahkan tempat ini ke dalam daftar destinasi?" Luhan menunjuk foto sebuah tempat yang terdapat di beberapa halaman _booklet_ destinasi wisata Necopolis. Ia tidak punya alasan khusus memilih tempat itu. Hanya tiba-tiba ingin, karena otaknya seakan memberi perintah untuk ke sana tanpa henti.

Taman tematik terbesar di Necopolis. _Yaong Land_.

Baekhyun tanpa ragu-ragu mengangguk setuju. "Oke. _Yaong Land_ , _call!_ "

"Wow, ini baru. Tidak pernah ada yang seperti ini di _Golden Cat Week_ sebelumnya." Kalimat yang dilontarkan Kyungsoo terang saja menarik perhatian kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Dengar ini… Kaisar akan mengadakan _open house_ di hari terakhir _Golden Cat Week_ , tepat pada Hari Kucing Sedunia." Kyungsoo menjelaskan informasi yang baru saja ia dapat saat berselancar di internet menggunakan _tablet_ nya.

"Itu berarti…" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan secara otomatis, pria itu menyelesaikan kalimat sahabatnya yang tak sempat tertuntaskan.

"Istana terbuka untuk umum." Luhan entah kenapa langsung terkesiap mengetahui fakta itu. Instingnya mengatakan mereka harus pergi. Ia harus ke sana. "Bisakah kita pergi ke sana? Bagaimana caranya? Apakah ada persyaratan khusus atau kuota pengunjung yang diberlakukan?"

Kyungsoo menggulirkan layar _tablet_. Sembari menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, pandangan matanya tidak lepas dari sana. "Di sini tidak disebutkan ada persyaratan apa pun, hanya jadwal _open house_ akan dibagi menjadi tiga gelombang, dan… oh, rute tur istana hanya sebatas di aula utama hingga Taman Chuishang. Satu lagi… bila beruntung, kita bisa menjumpai Kaisar beserta anggota keluarga yang akan menyapa dari balkon istana utama."

Baekhyun langsung berteriak histeris kegirangan, membuat Kyungsoo dan Luhan terperanjat saat itu juga melihat tingkah aneh sahabatnya.

" _Oh my God!_ Pangeran Yifaaaan! Kita akan melihatnya! Kita akan melihatnya, Luhan!" Luhan tidak melawan ketika tubuhnya diguncang-guncangkan oleh Baekhyun yang menjadi begitu agresif setelah mendengar informasi barusan.

"Bila beruntung, Baek. Ingat itu baik-baik. Jangan terlalu berharap."

"Kyungsoo! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku mengkhayal indah sebentar saja?! Ya, Tuhan, aku jadi tidak sabar!"

Baekhyun berteriak histeris bukan tanpa alasan. Selama ini, keluarga istana dikenal agak tertutup, dalam artian jarang menampakkan diri di hadapan rakyatnya dan hanya kerap dijumpai pada acara-acara resmi kenegaraan atau kegiatan-kegiatan yang masih berhubungan dengan penyelenggaraan pemerintahan. Bahkan _hybrid_ dengan kelas _Pure Breed_ seperti keluarga Baekhyun saja belum tentu bisa menjumpai anggota keluarga istana.

Terang saja, berita bahwa Kaisar akan mengadakan _open house_ adalah sesuatu yang menggemparkan. Luhan bahkan yakin, saat ini, detik ini juga, di belahan lain Necopolis, ada banyak orang yang bereaksi serupa dengan Baekhyun, terutama jika yang terbayang di otak mereka adalah Pangeran Yifan. Sang Putra Mahkota, calon pemimpin Necopolis di masa mendatang. Ya, tentu saja, penduduk Necopolis mana yang tak ingin bertemu dengannya—khususnya kaum muda.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo memutuskan tidak pulang ke rumah. Luhan pun tidak tidur di kamarnya. Mereka bertiga menggelar _futon_ di ruang tengah dan tidur berjajar layaknya ikan hasil tangkapan dengan posisi Luhan terhimpit di tengah-tengah kedua sahabatnya. Setelah bergosip dan sedikit kembali membahas rencana liburan mereka selama tiga puluh menit, Baekhyun mulai menguap dan mengucapkan selamat tidur lebih dulu, kemudian disusul oleh Kyungsoo, hingga akhirnya menyisakan Luhan seorang diri yang masih terjaga.

Luhan menarik selimut hingga ujungnya menyentuh leher. Matanya memandang langit-langit cukup lama sembari memikirkan sesuatu. Masih ada satu hal yang tidak ia ceritakan kepada kedua sahabatnya, mengenai sebuah mimpi yang ia alami secara kontinuitas hampir setiap malam. Luhan yakin, ketika ia menutup matanya kelak, mimpi itu akan kembali datang menghampiri. Ia sendiri tak mampu mendeskripsikan mimpi tersebut secara detail. Semuanya putih, tanpa latar belakang, tanpa suasana, bahkan tanpa pelaku, hanya terdengar suara bariton lembut yang mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang sama berulang-ulang.

" _I'm sorry… I love you…_ "

Kalimat itu kerap membuatnya terjaga dengan badan gemetar serta bulir keringat dingin di kening yang harus ia seka kemudian. Luhan hanya bisa berharap kedua sahabatnya tidak akan terbangun menyadari hal itu ketika mimpi aneh tersebut memutuskan untuk kembali menyerang tidur lelapnya.

Semoga…

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Kucing Sedunia yang jatuh pada tanggal 8 Agustus setiap tahunnya, mungkin merupakan hari biasa bagi mereka yang tinggal di belahan dunia lain, tapi tidak bagi penduduk Necopolis. Hari itu adalah hari libur nasional yang paling dinanti-nanti oleh belasan juta _hybrid_ penghuni negeri tersebut. Mungkin lebih tepat disebut dengan 'minggu libur nasional', karena pemerintah membuat kebijakan dengan menetapkan tanggal 2 hingga 8 Agustus, yaitu tujuh hari penuh hingga di penghujung Hari Kucing Sedunia, sebagai minggu cuti bersama, di mana kebanyakan para pekerja akan mengambil liburan pada masa itu.

Tentu saja kebijakan tersebut tidak selamanya harus berlaku di segala sektor bidang. Ada kalanya pengusaha perhotelan, pariwisata, atau kuliner justru memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti kebijakan tersebut karena pada masa _high season_ seperti itulah usaha mereka akan mendapat untung besar. Untuk menarik para tamu, pelayanan hingga tahap ekstrem kadang diberikan, seperti misalnya potongan biaya hotel maupun tiket masuk ke suatu tempat hingga mencapai 70% atau bentuk promo makan berlima hanya bayar setengah, dan lain sebagainya. Itulah mengapa tanggal 2-8 Agustus di Necopolis disebut dengan _Golden Cat Week_ —unsur emas yang identik dengan keberuntungan.

Ketiga sahabat tersebut memutuskan untuk memulai wisata dengan mengunjungi tempat terjauh dari pusat kota terlebih dahulu di awal minggu, seperti mendaki Gunung Nekoyama atau menyusuri Pantai Bada Goyangi, lalu melanjutkan hari-hari berikutnya dengan destinasi wisata yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Kuil Nekoji, _Cat Walk Street_ , Necopolis _Sky Tree_ , dan masih banyak tempat lainnya yang mereka kunjungi.

Mereka memilih mengendarai Kia Soul+ milik Kyungsoo yang lebih luas dari Mini Cooper Luhan, dan karena alasan lain yang lebih penting, yaitu mobil tersebut memiliki _sunroof_ , bagian mobil yang sangat disukai Baekhyun. Pria itu kerap beberapa kali mengeluarkan bagian tubuhnya lalu merentangkan tangannya menikmati embusan kencang angin yang menampar wajah serta mengacak-acak rambutnya, sementara Luhan menyetir berkonsentrasi penuh memandang jalanan, dan Kyungsoo berteriak menyuruh Baekhyun untuk menghentikan aksinya yang memalukan.

"Turun, Baek! Kenapa kau kampungan sekali?!" Larangan itu tak digubris pria yang kepalanya menghilang di balik atap mobil. Kyungsoo lantas bersedekap tangan dan menatap kesal ke arah Luhan yang tengah menyetir.

"Ya, Tuhan. Aku tak percaya bocah itu adalah calon pewaris perusahaan kosmetik terbesar di Necopolis."

Luhan hanya tertawa sembari menggeleng. Matanya ia arahkan ke spion tengah untuk mengecek posisi badan Baekhyun, dan setelah mengetahuinya, ia mulai memutar setir melakukan manuver _zig-zag_ yang membuat tubuh Baekhyun otomatis terhuyung ke kanan dan kiri membentur keempat sisi _sunroof_. Pekikan kaget terdengar seketika itu juga. Baekhyun pun buru-buru memasukkan kembali tubuhnya ke dalam mobil.

"Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?!" gertak Baekhyun sangar yang tidak ditanggapi oleh kedua sahabatnya.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo di sebelahnya, dan mengatakan, "Masalah selesai." Kyungsoo lantas mengangguk-angguk seraya mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya kepada Luhan, sementara Baekhyun hanya melongo kebingungan memperhatikan gelagat serta gestur mereka yang tidak ia mengerti.

Dan seperti itulah mereka melewati setiap harinya dengan tawa diselingi sedikit bumbu pertikaian yang sejurus kemudian akan berubah menjadi tawa kembali. Itu sampai Luhan mengunjungi _Yaong Land_ pada hari ke-enam.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Luhan terlihat murung semenjak mereka mengantre tiket selama setengah jam di gerbang masuk _Yaong Land_. Setelah mereka berhasil masuk dan berada di dalam komplek taman pun, tidak mengubah keadaan itu. Hal itu jelas membuat keduanya bertanya-tanya, karena Luhanlah yang begitu ingin mengunjungi _Yaong Land_ , namun reaksi yang ia tunjukkan mengindikasikan bahwa ia tidak menikmatinya.

"Luhan kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Luhan yang sedari tadi melamun pun terkesiap. Ia menatap raut wajah kedua sahabatnya yang terlihat khawatir, dan rasa bersalah langsung menjalar saat itu juga. Mereka ada di sini untuk menghiburnya dan bersenang-senang, namun apa yang ia dilakukan? Tingkahnya malah membuat ia seakan menjadi perusak suasana.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya sedikit kepanasan karena tadi kita mengantre tiket begitu lama." Luhan buru-buru membenahi ekspresi wajah dan mulai memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum, selama berada di Yaong Land seharian penuh.

Tentu saja perasaan familiar yang menghinggapinya ketika memasuki gerbang _Yaong Land_ , adalah alasan di balik semua itu. Gerbang yang berbentuk tapak kucing, loket penjualan tiket, wahana-wahana ekstrem yang ia naiki, planetarium, semuanya bagaikan _déjà vu_ , dan itu membuatnya bingung hingga nyaris mengakibatkan kepalanya berdenyut pening.

Luhan menatap lekat-lekat potongan tiket di tangannya sembari berjalan menyusuri _boulevard_ untuk mencari tempat istirahat setelah puas bermain selama berjam-jam, lalu sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepalanya.

 _Ini hanya sekadar déjà vu… ataukah ingatan…?_

"Luhan! Ke sini!" Suara Baekhyun menyadarkannya. Ia melihat pria itu melambaikan tangan memberi tanda kepada Luhan kedua untuk memasuki sebuah _café_ kecil yang mereka temukan setelah berjalan selama lima menit. Luhan mengangguk dan mulai berlari kecil menghampiri arah mereka, namun langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba tatkala matanya tak sengaja menangkap bangunan lain tepat di sebelah _café_. Sebuah salon tato… yang lagi-lagi terasa tidak asing.

Luhan seakan kehilangan fokus, kakinya tanpa sadar berubah haluan melangkah ke arah bangunan tersebut. Ia terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan Baekhyun yang memanggil namanya berkali-kali. Luhan menengadah, membaca tulisan ' _Paw's Tattoo Parlor_ ' di papan nama toko. Ia hanya mampu diam terpaku menatap pintu salon tato, dan ketika hendak meraih _handle_ untuk membuka, tangannya tiba-tiba saja gemetar dengan hebat, telapaknya pun mulai basah.

 _Perasaan apa ini? Apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?_

Luhan mulai merasakan dadanya begitu sesak dan pening yang bersarang di kepalanya bertambah dua kali lipat. Saat itu sebuah suara muncul dari dalam otaknya.

" _Sehun, kau punya tato?_ "

Matanya terbelalak seketika itu juga tatkala menyadari bahwa suara itu bukanlah suara yang selalu ia dengar dalam mimpi, melainkan suara miliknya sendiri, dan yang paling mengejutkan Luhan adalah, nama 'Sehun' tersebut di sana, oleh dirinya. Fisik Luhan tak sanggup mengimbangi beban mentalnya. Ia kehilangan daya. Pintu salon tato tersebut tak sempat terbuka karena pandangan Luhan keburu menggelap, ia jatuh tersungkur, dan di sela-sela kesadaran yang mulai menghilang, ia mendengar bunyi derap langkah berlari serta suara kedua sahabatnya yang meneriakkan namanya berulang kali.

"Sehun…" Bibirnya sempat menggumamkan nama itu pelan, dan setelahnya… gelap.

.

.

.

Luhan terkena dehidrasi. Begitulah menurut diagnosis dokter jaga di _Yaong Land_ yang memeriksanya kemarin. Matahari yang bersinar terik di bulan Agustus pun menjadi tambahan pemicu atau faktor yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri. Pun begitu, ia bersikeras menolak untuk beristirahat di rumah dan membatalkan agenda liburan hari terakhir, yang jika menurut rencana, mereka seharusnya menghadiri _open house_ istana dan mengunjungi Museum Gedung Parlemen Nasional, di mana jarak kedua tempat tersebut hanya terpaut beberapa blok.

Menginjakkan kaki di istana—meskipun hanya bagian luar saja—adalah momen langka yang bisa jadi kesempatan sekali seumur hidup, karena ia tidak tahu apakah di tahun-tahun berikutnya _event_ tersebut akan kembali terulang. Bagaimana jika hanya tahun ini saja? Itulah yang menjadi dasar alasan Luhan untuk tetap ingin melanjutkan agenda sesuai rencana, meskipun harus berhadapan dengan dua orang pria yang menentangnya habis-habisan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Soo…" Luhan mengatakan itu untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Oh, ya? Bagiku, orang yang pingsan tidak terlihat baik-baik saja."

Luhan menghela napas dengan malas. "Itu terjadi kemarin. Sekarang aku sudah merasa sehat. Haruskah aku _push-up_ seratus kali di hadapanmu untuk membuktikannya?"

Setelah mencoba tindakan persuasif berkali-kali dengan segala bujuk rayu dan sedikit ancaman bahwa ia akan kabur dan pergi sendiri, Luhan berhasil meruntuhkan pertahanan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia berada di sisi netral—meskipun dalam kepalanya sudah terbayang-bayang sosok Pangeran Yifan yang melambaikan tangan dari balkon dengan begitu gagahnya.

Meyakinkan Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya pergi, memakan waktu hampir seharian, dan hal ini membuat mereka melewatkan _open house_ di gelombang pertama dan ke-dua. Itulah yang menjadi alasan mengapa Byun Baekhyun kini menyetir bagaikan orang gila di jalanan Necopolis yang terbilang padat. Ia menyalip beberapa mobil bahkan memotong jalur dengan memasuki celah-celah gang sempit yang seharusnya tidak dilewati kendaraan roda empat. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada satu tujuan, ia harus mengejar waktu agar bisa menghadiri _open house_ di gelombang terakhir. Akan tetapi, ada satu orang yang tidak senang dengan tindakan yang diambilnya.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! Aku bersumpah, jika kau sampai menggores mobil ini, menabrak orang, atau bahkan ditilang polisi… aku akan melaporkannya pada ayahmu dan menyarankan beliau agar mencoret namamu dari daftar pewaris Mewrity!"

"Itu terlalu kejam."

"Diam kau, Luhan! Jangan membelanya!" Luhan langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah setelah disembur oleh Kyungsoo. Baekhyun hanya tertawa lebar layaknya tokoh Joker. Ia tak peduli dengan gertak sambal Kyungsoo, karena berkat aksinya, beberapa menit lagi mereka akan tiba di tempat tujuan. Ia bangga dengan itu.

Setelah susah payah menemukan lahan parkir, mereka harus berjalan terlebih dahulu sekitar 250 meter untuk mencapai gerbang komplek istana. Antrean yang mengular panjang tidak menyurutkan antusiasme ketiganya dan mungkin juga ribuan _hybrid_ lain yang berada di sana. Seketika, istana seakan berubah menjadi _venue_ konser.

Semuanya berjalan tertib, dan setelah hampir mengantre selama kurang lebih satu jam, mereka pun berhasil dipersilakan memasuki gerbang komplek oleh para pengawal istana yang berjaga ketat setelah sebelumnya melakukan cek fisik terlebih dahulu dan pergelangan tangan mereka dipasangkan _wristband_ berbahan karet silikon warna hijau limau terang sebagai penanda bahwa mereka adalah pengunjung.

"Para pengunjung yang terhormat, mohon ingat baik-baik. Bila sirine telah dibunyikan, itu adalah tanda bahwa jam _open house_ akan segera berakhir." Salah satu pengawal istana menyampaikan informasi tersebut dengan suara lantang, meskipun sebenarnya tak begitu perlu karena pengumuman itu disiarkan pula melalui beberapa _speaker_ dan bergaung hampir di seluruh kawasan luar istana.

Masing-masing menerima sebuah peta seukuran brosur yang memberi informasi mengenai rute-rute bagian istana yang bisa mereka lewati, serta sejarah singkat mengenai kekaisaran yang dilengkapi foto kaisar terdahulu hingga yang sekarang memimpin.

Ribuan _hybrid_ yang berada di pelataran istana, hampir semuanya mencuri pandang sesekali ke arah balkon istana utama, berharap Kaisar atau mungkin anggota keluarga istana menampakkan dirinya di sana—siapa saja. Harapan mereka terkabul tak lama kemudian ketika seorang wanita muda cantik dengan rambut panjang terurai melangkah dengan anggun mendekati sisi balkon, lantas melambaikan tangannya seraya memberikan senyum yang menggetarkan hati siapa pun yang melihatnya. Riuhan pengunjung pun langsung membahana memanggil-manggil nama sang putri muda.

"Putri Zhixiao sangat cantik." Luhan memuji sembari mendongak menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Dia mirip denganmu," timpal Baekhyun.

"Apa? Aku laki-laki, Baek." Terdengar nada tersinggung dalam kalimatnya.

"Hei, aku mengatakan kau mirip dengan anggota keluarga istana. Itu berarti pujian." Baekhyun lantas mencubit kedua pipi Luhan, menariknya ke atas untuk membuat sebuah ekspresi senyum yang dipaksakan.

Sementara itu di balkon istana…

"Sehun! Kemarilah! Ini menyenangkan. Perlihatkan dirimu pada mereka." Wanita cantik itu berteriak kepada seorang pria muda yang tengah duduk dengan posisi bermalas-malasan di atas sofa dalam ruangan, tanpa menghentikan lambaikan tangan kepada lautan _hybrid_ Necopolis yang membanjiri pelataran tempat tinggalnya. Ia berdiri di balkon selama sepuluh menit, memberi kesempatan kepada mereka di bawah sana untuk mengabadikan dirinya lewat lensa-lensa kamera. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, melenggang dengan santai menghampiri adik sepupunya yang tengah menopangkan kaki di sisi meja. Ia memukul kaki itu dengan keras agar turun hingga pemiliknya memekik terkejut.

"Sapa rakyatmu."

"Mereka bukan rakyatku. Aku bukan pemimpin mereka." Pria itu, Sehun, mendengus kesal karena merasa terintervensi oleh hal yang dianggapnya tidak begitu penting.

"Kau sudah berjanji pada Kris untuk menggantikan dia menyapa para pengunjung _open house_. Jangan kecewakan mereka."

"Itulah intinya. Mereka pasti kecewa, karena yang mereka harapkan adalah Pangeran Yifan. Bukan aku."

"Aaaw, jangan rendah diri seperti itu. Aku yakin begitu kau berdiri di balkon itu, persentase kepopuleranmu akan meningkat secara signifikan setelah mereka mengunggah foto-fotomu di media sosial."

"Jihyo _noona_ , bicara apa kau ini? Kau tahu aku tidak peduli dengan hal-hal semacam itu."

"Kalau begitu, keluarlah walau hanya semenit. Oke, sayang?" Jihyo menyerang Sehun dengan sebuah kecupan yang ia daratkan di pipi adik sepupunya sebelum akhirnya ia melenggang keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Sehun menatap ke arah balkon dan mulai berkontemplasi, haruskah ia melakukan segala macam bentuk gestur formalitas seperti itu di saat ia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apa pun, akibat dari suasana hatinya yang masih buruk semenjak hari itu, di mana ia meninggalkan Gedung Parlemen Nasional dengan geram serta tangan terkepal dan ingin rasanya ia memukul satu per satu anggota dewan parlemen yang telah memberi _vote_ 'gagal' untuk Luhan.

Ia lantas bangkit dari sofa dan mulai berjalan mendekati jendela, memperhatikan terlebih dahulu suasana dan situasi yang sedang terjadi di pelataran istana. Sehun bahkan tidak menginjakkan kaki di ruangan ini sama sekali pada saat _open house_ di dua gelombang sebelumnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat keadaan di luar istana yang begitu ramai oleh ratusan, atau mungkin bahkan ribuan _hybrid_ dari berbagai kasta yang berbeda. Sehun lantas menghela napas dan berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia menyapa mereka sebentar, toh ini adalah gelombang terakhir. Ia tak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi nantinya.

Para pengunjung di pelataran istana menangkap siluet tubuh tinggi tegap seorang pria yang tengah berjalan menuju balkon. Mereka semua harap-harap cemas menanti, apakah orang itu adalah putra mahkota kesayangan yang telah mereka tunggu kemunculannya sedari tadi. Perkiraan mereka semua meleset begitu sosok yang muncul di balkon adalah pria lain. Saat itu, beberapa _hybrid_ Necopolis yang merasa kurang familiar dengan sosok tersebut baru teringat dan menyadari bahwa Kaisar memiliki cucu bungsu seorang pangeran muda lainnya. Pangeran Shixun.

Kemunculan Pangeran Shixun yang di luar perkiraan, tampaknya tidak membuat mereka kecewa karena banyak yang berpendapat bahwa Pangeran Shixun yang mereka lihat secara langsung ternyata jauh lebih tampan dan tak kalah menawan dengan kakak sepupunya. Bisa dibilang, tak ada Pangeran Yifan, Pangeran Shixun pun jadi. Itu berlaku juga untuk Baekhyun yang tadinya sudah menyiapkan diri untuk meneriakkan nama Pangeran Yifan sekencang dan sekeras mungkin agar bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Ia tidak lantas menghentikan niat itu hanya karena sosok pria yang muncul berbeda, toh hanya nama yang perlu diganti. Baekhyun mengangkat _megaphone_ yang digenggamnya sedari tadi dan meletakkan ujung corong di mulut, lalu sejurus kemudian ia menumpahkan seluruh energinya untuk berteriak.

"PANGERAN SHIXUUUUN!"

Beberapa _hybrid_ yang posisinya tak jauh dari Baekhyun sontak menoleh ke arah suara ribut, dan ada pula di antara mereka yang sambil menutup telinga. Suara super nyaring itu sukses menarik perhatian banyak orang, namun tidak hanya mereka, usaha tersebut berhasil pula membuat sang pemilik nama menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Dan ia menemukannya.

" _Oh My God!_ Luhan! Dia melihat kemari! Cepat lambaikan tang—" Kalimat Baekhyun terhenti, ia terperanjat setengah mati ketika menoleh dan mendapati sosok sahabatnya sudah tak ada lagi di sampingnya.

"Luhan? Di mana Luhan?" Ia celingak celinguk menoleh ke kanan dan kiri.

"Toilet," jawab Kyungsoo singkat dengan santai.

"Apa?!" Baekhyun memekik histeris. "Iiish! Bocah itu… Aku sudah bersusah payah menciptakan momen ini, dia malah—" Lagi-lagi kalimatnya terputus saat ia kembali memandang balkon dan menemukan spot itu kosong tanpa ada Pangeran Shixun berdiri di sana.

"Ke mana Pangeran Shixun?!"

"Entahlah! Ia tampak terkejut dan langsung berlari masuk ke dalam istana setelah melihat tingkahmu. Sudah kubilang jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh, Baek. Aku rasa dia takut padamu."

Tentu saja keterkejutan Pangeran Shixun, atau Oh Sehun, sangatlah beralasan. Jika Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bisa berada di dalam komplek istana, itu berarti, seseorang yang selalu bersama mereka pun ada di sana. Seseorang yang sosoknya tidak mampu ia enyahkan dari pikiran.

Saat itu terjadi, Luhan tengah tersesat. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia baru saja keluar dari toilet dan tak tahu jalan kembali karena istana begitu luas. Banyak lorong yang menghubungkan area antar area yang mengarah entah ke mana. Peta istana yang sedari tadi dipegangnya tertinggal di _counter_ wastafel saat ia mencuci tangan. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang begitu teliti tiba-tiba menjadi pelupa? Luhan mencemooh dirinya sendiri dalam hati sembari mencoba menghubungi salah satu sahabatnya melalui ponsel, namun tak ada satu pun yang menjawab. Ia sudah mencoba untuk mengikuti pengunjung lain yang ia temui, akan tetapi itu malah membuatnya tersasar semakin jauh karena mereka tidak menuju rute yang sama dengan Luhan.

Luhan berjalan mengikuti insting menyusuri lorong yang sepi tanpa melihat penampakan pengunjung lain seorang pun. Itu semua akibat dari perhatian _event_ kini terpusat di pelataran istana setelah dua orang anggota keluarga istana menampakkan diri di balkon dan menyapa mereka. Para pengunjung menunggu, kira-kira siapa lagi yang akan muncul setelah itu. Luhan baru akan berbelok menuju sebuah area, ketika lengannya tiba-tiba dicengkeram oleh seseorang. Ia terkejut dan langsung menoleh.

"Anda tidak boleh ke sana, Tuan. Daerah ini adalah batas akhir rute _open house_."

"Oh, maafkan saya. Saya sama sekali tidak tahu karena tersesat. Bisakah Anda—" Kalimat Luhan tercekat saat melihat dengan saksama penampilan pria yang masih mencengkeram lengannya. Perawakan tinggi tegap, seragam setelan jas berwarna hitam dengan _badge_ di saku kiri, berbeda dengan seragam pengawal yang ia lihat di gerbang istana. Tampilan tersebut terasa familiar, dan anehnya lagi, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa… takut.

Luhan otomatis menepis tangannya, dan dengan gugup ia perlahan melangkah mundur berusaha menjauh dari pria itu, namun kakinya seakan melemah, lalu detik berikutnya ia kehilangan keseimbangan. Melihat Luhan hampir terjerembab, pria itu buru-buru mendekat dan mencengkeram kedua bahu Luhan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Namun reaksi Luhan yang di luar perkiraan membuat pria itu terkejut.

"Tidak… Menjauh dariku…" Luhan memaksakan tubuhnya terbebas dari segala macam bentuk sentuhannya. Ia pun tersungkur, lututnya bertemu dengan lantai, kemudian memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang entah sejak kapan mulai gemetar ketakutan. Deru napas Luhan pun kini tak beraturan.

"Hei, Anda tidak apa-apa? Apa Anda sakit?" Pria itu kembali mencoba menyentuh Luhan.

"Ja-jangan… Kumohon, lepaskan aku…" Luhan terus meracau hingga membuat pria itu kebingungan, tak tahu tindakan apa yang harus diambil untuk menolong pemuda di hadapannya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" Suara wanita tiba-tiba terdengar menggema di lorong, membuat pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Luhan, dan ia menemukan sosok Putri Zhixiao berlari-lari kecil menghampiri posisi mereka tengah berada.

"Yang Mulia…" Pria itu otomatis membungkukkan badan begitu dalam. Jihyo menatap pengawal itu lalu berganti menatap pemuda yang tersungkur di lantai dan terlihat ketakutan tak berdaya. Dari _wristband_ yang dikenakannya, Jihyo langsung memastikan bahwa ia salah satu pengunjung _open house_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" Bentak Jihyo kepada pengawal tersebut tanpa tahu akar permasalahan yang sesungguhnya.

"Tidak ada, Yang Mulia. Saya hanya memperingatkannya mengenai batas rute _open house_ , lalu tiba-tiba saja dia seperti terkena serangan panik. "

Jihyo menghampiri Luhan dan mendengar racauan yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda itu. Ekspresi Jihyo berubah, antara terkejut dan takjub tatkala melihat ekor pemuda itu memiliki tiga warna. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlutut memeluk Luhan, dan ajaibnya, Luhan tidak menolak sentuhan itu. Ia mengelus-elus punggung Luhan tanpa henti hingga deru napasnya mulai kembali teratur. Jihyo memberi perintah kepada pengawal itu untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan sebuah lirikan mata. Walaupun pada awalnya ragu, pria itu akhirnya mengikuti perintah.

Di sisi lain, Luhan merasakan kenyamanan menjalar tiba-tiba ketika punggungnya diusap-usap dengan lembut. Rasanya seperti sentuhan Nanny yang selalu membuatnya teringat akan rumah. Getaran di tubuhnya perlahan mereda, dan ketika ia merasa mulai bisa kembali bernapas dengan normal, Luhan menengadahkan wajah untuk melihat siapa dewi penolongnya. Sebuah senyuman indah menyambut pandangannya.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Mata Luhan langsung terbelalak saat itu juga. Ia terkejut hingga terduduk di lantai, dan seketika itu juga menarik tubuhnya menjauh hingga punggung bertemu tembok. Luhan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia alami. Seorang _hybrid_ _Wild Cat_ anggota keluarga istana memeluknya dengan begitu kasual layaknya menenangkan adik sendiri.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Yang Mulia. Sa-saya tidak bermaksud membuat kegaduhan. Saya tadi tersesat, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja—" Kalimat itu terpotong karena Jihyo tiba-tiba saja meletakkan sekeping cokelat koin di telapak tangannya. Luhan tidak mengerti maksud dari tindakan itu.

"Kau ingin dimaafkan?" tanya Jihyo yang spontan dijawab dengan anggukan lemah oleh Luhan. "Kalau begitu, ikuti perintahku. Pertama, makan cokelat ini. Ke-dua, berhenti merasa gugup dan jangan bicara terbata-bata. Ke-tiga, sebutkan namamu. Ke-empat, berfotolah bersamaku."

"A-apa?" Perintah Putri Zhixiao terdengar sangat aneh bagi Luhan, tetapi ia tetap melakukannya. Setelah memakan kepingan cokelat, perasaannya mulai kembali terasa ringan, dan ia bisa mengucapkan namanya dengan lancar tanpa terbata-bata. Lalu, soal mengambil foto _selca_ bersama, terus terang Luhan bingung, tidak tahu alasan di balik itu.

Jihyo mengarahkan kamera depan ponselnya hingga di layar terpampang wajah mereka berdua. "Bisakah kau menumbuhkan telingamu? Aku harus mendapatkan bukti bahwa aku benar-benar bertemu dengan _hybrid_ _calico_ pria yang sangat langka."

Oh, ternyata karena itu.

Tidak ada yang lebih aneh dari situasi di mana seorang putri istana duduk di lantai berdua dengan seorang pemuda _Feral_ sambil berfoto _selca_. Jika saja saat itu ada pengunjung atau pegawai istana yang melintas di depan mereka, pastinya akan menganggap itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak pantas.

"Lihatlah foto-foto ini. Tidakkah menurutmu kita ini begitu mirip? Oh, kenapa aku tidak punya saudara manis seperti dirimu? Malah dapat dua orang sepupu yang tampangnya sudah terlihat ganas sejak lahir." Luhan tidak merespons semua kalimat tersebut karena ia masih belum bisa lepas dari rasa terkesima yang begitu mendalam. Dirinya, seorang _Feral_ , berinteraksi dengan _hybrid_ kasta tertinggi yang merupakan keluarga dari pemimpin Necopolis. Kebaikan apa yang ia lakukan di masa lalu hingga bisa mendapatkan keberuntungan seperti ini?

"Baiklah, Luhan—" Jihyo pun mulai kembali angkat bicara setelah mengetahuinya namanya. "—aku tak tahu apa dilakukan pengawal itu padamu, yang jelas kau tadi begitu ketakutan, dan sebagai tuan rumah, aku merasa bersalah untuk hal itu. Sebagai permintaan maaf, aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke pelataran istana." Mata Luhan mendelik saat itu juga. Oke, ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Membiarkan seorang petinggi negeri mengantarnya ke luar istana, itu tidak boleh terjadi. Ia harus menolaknya. Namun belum sempat ia menyuarakan satu kata pun, niatnya langsung dipatahkan detik itu juga.

"Jangan menolak atau melawan. Ini perintah." Tipikal _hybrid_ kasta atas. Tidak suka penolakan.

Luhan yang tersipu malu dan merasa tidak enak dengan semua tingkahnya yang merepotkan Putri Zhixiao, mengucapkan terima kasih dan membungkuk dengan dalam berkali-kali setelah wanita itu mengantarkan hingga ke bagian istana yang harus ia tuju. Ternyata, Putri Zhixiao tidak hanya berparas cantik, namun juga berhati baik. Meskipun merasa canggung saat berada di hadapannya, ia tak bisa memungkiri jika semua perlakuan putri muda itu membuatnya merasa tenang dan nyaman. Luhan tidak akan melupakan hari ini seumur hidupnya.

Itu sudah pasti.

Sementara itu di sisi istana yang berlainan…

Sehun berlari meninggalkan balkon setelah melihat penampakan kedua sahabat Luhan di antara lautan pengunjung _open house_. Meskipun tak menemukan sosok Luhan, ia yakin pria itu ada di dalam istana. Ia ingin menemuinya. Harus, dan bahkan tak peduli dengan fakta bahwa pria itu tak akan mengingat apa pun tentang dirinya. Pokoknya untuk sementara, ia merasa harus melihat sosok itu dengan mata kepala sendiri terlebih dahulu, karena Sehun begitu merindukannya. Sangat.

Derap ketukan sepatu Sehun menggema di lorong yang sepi. Ia terus berlari berusaha mencapai area luar istana dengan tergesa-gesa, hingga tanpa sengaja ia bertubrukan dengan seseorang di belokan lorong, yang secara kebetulan adalah Jihyo, kakak sepupunya. Jihyo yang jatuh terduduk dengan pantat mendarat di lantai meringis kesakitan mengusap-usap tulang ekornya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Mengapa berlari di lorong?!" Jihyo membentaknya.

"Maaf, Jihyo _noona…_ " Sehun baru saja akan mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Jihyo bangkit dari lantai, namun fokusnya teralihkan oleh ponsel milik kakak sepupunya yang juga terjatuh tak jauh dari sisi wanita itu. Niatnya menolong Jihyo pun ia kesampingkan, dan tangannya malah meraih ponsel tersebut. Mata Sehun terbelalak saat itu juga, lalu genggamannya pada ponsel pun mengerat. Ia melihat wajah pria yang begitu ingin ditemuinya terpampang di layar, dan yang membuatnya lebih bingung lagi, ia berpose bersama kakak sepupunya.

"A-apa ini? Bagaimana bisa kau dengan Luhan…? Kapan dan di mana _noona_ mengambil foto ini? Di mana dia sekarang?"

Rentetan pertanyaan Sehun malah membuat Jihyo bingung. Ia mendengar adik sepupunya menyebut nama pemuda yang baru saja ia antar menuju pelataran istana. Apakah itu berarti Sehun kenal dengan Luhan? Dan rasa keterkejutan yang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun, membuat Jihyo berasumsi bahwa ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan mereka berdua.

"Katakan padaku, _noona_!" Sehun membentak kakak sepupunya ketika ia tak kunjung mendapatkan satu pun jawaban dari setiap pertanyaan. Jihyo terhenyak oleh reaksi Sehun yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Siapa pria yang tengah berada di hadapannya saat ini? Tanpa sadar, aura berapi-api yang dipancar Sehun, membuatnya gugup.

"A-aku bertemu dengannya di salah satu lorong dekat ruang baca. Dia tersesat, dan aku baru saja mengantarnya kembali ke halaman depan."

Saat itu, terdengar bunyi sirine meraung-raung di area terluar istana. Sesuai informasi yang diberikan oleh para pengawal di gerbang depan, itu adalah tanda bahwa sesi _open house_ akan segera berakhir, sekaligus memberi aba-aba kepada para pengunjung untuk bersiap-siap meninggalkan istana. Sehun yang mengetahui hal tersebut, melempar ponsel yang digenggamnya tadi tadi ke pangkuan Jihyo, ia pun lekas berlari ke halaman istana sebelum kesempatannya menghilang. Ia tidak boleh melewatkannya.

Ribuan _hybrid_ berjubel mengantre untuk keluar dari gerbang utama istana. Sehun merangsek masuk ke dalam kerumunan, menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, menjenjangkan lehernya, mencari sosok Luhan. Ia tidak mempedulikan lautan massa yang terkejut ketika melihat dirinya berada di antara mereka, dan mulai mengambil foto. Sehun terus memaksa menerobos kerumunan yang sudah layaknya barikade hingga hampir mendekati gerbang, dan saat itu matanya menangkap warna karamel dari rambut milik seorang yang begitu familiar, berjarak kurang lebih 10 meter dari gerbang akses keluar istana.

 _Jangan pergi._

Sehun panik. Melihat sosok Luhan yang sebentar lagi akan melangkah keluar komplek istana dan kembali jauh dari jangkauannya, membuat Sehun tidak lagi mampu berpikir logis. Ia pun bertindak gegabah sesuai kata hati, meneriakkan nama pria itu. Ia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu jika mengetahui akibat yang akan ditimbulkannya.

"LUHAN!" Sehun berteriak dengan frustrasi demi mencegah kepergian pria itu.

Luhan terkesiap. Meski samar-samar, telinganya dapat menangkap suara yang memanggil namanya. Secara reflek, langkahnya terhenti tiba-tiba, dan ia menoleh ke belakang untuk memastikan hal itu. Akan tetapi, ia lupa satu hal bahwa laju antrean kerumunan yang berjalan di belakangnya tidak berhenti, sehingga otomatis tubuhnya terdorong dengan kuat ke depan. Luhan tidak siap, ia terjerembab, lalu genggamannya pada ujung kaus Baekhyun pun terlepas. Seorang pengawal istana yang kebetulan melihat insiden tersebut, segera mengambil tindakan.

"TAHAN! ADA YANG TERJATUH! BERHENTI MENDORONG!" Ia berteriak dengan sangat keras dan lantang, namun tentu saja pesan itu tidak sampai kepada mereka yang berada jauh di belakang, sehingga laju antrean tetap berjalan dan dorongan pun tidak berhenti.

Sehun terkejut setengah mati ketika mendapati sosok Luhan yang tadi menoleh dan hampir melihatnya tiba-tiba menghilang ditelan kerumunan, dan setelah ia mendengar apa yang diteriakkan oleh pengawal istana, barulah ia menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi.

 _Fuck! Apa yang baru saja kulakukan?!_

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun berubah ke bentuk _hybrid_ , lantas menyuruh mereka semua yang menghalangi jalan untuk menyingkir dan memberinya ruang untuk melintas. Rentetan teriakan nama Luhan tidak putus dari bibirnya. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan pria itu lagi akibat perbuatan cerobohnya, Sehun bersumpah ia tak akan memaafkan diri sendiri. Aksi yang dilakukan Sehun tertangkap oleh mata para pengawal istana. Prioritas tugas mereka otomatis berubah, dari yang tadinya mengatur massa, menjadi harus melindungi pangeran mereka.

Luhan mencoba bangkit, namun salah satu tangannya yang bertumpu di tanah, terinjak oleh seseorang. Ia meringis berusaha menahan rasa sakit itu, akan tetapi, serangan yang datang selanjutnya lebih bertubi-tubi. Ia sama sekali tak bisa beranjak dari posisi telungkupnya saat ini karena puluhan—atau entah ratusan—pasang kaki mendarat di punggung, paha, lutut, dan hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali. Di saat seperti itu, memorinya kembali kacau. Meskipun tak serupa, otaknya seakan mengingat bahwa tubuhnya pernah merasakan kontak fisik kasar semacam ini sebelumnya.

Luhan berteriak sambil terus berusaha untuk menangkis serangan-serangan itu. Ia lantas memaksakan tubuhnya untuk berubah posisi menyamping, namun kali ini tendanganlah yang terima, dan bagian ulu hati adalah yang kerap beberapa kali menjadi sasaran. Sekujur tubuhnya seakan mati rasa, namun setidaknya ia harus tetap hidup, dan agar kemungkinan itu terjadi, ia melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua lengan, menekuk lutut sebagai perisai bagian depan tubuhnya. Ekor pun ia selipkan ke dalam selangkangan agar tidak menjadi sasaran kaki-kaki liar. Ia bisa meraung kesakitan setengah mati jika bagian sensitif itu terinjak.

"Stop!" Luhan masih sempat memekik, akan tetapi, siapa yang mendengarnya? Oksigen di sekitarnya menipis terenggut. Ia mulai kesulitan bernapas. Jika ia punya telepati, ingin rasanya Luhan menyuruh mereka semua berhenti menginjaknya hanya dengan sebuah perintah di kepala, lantas memanggil nama kedua sahabatnya untuk membantu membawa dirinya pergi menjauh dari kerumunan ini.

 _Tolong aku…_

Luhan yakin betul, nama Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun-lah yang muncul di kepalanya saat itu, namun ketika ia mencoba menyuarakan, sebuah nama lain lolos dari bibirnya dengan lirih.

"Sehun…"

Pandangan Luhan mengabur. Sekitarnya mulai terasa luntur memutih. Lengan yang sedari tadi melindungi kepalanya mulai kehilangan kekuatan. Kali ini, jika kepalanya ikut terinjak-injak, ia pasti mati. Ya, Luhan akan mati, ia yakin itu. Seraya memejamkan kedua mata erat, ia berpikir demikian, dan pasrah menunggu saat-saat di mana kontak akan terjadi.

 _Aku akan mati… Aku akan mati…_

Satu detik, dua detik berlalu. Entah sudah berapa lama, kontak fisik yang Luhan kira akan dialaminya, tak kunjung terjadi. Bukan hanya pada kepala, namun di seluruh bagian tubuh. Ia tak lagi merasakan segala macam serangan yang menyakitkan. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Luhan membuka mata perlahan, lalu menurunkan tangan yang menutupi wajahnya. Hal pertama yang lihat saat itu adalah lengan kukuh yang memerangkap. Ia lantas menoleh meluruskan pandangan, lalu mendapati dada dan bahu yang bidang. Luhan mencoba menangkap situasi yang sedang terjadi padanya. Ia pun segera menyadari, ada seorang pria yang menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk melindungi dirinya. Luhan menengadah, lalu pada saat yang bersamaan, pria itu menurunkan pandangannya menatap Luhan, dan saat itulah mata keduanya bertemu.

Lagi… untuk yang pertama kalinya semenjak insiden yang terjadi di mansion Sehun—yang tentunya tidak Luhan ingat.

Tatapan itu membuat jantung mereka berdebar kencang. Keduanya dapat mendengar itu sangat jelas dengan telinga kucing mereka. Dada Luhan sesak oleh sesuatu yang berbeda, bukan karena ia kehabisan napas, juga bukan karena efek benturan yang sebelumnya terjadi. Rasanya bagaikan sesuatu yang memuncak akibat dari terakumulasi begitu lama. Rasa yang disebut dengan… rindu.

Sehun—pria yang melindungi Luhan—merasakan hal serupa, namun dengan diikuti rasa bersalah tatkala mendapati keadaan fisik Luhan yang kini terlihat semrawut dan berantakan akibat terinjak-injak. Otaknya mengatakan, ia melakukannya lagi. Menempatkan Luhan pada situasi buruk yang menyakitinya tanpa sengaja.

Luhan mencoba bangkit, mengangkat punggung dari tanah. Sehun menolongnya secara reflek. Kedua tangannya dengan cepat meraih bahu Luhan untuk membantunya ke dalam posisi duduk. Saat itu Luhan memperhatikan sekitar dan tercengang tatkala mendapati dirinya berada dalam situasi—yang ia pikir—luar biasa. Ia dan pria itu berada di dalam sebuah lingkaran barikade yang dibentuk oleh puluhan _hybrid_ pengawal istana, yang menghalau dengan ketat para pengunjung lain agar tak mendekati spot mereka.

Siapa pria ini? Mengapa ia sanggup melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini demi menyelamatkannya?

Tiga buah bekas luka sayatan samar yang tercetak di leher pria itu, menarik perhatian Luhan, hingga tanpa sadar, sebelah tangannya terangkat, menyentuh dan menelusuri garis itu satu per satu. Sehun jelas terkesiap, ingin rasanya ia membuka mulut dan mengatakan barang sepatah kata, namun sentuhan Luhan seakan membekukannya, terlebih lagi ketika tangan itu mulai menjalar ke atas, menangkup sebelah pipinya lantas mengusap dengan lembut. Sehun terlena hingga terpejam, namun detik berikutnya, sesuatu tak terduga terjadi.

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di sisi wajahnya.

Luhan menamparnya dan Sehun sontak terbelalak kebingungan tak percaya. Di sisi lain, para pengawal istana yang menyaksikan hal tersebut, terlihat panik dan bersiaga menghampiri pangeran mereka untuk memisahkannya dengan Luhan. Namun niat mereka semua dihentikan dengan cepat.

"Jangan ada yang berani mendekati Pangeran!" Sebuah suara berat terdengar menggertak, memberi mereka perintah. Pengawal pribadi Sehun—Chanyeol—tiba-tiba muncul dari balik kerumunan massa diikuti oleh Jongin dibelakangnya. Kedua pria itu lantas masuk ke dalam barikade untuk berjaga memastikan agar para pengawal istana tidak bertindak gegabah, demi mencegah insiden terulang kembali.

Sehun masih menatap Luhan sambil memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan. Mengapa Luhan menamparnya? Apa yang sebenarnya telah ia perbuat? Bukankah ia baru saja menyelamatkannya?

"Brengsek…" Kata tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Luhan dengan nada bergetar, diikuti oleh sebuah tinju lemah yang ia layangkan ke dada Sehun. Terlalu lemah, hingga sama sekali tidak menimbulkan sakit.

"Kau, adalah—" ia meninju lagi di spot yang sama. "—pria brengsek…" dan meninju lagi untuk yang ke-tiga kalinya.

Saat itu mata Luhan mulai berkaca-kaca, lalu tangannya yang mengepalkan tinju pun terlihat gemetar. Sehun memperhatikan saksama, lantas mempertanyakan semua. Mengapa Luhan tiba-tiba mengumpat, menyebutnya brengsek? Walaupun sesungguhnya ia merasa pantas disebut brengsek oleh Luhan berkali-kali jika mengingat apa yang sudah dilakukannya terhadap pria itu.

Tetapi, tunggu! Bukankah tidak ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk mengatakan itu jika ia tidak memiliki ingatan apa pun tentang dirinya?

 _Kecuali jika dia…_

Otak Sehun mencoba menyatukan potongan-potongan _puzzle_ yang terpisah. Ia tidak ingin terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan. Namun… bolehkah ia sekadar berharap bahwa Luhan mungkin mengingat dirinya walau hanya sedikit? Meskipun itu adalah ingatan buruk sekali pun, tak mengapa.

"Aku sangat membencimu…" Luhan kembali menumpahkan kalimat kekesalan. Namun kali ini, ketika ia hendak kembali melayangkan tinju, Sehun menangkis dan menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. Lanjutan dari kalimat Luhan setelah itu merupakan segalanya bagi Sehun karena ia menyebutkan sebuah nama. "…Oh Sehun."

Luhan mengingatnya.

Tak ada yang membuat Sehun lega dan bahagia selain itu.

Sehun tidak tahu kapan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, namun di antara mereka berdua, dirinyalah yang meneteskan air mata terlebih dahulu. Secara insting, ia langsung memeluk Luhan dengan erat masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Sebuah pelukan, hanya itu yang Luhan butuhkan untuk membuatnya turut menumpahkan air mata yang mewakili segala macam perasaan di hati yang selama ini terpendam oleh karamnya ingatan.

Marah. Kesal. Kecewa. Rindu. Butuh, dan tentu saja… Cinta.

Secara reflek, Luhan membalas pelukan pria yang seharusnya bisa ia benci, namun tak memiliki kesempatan untuk melakukan itu, karena ia… sudah terlanjur terlalu mencintainya.

Pelukan mereka diiringi oleh isak tangis keduanya, dan pemandangan yang begitu emosional tersebut disaksikan oleh ribuan pasang mata yang mungkin saja bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi—termasuk kedua sahabat Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak peduli.

" _I'm sorry… I love you…_ " Sehun membisikkan kalimat itu di telinga Luhan.

Suara itu adalah suara yang sama dengan yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi Luhan hampir setiap malam. Luhan tidak akan memungkiri lagi bahwa ketika ia memimpikan suara itu, ia tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai mimpi buruk. Melainkan sebuah mimpi indah yang menunggu waktu untuk diwujudkan, dan saat itu, adalah hari ini.

Luhan lantas membalas pernyataan pria itu dengan sebuah kalimat sarkastik yang sama sekali tidak Sehun perkirakan sebelumnya.

" _I hate you too…_ "

Sehun pun tertawa… Luhan-nya telah kembali, dan semoga kali ini, untuk selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note (bagi yang masih bingung tentang calico)**

Kucing calico atau tiga warna, sebagian besar adalah betina. Calico jantan sangat jarang, rasio 1:3000 dan sudah pasti steril (kalaupun fertile kemungkinannya sangat kecil 1:10000), itu benar adanya, karena calico jantan sebenarnya lahir akibat kelainan genetika atau perpaduan kromosom X dan Y yang tidak semestinya (info lebih detail silahkan googling sendiri, ya). Akan tetapi, justru karena langka, calico jantan banyak dicari orang. Saya kurang tahu kalau di luar bagaimana, tapi di Indonesia, mitos yang beredar seputar calico jantan (katanya sih) pembawa keberuntungan dan punya kekuatan magis buat menjaga pemilik rumah (saya, sih ga percaya begituan). Itulah mengapa setiap bertemu kucing calico, penyuka kucing langsung menebak bahwa itu betina. Kalau pembaca ingin riset membuktikan, silakan lihat pantat setiap kucing calico yang ketemu di jalan, if it has two balls, then it's a male, tapi risikonya, ya siap-siap aja dikira orang stress, hahaha…

.

.

.


	9. The Enticement

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **The Enticement**

* * *

.

.

.

Susunan bulu mata panjang yang berkibar akibat kerjap kelopak mata yang sedang berusaha terbuka, menandakan bahwa Luhan telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya yang sempat hilang. Bayangan kabut putih memenuhi pandangan dan perlahan menipis seiring dengan pergerakan bola mata yang mulai menangkap setiap objek di hadapan dengan jelas. Ia menemukan dirinya terbaring di sebuah ranjang berukuran _king size_ yang begitu nyaman, dalam ruangan luas bercat krem yang memberikan kesan hangat.

Luhan mencoba mengangkat tangan kiri untuk memijat kepala yang masih sedikit terasa pening, namun pergerakannya terhenti tatkala ia merasakan sesuatu menahan tangannya. Luhan spontan menoleh, dan mendapati bagian pergelangan tangannya diplester, terlilit sebuah selang yang terhubung dengan botol infus yang diletakkan tepat di samping ranjang. Keningnya mengernyit dan ia mulai bertanya-tanya.

 _Di mana aku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_

Masih di ruangan yang sama, ia melihat dua sosok pria berdiri berdampingan jauh di sudut, tampak sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang begitu serius. Luhan samar-samar dapat menangkap dialog mereka.

"Kau bilang Luhan baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum sadar juga?!" Suara pria yang akrab di telinga Luhan, bertanya dengan intonasi tinggi menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Tenanglah, Sehun. Apa kau meragukan diagnosisku? Dia baik-baik saja, dan akan sadar dalam kurun waktu kurang dari satu jam. Ini baru tiga puluh menit. Sabarlah…" Suara lembut pria lain menimpali. Posisi keduanya yang membelakangi Luhan, membuat mereka tidak menyadari bahwa pria yang sedang mereka bicarakan telah terbangun dan membuka mata sepenuhnya. Luhan membuka mulut, mencoba untuk bersuara, namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sisi ranjang yang tampak terkejut ketika melihat kondisi Luhan saat itu.

"Dokter Zhang! Dia sudah sadar…" Wanita yang Luhan prediksi sebagai seorang perawat—terlihat dari seragam putih yang ia kenakan—memanggil salah satu pria itu dengan suara memekik. Informasi tersebut kontan saja membuat kedua pria itu membalikkan badan dan buru-buru berlari ke sisi ranjang. Sehun, tentu saja yang mencapainya lebih dulu. Tanpa ragu-ragu, ia menggenggam erat tangan kanan Luhan yang terbebas dari infus, menyingkirkan helaian-helaian surai dari kening pria itu, lantas menangkup sebelah pipinya dengan lembut.

"Luhan… bagaimana keadaanmu?" Luhan yang masih kesulitan bicara, hanya mampu berkedip meladeni pertanyaan Sehun. Dengan perlahan, ia berusaha untuk menyuarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya, namun rentetan pertanyaan dari bibir Sehun terus saja mencegahnya untuk melakukan itu.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Atau masihkah ada bagian yang terasa sakit? Apa yang kau inginkan? Katakan padaku… aku akan—" Kalimat itu terpotong karena Sehun terkejut dan meringis pelan setelah merasakan lengannya dipukul oleh seseorang.

"Pelan-pelan, Sehun. Dia baru saja sadar." Pria itu kemudian mendorong Sehun untuk menyingkir dan kini berganti mengisi spotnya yang kosong. Ia lantas menyunggingkan sebuah senyum berhiaskan lesung pipit yang terlihat begitu teduh kepada Luhan.

"Hei, Luhan… Perkenalkan, aku Dokter Zhang Yixing." Sehun yang sudah tidak sabar, ingin segera berkomunikasi kembali dengan Luhan, namun Dokter Yixing mencegah dengan meletakkan telunjuk di atas bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Sehun untuk diam dan tak membuka mulut semaunya. Ia lantas kembali menghadapi Luhan yang masih tampak kebingungan.

"Apa kau mengingat kronologi bagaimana bisa sampai di tempat ini?" Luhan kembali berkedip. Meskipun pening masih terasa di kepala, ia mencoba mengingat. Lintasan beberapa adegan, muncul dalam otaknya. Kejadian saat dirinya terinjak-injak di dalam kerumunan massa, Sehun yang tiba-tiba muncul menolongnya, sebuah tamparan, peluk dan tangis, setelah itu tidak ada lagi ingatan yang bisa ia gali dari dalam memori.

Kening Luhan kembali mengernyit. "Entahlah… Aku tidak begitu yakin…" Akhirnya ia mampu bersuara meskipun terdengar sedikit parau. Luhan mengarahkan pandangannya ke tempat di mana Sehun tengah berdiri dan menatap mata pria itu lekat-lekat untuk mencari sebuah jawaban yang ingin ia dengar.

"Kau pingsan." Sehun menjawab cepat seolah membaca pikiran Luhan.

"Pingsan?" Luhan malah semakin terlihat bingung. Ia sama sekali belum menyadari bahwa ingatan yang tiba-tiba kembali, membawa dampak negatif terhadap ketahanan fisiknya.

"Ya. Kau pingsan... dalam dekapanku…" dan Sehun pun mulai membantu Luhan untuk mencoba menelusuri potongan peristiwa yang hilang dari daftar ingatannya.

.

.

Sehun memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Ia tidak peduli dengan ribuan pasang mata yang menatap aneh pada mereka. Bahkan yang mengambil foto atau merekam video menggunakan ponsel masing-masing. Luhan yang berhasil mengingatnya, menjawab pernyataan cintanya, dan membalas pelukannya, adalah satu-satunya hal yang penting bagi Sehun saat itu.

Ketika Luhan membenamkan kepala di perpotongan lehernya, ia dapat merasakan basah yang diakibatkan oleh air mata pria itu. Sehun tidak keberatan andaikata air mata itu turut membasahi kemeja serta jas yang dikenakannya, karena ia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan.

Isakan tangis Luhan perlahan mereda. Deru napas yang tadinya mendera tiba-tiba saja melambat. Saat itu, Sehun mulai merasakan bahwa pelukan Luhan pada tubuhnya perlahan mengendur, tak lagi seerat sebelumnya.

"Luhan?" Sehun memanggilnya pelan dekat telinga pria itu, namun tak ada jawaban. Ketika pelukan Luhan tiba-tiba terlepas, dan lengannya menjuntai di kedua sisi, Sehun spontan mengangkat kepala untuk mengecek kondisi pria yang tengah berada dalam dekapannya, karena ia langsung tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan Luhan saat itu. Dan benar saja, Sehun mendapati Luhan sudah dalam keadaan terpejam tak sadarkan diri.

Peristiwa pingsannya Luhan seperti yang terjadi di _Yaong Land_ kembali terulang. Mengingat sebuah memori saja sudah membuat kepalanya begitu pening, apalagi ini, ketika seluruh ingatannya yang terpendam tiba-tiba mencuat keluar secara bertubi-tubi, kepala Luhan serasa mau meledak. Ia mengerang di sela-sela isak tangis, dan pada akhirnya, Luhan membiarkan tubuhnya menyerah ketika rasa sakit itu sudah tak tertahankan lagi.

"Luhan!" Sehun panik, meneriakkan nama itu dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Luhan bergeming, dan Sehun tak butuh waktu berpikir lama untuk segera mengangkat tubuh pria itu dengan kedua lengan kukuhnya, kemudian lekas membawanya ke dalam istana.

Sembari menjaga keseimbangan tubuh Luhan dalam dekapan, ia memerintahkan kepada para pengawal istana untuk membantunya membuka jalan demi menembus kerumunan. Namun saat itu, langkah Sehun sempat terhenti tatkala mendengar suara-suara lain yang juga meneriakkan nama Luhan. Sehun menoleh lalu mendapati Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang menunjukkan ekspresi bingung bercampur khawatir. Semua sudah tanggung kepalang basah. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya dan Luhan, menjadi tontonan publik. Hal ini sudah tidak bisa lagi disebut rahasia, bahkan bagi kedua sahabat Luhan yang turut terseret sebagai target penghapusan memori. Sehun tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Chanyeol! Jongin! Bawa masuk kedua teman Luhan ke dalam istana! Amankan mereka dan tunggu perintahku selanjutnya!" Dengan itu, Sehun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, dan kali ini sedikit berlari. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Luhan dan tidak mau mengambil risiko dengan membuang waktu walau sedetik pun untuk segera menempatkannya di bawah pengawasan dokter istana yang ia percaya.

Bahkan tanpa perlu dibantu para pengawal istana pun, kerumunan _hybrid_ otomatis membuka jalan bagi pangeran mereka untuk melintas tanpa kesulitan berarti. Seorang _Wild Cat_ dalam wujud _hybrid_ penuh sudah mampu mengintimidasi para _hybrid_ kasta lain yang berada di bawahnya. Ditambah lagi dengan raut wajah serius Sehun serta geraman yang terdengar begitu sangar dan berkesan liar. Menghalanginya, mungkin sama dengan mencari mati.

.

.

"Tidak ada luka luar maupun dalam yang cukup serius. Untung saja kau berada dalam bentuk _hybrid_ saat insiden itu terjadi, sehingga tulang-tulangmu menjadi lebih lentur. Ini hanya akan meninggalkan beberapa memar serta lebam. Tidak ada yang retak atau patah." Yixing menjelaskan setelah kembali mengecek kondisi Luhan.

"Aku akan memberimu salep _gel_ dengan kandungan _heparin sodium_. Jika rutin mengoleskannya 2-3 kali sehari, gumpalan darah beku di tubuhmu akan menipis dan lenyap dalam waktu dua minggu. Untuk lebam yang agak parah, mungkin membutuhkan waktu sedikit lebih lama." Luhan mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Apakah ada hal lain yang kau rasakan selain nyeri akibat benturan fisik?"

"Kepalaku… pening," jawab Luhan singkat. Yixing berjalan menuju lemari kaca dan mengambil satu strip analgesik. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja di samping ranjang bersama segelas air putih, lantas memberi instruksi kepada Luhan untuk meminumnya jika nyeri di kepalanya tidak dapat ditolerir lagi. Yixing pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut untuk memberi kesempatan kepada Sehun dan Luhan agar bisa berbicara secara empat mata.

Suasana di dalam ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi hening pasca kepergian Yixing. Ini akan menjadi perbincangan normal pertama mereka setelah semua yang terjadi, dan keduanya tak tahu harus memulai dari mana. Luhan hanya menatap Sehun dengan intens bagai mata bor yang berusaha melubangi tengkorak kepala pria itu. Ia hanya diam dan menunggu Sehun untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata terlebih dulu, karena ia merasa pria itu berutang begitu banyak penjelasan.

Sehun meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan meremasnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Maafkan aku…" dan kalimat pembuka percakapan pun meluncur dari bibir pria itu. Sebuah permintaan maaf. Luhan hanya diam, menunggu kelanjutan kalimat yang akan terlontar kemudian. Sehun meminta maaf, itu sudah sewajarnya, namun ia tidak tahu, maaf untuk hal apa yang dimaksud oleh Sehun, karena jika ditilik dengan saksama, terlalu banyak hal mengesalkan yang Sehun lakukan terhadap Luhan sejak pertama mereka bertemu.

"Aku minta maaf… untuk semuanya. Karena sudah berbohong dan menyembunyikan rahasia darimu. Karena membuatmu merasa takut dan terluka. Karena menghapus ingatanmu beserta orang-orang di sekelilingmu. Karena selalu menempatkanmu dalam situasi-situasi buruk… Terlepas dari itu semua, apa yang kurasakan terhadapmu adalah sungguhan. Itu nyata dan aku tidak main-main, tapi… aku tahu, tidak punya hak untuk mendapatkan maafmu semudah itu… Kau sudah sepatutnya membenciku. Hukumlah aku. Bencilah aku selama yang kau mau, tapi aku akan menunggu hingga kau benar-benar bersedia memberikan maafmu padaku…" Sehun mengatakannya tanpa memutus tatapan mata dengan Luhan, agar pria itu bisa menangkap keseriusan dari pernyataannya.

Luhan dapat melihatnya. Sehun sungguh-sungguh mengungkapkan penyesalan dan meminta maaf dengan tulus. Ia bahkan mengecup punggung tangan Luhan untuk memperkuat aksinya. Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa reaksi, mulai membuat Sehun khawatir. Ia mengizinkan Luhan untuk membencinya, namun tidak dengan cara mendiamkannya seperti ini, karena jujur saja, itu sungguh menyiksa. Ia lebih merasa tenang jika Luhan melampiaskannya dengan berteriak atau mungkin memukulnya.

"Lepaskan tanganku." Suara dingin Luhan membuat Sehun terhenyak hingga secara reflek ia melonggarkan genggamannya pada tangan pria itu. Luhan langsung menarik tangan dengan segera. Sekarang Sehun tahu, bahwa Luhan benar-benar marah padanya sampai-sampai menolak untuk disentuh.

"Tundukkan kepalamu," kata Luhan lagi. Dua kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan adalah perintah. Sehun tidak langsung menuruti sebelum dapat menangkap maksudnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia tersadar, mungkinkah Luhan ingin melampiaskan amarah dengan memukul kepalanya? Sehun pun lantas menunduk tanpa banyak protes, merelakan kepalanya menjadi objek pelampiasan Luhan, apa pun bentuknya itu.

Luhan mengangkat tangan, menyelipkan jemari di antara helaian-helaian rambut tebal Sehun. Pangeran muda itu yakin sekali, Luhan akan menjambaknya dengan kuat tak lama lagi, namun tanda-tanda aksi kekerasan tak kunjung ia rasakan. Alih-alih menerima perlakuan kasar, ia malah mendapatkan sebuah kenyamanan lewat sentuhan lembut Luhan di kulit kepalanya. Luhan mengusap-usap kepala Sehun layaknya menunjukkan kasih sayang kepada hewan peliharaan.

"Ponimu cepat sekali panjang…" Suara Luhan terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya, dan ini membuat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Ia mengangkat kepala perlahan, sedikit tercengang karena menemukan Luhan yang tengah tersenyum. Bukankah sebelumnya tadi, ia terlihat marah? Mungkinkah itu hanya asumsi Sehun seorang?

"Kau tidak ingin memukul atau menjambakku?" tanya Sehun mencoba meyakinkan bahwa asumsinya memang salah.

"Aku akan melakukannya jika menemukan alasan untuk membencimu." Sehun tak berkedip, mencerna maksud kalimat Luhan. Itu berarti… Luhan tidak membencinya? Luhan memaafkannya dengan begitu saja tanpa harus melalui persyaratan apa pun? Sehun tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menghadapi ini. Ia merasa berhak menerima hukuman dari Luhan, namun di sisi lain, ia sangat bersyukur karena ternyata pria itu memiliki rasa iba yang begitu besar.

"Luhan…" Sehun mencondongkan tubuh, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik Luhan yang tengah dalam posisi berbaring. Ia ingin mengungkapkan rasa terima kasihnya pada pria itu dengan menunjukkan afeksi lewat sebuah ciuman. Mata Luhan otomatis terpejam ketika jemari Sehun membelai pipinya dengan lembut, dan embusan napas pria itu terasa di bibirnya.

"Ehem…" Sebuah suara deham menghentikan pergerakan kedua bibir yang belum sempat bersentuhan. Luhan otomatis membuka mata, sedangkan Sehun secara reflek menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu momen pribadinya dengan Luhan? Dengan ekspresi kesal, Sehun menoleh ke arah pintu, tempat suara pengganggu itu berasal. Sosok Kim Jongin berdiri tegap dengan wajah gugup karena baru saja tanpa sengaja memergoki adegan yang tidak seharusnya ia lihat. Sebelum Sehun sempat menanyakan maksud kedatangannya, ia segera menyampaikan hal itu dengan cepat.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah mengganggu waktu privat kalian, tapi… apa yang harus kulakukan dengan kedua orang itu? Yang satu terus saja mendelikkan matanya dan melotot padaku, sedangkan yang satu lagi tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh panjang layaknya gerbong kereta api. Aku dan Chanyeol tak sanggup menahan mereka lebih lama lagi. Mereka memaksa ingin bertemu Luhan."

Luhan tidak mengenal sosok pria berkulit eksotis tersebut, namun tatkala mendengar penjelasan yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia langsung tahu pria itu tengah membicarakan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Luhan mencoba bangkit dengan bertumpu pada kedua lengan. Sehun membantu pria itu memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman bersandar pada bantal yang diberdirikan menghadap kepala ranjang.

"Aku ingin bertemu… Mereka pasti khawatir padaku." Luhan pun tiba-tiba saja mengingat fakta bahwa kedua sahabatnya sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa pun mengenai segala hal yang terjadi pada dirinya sejak awal. Ia memperkirakan banyaknya berondongan pertanyaan yang akan ia terima dari mereka. Memikirkan itu, membuat Luhan memutuskan sesuatu. Ia tidak ingin menyembunyikan rahasia hidupnya dari mereka berdua. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun harus tahu.

"Umm… bisakah kau menceritakan semuanya kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun? Aku tidak sanggup jika harus memendam rahasia ini seorang diri. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga bagiku, dan aku tidak ingin berbohong." Luhan menatap Sehun lekat-lekat, berharap pria itu mau mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Semuanya?" tanya Sehun sedikit ragu.

"Ya. Semua. Tanpa terkecuali." Jawaban mantap yang terlontar dari mulut Luhan, membuat Sehun berpikir keras. Haruskah ia membeberkan sebuah rahasia negara kepada warga sipil? Lalu ia membayangkan dirinya berada di posisi Luhan. Pria itu adalah pihak yang paling banyak menerima kerugian dari semua peristiwa yang terjadi, dan akan sangat egois rasanya jika di saat seperti ini ia masih saja memikirkan nasib negara yang bahkan tak memihak padanya. Sehun pun mengambil keputusan, bahwa baginya, apa yang dirasakan Luhan, lebih penting dari apa pun saat ini.

Sehun menoleh ke arah Jongin. Tatapannya seakan memberi perintah. "Kau dengar dia, Jongin."

Pria itu pun mengangguk dan segera berlalu setelah tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Menjelaskan semua hal dari nol kepada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mungkin tidak mudah dan membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dapat dibayangkan betapa tercengangnya mereka nanti, apalagi jika mereka tahu bahwa memorinya telah dihapus dan dipaksa mengingat kembali. Hal itu dapat terprediksi dari waktu kemunculan keduanya di ruangan tempat Luhan tengah menerima perawatan. Mereka memasuki ruangan tersebut setengah jam kemudian dengan dikawal oleh Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun langsung menghamburkan diri ke sisi Luhan, memastikan bahwa sahabatnya mereka baik-baik saja, tanpa mempedulikan kehadiran Sehun yang mundur perlahan demi memberi mereka ruang dan waktu untuk kembali berkumpul. Rentetan pertanyaan mengenai kondisinya meluncur dari mulut Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, dan Luhan pun mau tak mau membalasnya kembali dengan rentetan " _Aku baik-baik saja_ " berulang kali. Sekarang, setelah mengetahui rahasia di balik hidup Luhan, bukan hanya sekedar derita fisik yang menjadi perhatian mereka, namun juga psikis.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan, menoleh ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya tajam dengan bola mata bulatnya. "Sejak awal aku sudah tidak mempercayaimu, dan ternyata instingku tidak salah. Aku masih belum bisa terima, Luhan memaafkanmu secepat ini, karena bagiku, yang sudah kalian lakukan pada Luhan adalah dosa besar…"

Lain Kyungsoo, lain pula dengan Baekhyun. Dari awal mereka bertemu di Necoffee, ia tidak keberatan sama sekali dengan Sehun yang mendekati Luhan, karena pria itu dirasa berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Luhan yang terlalu serius dan terlalu keras menjalani hidupnya. Namun semua kisah yang ia dengar hari ini dari mulut kedua pengawal pribadi Sehun, membuat penilaiannya terhadap pria itu berbalik 180 derajat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tega melakukan semua ini pada Luhan, pada kami… Menghapus ingatan? Apa-apaan itu? Bersyukurlah aku tidak memegang _penliner_ , karena jika iya, aku pasti sudah menusuk matamu dengan ujung lancipnya." Chanyeol dan Jongin saling melempar pandangan, terperangah tak percaya melihat dan mendengar kedua teman Luhan berbicara secara informal dengan nada kasar kepada pangeran Necopolis yang tingkatannya lebih superior. Apa kedua _hybrid_ itu sudah gila?

"Kami tidak peduli dengan statusmu yang seorang pangeran… Ya Tuhan, aku sungguh menyesal meneriakkan namamu tadi seperti orang idiot." Baekhyun kembali menambahkan dengan penekanan di tiap katanya.

"Pangeran?" Luhan bertanya tiba-tiba, dan hal itu membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan kini beralih menatapnya. "Siapa yang kau maksud pangeran?" ia terlihat bingung, begitu pula dengan mereka semua.

"Apa dia belum mengetahuinya?" Kyungsoo meminta sebuah konfirmasi kepada Sehun. Bukankah Luhan seharusnya sudah tahu bahwa dirinya adalah seorang pangeran? Atau mungkin… belum? Saat insiden sebelumnya yang terjadi di mansion Sehun, Luhan tidak sempat mencerna informasi apa pun atau bahkan menangkap hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarnya, karena ketika itu, ia tengah berada dalam situasi sulit yang membuatnya begitu panik. Situasi yang sama terjadi pula pada hari ini. Sewaktu ingatannya kembali, memori terakhir tentang Sehun yang muncul di otaknya hanyalah gambaran Sehun yang tengah diseret paksa untuk masuk ke dalam mobil oleh sekumpulan pria aneh yang Luhan tidak tahu siapa dan apa tujuannya.

 _Oh, shit…_

Sehun mengumpat dalam hati begitu menyadari fakta tersebut. Luhan bersikeras agar semua kebenaran dibeberkan di hadapan kedua sahabatnya, ternyata ia sendiri tertinggal sebuah informasi yang sangat penting. Sehun yakin itu akan menjadi kejutan kedua bagi Luhan di hari ini.

"Luhan, sebenarnya aku—"

"Sehun adalah Pangeran Wu Shixun." Baekhyun memotong penjelasan Sehun dengan cepat tanpa basa-basi. Ia merasa Luhan berhak tahu dengan segera.

Kedua mata Luhan berkedip cepat. Apa yang baru didengarnya tadi, bukan sebuah lelucon, kan? Ia tahu siapa itu Pangeran Wu Shixun—meskipun tak begitu mengingat detail wajahnya karena pangeran itu jarang menampakkan diri di hadapan publik, atau pun muncul di media massa. Ia tahu, pria dengan nama itu adalah cucu bungsu Kaisar. Jika yang baru saja dikatakan Baekhyun adalah benar, bahwa Pangeran Wu Shixun dan Oh Sehun adalah orang yang sama, bukankah itu berarti selama ini ia sudah bertindak lancang dan kurang ajar?

Luhan membuka semua lembaran memori akan hal-hal yang pernah ia lakukan terhadap pria itu. Ia pernah menabraknya, menyiramnya dengan air, mengusirnya pergi, mengacuhkannya, membentaknya, melemparnya dengan benda keras, mencakar lehernya—meski tanpa sengaja, dan yang terakhir, ia baru saja menamparnya lalu menyebutnya 'brengsek'. Taruhlah Luhan sudah tenang tatkala mengetahui fakta sebelumnya bahwa Sehun adalah _hybrid Wild Cat_ , tapi seorang pangeran…? Itu berlebihan. Semua terasa berlebihan bagi Luhan.

Raut wajah Luhan berubah drastis. Ia tiba-tiba terlihat gugup. "A-aku mau pulang…" Setelah mengatakan itu, ia membuka plester di tangannya dengan cepat. Semua bingung melihat perubahan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba, khususnya Sehun. Pria itu buru-buru kembali ke sisinya, menghentikan aksi Luhan yang hampir saja menarik jarum penghubung infus dengan paksa.

"Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun panik.

"Biarkan saya pergi, Yang Mulia… Saya tidak berhak berada di sini. Ini bukan tempat saya…" Luhan yang terlihat gelisah mulai berbicara secara formal kepada Sehun.

"Hei, hei… tenanglah." Tangan Sehun menangkup kedua belah pipi Luhan dan membawa wajahnya mendekat agar mereka saling bertatapan. Cara tersebut terbilang sukses mengantarkan Luhan kembali ke mode bicara normal seperti sebelumnya, namun rasa panik, cemas, dan gelisah yang ia rasakan tidak lantas hilang begitu saja.

"Mengapa kau banyak sekali memberi kejutan dalam hidupku?! Kasihanilah jantungku!" Luhan tanpa sadar menyentak Sehun, dan pria itu segera memeluk Luhan demi menenangkannya.

"Tolong… tinggalkan kami berdua…" Sehun memohon kepada kedua teman Luhan, dan di luar dugaan, mereka mengabulkannya tanpa banyak pertanyaan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun tahu, hal yang terjadi di antara Luhan dan Sehun memang lebih baik diselesaikan oleh mereka berdua secara pribadi. Sehun lantas tiada henti mengusap-usap kepala Luhan yang terbenam di bahu bidangnya agar kepanikan pria itu segera mereda.

"Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi siapa kau sebenarnya." Luhan bergumam pelan.

Sehun menghela napas, sedikit merasa bersalah karena ia terlambat menyadari hal ini. "Luhan… Oh Sehun dan Wu Shixun hanyalah sebuah nama. Aku adalah siapa pun yang sedang ada di dalam pikiranmu saat ini." Ia kembali menangkup wajah Luhan dan memberinya sebuah tatapan teduh yang menenangkan.

"Apa yang pikiranmu katakan tentang aku? Siapa aku?"

"Kau adalah satu-satunya pangeran paling manipulatif yang pernah kukenal seumur hidupku." Jawaban Luhan terang saja membuat Sehun terkekeh.

"Adakah deskripsi yang lebih baik dari itu? Sesuatu yang sederhana namun bermakna. Bagaimana dengan _pria yang mencintaimu_?" Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, itu berarti ia sedang memikirkan serta mempertimbangkan kalimat usulan yang baru saja ia lontarkan.

"Oke. Itu boleh juga." Luhan menanggapi sembari menunduk tersipu. Sehun tidak tahan untuk segera mengecup bibir pria itu, melanjutkan apa yang tadi sempat tertunda. Tangan Sehun meraih dagu Luhan dan menengadahkan wajahnya. Sebentar lagi kedua pasang bibir itu akan saling bertubrukan, dan Sehun yakin, tidak akan ada lagi halangan yang mengganggu. Ciuman kali ini pasti terjadi.

"Ehem…"

Atau mungkin… tidak.

Momen mereka terhenti untuk yang kedua kali. Siapa pun itu yang berdeham, kali ini Sehun tidak akan mengampuninya. Sembari berdecak kesal, ia pun tanpa ragu mengumpat kepada pengganggunya. "Sialan! Tidak bisakah kau—" Kalimat itu terputus bersamaan dengan membelalaknya mata Sehun saat mengetahui pemilik suara barusan bukanlah seseorang yang bisa dengan sembarangan ia berikan sumpah serapah. Seseorang yang pastinya memiliki tingkatan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ka-kakek…" Sehun menelan ludah. Di ambang pintu, berdirilah seorang pria tua yang masih terlihat gagah meski di usia kepala tujuh. Peristiwa yang terjadi di halaman istana, pastinya telah sampai ke telinga pria itu dengan cepat. Itulah mengapa ia segera meninjau keadaan tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu.

Aura intimidatif menguar seketika ke seluruh ruangan tatkala ia melangkah masuk dan secara perlahan berjalan mendekati ranjang. Sehun segera bangkit dari duduknya untuk memberi hormat kepada pria itu, sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menundukkan kepala dengan dalam sedari tadi. Kedua tangannya terkepal gemetar. Bagaimana tidak… Kaisar Wu, _hybrid_ nomor satu yang memiliki posisi tertinggi di Necopolis, kini berdiri di sampingnya dengan terpaut jarak hanya beberapa puluh sentimeter saja.

"Angkat kepalamu." Susunan kata penuh otoritas meluncur dari bibirnya. Mereka tahu perintah itu ditujukan kepada siapa.

"Ka-kakek, dia—"

"Diam. Aku sedang tidak bicara denganmu." Bahkan Sehun yang Luhan tahu kerap melontarkan kalimat-kalimat imperatif terhadap semua orang, kini tak berkutik di hadapan Kaisar.

"Angkat kepalamu… Luhan." Kaisar mengulangi perintahnya kali ini dengan menyebutkan nama. Luhan terkesiap, bulu kuduknya meremang berdiri tatkala mendengar suara yang meskipun berintonasi datar, memberi efek bagai halilintar di telinganya. Ia pun menengadah perlahan tanpa berani melakukan kontak mata dengan sang kepala negara Necopolis. Tentu saja bukan itu yang diinginkan Kaisar. Ia justru menyuruh Luhan mengangkat kepala agar dapat bertemu mata dengan pemuda itu.

Kaisar meraih dagu Luhan, memaksanya untuk menetapkan pandangan pada dirinya seorang. Mata berbinar milik Luhan menyiratkan ketakutan, kegugupan, serta kekhawatiran, namun Kaisar menemukan hal lain di sana yang bahkan Luhan sendiri tidak tahu. Kaisar memutuskan untuk tidak menyuarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya saat itu.

Tangannya lantas menolehkan kepala Luhan ke arah samping, dan langsung menemukan tanda-tanda kemerahan di bagian leher pemuda itu yang diakibatkan oleh insiden yang baru saja terjadi. Ia yakin, dalam 2-3 hari lagi bagian itu akan membiru. Tak berhenti sampai di situ, Kaisar menurunkan tangannya meraih kerah kaus Luhan, lalu menariknya ke bawah hingga bagian dada pria itu terekspos, dan ia menemukan lebih banyak lagi tanda yang sama. Sekarang Luhan benar-benar ketakutan, tidak mengerti apa yang hendak dilakukan Kaisar terhadapnya. Tangannya tanpa sadar meremas kain sprei. Kaisar melihatnya, dan lagi-lagi tanda kemerahan tak luput bersarang di lengan pria itu.

"Di mana otakmu?" tanya Kaisar tiba-tiba dengan nada tidak bersahabat. Kedua _hybrid_ muda tersebut terang saja terkejut. Luhan tidak tahu di mana letak kesalahannya hingga menyulut amarah Kaisar, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Ia ingin membela Luhan, namun tidak mengerti perkara apa yang dimaksud oleh kakeknya. Mereka pun terdiam, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Kutanya sekali lagi. Di mana otakmu… Wu Shixun?" Kaisar mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Luhan ke arah cucu bungsunya. Sehun terkesiap begitu tahu bahwa kemarahan Kaisar ternyata ditujukan padanya. Saat Kaisar tidak memanggil nama kecilnya, ia tahu bahwa dirinya sedang berada dalam masalah besar.

"Kau telah menyebabkan kegaduhan pada sebuah _event_ penting yang melibatkan warga sipil dan membiarkan hal seperti ini terjadi di lingkungan istana."

Sehun tertunduk gugup. "Ma-maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Rentetan masalah yang kau buat tidak ada habisnya. Tidak bisakah kau mengerjakan satu saja dengan benar tugas yang diserahkan kepadamu?" Sehun hanya mampu diam terpaku. Ia tidak melawan karena sadar betul itu semua memang salahnya, dan ia pun mengerti yang dimaksud oleh kakeknya bukan hanya mengarah kepada insiden yang terjadi hari ini, namun juga menyangkut nasib eksperimen sosial _The "L" Project_ yang berakhir dengan buruk di tangannya.

"Jangan berpikir kau akan lolos dari hukuman setelah ini." Kaisar kembali menatap Luhan. "Dan kau… jangan berpikir untuk bisa pergi dari sini sebelum semua cedera di tubuhmu benar-benar lenyap tanpa bekas." Kini giliran Luhan yang menelan ludah. Apakah itu berarti, dia harus tetap tinggal di istana selama 2-3 minggu? Setelah sedari tadi membisu, Luhan akhirnya berusaha untuk menyuarakan keberatan dari keputusan yang sepihak.

"Ta-tapi Yang Mulia—"

"Kau hendak melawan putusanku?" Luhan langsung kembali tertunduk seraya menggeleng. "Perlu kau tahu, tidak boleh ada rakyatku yang meninggalkan istana dengan kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini. Kau datang kemari dalam keadaan baik-baik saja, maka pergi dari sini pun harus tetap dalam keadaan yang sama." Kening Luhan mengernyit tatkala mendengar kalimat perintahnya. Merasa familiar. Cara Kaisar mengatakan itu mirip sekali dengan Sehun saat memaksa dirinya pergi ke _Yaong Land_ dahulu. Sekarang Luhan tahu, dari mana Sehun mendapatkan sifatnya. Keduanya ternyata benar-benar berbagi gen yang sama.

Sehun dan Luhan baru bisa bernapas lega setelah Kaisar berlalu meninggalkan mereka. Oksigen yang tadi sempat terasa menipis secara tiba-tiba akibat tekanan-tekanan batin yang diberikan oleh Kaisar, kini seolah kembali menjalar memenuhi ruangan. Namun keduanya tahu, semua ini belum berakhir. Luhan yang tidak diperbolehkan pulang, mau tak mau harus mendekam di istana hingga pulih, dan ia tak bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu, sedangkan bagi Sehun, ada sebuah hukuman menanti.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja?" Kekhawatiran begitu terpampang jelas di wajah Luhan ketika Kaisar melontarkan kata " _hukuman_ " pada Sehun. Terlepas dari siapa yang lebih bertanggung jawab atas banyaknya peristiwa yang terjadi di antara mereka, Luhan merasa turut andil dan menjadi bagian dari semua itu. Sehun dapat membaca perasaan bersalah dari nada suara Luhan, ia pun lantas berusaha melenyapkan rasa itu dengan menggenggam erat tangannya.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sehun dengan yakin.

Untuk kali ini, Luhan akan benar-benar mencoba untuk mempercayainya.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika Jihyo mengatakan bahwa tingkat kepopuleran Sehun akan meningkat secara signifikan setelah kemunculannya di balkon istana utama, ia sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa itu semua akan benar-benar menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Insiden yang terjadi di halaman depan istana sontak menjadi peristiwa populer hanya dalam hitungan jam setelah foto serta video yang menampilkan aksinya banyak diunggah ke media sosial oleh mereka yang menyaksikan serta mengabadikannya. Video tersebut menjadi viral, dan otomatis nama Wu Shixun pun bertengger dalam daftar pencarian teratas di dunia maya. Tak ayal, ini pun turut menyeret Luhan.

Banyak yang bertanya-tanya dan mencoba mengorek informasi mengenai identitas _hybrid_ yang diselamatkan oleh Pangeran Shixun ketika itu. Tentu saja, mereka pun penasaran dengan hubungan macam apa yang terjalin di antara keduanya. Bagi mereka yang sebelumnya telah mengenal Luhan, hal itu menjadi sesuatu yang cukup mengejutkan. Bagaimana bisa _hybrid Feral_ sepertinya mengenal _hybrid Wild Cat_ dari kalangan istana? Dalam waktu singkat, Shixun-Luhan, menjadi pasangan yang banyak diperbincangkan—khususnya oleh kaum muda Necopolis—dikarenakan kisah mereka yang misterius.

Menetapnya Luhan di istana selama kurang lebih dua minggu, ternyata memberikan sebuah keuntungan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Ia tak tersentuh dan tersembunyi dengan apik dari incaran orang-orang yang memiliki rasa penasaran terhadapnya. Rumahnya yang dalam keadaan kosong selama dua minggu, membuat para _hybrid_ yang kerap datang hanya untuk sekedar memuaskan rasa ingin tahu, mulai menyerah secara perlahan-lahan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, tentu saja membantu menutupi segala informasi. Mereka tidak memiliki akses untuk bertemu Luhan sesering mungkin, sehingga satu-satunya sumber informasi mengenai kondisi terbaru Luhan adalah melalui Chanyeol dan Jongin.

Berada di lingkungan istana, bukan berarti Luhan bisa mendapatkan kebebasan melangkah ke area mana pun yang ia mau. Dirinyalah yang memutuskan sendiri hal tersebut. Ia tidak ingin menjadi perusak suasana kondusif istana dengan lebih memilih untuk membatasi pergerakannya hanya di sekitar paviliun tempat ia dirawat. Ada kalanya ia rindu rumah, namun hal itu terobati dengan kehadiran Sehun yang tak pernah absen untuk mengecek kondisinya setiap hari. Ia pun mulai menjalin pertemanan dengan dokter muda istana, Zhang Yixing, yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk merawatnya. Satu lagi orang yang membuat hari-hari Luhan di istana jauh dari kata sepi, adalah Putri Zhixiao yang pada akhirnya ia panggil dengan Jihyo _noona_ setelah dipaksa keras lewat berbagai macam ancaman oleh wanita itu. Tampaknya gen _pemaksa_ memang mengalir di darah seluruh anggota keluarga Wu.

"Aku ingin dengar kisah pertemuan pertama kalian. Bagaimana kalian bisa saling mengenal?" Jihyo bertanya pada hari terakhir menjelang kepulangan Luhan dari istana. Ketika itu, ia tengah menyikat bulu ekor Luhan yang sedang duduk di beranda paviliun, tepat di depan kolam teratai. Jangan tanya bagaimana itu bisa terjadi, yang jelas wanita itu begitu terobsesi pada keunikan Luhan. Pada warna dan corak bulunya yang mirip galaksi bimasakti, serta ukuran ekor yang sedikit lebih panjang dari kebanyakan _hybrid_ pada umumnya. Ditambah lagi, bagi Jihyo, Luhan adalah tipe adik ideal dengan pembawaan menyenangkan yang tak ia temukan pada kedua saudara laki-lakinya.

Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang tak terhindarkan. Luhan bisa saja bersembunyi dari publik yang penasaran akan hal tersebut, namun tentunya tidak dari keluarga Sehun. Luhan terdiam cukup lama memikirkan jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun adalah sesuatu yang terencana dan merupakan bagian dari perkerjaan rahasia pria itu, yang pastinya tidak diketahui oleh Jihyo. Luhan tidak punya hak untuk membeberkannya, namun di sisi lain ia tak ingin berbohong.

"Kita bertemu di dalam sebuah bus." Keduanya menoleh tatkala mendengar suara Sehun yang kini tengah berjalan mendekati spot mereka dengan membawa sekotak cokelat _truffle_. Sembari menyandarkan punggung di pilar beranda, Sehun mulai menceritakan kepada Jihyo kisah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Luhan di dalam bus, bagaimana Luhan menegurnya saat ia tanpa sadar bertindak bodoh dengan membiarkan seorang ibu bersama bayinya berdiri, sementara ia duduk nyaman di kursi. Tentu saja Sehun tidak menyebut dengan detail bahwa itu terjadi sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

"Keahlianmu sungguh mencengangkan." Luhan melontarkan komentar pada kisah yang baru didengarnya dari mulut Sehun tak lama setelah Jihyo beranjak pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Keahlian?" tanya Sehun bingung.

"Ya. Kau pandai sekali mengarang semua kisah itu hanya dalam waktu singkat." Kening Sehun mengernyit, namun setelahnya ia tersenyum simpul saat berhasil menyadari sesuatu. Luhan tidak mengingat kejadian itu karena Sehun memang telah mengenalnya lebih dulu dan hanya dirinya yang menganggap kejadian itu begitu spesial. Sedangkan bagi Luhan, mungkin saat itu Sehun hanyalah salah satu orang asing yang berstatus sebagai penumpang bus.

"Aku tidak berbohong atau pun mengarangnya. Semua itu sungguh-sungguh terjadi."

"Benarkah? Kapan?" Luhan memiringkan kepala, menunjukkan raut wajah penuh rasa penasaran yang terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Sembari tersenyum, Sehun membuka kotak cokelat yang dibawanya. Telunjuk dan ibu jarinya mengapit sebuah _truffle_ lantas mengarahkannya tepat ke depan bibir Luhan.

"Makan," perintah Sehun. Tangan Luhan otomatis hendak meraih _truffle_ tersebut, namun Sehun dengan segera menarik tangannya menjauh, lalu sejurus kemudian kembali menyodorkan benda manis itu ke depan bibirnya. Sadarlah ia, bahwa Sehun sedang berusaha untuk menyuapinya. Apa-apaan itu? Luhan merasa ia bukanlah bayi. Ia pun lantas memutar bola matanya, menunjukkan reaksi bahwa dirinya keberatan.

"Makan… Terima suapanku dan akan kuceritakan dengan detail apa yang kumaksud tadi." dan Sehun melakukannya lagi. Menginisiasikan sebuah perbuatan persuasif yang mirip dengan saat pertama kali ia menawarkan untuk memberi tahu namanya kepada Luhan.

Luhan mendengus pelan karena tahu tidak punya pilihan selain mengikuti kemauan pria itu. Ia pun mencondongkan tubuh, meraup _truffle_ secara utuh hingga pipinya menggembung, mengakibatkan ia kesulitan mengunyah. Sehun pun menepati janji, menceritakan kisah pertemuan yang tak pernah Luhan sadari, dari sudut pandangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tak mengingatku saat itu? Tega sekali." Sehun berkomentar setelah menyelesaikan ceritanya. Terselip nada kecewa dalam suara, namun tentu saja itu hanyalah guyonan semata yang ia lontarkan untuk memancing reaksi Luhan. Caranya berhasil. Luhan langsung menegakkan punggung dan mulai membalas komentar Sehun dengan mulut masih mengunyah _truffle_.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku mengingatmu? Kau hanyalah satu dari sekian banyak pemuda tak beretika yang sering kujumpai di dalam transportasi umum. Bukan kau saja yang pernah merasakan teguranku."

"Tak beretika?"

"Ya. Tenggelam dalam dunia sendiri tanpa mempedulikan sekitar hingga merugikan orang lain, itu tidak beretika."

"Jika aku tenggelam dalam nafsu dan tiba-tiba menciummu di sini tanpa mempedulikan orang yang akan melihat, apa itu juga termasuk tak beretika?"

"Apa?" dan semua terjadi secepat kilat bahkan sebelum Luhan sempat berpikir. Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan agar bisa menyatukan bibir mereka. Kedua mata Luhan terbelalak namun kemudian perlahan terpejam saat lidah Sehun merangsek masuk membantu pria itu melumerkan sisa-sisa cokelat di dalam rongga mulutnya. Lidah keduanya beradu, menjilat, menyesap, menyapu, saling mencari jejak manis cokelat hingga bersih tak bersisa. Itu adalah ciuman pertama mereka yang benar-benar terjadi semenjak ingatan Luhan kembali. Sehun menarik lidahnya perlahan dan mengakhiri ciuman dengan satu sapuan lembut di bagian bawah bibir Luhan.

"Di antara semua makanan manis, aku paling suka cokelat… apalagi, jika cara makannya seperti tadi." Sehun mengucapkannya dengan nada seduktif seraya jemarinya membelai lembut pipi Luhan yang kini merona merah. "Mari kita lakukan sekali lagi… kali ini tanpa cokelat."

Pria itu sudah mencondongkan tubuhnya hendak kembali meraih bibir Luhan dengan nafsu, namun Luhan buru-buru menghentikannya dengan sebuah tepukan keras di paha Sehun saat menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dekat mereka. Sehun yang terhenyak segera menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Luhan. Tak jauh di belakangnya, berdirilah seorang pria bergaya _dandy_ mengenakan setelan jas berwarna krem yang kini tengah tersenyum lembut menyaksikan interaksi kedua sejoli tersebut. Sehun langsung mengenali sosok Kim Junmyeon, sekretaris sekaligus juru bicara istana yang sangat dipercaya oleh kakeknya.

"Apakah saya mengganggu?" tanyanya menggoda.

"Menurutmu?" Sehun balik bertanya dengan ketus. Bagaimana tidak, ini sudah kesekian kalinya ia mendapatkan interupsi dari orang-orang istana saat tengah berbagi momen spesial dengan Luhan. Apa seluruh istana memang sengaja berkonspirasi untuk mengganggunya? Luhan menyikut pria itu, memberinya isyarat agar berbicara dan bersikap lebih sopan.

"Maafkan saya Yang Mulia… tapi, Yang Mulia Kaisar meminta kehadiran Anda di Rumah Teh Suwa saat ini juga."

"Terima kasih Tuan Kim, atas informasinya… tapi, kau tahu… aku punya sebuah benda bernama ponsel. Kau bisa memberitahuku dengan benda itu, tak perlu sampai datang kemari." Jawaban Sehun membuat pria itu terkekeh pelan.

"Tentu saja, Yang Mulia. Saya akan menghubungi Yang Mulia melalui ponsel jika memang hanya Anda yang dipanggil oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Kedua alis Sehun bertaut mencerna kalimat barusan. "Maksudmu?"

"Yang Mulia Kaisar juga menginginkan kehadiran Luhan." Luhan langsung terkesiap saat itu juga. Kaisar ingin menemuinya? Untuk apa? Ia saling melempar pandangan dengan Sehun. Meski tak mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun, dapat terlihat dari tatapan mata keduanya bahwa mereka bertanya-tanya. Rasa cemas tersirat di bola mata Luhan, namun sekali lagi, dengan sebuah genggaman erat di tangannya, Sehun selalu mencoba meyakinkan Luhan bahwa semua baik-baik saja dan tidak ada hal aneh yang akan terjadi.

Sehun berharap begitu.

.

.

Rumah Teh Suwa adalah sebuah paviliun kecil bergaya Jepang yang terletak di sisi timur Taman Chuishang. Pada bagian belakang rumah tersebut terdapat kolam koi dengan air mancur _sozu[1]_ serta rangkaian bonsai yang mengelilingi sisinya. Ikan-ikan koi gemuk berenang ke sana kemari. Jernihnya air kolam tersebut membuat corak ikan yang berwarna jingga mencolok, dapat terlihat jelas. Ketika Sehun dan Luhan tiba di sana, mereka menemukan Kaisar tengah duduk bersila di bagian _engawa[2]_ , saling berhadapan dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang keningnya berkerut serius, dan di antara keduanya terhampar sebuah papan catur.

Itu adalah pemandangan biasa bagi Sehun, tapi tidak bagi Luhan yang menganggap sebaliknya. Semasa hidupnya, ia sama sekali tidak pernah bermimpi dapat melihat kepala negara dan kepala pemerintahan Necopolis saling beradu otak dalam permainan strategi. Dari bidak-bidak catur yang tersisa, Luhan dapat mengetahui bahwa Perdana Menteri tengah terdesak. Ia memindahkan bidak Raja satu langkah ke kiri dengan tidak yakin. Langkah yang diambilnya membuat Kaisar berseringai, lalu tanpa ragu-ragu, ia mengangkat bidak Benteng dan menempatkannya sejajar dengan dengan bidak Raja milik Perdana Menteri.

"Skak mat." Kaisar tertawa, sedangkan Perdana Menteri hanya mampu berdecak atas kekalahannya. Tak lama setelah permainan itu selesai dengan kemenangan di tangan Kaisar, Perdana Menteri pun undur diri dari Rumah Teh Suwa. Ia tahu, Kaisar masih memiliki urusan lain dengan cucunya. Kaisar lantas menyuruh kedua pemuda itu duduk di hadapannya, mengisi spot kosong yang sebelumnya diduduki oleh Perdana Menteri.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Luhan?"

"Dia baik-baik saja." Sehun menjawab cepat tanpa diminta. Aksi tersebut membuat Kaisar memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

"Apa kau juru bicara Luhan?" Luhan dapat menangkap intonasi kesal dalam kalimat Kaisar. Ia tak ingin Sehun mendapatkan masalah, maka ia pun menimpalinya dengan segera.

"Saya sudah sehat, Yang Mulia. Terima kasih atas kemurahan hati Yang Mulia, karena telah mengizinkan saya tinggal di istana dan dirawat hingga pulih."

"Bagus." Pandangan Kaisar kini kembali terarah pada Sehun. "Apa kau tahu alasanmu dipanggil kemari?" Sehun menatap lama mata kakeknya dan berakhir dengan sebuah gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Ini soal hukumanmu. Aku sudah memutuskannya."

Sehun tidak lupa soal itu. Ia hanya sedikit terkejut karena kakeknya memutuskan untuk membeberkan itu di hadapan Luhan. Ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan sampai mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Namun kalimat tersebut sudah terlanjur terucap. Sehun terpaksa mengikuti alur yang dibuat oleh kakeknya.

"Apakah itu?" tanya Sehun.

"Bagaimana dengan Pulau Tian Dai?" Tangan Sehun secara reflek terkepal erat seraya meremas kain celananya begitu mendengar nama itu disebut.

Itu adalah sebuah pulau kecil berjarak 15 kilometer dari Pelabuhan Necopolis, dengan garis pantai 11,5 kilometer dan luas areanya hanya 3,14 kilometer persegi. Untuk mencapainya harus menggunakan kapal _ferry_ dengan menempuh 40 menit waktu perjalanan. Meskipun sedikit terpencil, dan populasinya hanya mencapai kisaran 100 orang yang didominasi oleh _hybrid_ lansia, terdapat sebuah manor di tengah-tengah pulau. Sepintas, Pulau Tian Dai akan terlihat seperti pulau pribadi dengan rumah peristirahatan mewah, tempat keluarga istana bersantai serta menghabiskan waktu. Kenyataannya jauh dari itu. Pulau Tian Dai adalah sebuah tempat pengasingan. Jadi inikah hukumannya? Ia akan diasingkan?

Sehun membasahi bibirnya. Mencoba tetap terlihat tenang tanpa beban meskipun pikirannya tengah berkecamuk. "Berapa lama?"

"Berapa lama menurutmu yang pantas? Apakah dua tahun, sama dengan lamanya kau memegang posisi _The 'L' Project Leader_? Ataukah tujuh tahun, sama dengan lamanya Luhan menjalani simulasi lalu semua usahanya harus berakhir sia-sia berkat ulahmu?"

Sehun membisu dengan ekspresi datar, namun Kaisar tahu, cucu bungsunya itu sebenarnya tengah berpikir keras. Sebuah seringai tersungging di bibir Kaisar sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan sendiri. "Aku rasa tujuh tahun lebih pantas."

Pergerakan jakun Sehun saat ia menelan ludah begitu putusan itu disampaikan, dapat tertangkap oleh Luhan. Ia tidak tahu ada apa dengan Pulau Tian Dai, yang jelas, dengan melihat reaksi Sehun, ia langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa itu adalah suatu hal buruk yang menempatkan Sehun dalam sebuah masalah besar. Bagaimana caranya meringankan beban pria itu? Luhan berpikir, mencari celah untuk membantu Sehun menghadapi situasi sulitnya.

"Hukumanmu akan mulai diberlakukan bulan depan… Kau telah mendengarnya. Sekarang kau boleh pergi." Kaisar memberinya perintah untuk pergi. Sehun sudah mulai berdiri dan menarik tangan Luhan, namun Kaisar buru-buru menghentikan aksinya. "Aku bilang, kau boleh pergi. Biarkan Luhan tetap di sini." Kedua _hybrid_ muda itu saling berpandangan, berusaha mengerti apa yang sebenarnya dikehendaki oleh Kaisar. Terutama Sehun, yang merasa waswas serta tidak enak hati meninggalkan Luhan seorang diri bersama kakeknya.

"Aku akan menunggu di luar," ucapnya demi membuat Luhan tenang, meyakinkan bahwa ia akan menemaninya hingga akhir, namun Kaisar lagi-lagi menggugurkan niatnya.

"Tidak perlu. Luhan bukan anak kecil. Lagipula, aku bisa menyuruh Junmyeon untuk mengantarnya kembali. Sekarang, pergilah." Kali ini Luhanlah yang mencoba menenangkan Sehun. Ia memberinya sebuah senyum teduh yang meyakinkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja agar Sehun bisa berlalu dari tempat itu tanpa membawa rasa khawatir. Luhan tahu, Sehun cukup terbebani dengan hukuman yang diberlakukan padanya. Ia tak ingin menambah beban itu.

Pasca kepergian Sehun, Luhan dan Kaisar tidak langsung berinteraksi. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian selama beberapa saat. Luhan tentunya sadar, ia tidak memiliki hak untuk berbicara lebih dulu. Jadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah melihat pergerakan tangan Kaisar yang tengah menyusun kembali 32 bidak catur pada papan sesuai dengan posisinya. Sambil melirik ke arah Luhan, Kaisar pun mulai membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Jika kau ingin tahu soal hukuman Sehun, dia akan diasingkan di Pulau Tian Dai selama tujuh tahun."

"Di-diasingkan?" Rasa terkejut membuat Luhan tanpa sadar berbicara menanggapi Kaisar sebelum ia diizinkan.

"Ya. Bukankah menurutmu itu pantas, jika mengingat semua kerugian yang telah kau alami dan kau tidak mendapatkan apa pun setelahnya."

"Tapi saya sudah tidak mempermasalahkan itu, Yang Mulia. Memang benar, tadinya saya memiliki impian yang sangat besar dan rasanya begitu menyesakkan saat tidak bisa meraihnya, namun semua itu sudah tidak penting lagi bagi saya."

"Benarkah?" Kaisar bertanya, tidak yakin pada pernyataan Luhan. "Lalu apa yang sekarang penting bagimu? Cucuku?"

Luhan terperanjat dengan pertanyaan lugas Kaisar. Ia langsung tertunduk malu mencoba menutupi rona merah di wajahnya. "Bu-bukan seperti itu, Yang Mulia…"

Kaisar hanya tersenyum dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Luhan, dan memilih untuk tak memperpanjangnya dengan membuka sebuah topik baru. "Aku akan memberi sebuah kompensasi sebagai permintaan maaf atas semua yang telah terjadi dalam hidupmu."

"Kompensasi? Dalam bentuk apa, Yang Mulia?"

"Apa pun."

"Meskipun itu bukan sesuatu yang konkrit?"

"Ya. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawah. Ketika ia mendengar kata _kompensasi_ dari Kaisar, otaknya langsung terpikirkan sebuah rencana, dan ia ingin mencoba menggunakan kesempatan itu. Ini layaknya berjudi, karena ia tak tahu apa Kaisar akan mengabulkan permintaannya atau tidak. Namun setidaknya ia harus mencoba lebih dulu.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar sedikit lancang, Yang Mulia… tapi, yang saya inginkan adalah… pembatalan hukuman terhadap Pangeran Shixun. Bisakah Yang Mulia memberikan itu?"

Alis Kaisar menukik tajam, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru didengarnya. _Hybrid Feral_ yang ada di hadapannya saat ini lebih memilih untuk memakai kompensasi yang diberikannya demi menyelamatkan orang lain dibandingkan meminta sesuatu yang menguntungkan dirinya sendiri. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Kaisar dibuat tercengang olehnya. Ia pun tertawa setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik.

"Kau benar sekali… yang tadi itu sungguh lancang, tapi aku suka nyalimu…" Luhan mengira ada secercah harapan bahwa permintaannya akan terkabul ketika Kaisar mengatakan kalimat itu, namun ia salah. "Sayangnya, soal hukuman Sehun, aku tak bisa memberikannya semudah itu, anak muda…" lanjut Kaisar mementalkan harapan Luhan. _Hybrid Feral_ itu pun hanya bisa tertunduk lesu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menemaniku bermain catur sebentar? Kudengar kau adalah ketua klub catur di sekolahmu dulu." Kaisar berujar berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Luhan.

"Itu sudah lama sekali, Yang Mulia. Saya sudah tidak pernah memainkannya lagi semenjak lulus SMA."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak banyak yang mau atau bersedia menjadi lawan main saya."

"Dan kenapa bisa begitu?" Luhan tidak bisa merespons, karena jawabannya memberi kesan seolah-olah ia adalah pribadi yang sombong, meskipun itu jujur dan sesuai kenyataan. Kaisar tahu apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu, dan ia memutuskan untuk menyuarakannya. "Karena tak ada yang sanggup mengalahkanmu?"

Luhan memilih untuk diam, dan Kaisar hanya tersenyum tatkala melihat ekspresinya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan menjadi lawan pertamamu setelah sekian lama kau menjalani hiatus." Kaisar mengizinkan Luhan mengendalikan bidak putih agar ia bisa melangkah lebih dulu. Suara air kolam yang berkecipak akibat gerakan gesit gerombolan koi, menemani permainan mereka. Beberapa waktu pun berlalu dan Luhan yang sudah lama tak mengasah kemampuannya mau tak mau menerima bahwa ia harus takluk di bawah kuasa Kaisar. Tak sampai genap dua puluh langkah, Kaisar telah berhasil membuatnya jatuh dalam skak mat setelah sebelumnya bertemu skak. Kini Luhan harus mengakui bahwa kemampuan Kaisar dalam catur tidaklah main-main.

"Yang Mulia sungguh hebat. Saya belum pernah melihat langkah sebrilian ini sebelumnya." Luhan memuji dengan tulus, sedangkan Kaisar hanya tertawa.

"Menurutmu begitu? Aku tahu, sebenarnya kau bisa lebih baik dari ini."

"Sungguh. Kemampuan saya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Yang Mulia." Luhan yang sedari tadi berusaha merendah, sedikit menyulut sesuatu dari dalam diri Kaisar. Saat pertama kali bertemu dengan pemuda itu di paviliun perawatan, Kaisar menangkap sesuatu tersirat dari dalam matanya, dan entah kenapa ia ingin membuktikan itu dengan mencoba menantang Luhan.

"Soal hukuman Sehun—" Luhan langsung menegakkan kedua bahunya ketika mendengar topik itu kembali diangkat oleh Kaisar. "—aku punya sebuah penawaran untukmu." Melihat mata Luhan yang tiba-tiba lebih berbinar dari biasanya, Kaisar langsung tahu bahwa Luhan merasa antusias untuk mendengarkan penawaran yang akan ia ajukan.

"Aku akan mengundangmu untuk bertanding catur sekali lagi dalam satu atau dua minggu ini. Dan kali ini, aku ingin kau bermain lebih serius melawanku. Jika kau bisa mengalahkanku—ah, tidak—cukup dengan menciptakan _remis[3]_ saja ketika melawanku, aku akan mengurangi setengah dari jatah waktu hukuman yang harus dijalani Sehun. Bagaimana? Kau sanggup terima tantangan ini atau tidak?"

Mata Luhan tak berkedip, memikirkan segalanya dengan serius cukup lama. Ia baru saja merasakan kekuatan strategi yang dilancarkan oleh Kaisar, dan dirinya sadar betul bahwa dengan kemampuannya saat ini, ia bukanlah tandingan kepala negara Necopolis tersebut. Akan tetapi… ini semua tentang Sehun. Ia tidak berhasil meminta Kaisar untuk membatalkan hukumannya, jadi mungkin hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan untuk pria itu. Memperpendek waktu hukuman yang harus dijalaninya, itu lebih baik dari pada tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali.

Luhan menghela napas sebelum menyuarakan putusannya. "Baiklah. Saya terima tantangan Yang Mulia."

Meskipun Sehun telah beberapa kali menempatkannya pada situasi sulit, namun harus diakui bahwa pria itu pun selalu menyelamatkannya pada saat itu juga. Mungkin takdir telah mengatur sedemikian rupa agar Luhan bisa bertemu dengan waktu di mana ia harus membalas budi, berganti peran untuk menyelamatkan Sehun, dan cara yang ditempuhnya adalah seperti itu.

Luhan berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa kali ini, adalah gilirannya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang berarti demi pria yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua belas hari kemudian, sebuah limousine terparkir di depan rumah Luhan pada sore hari menjelang petang. Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya setelah bunyi bel berdering sebanyak dua kali. Sosok Kim Junmyeon dengan senyum manisnya menyapa Luhan. Ia tahu, inilah saatnya. Hari yang dimaksud oleh Kaisar telah tiba. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Luhan pun mengikuti sang sekretaris istana memasuki limousine yang menjemput dan akan mengantarnya ke istana.

Tidak ada keanehan yang Luhan rasakan selama menempuh perjalanan menuju istana. Dalam kepala, ia berpikir bahwa yang akan dihadapinya nanti hanyalah pertandingan catur biasa antara dirinya dan Kaisar. Itu sampai mobil limousine yang ditumpanginya memasuki gerbang, dan ia melihat begitu banyak mobil mewah terparkir di halaman istana. Luhan memperkirakan jumlahnya mencapai ratusan unit. Keningnya mengernyit menyiratkan rasa penasaran yang teramat dalam, namun ia menepisnya dengan segera. Tidak mungkin itu semua ada hubungannya dengan pertandingannya kali ini, ia berpikir demikian.

Junmyeon mengantar Luhan, membawanya masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan banyak cermin, dan di dalam sana telah menunggu seorang pria berperawakan tinggi dengan gaya sedikit nyentrik yang memiliki area gelap menggantung di kantung mata.

"Dandani dia, Zitao." Perintah Junmyeon kepada pria tersebut, dan yang dimaksud _dia_ olehnya, adalah Luhan. Terang saja pria itu bertanya protes.

"Tu-tunggu! Dandan? Untuk apa?"

"Ini perintah Yang Mulia Kaisar, Tuan Lu… Anda akan segera tahu nanti." Luhan hanya bisa pasrah membiarkan dirinya didandani oleh pria bernama Zitao yang ternyata adalah seorang _hair dresser_ istana.

Zitao merapikan rambut Luhan dengan sedikit memotongnya, lalu membelah poni menyamping hingga menampilkan keningnya yang sempit. Ia pun sedikit memberi _highlight_ berwarna _ash_ pada rambut karamelnya sehingga terlihat keabuan. Terakhir ia memakaikan setelan jas _Saint Laurent_ pada Luhan, yang membuat pria itu gugup setengah mati dikarenakan harganya yang berkali-kali lipat jauh lebih tinggi dibandingkan gajinya sebulan di Necoffee. Ia khawatir berlebihan, bagaimana jika jas itu tanpa sengaja sobek atau ketumpahan sesuatu? Untung saja Zitao berhasil menenangkan pria itu dengan mengajaknya bercanda selama ia tengah mengalami proses _make over_.

Setelah semuanya selesai, Zitao mempersilakan Luhan berdiri di hadapan cermin untuk melihat dirinya yang baru. Ia pun tercengang, terkesima dengan apa yang ditemukan di dalam cermin, karena itu sama sekali bukan Luhan _Si Hybrid Feral_ yang ia kenal. Ia terlihat seperti…

"Kau terlihat seperti bangsawan," ujar Zitao mengomentari penampilan Luhan saat ini.

Junmyeon kembali tak lama kemudian, dan kali ini mengantarkan Luhan ke sebuah tempat yang sangat tidak ia sangka-sangka. Mata Luhan sempat terbelalak, ia ragu untuk meneruskan langkahnya memasuki ruangan tersebut. Junmyeon menunggu hingga pria itu siap, dan sedikit memancingnya dengan mengatakan bahwa Kaisar menunggunya di dalam sana. Luhan tidak punya pilihan lain. Setelah mengambil napas panjang, ia memaksakan kakinya untuk terus melaju hingga tiba di ambang pintu.

Sebuah _ballroom_ yang sangat luas, di mana tengah berlangsung _gala dinner_ dengan ratusan tamu yang Luhan tahu pastinya bukan dari kalangan biasa. Ia menyebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, mencoba menangkap wajah para tamu satu per satu yang biasanya hanya ia lihat di media massa, sembari mendengarkan penjelasan Junmyeon mengenai acara yang tengah berlangsung. Ini adalah sebuah _gala dinner_ yang dilaksanakan dalam rangka memperingati ulang tahun Necopolis yang akan jatuh pada minggu depan. Pria itu pun menjelaskan bahwa tamu yang datang sebagian besar adalah pegawai pemerintahan. Para menteri anggota kabinet, anggota parlemen nasional, serta beberapa negarawan.

Penjelasan Junmyeon tidak menjawab tanda tanya besar di kepala Luhan, yang ada ia malah semakin bingung dengan tujuan dibawanya ia ke tempat ini. "Maafkan saya Tuan Kim, tapi bukankah saya diundang kemari untuk bertanding catur?"

"Ya. Benar sekali… tapi ini, adalah arena Anda, Tuan Lu. Anda akan bertanding catur dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar di hadapan mereka semua."

Luhan menelan ludah. Saat itu barulah ia sadar, bahwa pertandingan kali ini bukan main-main. Ia akan bertanding dengan Kaisar dibawah tekanan, disaksikan oleh ratusan pasang mata milik para _hybrid_ kasta atas pemegang kekuasaan serta wewenang dan pembuat kebijakan di Necopolis. Lutut Luhan langsung lemas dan gemetar saat itu juga. Inikah yang harus dihadapinya demi menyelamatkan Sehun? Kini keyakinan yang sebelumnya mantap, mulai terbelah.

 _Sehun… bisakah aku melakukannya?_

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Bersambung**

 **To be continued**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] _Sozu_ : Tipe air mancur yang mengisi pipa dari bambu dan akan menumpahkannya kembali setelah terisi penuh

[2] _Engawa_ : Serambi atau beranda kayu yang biasa terdapat di rumah tradisional Jepang

[3] _Remis_ : Istilah dalam catur untuk menyatakan keadaan seri (draw)

Next chapter bisa jadi the final chapter (atau mungkin juga tidak) hehe. Saya tidak akan memberi jadwal update kali ini, jadi tunggu saja dengan sabar. Kalau sampai jamuran atau karatan, ya… tahan-tahanin aja, yang jelas FF ini pasti akan saya tamatin.

Btw, saya juga menulis di akun **fluffaddict520** yang merupakan akun gabungan dari beberapa author HunHan di FFN *ini ceritanya self promote terselubung, hehe #slapme*. Jika pembaca ingin relaksasi dari cerita yang membuat kening berkerut serta penuh derai air mata *weleh...*, silakan main ke akun tersebut. Di sana kalian bisa menemukan banyak cerita yang bikin mesem-mesem, cekikikan, ketawa ngakak, jerit histeris, atau bahkan guling-guling di kasur. Jangan lupa support **fluffaddict520** (fav or follow or both), karena itu sama dengan men-support HunHan, jadi hukumnya wajib *haha, maksa.*

Thanks for reading, supporting, patiently waiting, and understanding…

.

.

.


	10. The (New) World

.

.

 ** _WARNING! (for this chapter)_**

 _\- Smut (vanilla sex) -_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **The (New) World**

* * *

.

.

.

Berbeda dengan Luhan yang menganggap catur sebagai hobi pembunuh waktu senggang belaka, bagi Kaisar Wu, catur adalah _passion_. Jika saja ia bukanlah putra mahkota calon kepala negara, mungkin pada masa mudanya sudah menggenggam titel _Grandmaster_ di tangan, menumbangkan dominasi Anatoly Karpov di era 1970-1980. Kaisar jelas tidaklah sama dengan para orang tua yang dahulu sering menantang Luhan bertanding catur di taman komplek perumahannya sepulang ia dari sekolah, di mana pada kala itu, hangatnya teh dan semburat cahaya matahari sore serta gelak tawa menemani permainan mereka. Itu adalah sebuah hiburan, sedangkan pertandingan lawan Kaisar yang akan ia hadapi nanti merupakan sebuah penentuan, tepatnya terhadap nasib seseorang.

Jeda satu minggu lebih yang Luhan dapatkan sebelum pertandingan, ia gunakan untuk mengasah serta melatih kembali nalar dan logikanya yang sempat aus, dalam mengatur strategi langkah. Luhan mempelajari bermacam gerakan dari video-video dokumentasi pertandingan milik _Grandmaster_ legendaris Gary Kasparov hingga pecatur muda fenomenal, Magnus Carlsen, yang meraih gelar _Grandmaster_ di usia 13 tahun. Ia pun beberapa kali mendatangi spot di mana para anggota komunitas pecinta catur biasa berkumpul dan meminta mereka untuk menjadi lawan latih tanding.

Persiapan Luhan tidak main-main. Pastinya, karena ada sebuah beban yang ia tanggung di dalamnya. Ia sedikit tertekan, namun mengingat kembali bahwa dirinya tak perlu memenangkan pertandingan tersebut, cukup meringankan setengah dari kecamuk badai yang mendera pikirannya.

Oh, bicara soal pertandingan catur Luhan _versu_ s Kaisar, Sehun belum mengetahuinya. Luhan melakukan semua ini demi membalas kebaikan pria itu, jadi ia merasa tak perlu menggembar-gemborkan kepadanya. Biarlah itu menjadi hadiah kejutan untuk Sehun—itu pun jika ia berhasil mencapai remis, sesuai dengan yang diinginkan Kaisar.

Lantas bagaimana jika tidak? Setidaknya ia harus mencoba lebih dulu. Andaikata gagal, ia masih memiliki sebuah kartu truf, yaitu kompensasi yang ditawarkan Kaisar padanya. Luhan belum meminta apa pun dan sebisa mungkin ia akan menggunakannya untuk mengajukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu Sehun, meskipun tak banyak. Dalam bentuk apakah itu, ia akan memikirkannya nanti. Untuk saat ini fokusnya hanyalah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak kalah.

Ya, meskipun lawannya adalah petinggi nomor satu di Necopolis, catur tetaplah catur, sebuah olahraga otak. Luhan akan berusaha untuk tetap santai dan mencoba menikmatinya.

Itu sampai ia tahu bahwa arena yang akan menjadi tempat tandingnya, bukanlah arena biasa.

.

.

.

.

.

Meja yang ditempati Luhan terletak di sudut _ballroom_ , berjarak cukup jauh dari meja utama yang ditempati oleh keluarga istana—termasuk Sehun—beserta para kolega bangsawan. Ia ditemani oleh Junmyeon sepanjang perjamuan makan malam. Apa yang tersaji di atas meja adalah hidangan-hidangan luar biasa yang belum pernah Luhan cicipi seumur hidupnya. Sayangnya, ia sama sekali tidak menikmati itu. Semua terasa hambar di indra pengecapnya, ia susah menelan, dan perutnya pun merasakan gejolak aneh begitu mengetahui ini semua berada di luar dugaan, jauh berbeda dengan apa yang ada di dalam bayangannya.

Apakah Kaisar sedang mencoba mempermalukannya, atau bagaimana? Ia merasa dijebak.

"Jangan tegang, Luhan. Nikmati hidangannya," ucap Junmyeon dengan menyebut nama Luhan setelah pria itu memaksa untuk berhenti memanggilnya 'Tuan Lu'.

Luhan menghela napas. Bahunya sedikit merosot. "Sebenarnya, apa tujuan Yang Mulia Kaisar memutuskan untuk mengadakan pertandingan catur pada acara besar seperti ini, Tuan Kim?"

"Sejujurnya, saya tidak tahu. Saya hanya menjalankan perintah Yang Mulia Kaisar, dan kalaupun saya mengetahuinya, mungkin Yang Mulia akan meminta saya untuk tidak bicara." Jawaban tersebut tidak memuaskannya. Luhan tidak lagi bertanya lebih jauh. Ia hanya bisa menunggu. Menanti dengan sabar saat di mana dirinya akan dipertemukan dengan Kaisar.

Jamuan makan malam berlangsung kurang lebih selama satu jam, diiringi hiburan musik jazz klasik yang sebagian besar adalah lagu-lagu legendaris milik Nat King Cole. Sudah menjadi ritual tersendiri bagi para _hybrid_ petinggi untuk memasuki _lounge_ utama istana selepas jamuan makan. Berkumpul mendiskusikan masalah negara, entah itu bidang politik, keuangan, atau pertahanan, sembari menghisap cerutu dan menyesap _champagne_. Bagi Kaisar, permainan catur tak pernah absen menjadi bagian dari kegiatan itu.

"Siapa lagi yang akan dibantai oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar kali ini?" Celetukan demi celetukan terdengar dari beberapa meja, termasuk yang letaknya tepat di sebelah meja Luhan dan Junmyeon. Luhan menangkapnya dengan sangat jelas.

Dibantai? Kata itu membuat nyalinya yang sudah hilang setengah kembali menyusut.

Saat itulah ia melihat Kaisar menaiki podium, memberikan sambutan kepada para tamu serta pidato sederhana dengan menyelipkan beberapa guyonan yang membuat hadirin tergelak. Ternyata Kaisar memiliki selera humor yang cukup baik.

"Hadirin yang terhormat, seperti yang Anda sekalian ketahui, saya sangat menggemari catur dan selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain dengan para tamu di _event_ penting kenegaraan seperti sekarang ini. Oh, sekadar info saja, sekitar dua minggu yang lalu saya baru saja membantai Perdana Menteri." Para tamu kembali tertawa. "Untuk kali ini, pertandingan tidak akan terjadi di dalam _lounge_ istana seperti biasanya, melainkan… di sini." Kaisar sedikit memutar badannya berbalik kemudian menjentikkan jari.

Saat itu, tirai di belakang podium perlahan terbuka menampilkan sebuah meja dengan _chess clock_ dan papan catur yang sudah tergeletak rapi di atasnya, lalu dua buah kursi yang saling berhadapan, serta tak ketinggalan dua buah _big screen_ terpampang pada masing-masing sisi.

 _Ya, Tuhan_. Itulah yang muncul pertama kali di kepala Luhan tatkala melihat detail _layout_ arena pertandingan. Dengan adanya _big screen_ , setiap langkah maupun strategi yang dilancarkan pemain akan terpantau jelas oleh para tamu yang menyaksikan.

"Anda semua pasti bertanya-tanya, siapa yang akan menjadi lawan tanding saya malam ini." Tangan Luhan meraih gelas berisikan air putih dan ia menenggaknya hingga habis begitu mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Kaisar. Ia tidak haus, kerongkongannya pun tidak kering. Ia hanya tegang.

"Berdirilah, Xiao Lu." Luhan terhenyak. Barusan Kaisar memanggilnya apa? Xiao Lu? Hingga detik ini, hanya Nanny yang memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Dari mana Kaisar bisa mengetahuinya?

Pertanyaan di kepalanya teralihkan oleh tatapan intimidatif Kaisar dari atas podium yang seolah memberinya perintah untuk segera berdiri. Luhan pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya perlahan kemudian memberi salam, membungkuk dengan dalam demi menghindari tatapan ratusan pasang mata yang kini terarah padanya seorang.

Cairan anggur yang sudah hampir meluncur masuk tenggorokannya, kembali Sehun muntahkan ke dalam gelas begitu melihat sosok Luhan berdiri di antara para jajaran tamu, dan fakta bahwa pria itu adalah orang yang menjadi lawan tanding catur kakeknya, begitu mengejutkan. Tanpa sempat berpikir, ia kontan saja bangun dari kursi dengan cepat, hampir menyebabkan kursi yang didudukinya terjengkang ke belakang, menimbulkan suara gaduh yang membuat perhatian sebagian tamu kini beralih padanya.

Mata keduanya bertemu, saling menatap dari kejauhan. Kening Sehun mengernyit, alisnya menukik tajam, ia mempertanyakan banyak hal di kepalanya, sedangkan Luhan hanya mampu memberinya tatapan yang menyiratkan perasaan bersalah demi meminta maaf kepada pria itu.

"Xiao Lu adalah teman dekat Pangeran Shixun. Saya mengundangnya kemari secara khusus, bahkan cucu saya sendiri tidak mengetahuinya." Kaisar berkata demikian agar para tamu menganggap wajar reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sehun barusan. "Alasan mengapa saya memilih anak muda ini sebagai lawan saya, Anda semua akan mengetahuinya nanti… Mari kita mulai, Xiao Lu. Jangan biarkan para tamu menunggu."

Luhan mengambil langkah pelan berjalan menuju arena, melewati banyak deretan meja yang ditempati para tamu. Tak sedikit dari mereka yang berbisik menyuarakan rasa penasarannya terhadap sosok pemuda yang baru dilihatnya malam itu.

"Siapa dia? Aku belum pernah melihatnya?"

"Dia tampan."

"Menurutku dia manis."

"Kau lihat binar matanya? Apa dia menggunakan lensa kontak?"

Ketika Luhan melewati meja yang ditempati keluarga istana, Sehun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghampirinya. Ia segera meraih pergelangan tangan Luhan dan mencengkeramnya kuat, menghentikan langkah pria itu.

"Apa-apaan ini, Luhan? Adakah sesuatu yang tidak kau ceritakan padaku?" tanyanya sedikit gusar dengan volume suara rendah yang hanya dapat terdengar oleh keduanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud menutupinya darimu, tapi aku punya alasan, dan akan kujelaskan nanti… Aku janji."

Melihat Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha keras mengontrol rasa gugupnya agar tidak membuncah, Sehun langsung tahu bahwa Luhan sendiri sebenarnya sedang tertekan terhadap apa pun ini yang sedang terjadi di depan matanya.

"Kau tahu kemampuan bermain catur kakekku seperti apa?" Sehun bertanya untuk memastikan keputusan Luhan, apa pun alasan di balik itu.

"Aku tahu. Untuk saat ini, cukup doakan saja agar aku tidak kalah." Tatapan mata Luhan seakan memintanya untuk percaya dengan segala tindakan yang ia ambil. Sehun tidak bisa banyak protes. Ia lantas melepaskan gelang _Venetian Link I.D_ yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan.

"Anggap saja jimat keberuntungan." Luhan tersenyum seraya mengucapkan terima kasih. Tak dapat dipungkiri, perhatian Sehun mengembalikan kekuatan batinnya yang sempat hilang. Ia pun meneruskan langkahnya, hingga tiba di meja arena. Luhan menggeret kursi dan duduk di hadapan Kaisar yang telah menunggunya sedari tadi.

"Kita bertemu lagi, Luhan. Apa kau sudah siap?"

"Sejujurnya, tidak Yang Mulia. Saya sama sekali tidak mengira akan bertanding di sini, di tengah-tengah suasana seperti ini, di hadapan banyak tamu terhormat. Maaf, saya tidak bermaksud lancang, tapi mengapa Yang Mulia tidak memberitahu saya sebelumnya?" Luhan merespons dengan hati-hati.

"Ini sebuah kejutan untukmu, dan kuharap kau pun memberikan hal yang sama padaku." Alis Luhan bertaut. Ia tidak paham dengan maksud perkataan Kaisar, namun mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

Pertandingan pun dimulai. Kaisar mengendalikan bidak putih, sementara bidak hitam berada di bawah kendali Luhan. Ini memberi Kaisar kesempatan untuk bergerak lebih dulu. Kaisar membuka jalan dengan menggerakkan pion di depan ratu sebanyak dua langkah tanpa ragu-ragu dan langsung menekan _chess clock_.

Kini giliran Luhan. Ia berniat mengangkat sebuah pion, namun tangannya yang gemetar akibat masih didera rasa gugup, membuatnya tanpa sengaja menyenggol susunan bidak catur hitam miliknya sendiri hingga berjatuhan di papan layaknya efek domino. Tak hanya sampai di situ, bidak-bidak tersebut menggelinding ke area Kaisar dan menjatuhkan pion yang baru saja dipindahkanya. Terang saja, sebagian besar tamu di ruangan tersebut yang menyaksikan lewat _big screen_ mulai menertawakan tingkah ceroboh Luhan, menganggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang lucu dan menggelikan. Terkecuali Sehun.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Yang Mulia…" ucap Luhan pelan sembari menyusun kembali bidak catur yang berjatuhan ke posisi semula.

"Jangan gugup, Luhan. Berhenti menganggapku sebagai Kaisar pemimpin negeri. Bayangkan saja aku sebagai kakek tua di panti jompo yang kau temani bermain catur agar tidak kesepian."

"Itu sulit, Yang Mulia… apalagi di tempat seperti ini, tapi akan saya coba."

Kaisar pun lantas memohon kepada _arbiter[1]_ agar mengulang pertandingan dari awal dan menganggap langkah sebelumnya yang telah ia ambil menjadi tidak sah. Permintaan tersebut dikabulkan. Sebelum pertandingan kembali dimulai, Kaisar mencoba memastikan sekali lagi bahwa pemuda di hadapannya, kini berada dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

"Jika kau memerlukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu lebih tenang dan santai, katakan saja."

Luhan memang membutuhkan sesuatu saat ini, namun ia sedikit ragu. Haruskah ia mengutarakannya? Karena itu akan terdengar begitu memalukan. Setelah berkontemplasi, ia berpikir masa bodoh. Jika terus-terusan berada dalam kondisi gugup seperti ini, ia tidak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk menjawab tantangan Kaisar demi menolong Sehun.

"Kalau diperbolehkan… saya ingin bermain dengan ditemani cokelat, Yang Mulia." Luhan tertunduk malu setelah mengatakannya. Jelas saja, ia adalah seorang pria dewasa, namun apa yang diutarakannya barusan pastinya membuat ia terdengar seperti seorang bocah.

Hal ini tak ayal membuat Kaisar tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Para tamu tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kaisar melepaskan tawa sedemikian puasnya, sampai mereka melihat pelayan yang diperintahkan oleh Kaisar, membawa semangkuk penuh butiran cokelat kancing warna-warni dan meletakkannya di sisi Luhan. Para tamu pun kembali tertawa. Ada yang menganggap itu menggemaskan, namun tak sedikit pula cemoohan yang terlontar. Mereka mulai meragukan kemampuan Luhan dengan berpikir, bocah seperti itu apa bisa melawan Kaisar?

Sehun pun menjadi salah satu yang tersenyum menyaksikan hal tersebut, bukan karena turut menganggapnya lucu, melainkan karena ia tahu makna di balik aksi Luhan. Cokelat merepresentasikan dirinya. Dengan kata lain, Luhan menganggap Sehun sebagai energi yang dibutuhkannya saat ini. Bukankah itu sangat manis?

Permainan kembali dimulai. Kaisar membuka jalan lebih dulu, menggunakan strategi _London System[2]_ yang berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Luhan membalas dengan _Slav Defense[2]_. Tangan keduanya bergerak cepat tanpa jeda memindahkan bidak masing-masing pada 15 langkah pertama. Berikutnya, aksi saling memakan bidak pun tak dapat terelakkan. Terang saja, ini membungkam para tamu yang sebelumnya menertawakan Luhan. Perhatian mereka mulai tersedot ke dalam permainan.

Setelah langkah ke-20, pergerakan keduanya mulai melambat. Baik Luhan maupun Kaisar harus berpikir terlebih dahulu selama beberapa detik sebelum memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah. Tangan Luhan terkadang menyempatkan untuk meraih cokelat setelah menekan _chess clock_ —jika ia merasa memerlukannya. Mengunyah benda manis itu cukup membantunya menjauh dari rasa tegang. Kaisar banyak memberinya umpan, namun tak ada satu pun yang diambilnya. Penguasaan permainan keduanya bisa dikatakan seimbang hingga saat ini.

Lima menit berlalu. Dengan jumlah bidak yang tersisa, mereka semakin berhati-hati dalam mengambil langkah. Atmosfer ketegangan yang terpancar dari kedua pemain, turut dirasakan para hadirin yang menyaksikan. Ketika berpikir secara alot, Kaisar akan meremas dagunya. Lain dengan Luhan, kerasnya ia berpikir ditandai dengan seberapa banyak butir cokelat yang dilempar masuk ke dalam mulut.

"Aku tidak menyangka pertandingan kita akan menjadi setegang ini. Kemampuanmu jauh sekali meningkat dibandingkan dua minggu yang lalu." Kaisar membuka sebuah topik pembicaraan untuk mencairkan suasana agar kembali santai.

"Tidak banyak, Yang Mulia. Saya belum tentu sanggup mengalahkan—maksud saya—mencapai remis dengan Yang Mulia…" Luhan buru-buru meralat pilihan katanya agar tak berkesan pongah. Di lain pihak, Kaisar sama sekali tidak menangkap tanda kepongahan dari kalimat barusan, melainkan sebuah kepercayaan diri yang mulai bangkit.

"…tetapi yang jelas, saya tidak ingin kalah dari Yang Mulia," lanjut Luhan penuh keyakinan. Kaisar menyeringai mendengar pernyataannya.

Kini permainan mereka diselingi obrolan hangat. Luhan tidak lagi dihinggapi rasa tegang, dan mampu membayangkan bahwa pertandingan ini tidak terjadi di istana, tidak disaksikan para petinggi dan pejabat, dan tidak melawan seorang kepala negara. Perasaannya jauh menjadi lebih ringan.

"Apa bidak catur favorit Yang Mulia?" tanya Luhan tatkala Kaisar mengangkat bidak Raja dan memindahkannya ke sisi kiri.

"Karena aku adalah seorang pemimpin, tentu saja aku menyukai Raja." Kaisar menekan _chess clock_. "Kau pasti berpikir itu aneh, bukan? Mengapa aku memilih bidak yang hanya bisa bergerak satu langkah ke segala arah serta harus dilindungi oleh bidak-bidak lain?"

Sembari pandangannya fokus ke arah papan catur mencari celah, Luhan menanggapi jawaban Kaisar. "Saya sama sekali tidak menganggap itu aneh, Yang Mulia. Saya yakin, Yang Mulia pasti memiliki alasan yang kuat di balik pilihan tersebut."

"Kau benar. Aku menyukai Raja, karena bidak ini adalah inti dari permainan catur. Kita harus sebisa mungkin melindungi Raja di area sendiri dan menumbangkan Raja lawan untuk bisa memenangkan permainan, bukan? Di situlah aku melihat bahwa fungsi Raja begitu penting, bahkan sangat penting."

Luhan mengikuti langkah yang diambil Kaisar, memindahkan Rajanya. "Itu benar sekali, Yang Mulia. Saya sangat setuju dengan pendapat Yang Mulia barusan." Ia pun lalu menekan _chess clock_.

Percakapan tak lagi terjadi saat kening Kaisar mengernyit serius. Luhan dengan sukarela memberinya jeda waktu tanpa dialog lebih lanjut, dan setelah berpikir cukup lama, Kaisar memutuskan untuk menarik mundur kembali Rajanya. _Chess clock_ ditekan, dan kini giliran Luhan yang harus berpikir keras bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan permainan tanpa harus kalah.

"Bagaimana dengan kau sendiri, Luhan? Apa bidak catur favoritmu?" Kaisar mengembalikan pertanyaan tersebut kepada Luhan. Mata pemuda itu memicing menatap sisa-sisa bidak yang tersusun di atas papan, dan tanpa sadar tangannya kembali meraih cokelat, namun kali ini ia hanya mengambilnya sebutir. Menandakan bahwa beban pikiran yang ditanggungnya telah habis terurai.

"Ksatria," jawab Luhan singkat seraya memasukkan cokelat itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Dan mengapa kau memilih itu?"

Jemari Luhan mengapit pucuk bidak berbentuk kepala kuda tersebut sebelum ia menjelaskan alasannya. "Karena Ksatria adalah satu-satunya bidak yang dapat melangkahi bidak lain, dan yang paling penting bagi saya… Ksatria bergerak dengan pola 'L'…" Luhan memindahkan bidak Ksatria tidak dengan mengangkatnya, melainkan menyeretnya dengan penuh tekanan, melangkah sebanyak empat kotak dan membentuk pola 'L' dengan pasti.

"…'L' untuk 'Lu Han'." Ia lantas mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Kaisar dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging lebar, sebelum akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat ekspresi Kaisar tiba-tiba berubah drastis.

"Skak mat."

Kaisar tak berkedip, membeku di tempat, begitu pula dengan para tamu di dalam _ballroom_. Gumam kata " _wow_ " terdengar di sana-sini. Sebagian dari mereka yang pernah merasakan menjadi lawan tanding Kaisar, butuh setidaknya empat sampai lima kali bertanding untuk bisa membaca gerakan dan mempelajari strategi milik sang kepala negara Necopolis, itu pun belum tentu menang. Namun pemuda yang satu ini, bisa menumbangkan dominasi Kaisar hanya dalam sekali tanding dengan total waktu tujuh menit saja.

Rahang Kaisar menegang, menatap formasi terakhir bidak catur yang tersisa di atas papan demi memastikan bahwa Luhan memang benar berhasil mematikan langkahnya. Sejak awal, ada sebuah tujuan tersirat dari pertandingan catur yang direncanakan oleh Kaisar untuk Luhan. Menetapkan syarat mencapai hasil seri dengannya adalah merupakan sebuah toleransi. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa ternyata Luhan mampu melebihi ekspektasi. Ini sungguh di luar dugaan, dan diam-diam Kaisar merasa harga dirinya terinjak. Ternyata merasakan sebuah kekalahan sungguh menyesakkan. Tanpa sadar, raut wajah Kaisar berubah masam.

Luhan yang saat itu masih tersenyum senang akibat terbawa suasana, langsung kembali memasang tampang serius saat melihat ekspresi Kaisar yang kini terlihat jadi tak bersahabat. Apakah Kaisar kesal terhadap hasil akhir pertandingan? Pada kenyataannya ia sudah menang, bukankah beliau seharusnya bersikap sportif? Apalagi menyandang status sebagai seorang Kaisar yang berkuasa.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia. Apakah Yang Mulia tidak puas dengan hasilnya? Saya bersedia melakukannya lagi jika Yang Mulia menginginkan tanding ulang."

Kalimat itu menyadarkan Kaisar bahwa betapa memalukannya reaksi yang ia tunjukkan barusan. Ia seharusnya bersikap lapang dada serta berbesar hati. Apa yang terjadi malah Luhan mencoba menjaga perasaannya dengan mengajukan penawaran tanding ulang. Ini sungguh tidak pantas. Luhan berhak merayakan kemenangannya. Kaisar menghela napas lantas tertawa.

"Kau memang luar biasa, anak muda. Aku mengaku kalah." Kaisar mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat Luhan dan ia menyambutnya dengan kembali menyunggingkan senyuman yang tadi sempat hilang. Luhan lantas terkesiap ketika mendengar bunyi riuhan tepuk tangan yang tiba-tiba membahana di dalam _ballroom_. Ia menoleh dan mendapati kerumunan tamu tengah memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan takjub. Bahkan beberapa di antara mereka memberikan _standing applause_. Apakah semua itu benar-benar ditujukan padanya? Luhan hanya tertegun, masih belum mempercayai hal itu.

Ketika ia melangkah hendak kembali menuju mejanya, para tamu mulai mengerubungi, menghalangi jalan hanya untuk sekadar menyalami ataupun melontarkan pujian. Luhan tak mampu berkata-kata, ia hanya membungkuk pelan sebagai balasan. Mereka semua tahu bahwa catur mewakili banyak komponen penting, yaitu daya konsentrasi, kreativitas, cara berpikir sistemik dan logis, kemampuan analisis, kesabaran, kepekaan, daya ingat, serta tanggung jawab. Permainan ini memacu otak kanan dan kiri untuk aktif berkreasi, sehingga pemenangnya bisa dikatakan memiliki otak yang lebih seimbang dibandingkan pemain yang dikalahkan. Wajar saja jika Luhan menuai pujian bertubi-tubi dari para tamu yang hadir.

Melihat Luhan yang mulai dikerumuni, Sehun buru-buru pergi ke sisi pria itu untuk mengamankannya. Ia tak ingin membagi Luhan kepada orang lain, apalagi kepada mereka yang sudah jelas-jelas tidak berpihak padanya saat pengambilan suara di Gedung Parlemen Nasional beberapa waktu yang lalu. Apa para tamu anggota parlemen itu sebegitu bodohnya sampai tidak mengetahui siapa yang sebenarnya tengah mereka puji? Sehun menarik tangan Luhan untuk menjauh, seraya memberikan tatapan tak bersahabat pada setiap tamu yang mencoba menyalami pria itu.

"Jangan kembali ke mejamu. Duduk bersamaku," perintah Sehun dengan nada ketus.

"Mana bisa, Sehun. Itu meja khusus untuk keluarga istana."

"Kau berutang sebuah penjelasan padaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Aku akan mengatakannya, tapi tidak di situ."

"Ehem…" Suara deham menggema di dalam _ballroom_. Tidak hanya mereka berdua, para hadirin pun turut mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Kaisar telah kembali berada di atas podium dan berbicara melalui _mic_.

"Jangan terlalu protektif, Sehun. Para tamu juga ingin mengenal lebih jauh siapa lawan tandingku pada malam ini. Berikanlah mereka kesempatan." Sebagian tamu tertawa mendengar ucapan informal Kaisar kepada cucu bungsunya. Di sisi lain, Sehun merasa bahwa itu sama sekali tidak lucu.

"Bagaimana jika kau memperkenalkan diri kepada para tamu? Sebutkan nama dan tunjukkan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya."

 _Tunjukkan?_

Luhan mencerna dengan dalam maksud kalimat tersebut. Apakah Kaisar menyuruhnya untuk membongkar identitas bahwa ia sebenarnya adalah seorang _hybrid Feral_? Kaisar memerintahkan seorang anggota protokoler istana untuk memberikan _mic_ kepada Luhan agar suara pria itu dapat terdengar ke seluruh ruangan ketika ia bicara. Luhan bertukar pandang dengan Sehun, dan pria itu menggeleng, tanda ia tidak menyukai ide kakeknya, entah apa pun tujuan di balik itu. Ia merasa Luhan pada akhirnya hanya akan dipermalukan di depan umum.

Namun Luhan berpikir lain. Ia masih ingat bahwa dirinya memiliki perjanjian dengan Kaisar yang berhubungan dengan kelangsungan hidup Sehun kelak, dan jika perintah Kaisar yang satu ini adalah bagian dari pemenuhan janji tersebut, maka ia rela melakukannya. Tanpa mempedulikan Sehun yang memasang tampang kecut, Luhan pun mulai bicara.

"Nama saya Lu Han… dan—" ia merubah wujud ke dalam bentuk _hybrid_ , menampilkan bulu tiga warna yang dapat terlihat dari ekor serta telinganya. "—saya… seorang F _eral_."

Para tamu kontan saja terperanjat kaget. Beberapa di antara mereka bahkan membungkam mulut dengan telapak tangan demi meredam pekik keterkejutan yang hampir saja meluncur. Sekarang, setelah pemuda itu menyebutkan nama serta kasta tempatnya berada, sosoknya mendadak jadi tidak asing, dan saat itulah mereka semua menyadari bahwa Luhan Si Penakluk Kaisar yang sedang mereka lihat saat ini adalah Luhan Si Objek No. 04, prototipe terakhir dari _The "L" Project_ yang telah mereka gagalkan sebelumnya.

Sehun tidak suka Luhan menjadi tontonan serta pusat perhatian. Ia sudah menarik tangan Luhan untuk menyeretnya keluar _ballroom_ , namun rentetan kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Kaisar setelahnya, menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Pemuda yang baru saja Anda semua puji, adalah _hybrid_ yang sama dengan yang Anda anggap gagal di Gedung Parlemen Nasional beberapa waktu yang lalu. Anda sekalian sudah melihat kemampuannya, bukan? Itulah hal yang Anda lewatkan selama tujuh tahun terakhir… dan saya yakin, masih banyak _hybrid_ lain seperti dirinya di luar sana. Bukankah sayang sekali jika potensi emas ini disia-siakan?"

Para tamu mulai berbisik. Dapat terlihat perubahan ekspresi wajah milik mereka yang semula kontra dengan rencana penghapusan sistem kasta di Necopolis, sedangkan bagi mereka yang pro sejak awal, tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum, karena apa yang baru saja terjadi malam ini bisa jadi merupakan angin segar bagi pencapaian misi mereka yang sempat terjegal.

Kaisar menatap dari atas podium, pasangan _hybrid_ muda yang kini saling bertautan tangan dengan erat. Mereka membalas tatapannya, terperangah tak percaya dengan keseluruhan situasi. Jadi sejak awal, inilah rencana Kaisar, yang telah tersusun rapi di dalam otaknya semenjak ia menatap dalam mata Luhan saat pertama kali ia diboyong oleh Sehun ke dalam istana. Kaisar melihat sesuatu tersirat dan terpancar sangat kuat dari bola mata pemuda itu, dan ia tidak ingin menyia-nyiakannya, karena itu adalah dua komponen penting yang dibutuhkan setiap orang dalam menjalani hidup.

Harapan dan perjuangan.

.

.

Luhan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, merasakan lagi sejuknya udara malam di balkon yang terhubung dengan _ballroom_ sembari menatap ratusan mobil milik para tamu yang mulai melaju pelan meninggalkan kawasan istana satu demi satu. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan hanyalah bermain catur, namun ia begitu lelah seakan energinya terkuras habis, karena batin serta mentalnya turut terlibat di sana.

Ia baru saja hendak menumpu sisi kepala pada pilar penyangga di sudut balkon, ketika merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di pundaknya. Ia spontan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang tengah menyodorkan segelas air putih sembari tersenyum. Tangan Luhan menyambut pemberian itu, dan menguras habis, memindahkan seluruh isinya melewati kerongkongan dalam waktu singkat.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Sehun bertanya, dan Luhan membalas dengan anggukan yang diikuti sebuah ucapan terima kasih. "Sekarang, bisakah kau ceritakan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara kau dan kakekku?"

"Aku akan menceritakannya, tapi kumohon kau jangan marah." Luhan tahu, Sehun pasti akan merasa keberatan jika dirinya turut menceburkan diri ke dalam masalah pria itu—yang sebenarnya tak pernah ingin ia ungkit di depan Luhan agar tidak membuatnya khawatir. Namun pada kenyataannya, ia telah terlanjur melakukannya.

Kening Sehun pun mengernyit mendengar kalimat yang seolah mengarah kepada sebuah pengakuan dosa. "Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah?"

"Karena ini menyangkut dengan—" Luhan menghentikan kalimatnya ketika mendengar suara ketukan sepatu mendekati mereka. Sehun pun otomatis membalikkan badan dan menemukan sosok kakeknya di situ.

Kaisar tidak memiliki niat untuk mengganggu momen yang sedang terjadi di antara mereka berdua. Ia hanya ingin memuji Luhan untuk yang terakhir kalinya malam itu sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan _ballroom_ , sekaligus mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Luhan sesekali menjadi lawan tandingnya di lain waktu. Luhan terang saja merasa tersanjung, dan menyambut tawaran itu dengan senang hati. Namun di luar semua itu, ada satu pertanyaan yang masih mengganjal di pikirannya, dan ia yakin Kaisar memiliki jawabannya.

"Maaf, Yang Mulia, sebelum Anda pergi, bolehkah saya bertanya sesuatu."

"Silakan."

"Apakah Yang Mulia mengenal orang tua angkat saya?" Luhan bertanya tanpa keraguan. Nama panggilan 'Xiao Lu' yang sebelumnya terlontar dari mulut Kaisar adalah alasan mengapa pertanyaan itu bisa muncul. Luhan mencoba menghubungkan benang merah dan ingin membuktikan hipotesisnya.

"Ya, aku mengenalnya," jawab Kaisar seraya mengangguk. "Kami pernah bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Dia adalah seorang sahabat, partner diskusi, dan bisa dibilang sebagai cinta pertamaku sebelum aku bertemu dan menikah dengan mendiang permaisuri." Kaisar terkekeh, sedikit malu mengungkapkan hal itu mengingat usianya kini jauh dari kata belia. Luhan dan Sehun saling berpandangan dan tertegun, karena informasi barusan adalah sesuatu yang baru bagi mereka.

Luhan tak berani bertanya untuk menggali cerita lebih jauh, meskipun sebenarnya ia ingin tahu persis alasan Nanny merelakan dirinya menjadi objek eksperimen. Ia ingin mempercayai orang tua angkatnya, namun tak punya cukup bukti untuk melakukan itu. Sekarang Kaisar mengatakan bahwa mereka bersahabat, ada kemungkinan beliau memiliki jawaban yang Luhan cari, namun ia merasa tak punya hak untuk mengorek informasi. Jadi yang Luhan lakukan hanyalah diam.

Kaisar dapat menangkap raut wajah Luhan yang tampak sedang berkontemplasi. Seolah dapat membaca apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda itu, ia pun mulai kembali angkat bicara. "Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu mengenai orang tuamu, dia adalah salah satu penggagas awal rencana penghapusan sistem kasta di Necopolis… Sosoknya dikenal paling vokal dan kritis di antara para pakar sosial lainnya ketika menyuarakan ide tersebut, meskipun dia tidak turut menjadi bagian dari _The 'L' Project_ … dan apa kau mau tahu alasan di balik dia melakukan itu semua?" Luhan menggangguk dengan antusias karena inilah yang ingin ia dengar.

"Alasannya adalah kau, Luhan."

Kedua alis Luhan bertaut seketika. Mencoba menyelami nalar pikirannya, mencari tahu apa yang menghubungkan rencana penghapusan sistem kasta yang digagas oleh Nanny dengan keberadaan dirinya. Ia sedikit menemukan jalan buntu di situ. "Saya tidak mengerti, Yang Mulia. Kenapa saya?"

"Sejak awal, Nanny-mu sudah mengetahui DNA _Felis_ ras apa yang akan mengalir dalam darahmu saat kau menjadi _hybrid_ pada usia remaja. Berdasarkan dokumen rekam catatan di panti asuhan yang menampungmu dulu, disebutkan bahwa mendiang orang tua kandungmu, keduanya adalah _Feral_."

Telapak tangan Luhan mendadak basah. Ia meletakkan gelas yang tengah dipegangnya di atas _rail_ pembatas balkon yang lebar. Tangan itu lantas terkepal, mengetahui bahwa masih ada rahasia lain yang ditutupi oleh orang terdekat dalam hidupnya. Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menampakkan reaksi berlebihan, karena mendapat sebuah kejutan kelihatannya sudah menjadi hal lumrah baginya akhir-akhir ini.

"Dengan mengabaikan fakta tersebut, dia bersikeras ingin mengadopsimu setelah melihatmu membantu anak-anak panti lain yang menangis saat mereka kesulitan menyelesaikan kubus rubik, menyambungkan potongan-potongan _puzzle_ , ataupun menyusun konstruksi _lego_ … Nanny-mu bilang, kau menikmati semua permainan rumit itu sambil tersenyum, tanpa sedikit pun mengeluh, maupun berdecak kesal. Saat itulah tercetus dalam pikirannya, bahwa _hybrid_ dengan potensi sepertimu, tidak bisa dibiarkan berada di bawah selamanya… Dia sudah mencintaimu sejak awal, Luhan… jangan ragukan hal itu."

Kalimat penutup Kaisar melenyapkan pikiran negatif yang bersarang di kepala Luhan sebelumnya. Orang-orang di dekatnya begitu banyak menyimpan rahasia, namun kini ia yakin akan satu hal, bahwa perhatian serta kasih sayang mereka, semuanya tidak ada yang palsu. Itu berlaku untuk Nanny, dan juga Sehun, tentu saja.

"Terima kasih Yang Mulia, sudah bersedia menceritakan ini semua. Sekarang saya merasa lega." Luhan mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus. "Satu lagi, Yang Mulia… mengenai perjanjian itu…" Ia lantas membelokkan topik dengan segera.

"Perjanjian apa?" sela Sehun cepat. Ia yakin betul bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan sesuatu yang hendak Luhan ceritakan tadi sebelum kakeknya datang mengintervensi mereka. Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun sesaat, dan memutuskan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk sekaligus memberinya pencerahan terhadap hal yang menjadi pertanyaannya sedari tadi.

"Yang Mulia berjanji mengurangi setengah dari jatah waktu hukuman Pangeran Shixun jika hasil pertandingan adalah seri… tetapi, saya memenangkannya, Yang Mulia… jadi, apakah bisa hukuman itu…"

 _…dibatalkan?_

Luhan ingin menuntaskan kalimat itu, namun tercekat seketika tatkala melihat raut wajah Kaisar berubah serius seakan-akan topik yang ia angkat adalah suatu hal tabu yang membuat _mood_ -nya menjadi buruk. Bukankah wajar jika ia berusaha mengonfirmasi realisasi perjanjian? Luhan merasa tidak ada yang salah dari tindakannya.

Sementara itu, Sehun yang mendengar dan akhirnya mengetahui maksud dari pertandingan catur antara Luhan dan kakeknya malam ini, hanya mampu tertegun. Ia tak mampu memalingkan pandangan dari bagian sisi wajah Luhan yang terlihat sempurna. Tersanjung, mungkin itu yang ia rasakan setelah mengetahui bahwa Luhan bersusah payah menghadapi situasi pelik, melalui malam yang terasa begitu berat ini, tak lain demi dirinya.

"Tidak ada perjanjian yang terjadi di antara kita…" Kaisar menanggapi Luhan dengan nada dingin, membuat pemuda yang mendengar pernyataannya sedikit mendelik karena terkejut. Masih mempertanyakan maksud dari kalimat itu, Luhan mulai menduga yang tidak-tidak. Mungkinkah Kaisar ingkar janji dan hanya mempermainkannya? Lalu apakah usahanya untuk menolong Sehun menjadi sia-sia dan tanpa arti? Wajahnya pun mulai muram.

Kaisar menangkap reaksi Luhan dengan iba. Ia sudah tak sanggup menahan tawa dan memutuskan untuk menyudahi sandiwaranya. "Kau mau tahu kenapa? Karena sejak awal, hukuman itu tidak pernah ada," lanjut Kaisar dengan diikuti tawa renyah seraya membalikkan badan dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan sepasang sejoli yang kini terpaku melongo di tempat.

Keduanya tercengang selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Luhan yang kebingungan menoleh ke arah Sehun untuk mempertanyakan semua. "Apa yang barusan itu? Kau tidak dihukum? Jadi apa maksud pertandingan tadi?" Saat itulah Sehun mulai menyadari dan menangkap maksud serta tujuan kakeknya. Ia tersenyum sembari menggapai tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat.

Kaisar menciptakan situasi di mana Luhan mengira dirinya melakukan suatu hal besar demi menolong Sehun, nyatanya apa yang telah diatur malam ini semata-mata adalah untuk menolong diri Luhan sendiri. Kaisar sengaja menjebak Luhan pada situasi di mana ia harus memperlihatkan seluruh potensinya di hadapan para aparatur pembuat undang-undang yang apatis terhadapnya, dengan tujuan agar terjadi adanya sebuah pertimbangan akan revisi kebijakan. Sehun hanyalah umpan. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa kakeknya turut memanggil Luhan tatkala ia menyampaikan putusan mengenai hukuman yang ternyata—kini ia tahu—hanyalah sebuah rekayasa belaka.

Oh, ingatkan Sehun untuk mengucapkan beribu-ribu rasa terima kasih pada kakeknya setelah ini.

Sehun yang tidak tahan untuk meluapkan rasa bahagianya, menyeret Luhan ke sudut balkon yang berseberangan, menghimpit tubuh pria itu ke tembok yang terhalang oleh pot besar berisi tanaman _dracaena_ yang tumbuh tinggi menjulang melebihi ukuran tubuh Sehun. Luhan terkesiap ketika sebelah lengan Sehun melingkar di pinggangnya. Wajah keduanya saling berdekatan, mungkin hanya terpaut jarak dengan satuan millimeter.

"Bolehkah aku menciummu?" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba. Tangan Luhan secara reflek bergerak menyentuh dada Sehun, menelusuri garis dasi yang dikenakan pria itu, lantas mengangguk gugup. "tapi sebelum itu, kau tahu… aku ingin mengatakan banyak hal padamu sejak berada di dalam tadi, sayangnya situasi menghalangiku."

"Katakanlah," balas Luhan nyaris berbisik.

"Pertama, kau terlihat menawan malam ini." Setelah mengatakannya, Sehun mencumbu bibir Luhan dengan lembut. Mata Luhan terpejam menyambutnya dan membalas tanpa ragu.

"Ke-dua, tidak tahukah jika kau terlihat sangat seksi saat serius bertanding catur tadi?" Ia menciumnya lagi, kali ini dengan pergerakan lebih lebar serta lumatan-lumatan di mana mereka bisa saling merasakan lembutnya bibir masing-masing di setiap gigitan.

"Ke-tiga, sekarang setelah aku mengetahui fakta bahwa kau melakukannya demi aku, itu membuatmu terlihat jauh lebih seksi berkali-kali lipat." Kini Sehun membiarkan lidahnya menerobos rongga mulut Luhan, di mana keduanya saling mencoba untuk mendominasi pergerakan.

Ciuman mereka yang meningkat pada fase ini, membuat suara lenguhan tak dapat terhindarkan lolos dari bibir keduanya. Sehun meraih tengkuk Luhan, sementara pria itu telah melingkarkan kedua lengannya ke leher Sehun. Deru napas serta degup jantung yang saling bersahutan, tak dapat terelakkan. Setelah pagutan bibir mereka terlepas, Sehun mengecup sisi leher Luhan, menelusuri hingga berakhir di bawah telinganya.

"Terakhir, izinkan aku untuk melakukan suatu hal egois padamu."

Embusan napas Sehun yang menyapa kulitnya, membuat Luhan mulai gemetar, mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bertahan dalam wujud manusianya. "A-apa itu?" Ia bertanya pada Sehun dengan sedikit terbata-bata akibat kesulitan mengatur napas.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang malam ini…"

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Sehun berhenti di depan sebuah gerbang bergaya _gothic_ yang tidak asing dalam ingatan Luhan. Ia memperhatikan seluruh struktur bangunan yang ada di depan matanya dari balik kaca mobil. Mansion pribadi Sehun, adalah tempat di mana hal paling mengejutkan dalam hidupnya terbongkar. Saat di mana untuk pertama kali ia kehilangan sisi rasional serta logika, yang kemudian berujung pada pengalaman buruk yang tak pernah terpikirkan akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Haruskah ia memiliki alasan untuk kembali lagi ke tempat ini?

Sehun meraih dan menggenggam tangan Luhan begitu menyadari pria itu tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, dan membisu cukup lama. "Apa kau masih merasa takut?" tanya Sehun khawatir. "Maafkan aku, jika kau memang keberatan, kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain…"

Tentu saja selalu ada alasan bagi Luhan untuk kembali ke rumah ini.

Meskipun keberadaan terakhir dirinya di mansion ini sangatlah tidak menyenangkan, namun tak bisa dipungkiri banyak pula kenangan manis yang terjadi di sana. Yah, memang tidak sepenuhnya manis, tapi setidaknya di situlah pertama kali hubungan intim antar keduanya terjalin melalui sebuah situasi aneh, yang diikuti dengan deklarasi status hubungan mereka.

Luhan menggeleng, menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. "Bawa aku masuk. Aku rindu rumah ini."

.

.

Luhan duduk di sisi ranjang sembari mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kamar Sehun. Tata letak interiornya tidak begitu banyak perubahan, namun terasa sedikit ada perbedaan yang Luhan tidak yakin pada bagian mana itu. Sehun mengambil posisi tepat di samping Luhan. Mereka hanya duduk bersebelahan sambil melempar tatapan tanpa bicara. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mengapa masih bisa ada rasa canggung di antara keduanya? Padahal tak sampai sejam yang lalu mereka baru saja bercumbu di balkon istana.

"Oh, aku harus mengembalikan ini." Luhanlah yang pertama memutuskan untuk memecah kebisuan di antara mereka. Ia membuka kaitan gelang yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya dan menyerahkan benda itu kembali kepada pemilik sebenarnya.

"Terima kasih. Ini sangat manjur," ucap Luhan, meletakkan gelang itu di telapak tangan Sehun seraya tersenyum. Sehun tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi duduk lalu berjalan ke arah nakas dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik laci.

"Aku juga menyimpan sesuatu milikmu yang harus kukembalikan." Ia menyerahkan benda itu kepada Luhan dengan cara yang sama. Luhan sedikit terperanjat mendapati bingkai foto berisi potongan tiket _Yaong Land_ , kini berada dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia mengira benda itu turut disingkirkan saat Sehun dan tim _The"L" Project_ melenyapkan segala bukti keberadaan mereka setelah menghapus memorinya. Luhan membawa benda itu ke dada dan mendekapnya, merasa lega karena mendapatinya masih dalam keadaan utuh. Gestur Luhan tak ayal membuat hati Sehun berdesir.

"Sepenting itukah benda itu bagimu?" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan, membuat Sehun kembali merasa bersalah atas tindakannya. "Maaf, aku mengambilnya."

Luhan malah menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Justru aku harus berterimakasih karena kau sudah menyimpannya untukku."

Sikap manis yang ditunjukkan Luhan menjadi penanda runtuhnya pertahanan Sehun. Ia tak sanggup lagi membendung gairah untuk segera merengkuh pria itu ke dalam dekapannya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah ciuman terjadi, cukup intens dan panjang hingga tangan keduanya sempat bekerja menanggalkan lapis demi lapis pakaian yang pasangan mereka kenakan. Sehun memulai dengan menurunkan jas Luhan dari bahunya, sedangkan Luhan meraih dasi Sehun untuk membuka simpul yang mencekik leher pria itu.

Ketika keduanya telah bertelanjang dada, Sehun mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga terjatuh dalam posisi berbaring di ranjang. Ia menurunkan tubuhnya, menindih Luhan agar kulit mereka bersentuhan. Bibir Sehun menyasar bagian bawah rahang Luhan, memberinya gigitan kecil sebelum akhirnya mengisap bagian itu, tanpa lupa menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dengan menggesekkan kejantanannya pada milik Luhan. Bulu mata Luhan berkibar akibat kedipan mata yang cepat tanda ia merasakan sensasi aneh di sekujur tubuhnya.

Saat di mana Sehun menggigit dan mengisap puting Luhan, adalah saat di mana wujudnya berubah ke dalam bentuk _hybrid_. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk melakukan hal yang sama agar bisa mengimbanginya. Luhan menatap wujud _hybrid_ Sehun dengan saksama. Ini pertama kali ia melihat wujudnya secara detail, tidak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya di mana ia selalu melihat wujud _hybrid_ pria itu saat dalam keadaan minim kesadaran.

Telinga berwarna keabuan yang lebar, gigi taring yang lebih panjang, ekor _silver_ lebat dengan aksen warna hitam melingkar. Ia terlihat kukuh dan intimidatif, selayaknya kucing hutan. Lalu Luhan membandingkan semua itu dengan wujud dirinya yang hanya _hybrid_ F _eral_ , ditambah lagi ia adalah _calico_ , makhluk aneh yang lahir akibat kesalahan genetika. Ia kembali mempertanyakan ini semua, masih tak percaya dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Bercumbu dengan seorang W _ild Cat_ , terlebih lagi yang berstatus pangeran.

Sehun sempurna. Luhan ingin mengimbangi. Nyatanya ia tidak bisa, jika selamanya berada dalam wujud F _eral_ _calico_ seperti ini. Perasaan insekuritas tiba-tiba menghinggapi Luhan. Kepercayaan diri yang biasanya tertanam dalam di dirinya, mendadak tercabut begitu saja. Tanpa sadar, Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua telapak tangan. Ia merasa tak sanggup untuk melihat lebih jauh.

Sehun yang menangkap perubahan mendadak sikap Luhan, kontan saja kebingungan. "Luhan? Ada apa?" tanya Sehun cemas, lalu menghentikan kegiatan _foreplay_ yang ia berikan pada pria itu. "Apa aku melakukannya terlalu kasar?" Sehun kembali bertanya sambil mencoba menurunkan tangan Luhan dari wajah yang ditutupi. Luhan menggeleng dan bersikeras tidak ingin membuka wajahnya.

"Luhan, _please_ … katakan padaku, ada apa?"

"A-aku—" Luhan bergumam dari balik telapak tangan. "—jelek…"

 _Apa?_

Sehun melongo. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Luhan baru saja mengatakan bahwa dirinya jelek? Astaga, apa pria itu tidak punya cermin di rumahnya? Sehun yang gemas dengan sikap Luhan, langsung mencengkeram kedua bahu pria itu lantas menegakkan punggungnya. Ia memeluk Luhan sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya lembut.

"Bicara apa kau ini? Kau sama sekali tidak jelek. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu?" Luhan tak mau menjawab, namun Sehun mulai bertanya-tanya, apa jangan-jangan Luhan merasa terintimidasi oleh sosoknya? Sehun menghela napas dan menarik paksa tangan yang menutupi wajah pria itu. Luhan masih tetap keras kepala, ketika Sehun menahan kedua tangannya, ia memejamkan kedua matanya erat.

"Buka matamu, Luhan," pinta Sehun, namun Luhan tak menggubris. "Kumohon, buka matamu. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu. Jika kau tidak melakukannya, akan kuanggap bahwa kau tidak peduli padaku." Luhan hampir lupa jika Sehun memiliki ilmu persuasi tingkat tinggi, maka tak aneh jika kalimat bujukan tersebut sukes membuat ia membuka matanya.

" _Lights off._ " Setelah Sehun mengatakan itu, lampu kamar yang menggunakan sistem sensor suara pun padam seketika. Seharusnya ruangan itu akan menjadi gelap gulita, nyatanya tidak demikian. Sesuatu yang Luhan lihat, membuatnya menengadah perlahan lantas mengedarkan pandangan ke tiap sisi dinding serta langit-langit dengan ekspresi takjub. Lukisan galaksi bimasakti menutupi seluruh bagian. Susunan planet serta gugusan bintang, bulan, bintang jatuh, meteor, terlukis dengan begitu indah menggunakan cat neon _glow in the dark_ , membuat kamar Sehun kini terlihat seperti planetarium, dan Luhan merasa bagaikan berada di luar angkasa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Indah… Ini indah sekali, Sehun," jawab Luhan dengan wajah terkesima. Hal yang tadi bergelayut di pikirannya langsung teralihkan dengan segera.

"Aku membuatnya ketika sangat merindukanmu selepas insiden itu. Semua ini… galaksi, _glow in the dark_ , adalah bagian-bagian yang mewakili sosokmu. Jika kau menganggap ini indah, maka bagiku, orang yang menginspirasi untuk membuat ini semua, jauh lebih indah." Luhan tertegun mendengarnya, tak sanggup mengalihkan tatapan dari mata Sehun yang memancarkan ketulusan.

"Jadi berhentilah mengatakan dirimu jelek, Luhan… karena bagiku, kau indah… luar dan dalam."

"Sehun…" Luhan menyerah, saat itu juga kedua belah tangannya menangkup wajah Sehun dan menginisiasikan sebuah ciuman panas lebih dulu. Dengan menyambut ciumannya, Sehun kembali merebahkan tubuh Luhan di ranjang, melanjutkan yang tadi sempat tertunda. Jemarinya meraba, bermain di atas kulit tubuh Luhan. Gesekan pelan ujung kukunya memberikan sensasi geli yang membuat tubuh Luhan menggeliat.

Setelah menelusuri dada serta perut pria itu dengan kecupan dan jilatan menggoda, Sehun menanggalkan celana Luhan, lantas melanjutkan rute perjalanan bibir serta lidahnya ke paha pria itu hingga pada bagian terdalam dekat selangkangan. Tubuh Luhan gemetar. Sehun menghentikan aksinya dan menarik kedua lengan Luhan agar pria itu kembali bangkit dalam posisi duduk. Ia memutar posisi tubuh Luhan dan menariknya masuk dalam pangkuan. Luhan secara otomatis menyandarkan punggungnya pada dada bidang pria itu.

"Kita pelan-pelan saja, oke? Aku akan membuatmu nyaman terlebih dahulu." Sehun memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan bercinta kali ini dengan lembut dan perlahan. Mengingat seks yang mereka lakukan sebelumnya dalam keadaan tidak sadar, pastinya jauh dari kata berkesan—bahkan, diingat pun tidak. Maka, Sehun ingin menikmati waktunya bersama Luhan dengan sebaik mungkin. Memastikan kenangan mengenai malam ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang berharga untuk dikenang, karena ini adalah kegiatan bercinta pertama mereka yang dilakukan dalam keadaan sadar.

Jemari lihai Sehun mulai menggoda pucuk kejantanan Luhan, terutama bagian celahnya. Tangannya yang satu memilin bagian puting pria itu secara bergantian, dan lidahnya menjilati bagian dalam telinga kucing Luhan. Ketika Sehun mulai mengurut dan memompa kejantanannya dengan intens, Luhan serasa hilang kendali, mata terpejam, mulut tak lagi bisa mengatup, tangan meremas kain celana Sehun, dan ekornya terkibas ke sana kemari.

Tangan Sehun yang memainkan puting Luhan berpindah, kini mengarah ke bagian garis pantat pria itu untuk menelusuri jalan masuk menuju lubangnya. Ia sedikit memiringkan posisi pantat Luhan agar jarinya bisa leluasa bekerja, namun tentunya ia takkan membiarkan jari itu masuk dalam keadaan kering yang nantinya malah akan berujung menyakiti pria itu.

Jemari itu membelai lembut bibir Luhan yang saling terpisah. "Isap jariku…" dan Sehun pun membuka lebar mulut Luhan, lalu memasukkan kedua jarinya ke dalam sana secara perlahan mencegah Luhan agar tidak tersedak. Luhan tahu akan berada di mana jari itu setelah ini, maka ia mengisapnya dengan kuat, melumuri dengan saliva sebanyak mungkin karena ia juga tidak ingin merasakan perih saat kedua jari itu melakukan penetrasi terhadapnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup, Sehun menarik keluar jari dari mulutnya dan memberi aba-aba kepada Luhan bahwa bagian tangan itu akan segera memasuki bagian bawahnya. Luhan mengerang pelan ketika telunjuk Sehun berhasil masuk, dan Sehun mencoba mengalihkan rasa perih itu dengan tangan yang satunya tetap memanjakan kejantanan Luhan. Setelah telunjuk itu bekerja cukup lama menggoda titik-titik saraf yang bersarang di dinding lubangnya, jari tengah mulai masuk dan melakukan hal serupa.

Luhan tersentak ketika tumbukan jemari Sehun mengenai bagian titik ternikmatnya, mengakibatkan posisi tubuhnya merosot, namun Sehun kembali menariknya, menjaga agar tidak keluar dari pangkuan. Kedua tangan Sehun yang bekerja dengan pergerakan cepat di dua bagian privatnya, membuat Luhan meloloskan desahan tanpa henti, bola matanya berputar, dan ia membantingkan kepalanya ke bahu bidang Sehun. Tangan Luhan seakan mencari pelampiasan rasa nikmat, lalu membawanya ke belakang kepala Sehun, lantas menjambak rambut pria itu. Ia tak tahan lagi, dan Sehun dapat membaca tanda itu.

"Nggh... Se-Sehun, aku tak sanggup… A-aku akan…"

"Tidak apa-apa. Lepaskan saja."

Luhan pun mencapai orgasme dan melepaskan tembakan cairan maninya ke telapak tangan Sehun. Ia membenamkan sisi kepalanya ke ceruk leher Sehun lalu mengembuskan napas tersengal dari mulut di atas permukaan kulit pria itu. Sehun merinding seketika. Setelah kembali membaringkan tubuh Luhan, ia meraih tisu di atas nakas dan mengelap sisa mani dari tangannya dan beberapa yang tadi sempat menetes ke atas perut Luhan. Sehun berdiri dengan bertumpu pada lututnya di ranjang, bersiap untuk membuka celana, namun Luhan bangkit dan menghentikan pergerakan pria itu.

"Biar aku yang melakukannya. Bolehkah?"

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan antusias untuk turut mengambil peran dalam kegiatan bercinta kali ini. "Tentu saja."

Luhan mulai membuka celana Sehun, namun cara yang dipilihnya cukup mengejutkan pria itu, karena ia menggunakan giginya. Dengan gigitan, ia membuka kaitan ikat pinggang lalu menariknya lepas. Luhan membenamkan kepalanya mencari ujung retseling celana lantas menurunkannya perlahan, dan gerakan itu begitu terasa di kejantanan Sehun. Luhan tidak menyentuhnya, namun ia terangsang dengan gestur pria itu yang di matanya begitu seksi.

"Dari mana kau belajar gerakan itu?" tanya Sehun tak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran.

Luhan mendongak lantas secara reflek memiringkan kepalanya seperti anak kucing. "Insting?"

Mata Sehun tak berkedip menangkap ekspresi tersebut. Bagaimana bisa Luhan yang tadi terlihat begitu seksi tiba-tiba saja langsung berubah ke mode imut menggemaskan? Sisi-sisi Luhan yang tampak saat ini membuat sosoknya semakin menggairahkan di mata Sehun. Ketika celana Sehun telah meluncur turun hingga ke lutut, gigi Luhan mengincar karet _boxer short_ yang dikenakannya. Akibat terlalu ketat, Luhan sedikit kesulitan untuk menariknya turun, sehingga kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri menyebabkan telinga kucingnya tanpa sengaja menggelitik bagian perut Sehun.

"Luhan, stop… Geli…" ucap Sehun diikuti suara cekikikan. Luhan tak menyerah hingga pada akhirnya berhasil menarik turun _boxer short_ yang membungkus bagian paling privat milik Sehun. Luhan tak berhenti di situ, ia mengusapkan bibirnya ke puncak kejantanan Sehun. Lagi-lagi pria itu melakukan sesuatu di luar dugaan yang tak terpikirkan oleh Sehun.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Luhan lagi. Betapa Sehun menyukai sikap Luhan yang bertolak belakang. Bagaimana cara ia masih meminta izin untuk menyentuh tubuhnya, namun di sisi lain ia tak berhenti melakukan hal-hal spontanitas yang membuat libido Sehun meningkat.

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Luhan menjilat-jilat pelan kejantanan Sehun sebelum akhirnya meraup seluruh bagian itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya. Kepala Sehun mendongak tatkala Luhan mulai memanjakan kejantanannya dengan gerakan naik turun yang cukup konstan, tidak terlalu pelan, juga tidak terlalu cepat.

Ini terasa nyaman bagi Sehun, sampai tiba detik di mana ia merasa kurang dan inginkan lebih. Tanpa sadar, jemarinya ia selipkan ke rambut bagian belakang Luhan, dan mulai mendorong kepala pria itu agar kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam. Luhan tak menolak perlakuan tersebut pada awalnya, namun ia mulai kesulitan bernapas saat Sehun mendorong terlalu dalam hingga pada akhirnya mengakibatkan ia tersedak.

"Oh, _shit!_ Luhan, maaf!" Sehun panik. Tak lagi berlutut, kini ia menangkup wajah Luhan, mencoba mengecek kondisi pria itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Akan kucoba sekali lagi," ucapnya sambil mencoba tetap tersenyum, meski mata memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Sehun.

"Tidak. Itu sudah cukup. Lagipula, aku tidak ingin klimaks dengan cara seperti itu."

Setelah menanggalkan seluruh celana dan _boxer short_ yang tadi masih melingkar di lututnya, Sehun memerintahkan Luhan untuk kembali berbaring. Selagi kejantanannya masih basah terlumuri oleh cairan saliva Luhan, ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan untuk mulai memasukinya.

"Ini akan terasa sakit di awal. Kau bisa menahannya?" Luhan mengangguk. Demi apa pun, ia siap. Meski harus merasa sakit, ia tidak ingin melewatkan momen intim dengan Sehun begitu saja. Luhan tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada pengalaman bersetubuh mereka sebelumnya, oleh karena itu, baginya ini adalah yang pertama. Sesuatu yang cukup sakral.

Sehun menekuk lutut Luhan dan mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya tepat di lubang pria itu. Ia mencoba masuk, dan Luhan langsung merintih pada dorongan pertama, juga pada dorongan berikutnya. Sehun yang tak tahan mendengar rintihannya, menurunkan tubuh hingga kulit dada mereka bersentuhan.

"Jambak atau cakar aku jika kau butuh pelampiasan." Dengan itu, Sehun melumat bibir Luhan agar ia tak lagi mendengar suara-suara menyakitkan itu di telinganya, lalu tanpa berhenti mendorong kejantanannya untuk menerobos liang hangat milik Luhan.

"Mmpphh…" Luhan mengerang namun teredam oleh ciuman yang membungkamnya. Ketika sakit itu tak tertahankan, Luhan melakukan apa yang disarankan Sehun. Ia menjambak rambut bagian belakang pria itu dengan sangat kuat. Jambakan tersebut justru semakin memacu Sehun untuk berbuat lebih liar. Lumatannya pada bibir Luhan semakin ganas, rongga mulut Luhan habis lidahnya jelajahi, dan yang tanpa sadar ia lakukan adalah, menghentakkan seluruh kejantanannya masuk secara utuh.

"Hmmmphh!" Luhan yang tersentak kaget kembali mengerang lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Air mata akhirnya jatuh di sudut mata. Selain dari rasa nyeri, itu adalah air mata kelegaan bahwa proses menyakitkan ini telah berakhir. Kini ia hanya perlu mengatur napas, dan menunggu keadaannya cukup stabil untuk menerima tumbukan penis Sehun. Pria itu membantu menyeka air matanya dan menanti perintah untuk bergerak ketika ia sudah benar-benar siap.

"Be-bergeraklah, Sehun…"

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya…"

Dengan izin dari Luhan, Sehun pun mulai bergerak perlahan. Ia bahkan sudah melenguh pada gerakan pertama karena lubang ketat yang berkedut itu serasa meremas dan memijat kejantanannya. Ia menumbuk dengan kecepatan konstan pada awalnya, sampai ia mendengar volume desahan suara Luhan semakin menjadi seiring waktu berlalu. Lalu Sehun pun memutuskan untuk menambah kecepatan setelah bertahan di _pace_ yang sama sedari tadi.

"Aaah… Sehuun…" Luhan mendesahkan namanya ketika ia merubah arah sudut tumbukan. Sehun langsung tahu bahwa ia menemukan titik sensitif pria itu. Ia lantas mengangkat tubuh Luhan untuk menempatkan pria itu pada posisi bercinta favoritnya.

Luhan duduk di pangkuan Sehun dengan kedua kaki melingkar di pinggang dan lengannya merengkuh leher pangeran muda itu. Setelah lidah Sehun bermain di puting milik Luhan selama beberapa saat hingga membuat pria itu melenguh pelan, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pinggang Luhan erat dan mulai menggerakkannya naik turun, menumbuk tepat pada prostat yang menjadi titik ternikmat pria itu selama beberapa kali.

"A-aah… Nggh… _Please_ , Sehun…" Luhan tak tahan untuk segera mencapai klimaks, begitu juga dengan Sehun. Tanpa perlu memberi aba-aba, Sehun mulai menghentak dengan keras dan kencang. Luhan mendongak, diikuti dengan sklera matanya yang berputar. Kelopak matanya mengerjap berkali-kali, dan desahan demi desahan lolos dari bibirnya yang tak sanggup lagi mengatup. Pada tumbukan ke-empat, Luhan pun kembali bertemu orgasme, diikuti oleh Sehun beberapa saat setelahnya. Keduanya saling mendekap tubuh pasangan masing-masing tanpa mempedulikan peluh yang membasahi. Kepala saling beradu sayang, dan ekor mereka terkibas bahagia.

Saat Luhan mengecup bahu Sehun, pupil mata kucingnya yang dapat melihat dalam gelap, menangkap sebuah pola tercetak yang letaknya berada di bagian punggung bawah, persis di atas tulang ekor pria itu. Luhan tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya, atau lebih tepatnya, belum sempat melihatnya—bahkan pada saat pasca kegiatan seks mabuk mereka—karena pada saat itu, fokus Luhan terhadap sekitar masih mengabur.

Sebuah tato berbentuk mirip cakra yang tak asing bagi Luhan. Itu adalah simbol " _Wind_ " dalam cerita klasik bertema kepahlawanan berjudul " _The Twelve_ " yang sangat populer di Necopolis. Kisah tentang dua belas orang remaja berkemampuan khusus yang berjuang untuk bertahan hidup dalam dunia _dystopia[3]_. Sehun pasti sangat menyukai tokoh " _Wind_ " sampai-sampai memilih simbol itu sebagai tato yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

Namun ada hal lain yang lebih menarik perhatian Luhan, yakni pada bagian tengah simbol tersebut, terpatri sebuah huruf kanji yang dirajah dengan tinta neon _glow_ sehingga terlihat berpendar. Meskipun Luhan melihatnya dari sisi terbalik, ia langsung mengetahui dan dapat membaca bahwa itu adalah kanji 「 **世** 」 yang dilafalkan dengan " ** _Se_** _"_ atau " ** _Shi_** " dan memiliki arti 'Dunia'— _The World_.

Tanpa sadar, tangan Luhan menjalar turun dan jemarinya meraba tato tersebut, terutama pada bagian kanji yang berpendar terang. Bagi Sehun, mungkin itu adalah bagian dari namanya. Namun kini, tato pria itu memiliki filosofi tersendiri yang sangat penting bagi Luhan, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena telah menemukannya.

"Terima kasih…" ucap Luhan lembut tepat di telinga Sehun. Pria itu lantas menangkup wajah Luhan dan saling menyentuhkan kening mereka.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya. Luhan tersenyum sebelum akhirnya melontarkan sebuah jawaban yang begitu menggetarkan hati Sehun hingga membuatnya tak ingin melepas apa yang ia miliki saat ini.

"Terima kasih, karena sudah menjadi _Dunia_ -ku…"

.

.

.

.

.

Sofa yang tengah diduduki Luhan saat ini begitu nyaman serta ergonomis. Ia seharusnya bersikap santai dan menikmati bagaimana bantalan busa empuk itu menyangga punggungnya, namun itu tidak bisa ia lakukan, terlebih lagi di ruangan ini. Luhan berada di sebuah _lounge_ yang terhubung dengan ruang kerja Perdana Menteri Necopolis. Wajar saja jika ia tidak tenang. Rasanya hampir mirip dengan momen ketika ia tengah melakukan _interview_ kerja di hadapan jajaran direksi perusahaan tempat ia melamar dulu. Reaksi meremas tangan pun ia tunjukkan, namun kali ini ada tangan lain yang mencegahnya melakukan itu, lalu mengusap punggung tangannya sebagai ganti penghilang rasa tegang. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang duduk berdampingan menemani di sisinya.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa aku dibawa kemari?" tanya Luhan tak bisa menutupi rasa penasaran semenjak Sehun muncul di depan pintu rumahnya satu setengah jam yang lalu, menyuruhnya untuk berpakaian rapi, lantas menyeretnya ke tempat ini.

"Kau akan tahu nanti."

Ketika Perdana Menteri memasuki ruangan tersebut, kedua _hybrid_ muda itu spontan berdiri. Luhan membungkuk memberi hormat, sementara itu, dikarenakan posisi mereka yang setara, Sehun dan Perdana Menteri hanya saling berjabat tangan.

"Apa kabar, Luhan? Ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu lagi semenjak pertandingan catur yang tak terlupakan malam itu. Kau harus beritahu rahasiamu padaku kapan-kapan, karena sesekali aku pun ingin mengalahkan Yang Mulia Kaisar." Salam pembuka dari Perdana Menteri langsung membuat suasana di ruangan menjadi cair. Penjelasan panjang lebar yang diutarakan oleh Perdana Menteri setelahnya, menjadi jawaban Luhan atas keingintahuan yang bersarang di kepalanya sedari tadi.

Sebuah rapat pleno istimewa antar-anggota dewan, telah terselenggara di Gedung Parlemen Nasional sepuluh hari setelah _gala dinner_ di istana berlangsung. Agenda yang dibahas pada saat itu adalah mengenai revisi putusan terhadap hasil dari _The "L" Project_ yang sebelumnya mereka gagalkan. Meski masih ada beberapa anggota parlemen yang bersikukuh dengan suara "tidak", namun yang berubah haluan jumlahnya lebih banyak. Kini, keadaan pun berbalik.

Dengan dinyatakan berhasilnya eksperimen _The "L" Project_ melalui suara terbanyak, otomatis sidang parlemen demi membahas perubahan kebijakan publik, harus dilaksanakan, dan saat ini, penghapusan sistem kasta secara bertahap—yang rencananya akan di mulai dari sektor ekonomi, dan sosial terlebih dahulu—telah masuk dalam tahap penyusunan agenda.

Berdasarkan regulasi yang berlaku, Luhan sebagai objek eksperimen yang dinyatakan berhasil, memiliki sebuah hak istimewa yang sangat menguntungkan. Selama proses pembuatan kebijakan berlangsung, ia akan menjadi prototipe, atau _hybrid_ pertama yang akan berstatus non-kasta. Dalam artian, mendapatkan kesetaraan hak dengan _hybrid_ dari kasta lain yang berada di atasnya tanpa perlu menunggu kebijakan selesai dibuat dan diberlakukan ke publik.

Luhan tercengang. Ia sama sekali tidak mengira situasi seperti ini akan datang padanya. Jika ia memang benar memiliki hak istimewa, itu artinya tidak akan ada penolakan saat ia melamar pekerjaan di tempat mana pun, dan tidak ada halangan dalam menginginkan posisi apa pun yang sesuai dengan kualifikasinya. Hal seperti inilah yang ia cita-citakan sejak dulu, namun entah mengapa, mendapatkannya secepat ini dan dengan proses seperti ini, jadi terasa menakutkan baginya. Luhan berpikir jauh ke depan dengan mempertimbangkan banyak faktor yang tidak hanya menyangkut dirinya dan keinginannya saja.

"Terus terang, ini begitu mengejutkan sampai saya tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa… Mendapatkan kesetaraan, melakukan hal serta dapat menerima _reward_ yang sama dengan _hybrid_ kasta atas, adalah sesuatu yang saya idam-idamkan sejak lama. Akan tetapi—" Luhan menghela napas sambil menatap Perdana Menteri dan Sehun secara bergantian. "—dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, saya memutuskan untuk tidak mengambil hak itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Sehunlah yang bereaksi lebih ekspresif dibandingkan Perdana Menteri ketika mendengar keputusan yang diambil Luhan.

"Saya memiliki alasan." Luhan dengan cepat kembali menimpali, sebelum Sehun mencecarnya karena ekspresi tidak puas sudah terpampang di raut wajah pria itu.

"Aku ingin mendengarnya," sahut Perdana Menteri.

"Menurut saya, hak istimewa tersebut justru akan menjadi suatu hal yang kontradiktif dengan tujuan proyek yang sudah berlangsung. Bukankah tujuan dilaksanakannya _The "L" Project_ adalah untuk meloloskan usulan penghapusan sistem kasta ke dalam penyusunan agenda perubahan kebijakan publik? Jika saya menerima hak itu sekarang, nantinya malah akan membuat posisi saya menjadi tidak setara dengan _hybrid Feral_ lainnya. Bukankah itu malah akan menimbulkan masalah kecemburuan sosial baru? Maka dari itu, saya akan menunggu hingga kebijakan itu resmi diberlakukan, dan merasakannya bersama _hybrid_ kasta bawah yang lain."

Penjelasan panjang Luhan yang terdengar sangat logis membungkam keduanya. Selang beberapa detik setelah jeda, Perdana Menteri kembali angkat bicara untuk mempertanyakan keyakinan pemuda itu terhadap keputusannya.

"Membuat sebuah kebijakan publik tidaklah mudah, Luhan. Banyak proses yang harus dilalui seperti formulasi serta legitimasi, dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sebentar. Apalagi isu yang diangkat dalam agenda pemerintah adalah menyangkut masalah kasta yang dinilai cukup sensitif. Bisa jadi memakan waktu tahunan. Apa kau yakin mau menunggu?"

"Ya." Keputusan yang sudah bulat membuat Luhan menjawab dengan mantap tanpa ragu sedikit pun.

Jawaban tersebut membuat bahu Sehun merosot seketika itu juga.

.

.

"Sehun, tunggu!" Luhan mengambil langkah-langkah besar berusaha mengejar Sehun yang sudah mendahuluinya menuruni tangga pelataran Gedung Kantor Perdana Menteri.

"Sehun…" Ia meraih tangan pria itu ketika telah berhasil mempersempit jarak. Sehun membalikkan badan, menatap Luhan masih dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Aku tak percaya, kau menolaknya!" Sehun tanpa sadar menaikkan intonasi dan volume suara, membuat beberapa orang pasukan pengaman yang tengah bersiaga di depan pelataran, serta beberapa pegawai pemerintahan yang kebetulan sedang lalu lalang keluar masuk gedung, mencuri pandang ke arah mereka. Ini terang saja, membuat Luhan merasa malu.

"Jangan bentak aku di depan umum."

Kalimat itu seketika menyadarkan Sehun akan reaksinya yang berlebihan. "Maafkan aku," ucapnya kemudian, seraya menyibak poni rambut yang menjuntai di kening, mencoba untuk kembali mengontrol emosi.

"Aku hanya belum bisa terima, kau menolak hak istimewa itu, setelah semua yang kau lewati sejak tujuh tahun yang lalu. Dengan itu kau bisa meraih gelar apa pun yang kau inginkan, bahkan aku yakin kau bisa menempati posisi penting di pemerintahan menggantikan beberapa _hybrid_ kasta atas yang berada di sana hanya karena koneksi."

Sehun menyuarakan pendapat setelah menahan diri dengan membisu selama berada di dekat Perdana Menteri, demi mencegah lidahnya memproduksi kata-kata gegabah yang nanti akan disesalinya. Jika Luhan punya alasan, maka ia pun memilikinya. Sebagai mantan _Project Leader_ yang mengamati bagaimana perkembangan kemampuan Luhan selama itu, ia merasa Luhan berhak menerimanya. Ditambah lagi, ia adalah pria yang sudah bersumpah sejak awal akan membawa Luhan keluar dari kasta bawah, ke tempat seharusnya ia berada, di mana ia bisa menggunakan serta mengembangkan potensinya.

"Sehun…" Tanpa lagi mempedulikan orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka, Luhan menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun, agar pria itu kembali tenang, sekaligus mencoba memberinya pengertian. "Kau benar… Aku selalu ingin melakukan hal-hal besar… tapi untuk melakukan itu tidak harus menunggu gelar dan posisi, karena itu hanyalah bonus, _supplement_ … Bagiku, dengan berbuat sesuatu yang berguna bagi orang-orang sekitarmu sesuai dengan kemampuan yang ada saat ini, itu sudah cukup. Aku pun baru menyadari itu sekarang, setelah mengalami semuanya."

Sehun menatap bagaimana Luhan menjelaskan itu secara runtut dan hati-hati agar tak kembali menyinggung perasaannya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakannya membuktikan bahwa Luhan bukanlah _hybrid_ _Feral_ berintelegensia tinggi yang hanya sekadar mengejar ambisi demi kepuasan pribadi. Bagaimana mungkin bisa Sehun betah untuk berlama-lama merasa kesal? Ia sudah terlanjur terjebak oleh pesonanya, bahkan semenjak belum menyadari bahwa rasa itu ada.

"Maaf." Sehun mengecup pipi Luhan tanpa ragu. Pria itu terkesiap dengan serangan tiba-tiba tersebut dan berakhir dengan memberi Sehun sebuah pukulan di lengan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tempat umum!" Beberapa orang melintas yang tanpa sengaja sempat menyaksikan momen itu, menutup mulut mereka menahan tawa. Wajar jika Luhan merasa malu.

"Aku tidak tahan. Ketika kau menunjukkan sisi intelektualmu, itu membuatmu terlihat…" Sehun membasahi bibir dan memutuskan untuk meredam kata 'menggairahkan' meluncur dari mulutnya. "Ah, sudahlah… mari kita pulang."

"Pulang? Bagaimana kalau kencan singkat? Ke Necoffee?"

"Necoffee? Bagaimana bisa kau sebut itu tempat kencan? Ada penjaga neraka di situ." Luhan tertawa seraya kembali memukul lengan pria itu setelah mendengar bagaimana ia mengumpamakan atasan sekaligus sahabatnya.

Sehun menggandeng tangan Luhan, menuntunnya menuruni anak-anak tangga. Ia tak lagi meragukan keputusan Luhan, dan mencoba untuk mempercayainya, sebagaimana dunia kini mulai bersiap memberi kepercayaan kepada penghuni kasta bawah untuk turut mengambil peran penting dalam kehidupan.

…dan itu semua, berkat Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **5 Tahun kemudian…**

Luhan meletakkan map berisi ijazah di atas _counter_ wastafel. Entah terbuat dari bahan apa baju toganya, sehingga ia merasa begitu gerah. Ia pun memutuskan untuk melepas terusan itu dan melipatnya masuk ke dalam ransel bersama dengan map tersebut. Pria itu membasuh wajah lalu memandang pantulan bayangannya di cermin. Luhan masih setengah belum percaya, satu jam yang lalu ia baru saja turun dari podium setelah memberikan pidato sebagai lulusan terbaik sekaligus tercepat pada acara wisuda ke-tiganya.

Ke-tiga? Ya, dalam kurun waktu empat tahun, Luhan telah berhasil menyelesaikan pendidikan magister serta doktoral. Nasib memang tak dapat ditebak. Beberapa tahun yang lalu ia sempat merasakan didepak oleh satu institusi pendidikan karena statusnya, namun setelah kebijakan penghapusan kasta mulai disosialisasikan, berbagai institusi berbondong-bondong menawarinya beasiswa.

Ini adalah suatu pencapaian hidup yang sudah sepatutnya dirayakan, terutama dengan orang-orang terdekat. Sayangnya, hari ini Luhan melewati momen wisudanya hanya seorang diri. Salahkan kampusnya yang memajukan jadwal wisuda, sehingga orang-orang terdekatnya, entah kenapa secara kebetulan berhalangan hadir karena telah memiliki agenda pada hari yang sama.

Sehun yang selalu setia dikawal oleh Jongin, mewakili Kaisar, menggantikannya melakukan kunjungan kerja ke Paris bersama Pangeran Yifan. Minseok yang kini mengantongi sertifikat dari IBCA ( _International Barista and Coffee Academy_ ), sedang mengikuti _World Barista Championship_ di Dublin. Jongdae yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk meneruskan kuliah tanpa peduli dengan usianya, tengah melakukan _internship_ di sebuah perusahaan aviasi sebagai teknisi pesawat terbang. Kyungsoo yang sukses melebarkan sayap bisnis secara perlahan namun pasti, sedang sibuk mempersiapkan _soft opening_ cabang ke-tiga Necoffee yang letaknya di daerah pusat pemerintahan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—tunggu, kenapa harus ada nama Chanyeol setelah Baekhyun?—itu karena mereka adalah sepasang sejoli yang telah menikah. Ya, tidak ada yang dapat menebak permainan takdir yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Mereka adalah dua orang yang paling banyak memberikan kejutan tak terduga, karena setelah saling mengenal, dalam kurun waktu tiga tahun, keduanya berkencan, berpacaran, menikah, lalu memutuskan untuk mengadopsi anak, dan pada hari ini tengah mengurus dokumen yang akan melancarkan rencana tersebut di dinas sosial.

Luhan sedikit merasa kesepian, namun ia tak dapat menyalahkan mereka semua, karena meskipun orang-orang kesayangannya tak dapat hadir secara fisik, ponsel Luhan diberondong oleh rentetan ucapan selamat yang datang dari mereka. Semua… kecuali dari Sehun. Mungkin ia sangat sibuk sampai tak sempat mengirim barang satu pesan pun. Luhan berpikir demikian seraya menghela napas.

Sembari mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya pada tali bahu ransel, Luhan berjalan menuju area parkir. Langkahnya terhenti seketika, matanya terbelalak, dan mulut menganga lebar saat ia menemukan Mini Cooper legendarisnya tak lagi berada di tempat yang seharusnya. Luhan segera berlari ke spot yang kini kosong melompong, celingak celinguk kebingungan mencari keberadaan mobilnya.

 _Di mana mobilku?!_

Di tengah kepanikan Luhan yang mengira mobilnya telah dicuri, sebuah Maserati Granturismo _silver_ dengan kap terbuka terlihat memasuki area parkir, lalu berhenti tepat di hadapan Luhan yang hampir menjambak rambutnya dengan frustrasi.

"Butuh tumpangan, Doktor Lu Han?" Pria berkacamata hitam yang berada di balik kemudi, menyapa Luhan. Sosok yang sangat familiar itu terang saja membuat Luhan memicingkan mata ke arahnya.

"Dua pertanyaan untukmu, Yang Mulia Pangeran Shixun," ucapnya sembari mengacung dua jari ke hadapan pria itu. "Pertama, di mana mobilku? Ke-dua, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Sehun terkekeh mendengarnya. "Pertama, Si Merah sudah kuatur supaya kembali ke rumahnya dengan selamat. Ke-dua, aku ingin memberimu selamat secara langsung. Apa tidak boleh?" Ia lantas menyuruh Luhan untuk naik, dan pria itu menurutinya tanpa mengajukan lagi banyak pertanyaan. Tangan Sehun meraih rangkaian bunga _carnation_ dari jok belakang dan memberikannya kepada Luhan.

"Selamat atas wisudamu."

" _Thanks…_ " balas pria itu sembari menunduk untuk menghirup aroma bunga. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun mulai melajukan mobilnya keluar area parkir universitas.

"Apa kau tahu beberapa departemen serta instansi pemerintah akan membuka seleksi penerimaan pegawai baru secara serentak mulai minggu depan?" Sehun bertanya sembari menyetir.

"Ya, aku sudah mendengar dan membaca pengumumannya."

"Mana yang akan kau pilih?"

"Kementrian Sosial… sama seperti Nanny," jawab Luhan mantap seolah telah menetapkan itu sejak lama.

.

.

Sehun menyewa seluruh Menara Necopolis _Sky Tree_. Itulah yang muncul di pikiran Luhan tatkala Sehun membawanya ke tempat itu dan ia mendapati seluruh area dalam kosong, sepi dari pengunjung, dan hanya menyisakan beberapa pegawainya saja. Puncak Menara Necopolis _Sky Tree_ dikenal sebagai spot terbaik untuk menyaksikan lanskap senja, dan saat ini di situlah mereka berada.

Luhan menatap dengan terkesima merahnya langit senja dari balik kaca, sama sekali tidak sadar jika Sehun yang berada di sampingnya mencuri pandang ke arahnya beberapa kali. Biasanya Luhan akan menyuarakan rasa penasaran jika dibawa ke suatu tempat secara spontan, dengan bertanya " _Mengapa aku dibawa ke sini?_ " dan lain sebagainya yang mirip dengan itu. Sehun menunggu pertanyaan itu keluar sedari tadi, sayangnya, Luhan yang terlalu fokus menikmati pemandangan di balik kaca seakan mengindikasikan bahwa ia tak akan mengatakan itu dalam waktu dekat. Sehun terpaksa mengambil inisiatif.

"Apa kau tidak ingin bertanya tujuanku membawamu kemari?"

Luhan spontan menoleh. "Bukankah ini dalam rangka merayakan wisudaku?"

Oh, pantas saja ia tidak bertanya karena mengira telah mengetahui jawabannya.

"Umm, yaa… itu benar juga…" Sehun mulai menggaruk kepala bagian belakang seperti orang salah tingkah. "… tapi ada hal lain, yang lebih besar dari itu."

Luhan mengernyitkan kening, mulai memperlihatkan rasa penasaran. "…daaan, apakah itu?"

Sehun mulai melangkah, mempersempit jarak dengan Luhan, membuat pria itu mundur secara perlahan hingga tak lagi mendapat ruang dan punggungnya bertemu dengan kaca. Sehun tanpa segan menghimpit Luhan dengan tubuh kukuhnya. Tangannya meraih tengkuk pria itu dan mengusapnya lembut, membuat Luhan merinding. Sentuhan Sehun di tengkuknya entah mengapa selalu membuat ia merasakan sensasi aneh tersendiri, dan Sehun tahu betul kelemahan itu.

"Luhan… kau adalah _hybrid_ yang banyak membuat sejarah dalam lima tahun terakhir ini." Sehun sengaja memberi nada seduktif pada suaranya agar rayuan yang akan ia lancarkan lebih terkesan menggoda.

"Sejarah?"

"Ya. Kau adalah _hybrid_ _Feral_ pertama yang melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam istana utama dan—"

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Kau yang membawaku ke sana." Luhan memotong dengan cepat karena merasa fakta itu salah. Ia tidak masuk ke dalam istana atas keinginannya sendiri.

Sehun memutar bola tanda tak puas karena Luhan keburu mematahkan rayuannya ."Luhan, dengarkan saja aku sampai selesai bicara. Oke?" Ia pun kembali mengatur ekspresi ke mode serius.

"Kau adalah _hybrid_ _Feral_ pertama yang menjadi lawan main catur Kaisar, dan yang pertama pula mengalahkannya… Kau juga adalah _hybrid Feral_ pertama yang mendapatkan keistimewaan untuk menjadi _hybrid_ tanpa kasta, meskipun berakhir dengan menolaknya… Kau pun adalah _hybrid_ _Feral_ pertama yang meraih gelar Doktor terhitung semenjak kebijakan baru diberlakukan." Luhan semakin terlihat bingung. Mengapa Sehun tiba-tiba membahas dan menguraikan semua fakta itu satu per satu?

"Sekarang, bersamaku… maukah kau membuat satu lagi sejarah baru—" Sehun merogoh kantung blazernya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berkilauan dari sana. "—sebagai _hybrid_ _Feral_ pertama yang menikah dengan _Wild Cat_ anggota keluarga istana?" Itu adalah sebuah _love bracelet Cartier_ dari emas putih yang bertahtakan berlian 2,18 karat berjumlah sebanyak 204 butir.

Luhan membeku, lidahnya pun kelu. Matanya yang memandang gelang, tak berkedip. Sehun yang melihat Luhan tak bereaksi, meraih tangan pria itu dengan lembut, dan detik berikutnya berusaha memakaikan benda itu di pergelangan tangan kanannya. Luhan menarik kembali tangannya secara reflek dan itu membuat Sehun sedikit terkejut.

"Ma-maaf… tiba-tiba aku ingin ke toilet." Ia mendorong tubuh Sehun yang menghimpitnya lantas segera berlari mengambil langkah seribu masuk ke dalam toilet.

Luhan memasuki salah satu bilik, mengunci dirinya di sana, lalu mengelus dadanya di mana ia merasakan debaran yang begitu kencang, seolah jantung yang bersarang di situ berteriak meronta meminta untuk keluar, yang otomatis merubah wujud pria itu ke dalam bentuk _hybrid_. Apa yang barusan itu? Apa yang sedang Sehun coba lakukan terhadapnya? Ia jelas mencintai Sehun, tapi entah mengapa ia merasakan hal seperti ini.

Hal yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan sewaktu hendak melakukan hubungan intim dengan Sehun selepas _gala dinner_ lima tahun yang lalu. Perasaan insekuritas yang kembali datang menggelayuti pikiran Luhan. Kurang lebih lima tahun yang lalu, ia bukanlah siapa-siapa, sampai ia mengetahui banyak rahasia besar di balik hidupnya, dan tiba-tiba saja mendapatkan hampir semua yang diinginkannya dalam waktu yang terbilang singkat. Semua kebahagiaan datang terlalu cepat, ia takut hatinya tak mampu menampung itu. Apakah Sehun yakin dengan yang dilakukannya? Apakah ia merasa Luhan cukup pantas dan patut menerimanya?

Setelah mencoba menetralkan napas serta emosi yang sempat meluap, Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari bilik sembari kepalanya berpikir mencari susunan kata-kata apa yang harus ia utarakan kepada Sehun nantinya untuk menjelaskan semua ini. Ketika ia membuka pintu, Luhan terkejut setengah mati hingga terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang, karena sosok Sehun telah berdiri di sana, memasang tampang kesal sembari bersedekap tangan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, ia menarik tangan Luhan, menyeret pria itu keluar dari bilik, memepetkannya di tembok, lalu memerangkap tubuhnya di antara dua lengan mencegah agar ia tak lagi kabur. "Kenapa kau lari?" Sehun bertanya dengan intonasi tegas penuh tekanan di tiap kata.

"Aku sengaja terbang kemari dengan pesawat milik negara, di mana seharusnya aku tidak boleh menggunakan itu untuk alasan pribadi. Tidak bisakah kau lihat aku sedang mencoba melamarmu? Apa kau berniat menolakku?"

"Tidak, bukan begitu…" Luhan langsung merasa bersalah setelah mendengar penuturan Sehun, bagaimana ia berkorban hanya untuk kembali ke Necopolis demi dirinya.

"Jelaskan."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sehun. Kau tahu itu… Aku hanya sedikit merasa takut, karena bagiku, semua kebahagiaan ini terlalu… berlimpah. Aku masih belum yakin, apakah aku memang sepatut itu untuk menerimanya…" Luhan menumpahkan semua ganjalan yang ada di hatinya kepada pria itu.

"Kau menghina dan tidak menghargaiku."

"Sehun, aku tidak bermaksud menghi—"

"Ya, kau melakukannya… Luhan, aku memilihmu sebagai orang yang akan kuajak untuk menghabiskan sisa hidupku, tapi kau mengatakan dirimu tidak patut. Itu sama saja dengan kau menghina seleraku. Ketika kau tidak bisa menghargai dirimu sendiri, berarti kau tidak menghargaiku. "

Kalimat itu membungkam Luhan saat itu juga. Kini ia menyesal dengan rasa khawatir berlebih yang hampir saja berdampak dengan meragukan ketulusan Sehun. Kedua lengannya spontan melingkar di pinggang Sehun dan ia menelusupkan kepala di perpotongan leher pria itu.

"Maafkan aku…"

Sehun menghela napas. Ia menurunkan kedua lengannya untuk membelai kepala Luhan. "Aku tadinya ingin meminta kesediaanmu dengan cara yang romantis, sopan, dan elegan, tapi sekarang aku tak ingin melakukannya… Sebagai gantinya, aku akan memaksamu. Jadi, katakan saja 'YA' untuk yang tadi."

Luhan menengadahkan kepala dan mengatakan 'YA' seperti yang diperintahkan Sehun. Oh, ia memang ingin mengatakan itu dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, bukan karena diperintah. Sehun pun kembali merogoh gelang itu dari dalam saku blazer, dan memasangkannya di pergelangan tangan Luhan. Sehun menyukai bagaimana benda itu bisa begitu sempurna terhias di atas permukaan kulitnya.

"Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Aku membayangkan lamaran ini seharusnya terjadi di puncak menara dengan latar belakang langit kota Necopolis yang dihiasi semburat cahaya matahari senja, lalu kau akan mengatakan 'YA' sembari menyunggingkan senyuman malaikatmu… tapi, lihatlah sekarang… aku melamarmu di dalam sebuah toilet…"

Luhan tak dapat meredam tawanya. Suara renyah terpingkal-pingkal itu terdengar mengalun menggema di ruangan toilet yang kosong.

"…dan kau malah tertawa seperti nenek sihir," lanjutan kalimat Sehun tidak membuat Luhan tersinggung sama sekali, yang ada, tawanya malah semakin menjadi hingga rahangnya linu, dan ia terus memegangi perutnya yang bergejolak.

"Maafkan aku karena sudah mengacaukan rencanamu, tapi menurutku toilet juga tidak buruk. Ini akan menjadi kenangan yang tak dapat dilupakan. Kau, Oh Sehun, melamar aku, Luhan, di samping wastafel dan tepat di depan bilik nomor empat. Mungkin kita bisa menggunakan toilet sebagai tema foto _pre-wedding_ nanti."

"Setelah mengenalmu, aku baru tahu kalau jenius dan gila itu beda tipis."

Sambil mencoba meredakan tawa, Luhan merengkuh leher pria itu dan memberinya sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan sebutan apa pun untuk dirinya. Jenius, gila, _Feral_ , kucing kampung, objek nomor 04, _hybrid_ non-kasta, semua itu tidak penting asalkan ada Sehun bersamanya.

Ya, ia memiliki Sehun, dan juga hampir semua hal yang menjadi impiannya sejak lama. Meski untuk meraih itu, ia harus terlebih dahulu bertarung melawan dunia dengan cakar-cakar kecilnya. Luhan sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa selama proses itu berlangsung, ia akan menemukan dunia baru dalam bentuk seseorang seperti Sehun.

Kini, ia tak perlu lagi melawan, karena kedua dunia telah memihak dan menerima ia apa adanya, sebagai Lu Han…Ya, Luhan yang kini dikenal dari pencapaian hidup serta kontribusinya di masyarakat, bukan lagi berdasarkan ras apa dirinya. Persis sekali seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan Nanny, dan Luhan bersyukur selalu mengingatnya, karena kini, ia telah membuat pilihan itu.

Berkat Sehun dan bersama Sehun.

" _Kau tidak bisa memilih untuk dilahirkan sebagai apa… namun kau selalu punya pilihan untuk menjadi siapa._ "

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Tamat**

 **The end**

* * *

.

.

.

 **#Author's note**

[1] _Arbiter_ : Sebutan untuk wasit dalam olahraga catur

[2] _London System_ dan _Slav Defense_ : Nama salah satu gerakan pembuka dalam catur ( _London System_ bagi bidak putih, sedang _Slav Defense_ untuk bidak hitam)

[3] _Dystopia_ : Masyarakat atau dunia yang jauh dari kata ideal (hidup di bawah ketakutan terhadap otoritas tertentu)

 **PS (you can skip this if you want)**

1) Saya tidak menyangka jumlah chapternya bakal sebanyak ini dan jalan ceritanya bakal seperti ini (nah lho?). Percaya atau tidak, awalnya saya cuma ingin membuat fluff sederhana yang mengandung pesan moral, tapi kok tahu-tahu jadi melenceng. Entahlah ini masih ada kandungan moralnya atau tidak, biar pembaca saja yang menilai.

2)Tidak sangka dengan respons pembaca, like seriously… banyak yang bingung pada saat baca chapter pertama (terutama yang bukan penyuka kucing), jadi saya terharu karena kalian bersedia (memaksa diri) baca ini sampai selesai.

3) Tidak sangka berkat ff ini, saya (yang baru gabung 6 bulan di ffn), jadi bisa berteman dengan banyak orang baru yang beberapa di antaranya adalah para author _senpai_ yang sudah lebih dulu malang melintang di sini.

Sebelumnya, mohon maaf untuk review yang tak sempat berbalas. Sebenarnya saya selalu punya niat untuk membalasnya, tapi selalu ketiduran kalau capek pulang kerja, hehe. Untuk review yang sekiranya masih membutuhkan jawaban, akan saya coba balas setelah ini.

Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang sudah bersedia menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff melenceng ini, baik yang mengikuti dengan sabar dari awal chapter 1 ditulis, maupun yang mengikuti di tengah atau baru akhir-akhir ini. Terima kasih sekali lagi…

.

.

.


End file.
